


Le Prince de Peyredragon

by Etsukazu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dragonlords, Dragons, Dragonstone, F/M, Multi, R Plus L Equals J, Romance, War, Warging
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 76,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsukazu/pseuds/Etsukazu
Summary: On disait des Targaryen qu’ils étaient de puissants seigneurs Dragons venus de l’Est. Famille nimbée de mystère, ils étaient souvent accusés de sorcellerie et d’inceste, mais jamais leur inébranlable suprématie sur le continent de Westeros n’avait été menacée. Leurs dragons puis leur prestige royal les avaient toujours protégés.Pourtant, la dynastie Targaryen s’est effondrée, mettant fin à trois siècles de domination sans partage et laissant un continent dans le chaos et l’incertitude de l’usurpation.Toutefois, même détrônés, les princes et les princesses de la maison Targaryen vivent toujours, cachés comme ils le peuvent, en Essos comme à Westeros, parfois à leurs dépens, parfois sans même savoir qui ils sont. Les Sept-Couronnes n’ont peut-être pas fini d’entendre parler des Targaryen et de leurs puissants dragons.





	1. Au cœur de l'Orage

**EDDARD STARK**

**283 A.C**

 

L’aube et la vision du soleil qui se levait à l’Est étaient un spectacle qu’il était difficile d’apprécier lorsque l’on se trouvait à Winterfell. Les aurores y étaient bien trop froides, le vent et sa fraicheur souvent bien trop aiguisés pour que l’on puisse ouvrir les volets et observer le ciel coloré et les nuages qui y dansaient. Les hommes du Nord étaient bien trop austères pour ne consacrer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à des passe-temps considérés comme sans grand intérêt ou comme excentricités des gens du Sud. Eddard dut toutefois bien admettre que les levers de soleil du Sud étaient un spectacle à voir, d’une excentricité certaine s’il en était une mais apportant un repos de l’esprit comme aucune activité contemplative du Nord ne pouvait en apporter. Là, alors que l’Astre céleste luisait sur les étendues bleues du Détroit et des eaux de la Baie de la Néra, la chaleur reposante de son rayonnement et le parfum marin qui accompagnait la brise matinale venait contraster avec son état d’esprit morose et le saisissant tableau militaire qui s’étendait à perte de vue.

Sous ses yeux s’étalaient les étendues vallonnées et verdoyantes des Terres de la Couronne, et sur lesquelles reposaient fermes et champs de toute couleur et où l’on cultivait à foisons fruits et céréales. Mais aujourd’hui comme hier, ces étendues normalement fécondes de vie et de verdure laissaient place à un océan de fer, de cuir et d’acier. Jusqu’au lointain, les tentes étaient dressées, le sol n’était que boue et sentiers creusés, les fumées des feux de camps venaient s’entremêler dans les hauteurs alors que les colonnes d’hommes et de chevaux s’entremêlaient ici-bas, se déplaçant et patrouillant au rythme des ordres que les officiers et les capitaines reîtres donnaient à tue-tête. Ce n’était pas un paysage de paix et de provinces fertiles, c’était l’image de la guerre et des campagnes militaires. Les Terres de Port-Réal, régions centrales des Sept-Couronnes et de Westeros, loin de refléter l’apparence de prospérité à laquelle on était en droit d’attendre, semblaient dévastées, épuisées et stériles.

Par-delà les camps et les fumées, les grandes murailles ouest de Port-Réal semblaient comme sortir de terre, éclairées par les premières lueurs du jour. Malgré la densité des bourgades extérieures, Eddard pouvait malgré tout deviner – à défaut de le percevoir clairement vu la distance – la Porte du Roi. Les silhouettes diffuses mais immenses du Bois-du-Roi s’étendaient plus au Sud, vers les Terres de l’Orage, et il devinait par le dénivelé de la longue lisière forestière la présence plongeante de la Néra. Si les murs en pierre rouge de la ville luisaient vivement, les pierres noircies des bâtisses environnantes et les immeubles effondrés démontraient clairement au Seigneur de Winterfell les signes d’incendies et de pillages. Le spectacle épanouissant de l’aube du Sud lui parut dès lors entaché et indigne, aussi détourna-t-il bien vite son regard du ciel comme du lointain, et le reposa sur ce qui se tenait devant lui.

La périphérie extérieure de Port-Réal et les terrains consacrés aux tournois et aux grandes rencontres étaient couverts d’armées, tant et si bien qu’il était impossible pour le jeune Stark d’en percevoir la fin. Cent mille hommes, si ce n’était pas plus, étaient réunis en ce même lieu et s’organisaient tant bien que mal. Ils venaient de l’ensemble du royaume. Les faucons bleus des bannières de la maison Arryn du Val flottaient partout, et les loups gris des bannières de la maison Stark du Nord flottaient à leurs côtés, entremêlés par les truites rouges des bannières de la maison Tully du Conflans. De part et d’autres, isolés, se tenaient les bannières des maisons Lannister et Baratheon, aux effigies de lions jaune sur fond rouge et de cerfs noirs sur fond jaune. Il s’agissait effectivement de cent mille hommes et de cinq armées massives, au sommet de leurs gloires et de leurs forces, campant aux pieds d’une ville ravagée.

C’était un spectacle en tout point grandiose mais qui ne lui inspirait que douleur et mélancolie. Tout comme celui du nourrisson dont les babillages plein de joie emplissaient l’alcôve de sa grande tente.

\- Il a les yeux de son père, prononça tout à coup Ser Arthur Dayne, alors qu’il tenait le bébé et le fixait avec un respect qu’un homme de son rang ne pouvait tenir que pour un prince.

Eddard plissa les yeux en constatant l’expression du chevalier dornien. Arthur Dayne, l’homme de légende que l’on connaissait sous le titre d’Epée du matin, le meilleur épéiste des Sept-Couronnes, ancien garde royal, tenait dans ses bras le petit Jon, déjà connu comme le bâtard qu’il avait engendré au Sud. Eddard aurait préféré que la vérité soit aussi simple. Parce qu’à chaque fois que le jeune gouverneur du Nord regardait le petit Jon dans les yeux, qu’il appréciait leurs incroyables reflets gris et violets, ce n’était pas la tonalité mauve des familles du Sud telles que les Dayne qu’il voyait, mais bien celle de l’antique Valyria, celle des conquérants et des libérateurs, celle des tyrans comme celle des rois.

Celle des seigneurs dragons.

\- Non, répondit-il machinalement avant de croiser le regard mauve d’Arthur. « Il a les yeux de sa mère. » rajouta-t-il alors, comme pour se convaincre lui-même du mensonge qu’ils étaient tenus d’ériger.

\- Pour l’instant.

La réponse laconique du chevalier mit fin à tout débat éventuel, mais l’expression que ce dernier portait témoignait de son ressentiment. Il était clair pour Eddard que le dornien n’aimait pas l’idée d’utiliser le mensonge de cette manière. Le Loup Silencieux de Winterfell accorda une pensée passagère à la mémoire de ceux qu’ils utilisaient, priant leur pardon comme il le faisait depuis de nombreuses semaines. Mais ils n’avaient jamais eu le choix.

\- Eddard !

Eddard se retourna vers l’entrée de la tente dès lors qu’il entendit son nom. Un homme se tenait là et venait d’entrer sans s’annoncer. Sa tenue faite de gambison et de cuir brun et gris l’identifiait clairement comme un homme du nord et l’un de ses bannerets. Son expression était solennelle. Son faciès était dur et incarnait typiquement l’austérité des hommes du Nord, mais ses traits clairs et sa petite stature vinrent trahir ses racines de paludier du Neck. Il ne s’agissait de nul autre qu’Howland Reed, son fidèle compagnon et sire de la place forte de Griseaux.

\- Howland. Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda sans détour le jeune seigneur de Winterfell.

\- C’est le roi, il réclame votre présence. Il se dirige ici.

« Le roi. » Si ce mot n’inspirait pas autant de dégoût à Ned, aux réminiscences de ce que le précédent porteur de ce titre de noblesse avait osé faire à sa famille et au Royaume tout entier, peut-être ne l’aurait-il pas relevé, si non pas avec autant d’amertume. Mais le fait que son cher ami Robert puisse s’habiller d’un tel apparat avant même d’avoir été couronné et en revendiquer aussi rapidement l’ensemble des propriétés provoquait constamment chez lui un malaise certain. « Le roi Robert de la maison Baratheon, premier de son nom ». Quelle réalité vulgaire, en sachant que le premier acte royal de l’homme avait été de légitimer dans sa folie vengeresse le même genre d’acte contre lesquelles il s’était soulevé. Quelle triste ironie.

\- Je vais me retirer, prononça calmement Arthur en se relevant.

Eddard croisa brièvement le regard entendu du dornien, œillade pleine de sens qu’il adressa également à Howland Reed. Son petit Jon était en effet toujours dans les bras du Dayne, et il était clair pour tous les trois pourquoi il était plus sûr que ce dernier se retire avec. Plus loin le bébé se trouvait de Robert, mieux se porteraient-ils tous. Eux comme le Royaume.

\- Je m’en vais à sa rencontre, enchaîna alors Howland, avant de s’en retourner dès lors qu’il reçut l’acquiescement de son seigneur-lige.

Howland connaissait la vérité. Il connaissait leur stratégie. Et Eddard lui accordait une confiance aussi solide que pouvait l’être l’acier valyrien. Depuis le fameux tournoi d’Harrenhal qui les avait fait se connaître, le paludier avait été un véritable frère d’armes et lui avait sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie, bien souvent au péril de la sienne. Il regarda serein le dos de l’homme alors que ce dernier sortit de sa tente.

Son rapport avec Arthur Dayne était bien plus compliqué, mais en dépit du fait qu’ils avaient tous les deux été du côté opposé durant la guerre, les circonstances faisaient qu’il n’existait pas plus fiable. Il avait peut-être même davantage confiance en Dayne qu’il ne l’avait en Reed, si tant était qu’il lui était pertinent de comparer. D’un regard acéré quoique complice, Arthur Dayne lui accorda un dernier acquiescement avant de quitter silencieusement les lieux dans les pas du paludier.

Il retrouva dès lors la solitude de ses quartiers, le silence ayant investi la pièce étant entrecoupé spontanément par les sons de l’extérieur, les éclats de voix, le bruit de l’acier et des chevaux. Sachant Howland Reed parti à la rencontre de Robert, le Stark s’en alla s’asseoir sur l’un des sièges disposés autour de la table au centre de sa tente. Son esprit vagabonda alors, tandis qu’il se remémora la somme des évènements qui l’avait conduit jusqu’à cet endroit, jusqu’à ce moment, alors qu’il n’attendait plus un ami mais un roi. Un roi compulsif, qui portait férocement le deuil. Ou alors essayait-il de le croire, car deuil et férocité n’étaient pas gage d’harmonie. Robert n’aimait de toute façon pas la couleur noire.

L’ombre à l’entrée de la tente suivie des bruits de pas eurent tôt fait d’annoncer l’arrivée du concerné. Ce dernier entra d’ailleurs de manière fracassante.

\- Ned Stark ! clama-t-il haut et fort, une lueur obstinée brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

Eddard se leva aussitôt à sa vue et le fixa avec vive prudence. Robert était grand, tout autant qu’il était musculeux. Il était un bel homme, l’image typique des puissants Baratheon : de grands yeux bleus évoquant la tempête et la fureur, à l’instar de la devise de sa maison. Ses cheveux coupés relativement court, évoquant le soldat qu’il était, arboraient un brun profond, presque noir. Sa peau était claire, et sa barbe finement taillée trahissait une pousse drue et vigoureuse. Son ami Robert Baratheon, roi des Sept-Couronnes. Son ami, ou alors le pensait-il. Mais maintenant qu’il était le Roi, il était difficile de savoir si un tel lien avait encore lieu d’être. On ne pouvait pas être l’ami d’un roi. Seulement son sujet.

\- Majesté, dit-il humblement tout en s’inclinant.

\- Oh, assez ! s’exclama aussitôt Robert en s’avançant. « J’ai eu assez de Majesté et de votre Grâce de la journée ! Je n’accepterais pas ces mièvreries de ta part, Ned ! »

Eddard semblait vouloir protester et son regard à demi-réticent l’exprima pour lui avant que sa voix ne puisse se lever. Il se ravisa néanmoins dès lors qu’il constata la lueur d’avertissement qui brillait dans les yeux du Baratheon. Robert le connaissait bien… Et il connaissait bien Robert en retour. Il poussa un lent soupir.

\- Très bien, Robert… Que puis-je pour toi ?

Robert ne répondit pas. Il regardait attentivement la pièce avec scepticisme. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, et Eddard savait évidemment quoi. Ce n’était pas difficile de deviner.

\- Je ne vois pas le bâtard d’Ashara, Ned. Où l’as-tu caché ? demanda-t-il sans vergogne aucune. Le nouveau roi ne s’ankylosait que rarement de la politesse. Il reprit bien assez vite sur un ton hargneux tout en continuant à observer autour d’eux. « Laisse-moi deviner ! C’est encore son vulgaire dornien d’oncle qui l’a en sa possession ! Foutu traître briseur de serment et suceur de dragon, à croire qu’il n’y avait que ça dans cette garde royale ! S’il n’était pas sorti du même ventre que la mère de ton bâtard de fils, je l’aurais fait écarteler et j’aurais réparti les morceaux dans chacune des Sept-couronnes ! »

\- Robert…

Le ton neutre d’Eddard n’en démordit pas de reproches.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Comme si je pouvais le faire. Il partage le sang de ton sang, c’est ça ? Vous les loups du Nord et vos principes. Ça vous perdra.

Le Loup Silencieux de Winterfell poussa un souffle imperceptible de soulagement. Après ce qui s’était passé ces derniers temps, il était difficile de savoir à quel point Robert était sérieux ou non dans ce qu’il disait. Ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l’était pas.

Eddard ne savait plus rien.

\- Je veux la voir.

L’expression de son roi d’ami changea aussi vite que son ton. Son air était aussi désireux que sinistre, et il régnait dans les prunelles de ses yeux cette lueur contemplative, comme s’il consultait quelques évènements bouleversant du passé. Ces derniers jours, Eddard avait vu tant de fois ce regard qu’il n’était même plus surpris. Mais plus encore que lorsqu’il observait Robert regarder de manière étrangement obsessionnelle son petit Jon, Eddard était traversé d’un désagréable sentiment d’embarras morbide.

\- Robert, ce n’est pas raisonnable…

\- Ned, je ne te demande pas la permission, je veux la voir !

Eddard resta silencieux quelques secondes puis acquiesça calmement. Il intima le roi Baratheon de le suivre et rejoignit une deuxième alcôve de sa tente, plus petite et située à l’arrière. Elle n’était séparée du reste de ses quartiers que par un simple rideau, comme s’il était en quelques sortes question de dissimuler cette partie de la tente. Gisait alors un cercueil, disposé là sur une simple table de bois. La lumière passait à peine à travers la toile épaisse de la tente, pas bien plus que les quelques lueurs des bougies de l’alcôve adjacente. A l’ambiance lugubre du lieu persistait néanmoins un air relativement pur. Et le cercueil, noir et poli. Les deux hommes approchèrent et Eddard ouvrit ensuite lentement le dessus du grand contenant mortuaire.

En dépit des trois semaines qui s’étaient écoulées depuis sa mort, les sœurs du Silence et les mestres sous son autorité, ainsi que celles et ceux qui avaient choisi de suivre Arthur Dayne depuis leur escale aux Météores avaient accompli un impressionnant travail de conservation. Froide mais propre, Lyanna Stark ressemblaient à une beauté endormie. Celle qui attendait que son prince promis ne vienne la délivrer du long sommeil. Elle semblait paisible. Douce, lisse et blanche. Mais sa très chère sœur cadette était belle et bien morte, et plus jamais n’ouvrirait-elle ses yeux pour honorer de son beau regard gris de Stark les personnes sur lesquelles elle le posait.

Lyanna Stark, la Louve de Wintefell, était morte avant même d’atteindre les vingt ans. Le dernier soleil qu’elle avait eu la chance de percevoir était un soleil de Dorne, qui se couchait à travers les monts et les falaises de la marche Dornienne. Un soleil jaune et chaud, ainsi qu’un ciel bleu et estival, mais cela à des milliers de lieues de chez elle, loin du Nord et loin des siens. Ses derniers instants s’étaient passés dans la souffrance… Ce que Robert ne savait pas, c’était qu’elle les avait également passés dans la félicité.

\- J’aurais dû être là pour elle.

Les mots de Robert provoquèrent de vives sueurs froides à Eddard. Il se rendit toutefois compte que le Baratheon n’avait pas fait allusion aux circonstances plus que particulières de la mort de sa chère petite sœur.

\- Je le tue toutes les nuits depuis le Trident, continua-t-il ensuite, l’apitoiement présent dans le timbre de sa voix se transmutant en une haine palpable. Eddard sut aussitôt de qui Robert parlait. « Je n’en ai jamais assez. Je lui enfonce mon marteau de guerre profondément dans la poitrine et les rubis de son armure continuent inlassablement de voler au vent avant de venir couler autour de sa carcasse. Je continue à lui arracher le cœur, je l’éventre et je le laisse pourrir dans l’eau. Bon sang Ned, je veux tuer ce fils de chien autant de fois que possible. Je veux le voir souffrir pour ce qu’il a fait mais ça ne suffit pas. Son regard et ses pensées sont ailleurs, il ne me voit même pas. »

Robert se pencha quelque peu au-dessus de la Louve de Winterfell endormie, ensorcelé par son état de mort. Solennel, Eddard l’écoutait, envahi de pitié pour son ami.

\- Tout ce qu’il fait, tout ce que ce fils de chien fait, c’est murmurer son prénom… Comme s’il en avait le droit !

Ses supplications pleines de rancœur et de regret présentaient un triste spectacle de l’homme qui jadis vivait toujours dans l’avenir. L’insouciance de Robert Baratheon était morte aussi vite qu’on lui avait rapporté la disparition de Lyanna, de son enlèvement par le prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Maintenant qu’elle était morte, il vivait avec des fantômes. Dans son esprit, Eddard avait déjà pris la décision de le ramener à la réalité, mais ce n’était pas bien facile.

\- Elle devrait rester ici, avec moi, Ned. Elle devrait reposer ici, à la lumière des Sept et du Royaume.

Eddard soupira à cette réplique.

\- Robert, nous en avons déjà parlé, souffla-t-il d’un ton las. « Lyanna est une Stark, elle vient du Nord. Elle doit reposer parmi les siens, sous la vigilance de nos ancêtres et des Anciens Dieux. Il n’y a rien ici pour elle. »

\- Il y a moi.

Eddard ne répondit pas à l’injonction de son ami. Ce n’était pas la peine, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Robert était obstiné, tout comme lui l’était par ailleurs. Mais Eddard avait déjà décidé. Et plus qu’aux côtés de leur père, de leur frère et de leurs ancêtres, la place de Lyanna était auprès de la seule créature d’amour à laquelle elle avait offert la vie.

Son petit Aegon.

 

* * *

 

**OBERYN MARTELL**

**283 A.C**

 

\- Oberyn, je te le demande à nouveau, tu dois te calmer.

Oberyn entendit la voix du prince Doran et les injonctions qu’il formulait. Raisonné et calme, le prince régnant de Dorne restait fidèle à ce qu’il avait toujours été et à ce que les gens avaient toujours su de lui. Les émotions sur son visage fin et mat de Rhoynar ne laissaient transparaître aucune colère, aucune haine. La seule chose qu’Oberyn y percevait, c’était la méfiance, la prudence, un soupçon de peine et une inquiétude qu’il lui savait adressée. Le savoir ne l’aida en aucun cas à se calmer, bien au contraire. Oberyn se connaissait bien, il se savait au sang chaud, il se savait impulsif. Mais ses intentions étaient bonnes, et cette situation le révulsait tant qu’il ne pouvait empêcher la fureur et le dégoût de crépiter dans ses veines.

Et la seule manière pour lui d’évacuer tant bien que mal ce désir ardent de hurler à en perdre raison, de tout casser autour de lui et de brandir sa lance dans tous les sens, c’était de faire nerveusement les cents pas devant le bureau de son frère aîné. Doran le voyait, et il s’en doutait lui-même : son visage devait être défiguré par la haine, il devait afficher une expression d’une rage inégalée. La façon dont l’hystérie avait envahi ses pensées et son corps l’indiquait en tout point.

\- Laisse-moi y aller ! s’exclama-t-il, le ton de sa voix trahissant aisément un état d’esprit déchiré entre un calme lugubre et un désir urgent de vengeance. « Je peux rassembler vingt-mille lances et cinq milles cavaliers en deux semaines. Je peux soulever Dorne et la Sang-Vert tout entiers. Nous aurions des dizaines de milliers de dorniens de tout le pays en moins d’un mois ! »

Oberyn avait proféré sa suggestion dans un halètement presque paniqué et sans même cesser ses cents pas. Il n’avait même pas clairement observé Doran. Il savait que ce n’était pas de bonnes manières envers son frère aîné et prince régnant, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il était tourné vers le Nord. Vers les traîtres, les monstres, les violeurs et les tueurs d’enfants. Sa fulmination était telle qu’il aurait pu en vomir du sang en même temps que ses tripes.

\- Il faut frapper maintenant, alors qu’ils ne s’y attendent pas. J’irais étriper les Lannister et leur vulgaire pantin Baratheon moi-même s’il le faut !

Hélas, Oberyn remarqua que son frère aîné ne semblait pas convaincu. Il le vit même pousser un soupir fatigué.

\- Doran ! Elia, elle… Nous devons…

\- Oberyn, assieds-toi, s’il te plait.

Oberyn se rendit compte qu’il était à bout de souffle et qu’il entrait progressivement en état d’hyperventilation. Il aurait voulu insister davantage, essayer de soulever la rage de son frère-aîné pour la faire entrer en corrélation avec la sienne. Mais Doran restait inflexible, et son regard s’était endurci davantage. Ce qu’il avait auparavant formulé comme une demande était tout à coup devenu plus que cela. Et Doran ne lui donnait que très rarement des ordres. Oberyn se rappela alors de sa situation, d’où il se trouvait et regardant hagard le sol et ses pieds, il essaya tant bien que mal d’en finir avec son état d’ahurissement. Inspirant plusieurs fois, toujours plus profondément, toujours plus calmement, il parvint à évacuer de ses veines le sang chaud qui bouillonnait.

Il ne resta alors qu’une infinie tristesse, tandis que les larmes dans ses yeux se substituèrent au sang dans ses veines. Et sa tristesse vint dès lors faire écho à celle de son cher Doran, à qui il adressa un regard larmoyant et inquiet. Puis il vint s’asseoir, faisant suite au désir de son frère. Le silence vint dès lors occuper la pièce pendant de longues secondes. Jusqu’à ce que son frère ne se décide à le rompre comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Si tu soulevais la Sang-Vert, si tu marchais avec Dorne derrière-toi en direction du nord, que se passerait-il ensuite ? lui demanda-t-il. Oberyn eut la décence de ne rien lui répondre. « Nous entrerions en guerre contre l’Usurpateur et ses fidèles, qui sont nombreux. Contre les Lannister, qui sont puissants. Que ferait le royaume du Bief ? Peux-tu t’assurer de la neutralité des Tyrell ? »

Oberyn comprit assez vite que Doran attendait une réponse de lui. Il se sentit frustré à sa question, sachant ce que son prince régnant souhaitait lui faire dire. Il ne se laisserait pas faire si aisément.

\- Les Tyrell étaient fidèles aux Targaryen. Les Redwyne et les Tarly étaient les officiers les plus dévoués de l’armée royale…

Le claquement contrarié et dédaigneux de la langue de Doran lui fit aussitôt comprendre que le prince régnant n’était absolument pas d’accord avec son observation.

\- Les Tyrell et les Tarly ont été vaincus à Accalmie. Une défaite cuisante. Les Redwyne se sont repliés avec des pertes catastrophiques et ce qui reste de leur flotte de guerre, répondit alors Doran sur un ton sage. Il respirait la prudence, et Oberyn le laissa continuer. « Mais surtout, l’Usurpateur leur a accordé le pardon là où ils auraient dû recevoir la mort. Alors, Oberyn ? Peux-tu t’assurer de la neutralité des Tyrell si nous devions attaquer ? »

Oberyn serra ses poings dans la frustration tandis que ses genoux tremblaient.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, admit-il tout bas.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, acquiesça son frère sereinement. « Si nous attaquions, si nous tentions une riposte, non seulement nous nous retrouverions contre l’armée de l’Usurpateur, mais nous finirions peut-être avec les armée du Bief dans notre dos. Nous perdrions. »

C’était un fait que l’inimitié qui régnait entre dorniens et habitants du Bief était aussi ancienne que l’histoire des Sept-Couronnes, mais ces tensions culturelles avaient essentiellement décru lors de l’unification du Royaume avec Dorne en 197 après la conquête, faisant suite au mariage ayant eu lieu en 184 entre la princesse Daenerys Targaryen et le prince Maron Martell de Dorne. Depuis, les tensions régionales entre Dorne et le Bief relevaient davantage d’un univers folklorique auréolé de ragots et de blagues d’auberge, que de réalités territoriales. L’idée que les Tyrell ou les Redwyne puissent se retourner contre eux lorsqu’il était question de châtier les régicides et les parjures révulsait Oberyn au plus haut point.

\- Si nous ne faisons rien, si nous laissons les massacres d’Elia et de la maison Targaryen impunis, nous passerons pour des couards aux yeux de tout le royaume, Doran.

La réponse de son frère ne se fit pas attendre, pas plus que l’indignation qui se remit à couler dans ses veines.

\- Si c’est notre sort, alors ainsi soit-il. La guerre est terminée.

\- Mais Frère ! le harangua-t-il aussitôt. « Elia est… »

\- Elia est morte, Oberyn ! Elle est morte.

Doran s’était levé et avait haussé le ton. C’était la première trace de colère visible sur son visage depuis qu’Oberyn était entré dans son bureau pour lui faire part de son désir de mener les armées de Dorne à la guerre. Il s’était ensuite rassis et avait terminé sa réplique sur un ton morne et défait.

Oui, de cela ils ne pouvaient plus douter. La princesse Elia Targaryen, née Martell, leur petite sœur adorée, toute récente veuve du prince Rhaegar qu’elle était, avait été assassinée dans les murs du Donjon Rouge de Port-Réal. La rumeur courait, toujours plus forte et crédible, qu’elle avait été horriblement massacrée, elle comme ses deux enfants, tant et si bien que Tywin Lannister, qui en avait assumé la responsabilité, n’avait pas pu présenter leurs corps autrement qu’emmitouflés dans des draps aux armoiries rouges et jaunes des Lannister. Des draps maculés de sang innocent, devant lesquels Robert l’Usurpateur avait accordé le pardon aux auteurs des crimes.

C’était il y a deux mois. Et Oberyn n’arrivait pas à se retenir de pleurer chaque nuit à la pensée de sa chère Elia hurlant sous la torture et les sévices dont elle était victime. Selon toutes les bouches de Dorne, Ser Gregor Clegane et Ser Amory Lorch, bannerets sinistres des Terres de l’Ouest, étaient les coupables. L’on disait d’eux qu’ils violèrent Elia toute la nuit de la mise à sac de Port-Réal avant de la tuer d’une manière odieuse, à mains nues, et de profaner son corps des heures durant en le soumettant à des indignités pire encore que ne l’avait été son viol. Le même sort avait, dit-on, été réservé à ses enfants, dont les corps s’étaient avérés à un tel point méconnaissables durant leur présentation à l’Usurpateur qu’il avait été difficile de les qualifier de dépouilles humaines.

\- Elia est morte, mais Rhaenys, elle, est toujours vivante.

La réplique de Doran sortit dès lors Oberyn de ses sombres pensées. Doran avait mille fois raison. Rhaenys était vivante. Sa petite princesse dragon. Il l’avait tout de suite adorée, quand Elia la lui avait présenté à la naissance. Il l’avait presque oubliée. A travers toute la sauvagerie de cette rébellion et malgré la mort atroce de sa pauvre sœur, un miracle s’était produit. Oberyn avait du mal à comprendre comment c’était même possible, mais Rhaenys avait bel et bien survécu au massacre.

Le corps en charpie qui gisait peut-être encore dans ces sinistres draps Lannister n’était pas celui de sa tendre nièce. Une servante d’Elia présente dans les étages royaux lors de l’attaque avait eu la vivacité d’esprit d’emporter Rhaenys avant que le Donjon Rouge ne tombe aux mains des Lannister. C’était selon cette servante une autre petite dornienne, une certaine Myria, fille de servante, qui avait été prise pour cible. La pauvre petite devait avoir été capturée en compagnie du petit chaton noir de la princesse Rhaenys et avait été confondue avec elle.

Mais Oberyn l’aurait reconnue entre mille, tout comme il l’avait reconnue en la voyant descendre en larme du bateau qui l’avait vue fuir de Port-Réal. Rhaenys avait énormément pris d’Elia, et notamment sa couleur de peau délicieusement olivâtre, c’était vrai. Mais elle avait également tant pris de Rhaegar, à commencer par cette incroyable mèche de cheveux or-argentée, couleur unique et typique des Targaryen, qui parcourait élégamment sa chevelure châtain foncé sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Ses yeux luisant d’une couleur or intense comme s’ils étaient imbibés de magie de la Rhoyne, tels ceux des sorcières des eaux de jadis, signalaient un sang de rhoynar aussi fort que ses traits fins criaient son puissant héritage valyrien. Oberyn se rappelait avoir perdu la trace du temps lorsqu’il avait pu la serrer dans ses bras et la consoler, sur ce quai isolé du port de Lancehélion. Il avait rarement été vu loin d’elle cette dernière semaine. Il avait perdu Elia sans même ne pouvoir rien faire et il ne voulait plus se sentir aussi impuissant.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi il ne faut rien faire, petit frère, reprit alors Doran. Son frère l’observait et devait apprécier le fait que son expression s’adoucisse à la pensée de leur nièce survivante. « C’est une Targaryen, peut-être la dernière. C’est aussi une Martell. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, nous partagerons son sort. Nous devons la protéger. Et en la protégeant, nous devons aussi nous protéger. »

Il soupira tandis qu’il laissa les mots de Doran l’atteindre et caresser la raison qui lui revenait enfin. La guerre ne pouvait pas être une option, pas maintenant alors qu’ils étaient seuls.

Ils cessèrent leur discussion et interrompirent aussitôt toute réflexion lorsque se firent entendre une série de trois coups à la porte du bureau de Doran. Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant dans l’expectative avant que Doran s’exclame d’un vigoureux « Entrez ! ». Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s’ouvre sur le visage d’Areo Hotah, l’un des hommes de confiance de Doran. Tout comme la bien-aimée épouse de son frère, lady Mellario, le jeune Areo Hotah était originaire de la citée libre de Norvos. Oberyn ne le connaissait pas bien, mais il faisait confiance dans le jugement de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Le norvoshi était fidèle à Mellario et semblait avoir naturellement étendu cette loyauté au récent mari de son estimée maîtresse.

\- Mes princes, prononça-t-il simplement en s’inclinant respectueusement. « Dame Tyrone souhaiterait vous voir. »

\- Faites la entrer, répondit simplement Doran dans un acquiescement.

Le jeune garde norvoshi s’en retourna humblement pour se soustraire à leur présence et laissa dès lors entrer la susnommée. Dame Tyrone, comme il l’avait appelé, était la servante à qui la princesse Rhaenys devait la vie. C’était une femme relativement âgée, dont les traits quoique fatigués trahissaient ses origines de dornienne rocheuse. Elle servait dans la pépinière du Donjon Rouge avant même qu’Elia n’épouse Rhaegar. Pour Oberyn, la servante devait sa survie et sa chance à ses traits plus andals que rhoynars. Avait-elle été plus salée ou sableuse que rocheuse, et il doutait qu’elle serait passée à travers les troupes des Lannister avec Rhaenys à sa suite.

\- Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn, les salua-t-elle d’une révérence gracieuse. Il était clair que Dame Tyrone avait vécu longtemps au sein du Donjon Rouge. La porte désormais fermée derrière elle, Oberyn se rendit compte que trois des quatre personnes au courant de l’identité de Rhaenys Targaryen se trouvaient dans la même pièce. La dernière n’était autre que Mellario. Les quatre s’étaient mis d’accord pour que jamais la princesse ne se retrouve isolée. Dame Tyrone se concentra rapidement sur lui et lui adressa un regard attristé. « Mon prince, la princesse… Elle a besoin de vous. L’absence de sa mère l’a de nouveau fait fondre en larme, et elle est inconsolable. La présence de lady Mellario n’a rien changé. »

Oberyn se tourna vers Doran l’air soucieux, qui lui rendit son attention par un regard plein de compréhension. Rhaenys s’était attachée très vite à lui. Il n’y avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de mot. Dès leurs retrouvailles sur les quais et dès qu’il lui avait apporté toute la chaleureuse affection d’un oncle, les larmes de la petite étaient passées de larmes de peur à des larmes de tristesse. Elle s’était progressivement calmée en sa présence et il avait tout fait pour entretenir ce lien. C’était la fille chérie de sa chère Elia. Elle était comme sa propre fille.

\- Menez-moi à elle, dame Tyrone, prononça-t-il alors en se levant.

Doran se leva à sa suite et ils suivirent la servante à travers les couloirs du palais. Descendant une large cage d’escalier en marbre blanc, Tyrone les mena à l’extérieur, la douce pénombre des couloirs se substituant aussitôt à un océan de lumière, pour révéler la somptueuse cour principale des Jardins Aquatiques, le palais côtier le plus célèbre des princes de Dorne.

Le beau palais était l’une des bâtisses les plus magnifiques de Dorne, si ce n’était pas de Westeros tout entier. L’air frais et marin en provenance de la Mer d’Été apportait avec lui les senteurs florales des nombreux jardins du palais. Des effluves sucrés de roses et de tulipes entremêlées par les exotiques émanations des fruits qui poussaient sur les dattiers et les manguiers imprégnaient les allées à demi-ombragées des jardins et des courtilles. Arc-en-ciel de verdure, un panel aussi riche de senteur que de couleurs s’offrait au nez et aux yeux, le vert vif des arbres et des feuilles et le bleu limpide des eaux et du ciel étant parsemés de jaune, de rouge, de rose, de blanc, et d’une multitude d’autres couleurs.

Des bancs en luxueux bois d’acajou étaient disposés çà et là entre les broussailles, contre les murs ou devant les bassins d’eau à bas-fond et de confortables coussins de toutes couleurs y étaient disposés pour le plaisir des visiteurs qui souhaitaient venir se détendre à même ce bain de lumière et de nature. Sous les yeux du jeune prince se présentait un petit paradis, véritable havre de paix et de sérénité, joyau de Dorne.

Mais plus loin, assise sur l’un des fameux bancs, se trouvait le véritable joyau de Dorne.

Quand Oberyn la vit, il sentit son cœur se serrer si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il se sentit presque vaciller d’émotion. Elle pleurait, dame Tyrone n’avait pas menti. Elle semblait effectivement inconsolable, et ce malgré la chaleureuse étreinte de lady Mellario qui tentait en vain d’apaiser ses troubles princiers. Elle n’était pas seule à essayer. Autour d’elle, ses filles naturelles aînées, Obara et Nymeria, tentaient tant bien que mal d’apporter leur pierre à l’édifice en la caressant et en l’embrassant. La fille aînée de lady Mellario et de son frère, Arianne, se tenait derrière sa mère et tenait la main de sa troisième fille naturelle, Tyerne. Les deux petites semblaient tout aussi soucieuses et bienveillantes que les autres.

C’était un spectacle aussi triste qu’attendrissant, de voir à quel point leur famille avait accepté avec autant d’amour la petite princesse targaryenne. Rhaenys était déjà viscéralement des leurs, même si elle ne semblait pas en avoir confiance. Mais elle était petite, sans sa mère, effrayée. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ces choses-là, et à en juger les expressions de lady Mellario, d’Arianne et de ses filles, elles l’avaient déjà compris et cela ne faisait rien. Elles l’adoraient toutes quand même.

Oberyn et Doran les approchèrent, aussi se retournèrent-elles toutes les unes après les autres en les percevant. Rhaenys, en larme, fut la dernière à l’apercevoir. Elle se défie sans attendre de la douce étreinte de Mellario et se précipita dans ses bras aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait, babillant des mots inaudibles à travers ses sanglots. Mais leur tristesse atteignit malgré tout Oberyn, trouvant un écho dans son propre cœur meurtri. S’agenouillant, il réceptionna la petite de ses bras grands ouverts avant de la serrer chaleureusement, embrassant sa petite tête à l’emplacement de sa mèche or-argentée alors qu’elle pleurait tout son soûl dans sa poitrine.

« Mama », parvint-il à déceler quelques fois. Elle pleurait Elia, sa mère. « Gon », entendit-il entre deux pleurs. Elle pleurait Aegon, son petit frère. « Ba-lion » comprit-il également alors qu’il la couvrait de baisers réconfortants et de caresses. Elle pleurait Balerion, son petit chaton.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé autour de lui. Ni par Doran, ni par Mellario, ni par leur fille, ni par les siennes. Mais leurs regards étaient clairs. Un jour, comme les illustres fils et filles de la Rhoyne de jadis, ils auraient leur vengeance.

Et pour elle, jusqu’à cet instant, ils resteraient Insoumis, invaincus, et intacts.

 

* * *

 

 

**EDDARD STARK**

**283 A.C**

 

Eddard avait toujours éprouvé un profond respect pour Jon Arryn, ainsi qu’une grande confiance. Envoyé en tant que pupille aux côtés de Robert Baratheon sous la responsabilité du vieux seigneur des Eyrié, Eddard était petit à petit venu à le voir comme un père. Jon avait toujours été bon pour Robert et lui, il les avait instruit, il les avait formé. Eddard se plaisait à penser qu’il était devenu un homme d’honneur tel que Jon, ou au moins s’efforçait-il constamment chaque jour de son existence d’atteindre cet idéal. Quand son père, Rickard, et son frère, Brandon, avaient été tué par Aerys II Targaryen dit le Roi Fou, Jon leur avait apporté le réconfort attentionné d’un mentor. Quand ledit Roi Fou avait exigé leur tête par quelques crimes qu’ils n’avaient pas commis, lui et Robert, Jon Arryn n’avait même pas hésité avant de soulever la totalité du Val contre la couronne. Jon aurait donné sa vie pour eux, malgré le danger qu’incarnait sa mort potentielle pour sa lignée.

Mais désormais, Eddard ne pouvait assurer dur comme fer qu’il suivrait aveuglément Jon Arryn et lui confierait sa vie et celles des siens comme il l’avait fait lors de leur soulèvement et au plus fort de la guerre. Ce que Jon Arryn avait fait était impardonnable. Justifiable au regard de ses intentions politiques bienveillantes, mais impardonnables au regard de l’honneur. Eddard se rappelait encore des draps maculés de sang dans lesquels reposaient les corps – ou ce qu’il en restait – d’Elia Martell et de ses enfants. Ils avaient regardés avec des regards hantés l’un des bannerets de Robert dérouler les draps à son ordre. Leurs corps étaient profanés au-delà de la raison, comme si les Autres eux-mêmes avaient été à l’œuvre. Personne d’humain, ou se targuant de l’être, n’aurait dû être capable d’une telle sauvagerie, d’une telle cruauté. Force était de croire que le Roi Fou n’avait pas été le seul fou des Sept-Couronnes. A cela s’ajouter la décevante mort d’Aerys II, transpercé dans le dos puis achevé par égorgement par son régicide de garde royal comme s’il avait été un porc.

Jaime Lannister, auteur de cet odieux régicide, aurait dû être pendu haut et court, sur le champ. Tywin aurait dû être envoyé au mur comme il se devait, et les bannerets responsables du meurtre de la famille de Rhaegar Targaryen auraient dû être achevés comme les bêtes qu’ils étaient. Plus que l’honneur, toutes les lois du Royaume l’exigeaient.

Et pourtant, malgré cela, Jon Arryn l’homme d’honneur, Jon Arryn l’homme de droit, avait contredit ses demandes de justice et avait poussé Robert à fermer les yeux sur cette odieuse affaire. Au nom de la paix. Et maintenant qu’Eddard avait à l’esprit les beaux yeux violets de son petit Jon, luisant de cette étrange magie valyrienne, son écœurement d’alors s’était mué en horreur, en peur, à la simple idée que les Stark subissent le même sort que les pauvres âmes qui imbibaient les draps Lannister.

\- Sauf votre respect, lord Lannister, mais vous comprenez ma position. En tant que Main du Roi, j’aimerais tout de même être mis au fait de ces décisions avant.

Tandis qu’Eddard s’était enfoncé dans un mutisme contemplateur, une discussion s’était poursuivie devant lui.

\- Lord Arryn, hum, sauf votre respect, ces décisions ne relèvent pas tout à fait de vos qualifications de Main. C’était un accord convenu de longue date entre Lord Tywin et Sa Grâce.

\- De longue date, dites- vous, Grand Mestre Pycelle ? Qu’entendez-vous par longue date ? Un mois ?

\- Et bien, hum, toute perception du temps est relative aux éléments et à la convenance de chacun et chacune…

Eddard observa l’échange entre les deux hommes se dérouler. A sa droite, Jon Arryn se tenait digne, assis sur son siège et émanant de toutes les qualités qu’on lui connaissait. Lord Jon Arryn était droit, cela se ressentait dans sa manière même de se tenir. Il était juste, cela se constatait à son regard respectueux et sa manière de s’exprimer. Il était bon, cela se vérifiait par la bienveillance de ses propos, par sa tempérance.

En face d’eux, assis de l’autre côté de la grande table, à l’extrémité gauche, le Grand Mestre Pycelle se tenait sans prétendre à autant de grâce. Eddard ne savait pas s’il jouait de son personnage et de sa prétendue fatigue de la vieillesse, toujours était-il qu’il se tenait penché, habillé d’une presque trop humble toge d’érudit décorée de quatre lourdes chaînes, et arborait un air si modeste que cela en paraissait presque trop accommodant et faux. Mais Eddard pouvait le comprendre : le mestre Pycelle avait été le mestre du conseil restreint du Roi Fou, et le mestre du conseil restreint de son père le roi Jaehaerys II Targaryen avant lui. Sa situation face aux alliés n’était pas des plus favorables, même s’il semblait quand même assez à l’aise devant eux.

\- Inutile d’en parler davantage, lord Arryn. La décision a été prise, elle est entérinée, nous ne reviendrons pas dessus.

La voix de Tywin Lannister avait retenti, claire et ferme. Son ton était sec et cassant, et à en juger l’expression de son visage, son état d’esprit correspondait à son ton. L’homme n’aimait pas que Jon Arryn revienne sur sa décision. Tywin Lannister, seigneur des Terres de l’Ouest, ancien ami du Roi Fou, ancienne Main du Roi. Il possédait de nombreux titres, était l’une des personnalités les plus renommées du Royaume, tout autant qu’il était l’une des plus craintes. Sa réputation de jusqu’au-boutiste impitoyable s’était confirmée deux mois auparavant, lors de la mise à sac de Port-Réal et du massacre des Targaryen dont il avait été l’instigateur.

Tywin Lannister était un homme dangereux, extrêmement dangereux. C’était la deuxième fois qu’Eddard était confronté à l’homme, la première fois ayant été lors de la prise du Donjon-Rouge, lorsque ses hommes avaient présenté les corps de la princesse Elia et de ses enfants. Le seigneur de Castral Roc et de la maison Lannister ressemblait aux sinistres chansons écrites à son sujet. Un lion, c’était le mot. Plus âgé qu’eux d’une vingtaine d’années, la masse de ses cheveux blonds de Lannister avait déjà commencé à décroître sous une calvitie naissante, mais il régnait toujours dans ses yeux verts une lueur prédatrice qui ressortait d’autant plus qu’il ne cillait que rarement. Il semblait inflexible et les toisait de son air supérieur, démontrant qu’il n’était en aucun cas intimidé par leur présence. Le Lion de Castral Roc savait ce qu’il voulait et il l’aurait.

\- Ma fille Cersei sera reine. Le roi Robert a accepté. Fin de la discussion.

Mais Jon Arryn ne se laissa visiblement pas intimidé, et se tourna vers Robert. Son vieux tuteur n’eut pour réponse qu’un regard ennuyé de son ami des Terres de l’Orage. Jon Arryn poussa un soupir fatigué de résignation. Eddard pouvait le comprendre, lui-même n’avait pas été mis au courant. A sa décharge, il avait été absent pendant plus d’un mois, tandis qu’il parcourait Dorne pour aller chercher sa jeune sœur. Eddard observa Robert quelques secondes. Le Baratheon aurait-il convenu de son mariage avec Cersei Lannister avant même d’être au courant du décès de Lyanna ? Assurément, ce n’était pas possible. Mais c’était à croire que le Baratheon s’était empressé de se fiancer de nouveau, à peine la nouvelle de la mort de sa jeune sœur reçue. Le corbeau qu’il avait envoyé à Port-Réal depuis les Météores, fief de la maison Dayne, remontait à cette période.

\- Y a-t-il d’autres décisions dont je devrais être informé ou pouvons-nous continuer sur le sujet du jour ? demanda Jon sur un ton amer.

La nouvelle Main du Roi avait sans doute dû poser cette question sans attendre de réponse sérieuse, mais contre toute attente, il eut bel et bien une réponse de la part de nulle autre que Stannis Baratheon. A l’extrémité droite de la table se trouvait le petit frère de Robert. Si Eddard n’avait pas questionné sa présence en premier lieu, le fait qu’il siège au petit conseil sans fonction le justifiant était resté intriguant. Eddard s’était toutefois assez vite douté de la raison.

\- Et bien, puisqu’on en est là, autant le dire. Maintenant que Robert est Roi des Sept-Couronnes, Accalmie se retrouve sans seigneur. J’en ai discuté avec lui. Je veux Accalmie.

Accalmie, fief historique de la maison Baratheon, et celui des rois de l’Orage de la maison Durrandon avant eux. C’était la capitale administrative des Terres de l’Orage et siège de leur gouverneur.

\- Je vois, prononça simplement Jon Arryn. Eddard ne voyait aucune surprise dans ses yeux, pas plus que dans les yeux des autres occupants de la salle. Lord Tywin semblait indifférent tandis que le grand mestre Pycelle regardait ses pieds. A l’extrémité gauche de la table était assis son beau-père, lord Hoster Tully, seigneur de Vivesaigues et gouverneur du Conflans. Quand il reçut les regards expectatifs des autres gouverneurs et de Robert, l’homme haussa des épaules comme pour témoigner de son accord neutre. Il n’y voyait aucun litige. Quand les yeux de Jon et de Stannis croisèrent ensuite les siens, Eddard acquiesça naturellement, recevant le regard satisfait de Stannis. « Dans ce cas, j’annonce, moi Jon Arryn, Main du Roi, qu’à l’unanimité du premier conseil restreint du Roi Robert de la maison Baratheon, premier de son nom, lord Stannis de la maison Baratheon est fait seigneur d’Accalmie et gouverneur des Terres de l’Orage. »

Personne, et certainement pas Eddard, n’eut l’audace de s’attarder sur le fait que les conseils restreints n’accordaient pas la suzeraineté d’une couronne ou d’autres fiefs aussi simplement. La vérité était que cette réunion n’avait rien d’un conseil restreint. Dorne et le Bief mis à part, et maintenant que Stannis avait été intronisé gouverneur de l’Orage, l’ensemble des gouverneurs des Couronnes se trouvaient ici céans. C’était une réunion des vainqueurs. Les six hommes les plus puissants de Westeros à l’instant même se trouvaient les uns à côté des autres, statuant avec un flegme presque nonchalant de ce qu’il advenait du sort de leurs pays et des dizaines de millions de leurs habitants.

Le mestre Pycelle, en sa qualité de scribe, s’occupa avec diligence de recopier au mot ce qu’avait annoncé Jon Arryn. Eddard le vit y ajouter de nombreuses annotations supplémentaires, certainement pour un travail d’archivage ultérieur. C’était après tout sa fonction. Le jeune gouverneur du Nord ne put ignorer l’expression glorieuse et comblée de Stannis. Il n’ignorait pas non plus l’expression neutre, presque acariâtre de Robert. Il savait que Robert n’aimait pas beaucoup Stannis et qu’il lui préférait leur petit frère Renly, tout juste âgé de six ans. Robert lui avait de nombreuses fois fait part de son souhait de faire de Renly seigneur d’Accalmie après la guerre.

Il ignorait pourquoi Robert avait changé d’avis, mais tout comme Jon Arryn, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Accalmie revenait de droit à son inflexible défenseur. Non seulement Stannis avait sa légitimité de commandant, pour avoir défendu Accalmie un an durant d’un terrible siège des forces du Bief, mais il disposait également de la légitimité du droit d'aînesse.

Satisfait de l’avancement de la réunion, en dépit de la mauvaise surprise qu’incarnaient le sujet des fiançailles entre Robert Baratheon et Cersei Lannister et le dédain avec lequel lord Tywin leur avait répondu, son vieux mentor ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole pour recentrer la discussion sur l’ordre du jour.

\- La question d’Accalmie et des Terres de l’Orage étant réglée. Passons maintenant au sujet initial de cette réunion –

\- Il y a autre chose avant ça.

C’était lord Hoster Tully qui venait d’interrompre assez sommairement son gendre le plus âgé. Le regard plein de questions, tout comme ceux de l’ensemble des seigneurs présents, Jon Arryn resta silencieux pour laisser son beau-père parler. L’homme se laissa désirer, puisqu’il ne prit pas aussitôt la parole qui lui était pourtant cédée, mais Eddard comprit bien vite à son expression qu’il pensait ses prochains mots.

\- Les dévastations dans le Conflans l’ont été sans communes mesures. Les villes de Pierremoûtiers, d’Herpivoie et de Viergétang ont subi de violents pillages de la part de l’armée royale et mes bannerets m’ont rapporté la mise à sac de plus d’une douzaine de châteaux et de leurs greniers le long de la Ruffurque.

\- Allez à l’essentiel, lord Tully, intervint tout à coup Robert.

\- Les Tully n’ont pas les fond nécessaires pour subvenir aux besoins des sinistrés et réparer les dégâts. Je souhaite que le Conflans et ma maison soient indemnisés par le trésor royal des Targaryen. En guise de réparation de guerre. A hauteur d’un million de dragons d’or.

Les réactions sceptiques de Robert et Stannis ne se firent pas attendre, comme l’en démontrèrent leurs regards incrédules. Eddard les savaient attachés à leurs fonds, même si c’était pour deux raisons opposées. Robert était d’un naturel dépensier là où Stannis était réputé d’un naturel spartiate. Dans les deux cas, ils étaient économes. Jon Arryn restait relativement neutre. Ce fut sans doute la réaction de lord Tywin qui resta la plus notable. L’homme avait cédé un rire dédaigneux.

\- Un million de dragons d’or ? Lord Hoster, vous devriez peut-être reparler à votre intendant.

\- Sauf votre respect, lord Tywin, mais vous n’êtes plus la Main du Roi.

La réplique d’Hoster n’avait pas attendu. Et le Tully enjoignait de manière détournée à son interlocuteur de se taire. Eddard vit le Lannister toiser son beau-père d’un regard menaçant. Le mépris que les deux gouverneurs se destinaient n’était plus un mystère. Tout comme pour les Martell, lord Tywin avait proposé son fils cadet, Tyrion Lannister, atteint de nanisme, en fiançailles à l’une des filles Tully, en lieu et place de son frère aîné Jaime. Et tout comme les Martell avant eux, les Tully avaient pris cette proposition comme une insulte et avaient rompu toute relation avec les Lannister.

La réponse de Robert tomba très vite, au dépend de Jon Arryn dont il n’avait pas consulté l’avis.

\- Refusé, lord Tully. Revoyez vos chiffres avec vos intendants. Un million de dragons d’or, c’est absurde.

Hoster Tully eut un mouvement de retrait et ne répondit pas. Il fixa à tour de rôle Robert puis lord Tywin, puis Eddard remarqua qu’il les regarda succinctement lui et son mentor. Il se permit alors une réplique qui jeta un froid dans la pièce et aviva soudainement une lourde tension.

\- Nous n’avons dévasté ni ville ni forteresse, ni n’avons poignardé dans le dos nos alliés, nos protégés, nos prisonniers ou nos suzerains. Vous feriez bien de ne pas oublier que ce sont des truites qui vous ont épaulées au péril de leurs vies au Trident, votre Majesté, et non des lions.

Tywin Lannister se remit aussitôt droit sur son siège, soutenant le regard du seigneur du Conflans.

\- Faites bien attention aux mots que vous prononcez à partir de maintenant, lord Hoster.

La lueur menaçante dans ses yeux était claire et promettait bien des représailles s’il osait en dire davantage. Robert ne semblait pas avoir mieux pris la remarque que son futur beau-père de Lannister et il arborait une expression compliquée, à la fois insultée et incertaine. Jon et lui partagèrent un regard incertain. Stannis quant à lui semblait être sorti de son mutisme austère et restait aux aguets.

Contre toute attente, le mestre Pycelle fut celui qui tenta de tempérer l’atmosphère et d’éviter à la situation de regrettables débordements.

\- Votre Grâce... commença-t-il de sa voix mielleuse avant de reprendre sur un ton délibérément lent. « Messire Tully semble se méprendre… Nous pourrions penser qu'il sous-entend que messire Lannister serait un couard… Ou un parjure, ce qui serait, hum, fort hasardeux de sa part, messire Lannister étant comme nous tous ici présent, un homme d'honneur, respectant toujours... »

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer à nouveau pourquoi ce sinistre laquais du Roi Fou est présent et ouvre sa bouche aussi impétueusement ? le coupa tout à coup Hoster Tully.

Inflexible malgré la tension et les enjeux qui se jouaient, le seigneur de Vivesaigues soutenait les regards de Robert et de Tywin Lannister. Mais il semblait avoir tenu pour dit l’avertissement du seigneur de Castral Roc et n’avait pas renchéri à son propos, préférant diriger son animosité vers l’ancien scribe de la maison Targaryen. Sur le côté, Pycelle semblait bougonner dans sa barbe quelques mots inaudibles et sans bien grand intérêt, sûrement vexé par la remarque du seigneur du Conflans. A sa décharge, il avait tout de même par son intervention ridicule réussi à défaire le conflit naissant. Jon Arryn reprit finalement son rôle de modérateur, et tenta d’apaiser de ses paroles sages l’animosité déjà bien enracinée.

\- Lord Tully, je comprends vos motivations et elles ne sont pas tant déraisonnables, mais un peu de modération, je vous prie... commença d’un ton diplomate le seigneur des Eyrié. Il se retourna ensuite vers Robert et lui adressa un regard amical et compréhensif. « Votre Majesté, je vous prie d’excuser le comportement de Lord Tully. Ses demandes ne sont pas déraisonnables. Vous l’avez constaté comme nous tous. La région sud du Trident a subi des destructions inégalées dans les Sept-Couronnes. Sans soutien, la maison Tully en plus de s’endetter pourrait se mettre en difficulté vis-à-vis de ses vassaux au Sud, et la dévastation prolongée de villes telles que Viergétang pourrait avoir de très mauvaises conséquences pour l’économie des régions au nord du Trident, peut-être même également pour le Val. Si le trésor royal ne suffit pas, nous pouvons éventuellement contracter un emprunt à taux préférentiel auprès de la banque de Fer de Braavos. Je suis sûr qu’ils accepteraient avec promesse de partenariat. Le Roi Fou détestait Braavos et c’était une animosité réciproque. »

\- Jon, un million de dragons d’or !

La réplique de Robert était presque puérile, mais tout le monde pouvait le comprendre. Ce n’était pas une modeste somme.

\- Ne pas répondre à la détresse du Conflans après deux ans de guerre pourrait envoyer un mauvais signal aux populations, Robert, avait répondu Jon sur un ton doux. Il avait délibérément usé du prénom de son ami, pour faire écho à sa familiarité et lui faire comprendre qu’il ne cherchait en aucun cas un échange antagoniste. « Si nécessaire, nous pouvons créer un conseil à la reconstruction pour faire expertiser les coûts. Mais je pense que c’est la bonne chose à faire. La décision vous revient, votre Majesté. »

Eddard se sentit le besoin d’intervenir à ce moment.

\- Votre Majesté, j’appuie l’avis de la Main. Je le rejoins sur le principe. Si la question des financements pose trop problème, le Nord est prêt à s’engager pour aider le Conflans et les Sept-Couronnes.

\- Tout comme le Val, s’empressa d’ajouter Jon Arryn à sa suite.

Robert les regarda quelques secondes puis poussa un fort soupir de résignation, presque théâtral. Il balaya alors l’affaire d’un revers de la main.

\- Très bien, vous aurez vos dragons d’or. Il est hors de question que mon image soit ternie comme celle du Roi Fou. Je te laisse te charger de ça, Jon.

\- Merci, votre Majesté, prononça humblement Hoster Tully, se penchant légèrement en avant pour lui présenter ses respects. Il semblait satisfait.

En face d’eux, Tywin Lannister ne semblait en revanche pas satisfait le moins du monde mais il n’avait pas non plus l’air de vouloir protester. Stannis, quant à lui, resta muet. Il paraissait avoir vu la valeur dans les arguments de Jon Arryn et s’en était tenu à cela. Un silence étrange s’installa quelques secondes, tandis que la plume encrée de mestre Pycelle travaillait le papier, sauvegardant pour la postérité tout ce qui se disait alors. Et alors, comme si cette discussion ne s’était pas tenue, comme si les camouflets du seigneur de Vivesaigues envers le seigneur de Castral Roc n’avaient pas été envoyés d’une manière aussi cinglante, le cours de la réunion repris à l’injonction cérémoniale de Jon Arryn.

Mais il était vain pour Eddard de croire que ce prétendu premier conseil restreint des Sept-Couronnes se clôturerait aussi bien. Car lorsque le sujet final de la réunion tomba, la situation devint très vite imprévisible et incontrôlable. Et surtout, elle le déborda lui plus que tout autre.

\- Vous voulez confier la gestion de Peyredragon… _Au Nord_ ?

C’était la voix incrédule de Tywin Lannister. La façon dont il l’avait prononcé aurait dû offusquer Eddard, mais il ne put s’empêcher d’être d’accord. La discussion s’était en premier lieu concentrée sur les questions propres à l’installation du siège de l’île de Peyredragon et des îles des seigneurs du Détroit, notamment Lamarck et Pince-Isle. La Reine déchue Rhaella Targaryen et son fils, le prince héritier déchu Viserys Targaryen y étaient réfugiés, protégés jalousement par les maisons Velaryon et Celtigar. Les corbeaux messagers qui leur avaient été envoyés, leur sommant de se rendre et de livrer la reine Rhaella Targaryen, n’étaient jamais revenus.

La discussion avait alors pris un tournant étrange suite à un commentaire de mestre Pycelle sur l’abolition éventuelle de l’autonomie des seigneurs du Détroit et le rattachement des fiefs valyriens aux Terres de la Couronne. Et les choses en amenant d’autres, Robert s’était mis en tête de lui en confier la suzeraineté.

\- Pas au Nord, lord Tywin, aux Stark. Je veux que Ned soit le seigneur de Peyredragon. Sa famille a énormément souffert à cause des Targaryen, ce n’est que juste rétribution de donner aux Stark ce qui leur appartenait.

En dépit de tout ce qui était arrivé, en dépit du malaise qu’il éprouvait désormais autour de Robert, Eddard ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être touché par l’affection de son ami. L’homme chérissait leur amitié sans ne se poser aucune limite.

\- Votre Majesté, intervint aussitôt Eddard. « Je comprends votre enthousiasme et cela me flatte énormément mais ce n’est pas raisonnable. »

\- Je suis d’accord, le soutint aussitôt Jon. « Votre Majesté, ce n’est pas possible. Peyredragon est une subdivision comme le Nord. Eddard est le seigneur de Winterfell et le gouverneur du Nord. Nommer un gouverneur sur deux régions souveraines, ce n’est pas réaliste. »

\- Je veux que les Targaryen paient ce qu’ils ont fait. Ils nous ont pris Lyanna et ta famille, Ned, je leur prends le royaume et tu leur prends leur foutu fief. Je l’ai toujours vu de cette manière depuis le début, continua alors Robert, ignorant à moitié la réplique de Jon pour se concentrer sur lui.

Le Loup Silencieux de Winterfell vit sans mal le regard obstiné de son ami. L’homme tenait dur comme fer à son idée.

\- Je suis du Nord, Robert, pas du Sud. Je ne saurais même pas quoi faire de ces îles…

La frustration se vit sur le visage du jeune roi. Etrangement, lord Stannis, d’entre eux tous, restait impassible. Lord Tywin semblait quant à lui extrêmement contrarié. Jon Arryn semblait mal à l’aise face aux excentricités de leur roi. Mais avant que l’un d’entre eux ne puisse même intervenir, Robert sembla atteindre l’épiphanie à en juger la lueur dans son regard.

\- Si tu ne peux pas t’en occuper parce que tu viens du Nord, donne-le donc à ton bâtard qui vient du Sud !

Eddard n’eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir quel genre de tête fit son beau-père à cette proposition. Quant à lord Tywin et Jon Arryn, les deux arboraient des expressions encore plus incrédules qu’auparavant, le premier tirant le même genre d’expression outragée que son voisin Tully.

\- Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'a rien de drôle, roi Robert.

La réaction acerbe du Lannister n’avait pas attendu, mais la réponse de Robert fut tout aussi rapide et acerbe.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Eddard ne sut même pas quoi répondre. En fait, il n’osa rien dire. La pire situation possible venait de se réaliser : le conseil restreint abordait le sujet de Jon. Et de la pire des façons. C’était comme si les dieux se moquaient de lui. Choqué, Eddard incarna à ce moment-là très fidèlement ce pourquoi on le connaissait. Il resta taciturne et en retrait.

Et tout se passa très vite, telle la tempête.

\- Votre Majesté... Peut-être, hum, si je puis me permettre, au regard de notre droit royal, devriez-vous reconsidérer la chose... Il serait très mal avisé de déclarer un aussi bas-né sire d'un lieu aussi princier, d'autant -

\- « Aussi bas-né » ? Le fils de Ned Stark avec Ashara de la maison Dayne, « aussi bas-né » ? Es-tu en train d'insulter mon ami devant moi à travers tes mots mielleux, Pycelle ?

\- Non, votre Majesté. Je précisais bien humblement que confier un fief à un enfant illégitime au détriment de candidats disons, plus aptes, contrarierait un certain nombre de seigneurs...

\- Comment crois-tu que ma famille est née, Pycelle ? Orys Baratheon était le demi-frère bâtard d'Aegon le Conquérant. Est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai quelque chose à faire de la bâtardise ?

\- Non, Votre Grandeur... Mais il serait mal vu de donner le fief princier, traditionnellement donné à l'héritier des Sept-Couronnes, à -

\- Je n'ai pas à savoir ce que représente cette île pour les Targaryen, je chie sur les Targaryen !

Eddard sentit le regard intrigué de son mentor se poser sur lui et sentit une sueur froide geler son échine. Celui indigné de Hoster Tully. « Lyanna… » Il invoqua dans son esprit le nom de sa sœur tel une prière. Eddard sut qu’il devait se ressaisir, mais le fait était qu’il était pris de court et ne savait pas mentir. Il connaissait ses limites et le pire n’était pas encore arrivé. Le pire était encore à venir, si jamais il n’arrivait pas à maintenir les apparences. Et parler maintenant était le meilleur moyen de rendre les autres suspicieux, encore plus que ne pas parler. Mais il décida de rester courageux et de ne pas garder les yeux baissés.

Jon Arryn qui l’observait jusque-là sembla interpréter son attitude comme une modeste réticence et intervint.

\- Robert... Peut-être serait-il plus sage d'écouter mestre Pycelle et reconsidérer nos options. Confier la suzeraineté des fiefs valyriens au fils de Ned... C'est à Stannis que devrait revenir une telle possession.

\- Pour perdre Accalmie ? Lord Arryn, vous délirez. Je ne veux pas de ce caillou lugubre.

La réponse de lord Stannis eut le mérite d’être claire. Mais l’attention de la salle n’était plus tournée vers Eddard et son petit Jon.

\- Dans ce cas, un Redwyne pourrait seoir au poste... enchaîna alors le seigneur des Eyrié.

\- C'est encore plus saugrenu, répondit de nouveau le seigneur d’Accalmie. « Je refuse qu'un de ces lâches du Bief qui m'ont assiégé pendant un an verrouille la Néra. Si vous tenez tant à ce caillou, rattachez-le donc au Val. »

Jon Arryn ne s’offusqua pas du manque de bienséance de lord Stannis outre mesure, mais le manque de coopération du seigneur d’Accalmie jouait avec sa patience. Il était clair que le rattachement de Peyredragon et ses dépendances au Val était une absurdité.

\- Etes-vous vraiment tous en train de débattre sur la suzeraineté des Terres du Détroit ? intervint soudainement Tywin Lannister d’un ton cassant. « Ces terres appartiennent à la Couronne. Maintenant que les Targaryen ne sont plus, leur autonomie n’a plus lieu d’être et il n’y a aucune raison de confier leur gestion à un Stark, ou à un Redwyne, ou à quiconque sinon un membre de la famille royale. »

Et naturellement à Pycelle de l’appuyer, comme il semblait étrangement s’en faire une spécialité.

\- Lord Lannister parle juste, mes seigneurs. En toute logique, hum... l'île de Peyredragon devrait revenir de droit au fils héritier de sa Grâce avec lady Cersei, intervint humblement le mestre. Tout le monde vit clair dans son jeu.

\- Pour que sa mère lui murmure à l'oreille sur la marche à suivre et me tienne par les couilles pendant que je règne ? Vous rêvez ! Et vous encore plus, lord Tywin ! Cette île reviendra au bâtard de Ned Stark et vous aurez votre reine, alors ne discutez pas avec moi, je suis le Roi, je décide !

Les propos insultants de Robert furent les propos de trop. Contrarié par son attitude, Tywin se leva de sa chaise sans rien dire et se retira devant les regards confus de ses pairs. Quand Robert comprit que l’homme répondait à ses exigences par une chaise vide, il entra aussitôt en rage.

\- Revenez ici, Tywin Lannister ! Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à partir ! hurla-t-il en se levant, sa harangue étant accompagnée d’un doigt impérieusement pointé dans sa direction. Mais Tywin ne daigna même pas se retourner en plus de ne pas répondre, et sortit de la salle. Le rouge monta au visage de Robert tant l’outrance sembla l’investir. « Ah ! Peste soit de cet homme ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Hoster Tully le fixait de manière fort dédaigneuse. Eddard savait que l’homme n’avait pas digéré le fait que « le bâtard de Ned Stark » soit amené sur la table des négociations devant lui. Les Tully étaient des gens orgueilleux. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que le seigneur du Conflans fasse part de son opposition.

\- Votre Majesté, j'insiste pour que vous reveniez sur votre décision. Vous ne pouvez pas céder la suzeraineté du Détroit à un simple bâtard.

Robert fronça les sourcils. Détourné de sa colère naissante, son ton n’en fut pas moins sec.

\- Je le peux et je le ferais. Vos dragons d'or ne vous suffisent pas ? Faut-il en plus que vous contestiez mes décisions, Lord Tully ?

Que pouvait faire Eddard maintenant que lord Tywin était parti ? Il hésitait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de brouiller ses rapports avec Hoster Tully, le père de sa femme Catelyn. Mais il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation et mettre son petit Jon à risque. Peyredragon était le fief de Rhaegar Targaryen, et relier même de loin Jon au prince dragon était un risque immense. Chaque seconde de réflexion consacrée au nourrisson par Robert ou par quiconque était un risque.

\- Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'écouter l'avis de Ned. Tu ne le lui as pas demandé.

\- Et bien écoutons-le. Ned. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ton bâtard, sur Peyredragon.

Eddard tourna la tête en direction de Jon, interloqué. Puis en direction de son beau-père Tully dont il affronta à contrecœur l’œillade vindicative. Puis de nouveau en direction de Jon et Robert.

\- Votre Majesté, écoutez... Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça, vous ne savez pas, lord Stark ? Répondez à la question !

La voix imposante d’Hoster Tully l’avait presque coupé, tant sa réponse avait été rapide.

\- C'est trop soudain. Je ne peux pas répondre si hâtivement, souffla-t-il.

\- Parce que vous envisagez sérieusement la proposition ? Sept Enfers ! Vous vous moquez de moi ! Comment pouvez-vous déshonorez ma fille davantage, c'est un outrage ! Ce bâtard ne devrait pas exister, et vous envisagez en plus de -...

Hoster Tully s’était levé en parlant, son indignation montant en crescendo. Mais il s’interrompit tout à coup, comme s’il avait pris conscience que les cris étaient vains. Ou alors était-ce à cause d’autre chose. Toujours était-il qu’il fut silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Non. C'est assez. Je ne peux pas en supporter plus, reprit-il alors simplement, avant de se tourner vers leur roi. Il n’accordait pas plus d’affection pour Robert que pour lui, à en juger son regard. Il resta toutefois respectueux lorsqu’il s’adressa à lui. « Roi Robert, je demande humblement votre permission pour me retirer. »

Robert avait l’air incertain devant l’attitude d’Hoster Tully et vint chercher le conseil silencieux de Jon Arryn. Ce dernier opina d’un regard au jeune roi, qui acquiesça alors au Tully.

\- Accordé, clama-t-il simplement.

Sans même réclamer son dû, Hoster Tully s’en retourna et quitta la salle aussi promptement que Tywin Lannister avant lui. Robert poussa un soupir fatigué et vint s’asseoir lourdement sur son siège sous le regard peiné de leur mentor. Stannis Baratheon semblait toutefois relativement indifférent au déroulé de la situation.

Le mestre Pycelle se racla la gorge, signalant son intention d’intervenir.

\- Votre Grâce, si je puis me permettre -

\- Mets-la en veilleuse, espèce de vieux chacal baratineur, ou je te coupe la langue, s’exclama subitement Robert. Tous le regardèrent avec des airs surpris. L’expression de Pycelle aurait pu être hilarante si ce n’était pas pour la situation actuelle. Robert ne le laissa pas bien longtemps mariner dans l’incertitude. « D'ailleurs, dehors. »

Le mestre les regarda un instant, confus.

\- Votre Grâce, sans scribe en présence de –

\- J'ai dit dehors !

Le hurlement que poussa Robert s’accompagna d’un coup vif contre la table. Le geste fut si violent qu’Eddard jurait avoir senti les murs trembler. Naturellement, prenant peur devant l’imprévisible colère de leur roi, Pycelle se releva prestement dans un sursaut, comme s’il venait de regagner sa jeunesse, et prit tout bonnement la fuite. Il leur accorda à tous un rapide hochement de tête et disparut dans le couloir.

\- Maudis soient ces enfants de putain !

La réplique de Robert marqua la venue du silence. Un silence qu’aucun d’eux n’eut l’intention de briser durant la longue minute qui suivit. Robert laissa son visage reposer dans ses mains, tandis qu’il se tenait accoudé sur son siège. Il semblait prostré, mais c’était compréhensible. Le silence perdura jusqu’à ce que lord Stannis se décide à constater l’évidence.

\- Cette réunion est un vrai désastre.

Il eut le mérite d’arracher un rire nerveux à son frère aîné. Eddard sentit le regard de Jon Arryn, qu’il rendit respectueusement, puis ce dernier se tourna vers le seigneur d’Accalmie.

\- Lord Stannis, si vous me permettez, vous ne semblez pas opposé à l'idée de voir le fils de Ned sur Peyredragon. Pourquoi cela ?

Alors son mentor l’avait également remarqué. Eddard se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas halluciné. Lord Stannis semblait véritablement appuyer l’idée de Robert. Ce dernier regardait son cadet avec intérêt. Voyant que ses pairs attendaient une réponse, le cadet Baratheon finit par la leur accorder.

\- Cela me semble évident, commença-t-il de son air austère. Eddard vit toutefois difficilement l’évidence dans cette idée absurde. « Contrairement à ces deux-là, je pense que c'est un geste intelligent. Au-delà de souiller l'honneur des Targaryen et de leurs maisons cousines, dont le sort m'indiffère, il n'en demeure pas moins que la zone doit être contrôlée par un homme de confiance. Comme l'a dit Robert, le Nord n'a pas été correctement rétribué en dépit du fait qu'ils ont investi le plus dans cette guerre. Mettre un Stark sur le verrou de la Néra, c'est assurer la stabilité de la région. »

Jon et lui se regardèrent. Le seigneur du Val avait l’air encore moins convaincu que lui.

\- Cela me semble fort hasardeux... répliqua son mentor. « Je ne vois pas l'ombre d'une stabilité à l'horizon avec une telle décision. Les seigneurs du Détroit ne nous le pardonneront jamais. »

\- S'ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux, ils lâcheront l'affaire et nous seront redevables d'être encore en vie. Et quand je parle de stabilité, je ne parlais pas d’eux.

\- Qui d’autre ?

\- Le peuple, tout simplement, lord Arryn. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer les nombreux clans de Premier-Hommes des vallées de Claque-Pince. Pensez-vous que les Velaryon ou les Celtigar ont la moindre emprise sur cette région ? Qui de mieux qu'un Stark qui vient du Nord, qu'il soit bâtard ou non, pour la pacifier et la réintégrer dans le Royaume ?

C’était étrangement cohérent. Eddard fut forcé de le reconnaître, et à en croire l’expression de Jon Arryn, le vieil homme semblait partager la même réflexion. Ce dernier s’était laissé aller sur le dossier de son siège et se tenait le menton de la main droite, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais ce n’était pas un argument suffisant pour le convaincre d’accepter cette offre.

\- Dois-je conclure que vous étiez au courant depuis le début, lord Stannis ?

A cette question, le Stark fut très attentif. Si Jon Arryn avait vu juste, les rapports entre Robert et son frère cadet avaient définitivement changé. Le don d’Accalmie pouvait expliquer son alignement.

\- C’est exact, répondit simplement le jeune Baratheon. Ce dernier le regarda un instant avant de continuer. « Pas dans les détails. Le bâtard n’était pas dans l’équation. Mais cela ne change rien. »

\- La reine Rhaella n’acceptera jamais un tel outrage… souffla doucement Jon Arryn.

\- Parce que vous pensez qu’elle survivra au siège, Jon ? intervint tout à coup Robert.

Les trois hommes présents le regardèrent. La réalisation de ce qu’avait sous-entendu l’aîné des Baratheon leur vint progressivement. Eddard sentit aussitôt le dégoût l’envahir.

\- Robert, tu n’es pas sérieux ! s’écria-t-il sur un ton indigné. « Les meurtres de la princesse Elia et de ses enfants ne t’ont pas suffi ?! »

\- Ned, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre qu’il s’agit d’une guerre !

\- Mais cette guerre est finie, bon sang !

\- Non, cette guerre n’est pas finie ! Peyredragon résiste toujours et des Targaryen sont toujours en vie !

L’obstination de Robert était terrifiante. Il n’arrivait plus à reconnaître son ami. Il pensait l’avoir quelque peu retrouvé à son retour sur Port-Réal, mais l’homme semblait toujours autant dévoré par sa haine de la dynastie Targaryen, ou alors était-il dévoré par ses ambitions nouvelles. Dans tous les cas, c’était de la démence. De la cruauté pure. Et la mort de Lyanna n’avait participé qu’à renforcer ses convictions macabres.

\- Il s’agit d’une mère et de son fils, cracha-t-il presque d’indignation. « Par tous les dieux, elle est enceinte ! »

\- Justement, rétorqua hargneusement le déjà tristement connu Usurpateur. « Et je n’ai pas besoin de plus de prétendants. Cette foutue reine incestueuse a déjà suffisamment pondu ! »

\- Alors c’est ça ? Tu vas bâtir la légitimité de ton règne sur le massacre d’enfants ?

\- Pas des enfants, Ned. Rien que du foutre de dragon.

Robert l’Usurpateur, c’était ainsi que leurs ennemis loyalistes l’appelaient. Et à cet instant-là plus que jamais, tandis qu’une lueur de haine se consumait dans ses yeux bleus, Eddard en constata la justesse.

Et il pensa à Lyanna. A Brandon. A leur père Rickard. Il pensa même à Rhaegar Targaryen. Ils étaient tous morts pour rien.

 

* * *

 

 

**HOWLAND REED**

**283 A.C**

 

\- Acceptez l’offre.

Howland Reed n’avait pas été surpris par la réponse rapide d’Arthur Dayne. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, Howland aurait en fait été surpris du contraire. En dépit de ce que tout le monde avait cru, en dépit de ce que tout le monde avait naïvement accepté, le garde royal Arthur Dayne n’avait jamais rompu son serment comme avaient pu outrageusement les rompre Ser Barristan Selmy et Ser Jaime Lannister.

Le premier avait été honorablement vaincu à la bataille du Trident avant d’être soigné avec attention. Ayant fait preuve de clémence à son égard et constatant la mort de son prince, Ser Barristan avait alors ployé le genou devant le roi Robert. La confusion de la défaite avait dû obscurcir son jugement puisqu’il avait ployé le genou et abandonné ses vœux tandis que des membres de la maison Targaryen vivaient toujours.

Le second avait rompu son serment de manière moins honorable, mettant à mort le roi comme s’il avait été une bête. D’aucun aurait dit que Ser Jaime était un Lannister, et qu’il avait la cruauté de son père dans le sang. Certains disaient même qu’il avait sciemment laissé les bannerets Gregor Clegane et Amory Lorch massacrer la princesse Elia et sa famille. En toute logique, un tel parjure aurait dû être gage de mise à mort immédiate… mais les indignations comme les actes de clémence de Robert Baratheon étaient à géométrie variable.

Toujours était-il que Ser Arthur Dayne en dépit de son alignement initial lui inspirait une solide confiance. Il n’était pas le seul. Quand lui, Eddard et leurs cinq autres compagnons, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, lord William Dustin et ser Mark Ryswell, étaient arrivés à la Tour de la Joie, où était supposément détenue Lyanna Stark, Ser Arthur Dayne n’avait pas été le seul à en défendre les lieux. Le lord commandant de la garde royale Ser Gerold Hightower et Ser Oswell Whent s’étaient tenus aux côtés de leur frère juré. Les trois hommes auraient pu les mettre en difficulté et plusieurs auraient sans nuls doutes péris dans la passe d’arme. Mais plutôt que le combat, ils avaient trouvé le dialogue plus profitable à tous. Si les deux hommes n’avaient pas trouvé le moyen de gagner Peyredragon, l’île étant soumise à un blocus majeur par la flotte alliée, ils devaient alors déjà se trouver en Essos.

La dure réalité résidaient dans le fait qu’en connaissant ces faits, ils conspiraient déjà tous alors que le roi Robert n’était même pas encore couronné.

\- Certainement pas.

La voix d’Eddard résonna dans la tente. Prenant bien soin de ne pas être épié par d’inconvenants curieux, Eddard les avait convié lui et Arthur Dayne dans sa tente. L’homme gardait assez jalousement le petit Jon dans ses bras. Le nourrisson était calme et les observait de ses vifs yeux violets.

\- C’est une immense opportunité.

\- Ce n’est pas une opportunité, c’est un cadeau empoisonné ! Chaque seconde qu’occupe cet enfant dans les pensées de Robert ou de quelqu’un de trop perspicace est une seconde en trop. Et vous voulez faire de lui le seigneur-lige de Peyredragon ? Vous avez perdu l’esprit, Ser Arthur.

Le visage de l’intrépide garde royal semblait pensif. A force d’être en sa présence, Howland commençait à connaître ses expressions et il savait que l’expression que montrait l’Epée du matin ne témoignait que de peu d’inquiétude.

\- Réfléchissez-y, lord Stark. Ce que vous nous avez rapporté ne peut pas être ignoré. C’est peut-être même une chance pour nous.

\- En quoi est-ce une chance ?

\- Parce que dans son obsession de saccager l’héritage du prince Rhaegar, l’Usurpateur…

\- Ne l’appelez pas comme ça ! le coupa aussitôt Eddard d’un ton sec.

Arthur Dayne n’eut pas l’air d’apprécier qu’Eddard ne l’interrompt. Il n’en fit rien, et reprit.

\- … le roi Robert est prêt à le mettre entre les mains de son fils.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à la question Ser Arthur. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi c’est « une chance » !

\- C’est une chance, parce que cela rapproche le prince Aegon des seuls véritables soutiens qu’il n’aura jamais vraiment. Les Velaryon.

\- Parce que vous souhaitez en plus répandre le secret de son ascendance ? Vous êtes complètement irresponsable en plus d’être suicidaire.

\- Lord Stark. Un secret aussi gros finira par sortir. Trop de gens sont déjà au courant. Les servantes de ma sœur, qui ont accepté de la faire passer pour sa mère. Vos compagnons, nous trois ici présents. Vous ne pourrez pas cacher éternellement son identité. Il est le prince héritier des Sept-Couronnes, c’est déjà une profonde atteinte à son honneur que de le faire passer pour votre bâtard. Il n’est pas destiné à rester caché, à passer sa vie dans le nord et subir le mépris de vos bannerets et de vos gens. Il est destiné à la grandeur.

\- C’est le fils de Lyanna. Il est du nord.

\- Il n’est pas du nord, c’est un Targaryen ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui refuser son héritage, pas quand il lui est offert sur un plateau d'argent ! Ce serait un sacrilège !

Howland observa le petit Jon. Ou Aegon, comme ses parents l’avaient nommé. Quand on connaissait la vérité ou qu’on en soupçonnait l’étendue, c’était indéniable. Ses yeux étaient ceux de Rhaegar Targaryen. Howland regarda Ser Arthur, et vit son expression déterminée. Mais une seule œillade en direction d’Eddard suffisait pour déceler son scepticisme. Le Loup Silencieux de Winterfell semblait inflexible.

\- Si vous ne vouliez pas assumer son héritage, il ne fallait pas le prendre avec vous et nous laisser l’emporter en Essos.

\- Vous savez très bien que ce n’était pas possible. C’est mon sang, et j’ai promis à sa mère de le protéger.

Arthur Dayne poussa un grognement frustré devant l’attitude inflexible d’Eddard.

\- Votre entêtement me rend malade. Je vais seulement vous dire une chose, Eddard, s’exclama alors le Dayne. Howland remarqua aussitôt que c’était la première fois qu’Arthur Dayne s’était adressé à Eddard de manière aussi familière. Le concerné avait aussi haussé les sourcils. « Pour Lyanna, la question ne s’est jamais posée. Ni lorsqu’elle est partie pour le sud avec Rhaegar, ni quand ils se sont mariés sur l’Île-aux-faces devant les Anciens Dieux comme les Nouveaux. Ni quand elle l’a mis au monde. Elle l’a nommé Aegon. Aegon Targaryen. Le nom des plus Grands qui furent. Si vous tenez à respecter le vœu de Lyanna, alors respectez le jusqu’au bout. Elle n’a pas mis au monde un bâtard. Elle a mis au monde un roi. »

 

* * *

 

**RHAELLA TARGARYEN**

**284 A.C**

 

Rhaella Targaryen avaient vu sa prestigieuse famille s’effondrer sous ses yeux. Du tournoi de Harrenhal il y a trois ans, où tout avait commencé, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, alors l’île de Peyredragon se mourrait sous un terrible siège. Elle avait vu toutes ses années la folie d’Aerys, son frère et mari, ronger son âme jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus rien d’humain. Elle avait vu ses nombreux enfants périr les uns après les autres, la plupart nés affaiblis ou mort-nés. Elle avait vu son fils aîné Rhaegar partir vers le nord pour ne jamais revenir. Il était mort au Trident, lui avait-on dit. Elle n’avait même pas pu rester avec sa chère Elia et ses adorables petits enfants. Dans sa paranoïa, Aerys pensait que garder Elia et ses enfants en tant qu’otages dans la capitale maintiendrait la principauté de Dorne dans son giron. Aerys soupçonnait les Martell d’être des traîtres, tout comme il avait soupçonné le monde entier de traîtrise. Maintenant, même Elia et ses petits-enfants étaient morts. Une mort abominable qui l’avait laissée encore plus affaiblie qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Elle avait senti son corps l’abandonner, le désespoir imprégnant ses muscles, sa chair et ses poumons.

Pour éviter leur éradication, les maisons Celtigar et les Velaryon avaient été contraintes de ployer le genou devant l’Usurpateur. Six mois de résistance maritime acharnée, qui avaient vu la disparition de nombreux des leurs, et de la presque totalité de leur flotte. Les deux-cent trières de la puissante flotte Velaryon n’étaient plus. Qu’allait-il se passer maintenant ? Alors que Lamarck et Pince-Isle avaient capitulées ? Rhaella le savait au fond d’elle-même. Ce monstrueux cerf et ses bannerets sanguinaires la massacreraient. Ils la violeraient encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne sente plus la douleur, l’achèveraient comme une bête puis profaneraient sa dépouille. Rhaella n’avait plus la force de se battre. Elle était fatiguée. Mais pourtant, pour son adorable petit Viserys, elle le devait. Pour lui, et pour l’adorable petite créature qui n’attendait que de prendre son premier souffle. « Faites qu’il ne soit pas mort-né comme tous les autres. » avait-elle longuement prié. Pour lui, ou pour elle, elle devait tenir encore un petit peu.

\- Poussez, votre Altesse ! Poussez !

Et Rhaella poussa autant que son corps le lui permit. La jeune Laena Velaryon, l’une de ses fidèles servantes, l’assistait avec calme. Elle avait uniquement réclamé sa présence. Rhaella sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, mais elle s’accrocha malgré l’horrible douleur qui la pourfendait. Elle n’en avait jamais ressenti de telle en dépit de ses nombreux accouchements, et ses cris de souffrances semblaient trouver un écho dans le lointain. A chacun de ses cris, à chacune de ses poussées, à chaque fois qu’elle sentait son bébé forcer sa voie, le tonnerre rugissait tel un dragon. Elle avait perdu les eaux lorsque la tempête avait commencé. Et les dix heures d’accouchement douloureux qu’elle avait traversé depuis avait fait se transformer la tempête en un véritable typhon.

Les échos vrombissants de la foudre faisaient trembler l’air comme la terre. Les murs sombres de la forteresse de Peyredragon s’illuminaient alors succinctement, comme pour lui exiger de se battre. Et alors Rhaella Targaryen se battit. Elle hurla, des pans entiers de son corps l’abandonnant tandis que la sueur s’entremêlait avec le sang. Mais elle se battit comme elle l’avait toujours fait.

\- C’est bien votre Altesse ! Continuez, je vois la tête !

A chaque coup de tonnerre, à chacun des terrifiants flashs, divers moments de sa vie lui revinrent. Le sourire de son adorable Rhaegar. Les pleurs de son petit Viserys. Les rires d’Aerys. Les hurlements de feu lord Rickard Stark. Le corbeau annonçant la mort de Rhaegar. Puis d’Elia, d’Aegon et de Rhaenys. Celui d’Ashara, morte en couche aux Météores. Elle réalisa qu’elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, puis elle sentit la douleur la quitter alors que le tonnerre s’apaisa.

Mais tout aussi clairement que le Typhon auparavant, un petit cri investi tout à coup la pièce. Puis deux, puis trois. Des pleurs. Rhaella sentit de chaudes larmes couler de nouveau sur ses joues. Et Laena, l’air à la fois ravie et défaite, se porta auprès d’elle avec la chair de sa chair.

\- Félicitation, votre Altesse… C’est une fille.

Laena pleurait. Rhaella savait pourquoi. Elle avait fini par le comprendre ces dernières heures, alors que la douleur pourfendait son corps tel un poignard. Elle avait déjà mis au monde de nombreux bébés. Le sang imbibait les draps bien plus qu’à l’accoutumé. Les mots n’étaient plus nécessaires. Elle s’était simplement contenter de rester forte, pour son incroyable petite beauté valyrienne.

Ce n’était pas une mort-née, comme nombre de ses frères et sœurs avant elle. Elle n’était pas à moitié décomposée, vêtue d’écailles et de petites ailes reptiliennes. Elle était vivante, s’époumonant comme la petite créature adorable qu’elle était. Elle semblait répondre à la tempête. Souriante, Rhaella approcha sa tête autant que son corps pu le lui permettre, sa fille posée sur l’oreiller. Elle était magnifique, un petit duvet argenté se reflétant déjà à l’emplacement où se tiendrait un jour une fière chevelure de dragon. Alors Rhaella se perdit dans ses yeux. Ses yeux magnifiques, d’un violet si profond et si vif qu’ils semblaient chatoyer de magie.

La fille née du Typhon, dans le supplice et dans l’amour. Elle était comme un joyau au cœur de la tempête.

\- Daenerys… Elle s’appellera Daenerys Targaryen.

Les yeux de sa fille fixèrent les siens alors que ses pleurs avaient cessé. Lentement, Rhaella vint s’y baigner, bercée par leur profonde couleur, laissant la mélodie qui émanait d’eux la prendre. Elle sentait les cernes sous ses yeux l’enjoindre à les fermer alors que ses entrailles lui exigeaient le repos. Et tandis que son amie pleurait à leur côté, paisiblement, Rhaella s’endormit.

Et elle rêva de seigneurs Dragons aux cheveux sombres ou argentés et aux yeux imbibés de magie, chevauchant leurs gigantesques montures colorées, dansant dans les cieux.

Ce fut un rêve magnifique.

 

* * *

 

 

**JON ARRYN**

**284 A.C**

 

Jon Arryn contempla avec mélancolie les côtes de l’île de Peyredragon. Malgré son âge avancé, Jon n’avait pas beaucoup voyagé dans sa vie. Il avait succédé à la mort de son père en tant que seigneur des Eyrié et gouverneur du Val, et avait depuis lors mené une vie modeste et austère. Ses deux premières épouses, lady Jeyne Royce et lady Rowena Arryn, étaient mortes de maladie sans lui laisser d’héritier, ce qui avait toujours plongé Jon Arryn dans un souci perpétuel quant au devenir de sa maison. Il avait un temps cristallisé ses espoirs en la personne de Denys Arryn, son jeune et vigoureux cousin, mais ce dernier était tragiquement mort au combat, au plus fort de la guerre, à l’issue de la bataille des Cloches. Le destin de la maison Arryn et son influence vacillante sur le Val n’avait jamais permis à Jon Arryn de se concentrer outre-mesure sur ses loisirs les plus prenants, et les Sept savaient à quel point Jon aurait apprécié voyager. Alors il s’était contenté de faire voyager son esprit, grâce aux nombreux livres dont il était détenteur.

L’Île de Peyredragon était telle que les livres l’avaient souvent dépeinte. C’était une très grande île, dont le versant exposé à Essos était bordé de hautes et vertigineuses falaises, comme pour répondre aux excentricités et à l’immensité de l’Est. Le versant exposé à Westeros était bas, lisse et calme. Ses plages étaient faites de sable blanc et la végétation était, à certains endroits, presque luxuriante. L’Île semblait comme empreinte d’une dualité, un côté chaud, tempéré et boisé, un côté plus froid, océanique et dépourvu de végétations superflues. C’était une île à l’image de leurs occupants ancestraux. On ne situait pas bien dans les livres à quand remontait l’arrivée des Targaryen sur Peyredragon, mais les mestres s’accordaient pour donner le crédit à un certain Aenar, seigneur Dragon de l’Antique Valyria, l’installation en ces lieux de leur puissante famille.

Contrairement à l’île de Larmarck, plus au sud-ouest, Peyredragon était une île assez peu peuplée. Sa beauté indéniable ne la rendait pas plus accueillante et le temps n’y était pas le plus coopérant. Comme le reste, il était à l’image de l’île, parfois agréable voire clairement estival : l’eau était alors limpide et chaude à tel point qu’elle était bien trop attrayante et agréable pour ne pas s’y baigner. Mais bien souvent, le temps était chaotique voire terrible, empreint d’une fureur irrationnelle et meurtrière. Comme l’avait constaté Jon il y avait à peine deux semaines. La flotte alliée avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses navires au cours d’un imprévisible typhon. On disait que l’amirauté n’avait pas vu venir l’orage, qui avait été encore plus soudain que ceux frappant Accalmie ou l’île de Torth. En moins d’une heure, la tempête avait pris une ampleur jamais égalée et avait emporté dans son sillage plus de dix mille hommes. Jamais la coalition en presque trois ans de guerre n’avait subie pareille perte.

Ce typhon avait toutefois permis la fuite de plusieurs navires Targaryen en direction de l’est et parmi lesquels se trouvaient apparemment les enfants de la reine Rhaella. La reine déchue était morte en accouchant d’une fille. Cette nouvelle avait sonné le glas de l’île. Fou de rage, Robert en avait ordonné l’assaut, et la semaine suivante, la coalition avait posé le pied sur les plages blanches du versant nord-ouest. La garnison en présence dans le bourg portuaire de Peyredragon, que les locaux nommaient Port-Dragon, n’avait rien pu faire. Ils n’étaient même pas mille, et le surnombre lors du débarquement les avait laissé impuissants. Voyant l’arrivée massive des rebelles, les locaux ainsi que les défenseurs de l’île s’étaient repliés en panique sur la forteresse de Peyredragon. Ils avaient courageusement tenu. Mais pour d’obscures raisons, les occupants de la forteresse avaient hissés le drapeau blanc à l’annonce de leur venue sur l’île. Ils avaient ensuite ouvert les portes à la vue de la délégation royale.

En traversant les portes sombres de la forteresse, Jon Arryn se rendit compte que les livres ne rendaient pas justice à ce qu’il put voir. Peyredragon était encore plus incroyable. L’influence architecturale de la dynastie Targaryen et de l’antique Valyria était sans commune mesure en ces lieux historiques. Les murs faits d’une pierre sombre, presque noire en bien des endroits, étaient hauts et très angulaires. Les murailles s’enchevêtraient de combles externes aux formes aiguisées, telles des griffes ou des dents de dragons. Le château et son donjon rappelaient eux-mêmes ces formes, en plus d’être parmi les plus grands châteaux que n’avait jamais vus Jon Arryn. C’était une vue grandiose et un grand moment de découverte.

La vue des occupants de la citadelle se chargea de nuancer son espiègle état de curiosité. Dès lors que lui et les autres membres de la délégation avaient posé le pied à terre, abandonnant leurs chevaux ou leurs confortables voitures, ils firent face à la misère du siège. Quelques soldats en miteux états se tenaient là, encore hésitants et surtout terrifiés, mais la grand majorité se trouvait être des femmes et des enfants. Ils portaient tous des haillons, tous semblaient atteints par la faim et la fatigue. Peyredragon avait été assiégée et mise sous blocus pendant plus de six mois, il était donc normal que ces pauvres âmes en souffrent. Jon s’empressa de ravaler ses sentiments de pitié à leur vue et se sentit soulagé en voyant que les troupes alliées qui investissaient dans le calme la citadelle se portaient à leur assistance plutôt qu’à leur ruine. Ces petites gens avaient déjà suffisamment souffert, et la mise à sac n’aurait été qu’une triste et inutile cruauté à ajouter de plus sur l’étendard déjà taché de Robert.

Ce dernier marchait devant lui, accompagné de plusieurs de ses généraux. Eddard était parmi eux, ainsi que plusieurs autres dignitaires nordiens. Voir Eddard et Robert dans une telle position inspira une immense fierté à Jon, lui faisant presque oublier l’angoisse de sa lignée mourante. Eddard et Robert étaient comme des fils pour lui et il était incroyablement touché de voir les jeunes garçons verts qu’il avait un jour accueilli être devenus des hommes aussi honorables et courageux.

Faisant le tour des lieux, la délégation finit alors par traverser les murailles du versant sud de la citadelle en passant par un passage appelé Queue-Dragon. Ils débouchèrent sur un très grand jardin dans lequel s’élevaient de nombreux grands arbres fruitiers, tels des châtaigniers et des églantiers. Au fond gisait même une sorte de marécage ou d’étang autour duquel fourmillaient fougères et rosiers, et au bord duquel se dressait ce que tous reconnurent avec humilité comme un immense barral. L’arbre-cœur se tenait là et les observait de son visage étrangement rieur, comme hors de place. Malgré la présence valyrienne multi-centenaire des Targaryen, il n’avait jamais été coupé comme les Andals l’avaient fait avec ceux du sud de Westeros lors de leurs invasions de jadis. Jon vit le regard admiratif d’Eddard, qui s’était figé à sa vue. Le tronc blanchâtre de l’arbre millénaire dominait en solitaire l’étang, tandis que ses branches osseuses et son feuillage rougeâtre s’étendait par-dessus les lieux, déformant la lumière pour lui donner ce halo surnaturel typique qui semblait rendre fous de contemplation les hommes du Nord.

\- Cet endroit pue le dragon, mais ceci, mon ami, c’est un signe de tes Anciens Dieux, commenta avec amusement Robert après qu’il eut remarqué l’air hagard de Ned.

Ce n’était pas propre à Ned. Les bannerets de ce dernier semblaient eux aussi admiratifs de l’arbre, et semblaient comme plongés dans des prières. Autour d’eux, les autres dignitaires de la délégation les observèrent, les uns avec dédain et les autres avec amusement. Pour la plupart des Andals et autres peuples du Sud, la croyance des nordiens dans les Anciens Dieux était pour beaucoup un signe de leur culture prétendument primitive mais également une extension des mystères qui les entouraient eux et leur mystique pays.

\- Continuons, s’exclama ensuite Robert, et tous reprirent leur marche, s’engouffrant dans le château.

Montant les nombreux escaliers, traversant pièces après pièces, découvrant les incroyables décorations des couloirs, les nombreuses statues d’obsidienne mettant en scène dragons, vouivres et basilics, ils parvinrent assez vite à la renommée salle du trône dont ils traversèrent les hautes et épaisses portes de pierre. La salle était très grande et le plafond si haut qu’il était difficile de le percevoir. La lumière se réverbérait sur le sol depuis des rayons diffus venant des meurtrières sur les côtés, cachées par d’étranges parapets verticaux en pierre et placés en créneaux. Une grande ouverture triangulaire au fond de la salle donnait sur une terrasse.

Mais plus que cela, ce qui attira tous leur attention n’était autre que l’imposant trône d’obsidienne au fond de la salle qui faisait obstacle à l’ouverture du fond. Situé légèrement en hauteur sur une plateforme, il reposait contre un étrange bloc géant d’obsidienne disposé en biais, peut-être à l’image d’une montagne acéré, peut-être à l’image d’une déferlante océanique, peut-être à l’image d’un dos de dragon… Jon n’était pas sûr. Le trône semblait comme incrusté dans le bloc de pierre volcanique.

Le trône d’Aegon le Conquérant. Celui sur lequel il avait siégé avant que le trône de fer ait même existé. Celui sur lequel ses sœurs-épouses s’étaient lascivement appuyées, caressant leur frère-époux et défiant toutes les inébranlables morales des andals de l’époque. Cette salle, dans son étrange sobriété malgré son apparente splendeur, symbolisait toute l’audace valyrienne des seigneurs Dragons de jadis.

Alors il suivit Eddard et Robert, qui faisait le tour du bloc par sa droite pour rejoindre la terrasse en extérieur. Il les vit s’appuyer contre les rebords marbrés du balcon, observant dans le silence l’île de Peyredragon qui s’étendait devant eux. Eddard semblait plongé dans une grande réflexion, et Robert attendait qu’il parle.

\- C’est une très belle île. Elle n’a rien de l’île lugubre que mentionnait Stannis.

\- Il y a même l’un de vos arbres sacrés. Que faut-il de plus, Ned ? J’ai laissé en suspens mon offre, mais ce ne sera pas éternel. Tu as voulu venir ici par toi-même pour voir les lieux. Maintenant je veux ta réponse.

Eddard les observa lui et Robert. Puis il revint à sa contemplation de l’île. Quelques secondes passèrent alors, mais finalement, un fin sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna vers eux et les honora d’un humble acquiescement, l’air presque soulagé.

\- J’accepte, souffla-t-il avant que le silence ne revienne. Puis ses yeux gris de Stark brillèrent de fierté. « Jon sera sire de Peyredragon. »

Un jeune Loup sur une île de Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. La création de cette histoire doit vous surprendre. D'autant que c'est ma toute première publication sur Archive of our own. Les "Princes Dragons". J'avais beaucoup de titres en tête, notamment en Haut-Valyrien, mais je les garde pour l'instant en réserve. C'est un titre provisoire. En Haut-Valyrien, Zaldrises pour dragon, Daarilaros pour prince. 
> 
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. J'ai plein de choses à vous dire. Ou pas tant que ça, je ne sais pas.
> 
> En premier lieu, merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre ! J'ai pris un immense plaisir à l'écrire. Ca n'a pas été facile, j'ai des béta-lecteurs extrêmement exigeants en les personnes de Lexias et Sarhtorian, qui sont tout bonnement des puits de science sur l'univers du Trône de Fer. Lexias a déjà accepté de m'épauler dans la rédaction de cette histoire et vous aurez sans doute l'occasion de savourer sa plume sur certains points de vue à l'avenir. J'ai hâte de le voir à l'oeuvre.
> 
> Je suis encore très indécis sur la question du titre. Je pense que vous vous doutez où va cette histoire. Jon... Dany... Rhaenys... Sa tante... Sa demi-soeur... Oui, je vois votre tête, je vois la lueur dans votre regard. Une lueur clairement lubrique. Vous êtes tous déviants, moi je vous le dis. Ah ! Dragonspawn, foutre de dragon, frai de dragon, comme dirait le bon vieux Robert. Enfin, pas si vieux dans ce chapitre. Il n'était pas si vieux non plus dans la saga. Même pas 40 ans, ce bon Robert. Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous avez des idées en matière de titre, n'hésitez pas à venir me les communiquer. Je vous assure que j'en tiendrais compte puisque je délibère toujours et que les différentes parties de mon cerveau ne semblent pas venir à un consensus.
> 
> J'avais ce projet en tête depuis quelques mois déjà. J'avais souvent voulu écrire sur GoT mais jamais eu le courage de me lancer, par principe : j'évite absolument de me disperser. Mais j'ai jugé que je pouvais me le permettre. Et puis la saison 8 vient de finir. Je ne m'étendrais pas la dessus. Sans être une réponse directe style réécriture de la saison 8, c'est tout de même une réponse spontanée à ce que juge être un triste désastre. Trop de facilités scénaristique pour boucler odieusement la licence, une trop grande faiblesse des dragons suivi ensuite d'un pouvoir de destruction presque trop énorme... Des inconstances des personnages comme Jon, le basculement trop simple de Dany, bref, tout ceci fait que je me suis dit... Les autres se sont lancés dans l'aventure, alors pourquoi pas moi ?
> 
> Pour finir, si vous souhaitez me soutenir un minimum, pensez à me laisser un commentaire, même un petit, ça me fera très plaisir et ça me fera me sentir moins seul.
> 
> Je pense avoir dit l'essentiel. Je vous retrouve très vite pour un chapitre suivant.
> 
> A bientôt !
> 
> Ser Etsukazu


	2. Un prince dans le Nord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction aux soutiens du Nord. Eddard, Howland, Luwin et Arthur prennent soin de Jon. Jon apprend. Cat est Cat.

**LE PRINCE CACHÉ**

**289 A.C**

 

                Jon observait les ombres des cryptes ancestrales de Winterfell se substituer les unes aux autres comme dans son rêve. Elles jouaient avec les statues des seigneurs de l’Hiver alors qu’il fixait de ses yeux violets le lointain obscur et presque imperceptible des tunnels. Çà et là, plusieurs des statues de pierre semblaient le fixer et le hanter telles des spectres, tandis que d’autres n’avaient pas même l’air de remarquer sa présence. Il émanait de leurs yeux de pierre, pour certaines d’entre elles, une tristesse figée pour l’éternité. Peu importait l’angle qu’il prenait pour les observer, les flammes des torches qui brûlaient fixées aux murs dessinaient sur le sol de longues et difformes silhouettes humaines, mais pas suffisamment pour lui inspirer la terreur qu’il s’attendait à ressentir depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes, si ce n’était des heures. Jon réalisa alors à nouveau que les jeux d’ombres et la lueur des torches ne correspondaient pas au cauchemar qu’il avait si souvent fait ces dernières semaines.

Jon se souvenait des ténèbres et du froid qui l’étreignaient à lui en couper le souffle, toujours présents dans son dos et lui gelant l’échine. Il se souvenait de la peur qui le poussait à aller toujours plus avant, s’enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la caverne sans qu’il ne puisse même en atteindre la fin. La caverne était toujours plus étroite et sombre. La terreur l’étreignait toujours plus et il sentait l’adrénaline le posséder tandis qu’il accélérait sa course. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il courait toujours, car rien ne semblait le poursuivre avec autant de zèle. Mais il savait qu’il avait peur. Et à chaque fois qu’il se retournait, il voyait des ténèbres nimbées d’étoiles, il voyait les ténèbres du néant, sans fond, vorace de lumière. Il savait qu’il devait fuir. Sa peur pouvait être irrationnelle, mais il s’y fiait et la laissait le saisir. Il la préférait aux ténèbres. Alors il fuyait, et fuyait, descendant toujours plus profondément, et l’air gelé se réchauffait de manière exponentielle au point de l’en faire suffoquer de chaleur, tandis que les ténèbres se dissipaient lentement et que les ombres étaient dévorées par la pénombre. Il ne comprenait pas cette partie de son rêve, mais il savait que les lumières ne venaient pas du haut comme celles du ciel ou des torches des vieilles cryptes. Elles venaient des profondeurs et elles lui indiquaient le salut.

Jon s’était vite rendu compte que les cryptes avaient hélas une fin. Il les avait parcouru ces dernières semaines à la recherche du moindre recoin, à la recherche du moindre accès vers des niveaux inférieurs, mais ses explorations successives s’étaient toujours vainement conclues : le troisième sous-sol de Winterfell n’ouvrait pas vers un éventuel quatrième. Mestre Luwin disait que Winterfell avait été bâti d’immenses cavités souterraines où régnait la chaleur des enfers et où bouillaient les eaux du centre du monde. «  _Il remonte de la terre les puissantes émanations du monde. Les roches luttent et fusionnent tels les titans de jadis et leurs activités viennent réchauffer le château._ » avait-il dit lors de l’une de leurs nombreuses leçons matinales. A sa grande frustration, Jon avait cherché en vain un accès vers ces lieux d’eaux en ébullition et de feu en liquéfaction.

Son frère Robb n’avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par les leçons théoriques et par l’histoire du château, y préférant les leçons pratiques, mais Jon avait toujours été profondément captivé par le passé de leur famille, de leur pays et des Sept-Couronnes, par les légendes que leur contait la vieille Nan avant qu’ils n’aillent se coucher ou lorsqu’ils mangeaient durant le souper. « _Jadis, alors que les dragons volaient dans les cieux et que le soleil luisait sur leurs écailles d’or et d’argent, Vermax, le puissant dragon du prince héritier Jacaerys Velaryon, pondit un nombre incalculable d’œufs sous le château, dans les profondes entrailles de la terre, dans le magma et dans l’eau bouillante de nos bonnes sources chaudes, celles-là même qui nous gratifient en ces grands murs de pierre des hivers doux et chauds._  »

La vieille Nan avait toujours d’incroyables histoires à leur narrer, celles sur les Enfants de la Forêt et les Premier-Hommes des temps anciens, celles sur les Géants qui portaient le monde du bout de leurs bras, celles sur les effrayants Marcheurs Blancs et les monstrueuses et gigantesques araignées de glace qu’ils montaient. Mais plus que tout, les histoires sur le feu et sur les dragons avaient toujours fait bouillir d’intérêt son sang de loup. Car dans la confusion et l’inspiration de ces contes et légendes, de ces récits vieux de deux siècles, les images des rêves de Jon n’avaient de cesse de lui revenir en tête : des rêves de feu, des rêves de cieux et de nuages, des rêves où il entrevoyait d’immenses dragons s’entremêler dans de drôles de danses au-dessus des mers et des terres.

Père l’avait souvent taquiné en l’appelant Jon le rêveur… mais pour d’étranges raisons, et tandis que Robb l’imitait et le taquinait tout autant, Oncle Arthur ne semblait jamais apprécier ce surnom. Là encore, Oncle Arthur ne souriait presque jamais. Il souriait en fait même moins que Père, et ce dernier n’était pas connu pour être le plus jovial des hommes du Nord.

Ses pensées sur Oncle Arthur plongèrent Jon dans un mutisme tout aussi coupable que soucieux et il oublia aussitôt toute terreur et toute excentricité exploratrice du moment. Il vint s’appuyer contre la statue de pierre qui l’avait fixé tout ce temps de son regard maussade et figé. Il ne s’agissait nulle autre que de celle de Tante Lyanna, qui semblait comme se languir de sa situation dans une pose mélancolique. Inspirant quelques instants, Jon se concentra de nouveau sur sa situation actuelle. Il savait qu’il allait avoir des ennuis. Alors qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il disposait d’une liberté dont ne semblait pas jouir Robb, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il avait le droit de déambuler à sa guise dans le château et encore moins lors des temps consacrés à ses leçons… or, c’était exactement ce qu’il avait fait aujourd’hui, disparaissant sans crier gare malgré la surveillance de maître Cassel, de Père et d’Oncle Arthur.

Du plus loin que se souvenait Jon, il avait toujours été mû par un irrésistible désir d’explorer les recoins sombres et déserts du château de Winterfell, souvent pour nourrir la curiosité qui faisait écho à ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Et souvent à la colère de ses gardiens, qui prenaient bien mal le fait qu’il échappe à leur vigilance. Se soustraire à l’attention son oncle n’était d’ailleurs jamais une mince affaire.

\- Jon.

Jon sursauta dès lors qu’il entendit son nom. Il reconnut bien vite la voix grave qui s’était fermement élevée dans le silence, et se tournant penaud sur sa gauche, il se rendit compte que Père se tenait là, à l’angle du corridor. Eddard Stark, son père, seigneur de Winterfell. Jon eut du mal à affronter son regard, dans la mesure où Père le toisait avec sévérité et ne sembla pas au plus haut de son humeur. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu’il avait fugué et qu’il se cachait là depuis un moment.

On disait de Grand-Père Rickard et d’Oncle Brandon qu’ils étaient de grands hommes costaud et solidement bâtis, de puissants hommes du Nord. Père semblait ne pas avoir pris l’intégralité de leurs traits. Père était certes un homme assez grand et solide, mais fin de stature. Toutefois, il arborait comme Oncle Benjen les mêmes traits de Stark qui faisaient s’incliner tous les gens de Winterfell à sa vue : des yeux gris foncés desquels émanait une grande sévérité et une épaisse chevelure noire comme la nuit qui témoignait de l’héritage Blackwood de leur famille. Jon lui-même avait hérité des cheveux noirs des Stark et les arborait avec fierté. Le noir de jais avait toujours été sa couleur préférée.

Mais alors qu’il fixait Père de ses yeux violets, Jon ne sut comment réagir devant lui, sachant qu’il était pris en flagrant délit de fuite par son propre père de tous les gens possible. Sa punition risquait d’être phénoménale. Et pourtant, à aucun moment Père ne cria. Il se contenta de soupirer et s’approcha alors de lui d’un pas lent et tranquille. Il vint s’accroupir devant lui.

\- Te voilà… Mais enfin, que faisais-tu ? souffla-t-il sur un ton qui mêlait à la fois inquiétude, soulagement et reproche. « Mes gens te cherchent depuis des heures, Jon… »

Jon eut la décence de baisser les yeux sous le regard de son père, mais lorsque ce dernier vint saisir ses épaules en l’interpellant de nouveau par son prénom, le jeune garçon comprit que le seigneur de la maison Stark attendait une réponse de sa part.

\- Je cherchais l’entrée du monde souterrain dont nous a parlé Vieille Nan… commença-t-il à expliquer en essayant tant bien que mal de regarder dans les yeux de son père. L’effort était difficile. « J’essaie de trouver la rivière de lave… »

\- La rivière de lave ?

Père l’observait avec un regard étrange et malgré son jeune âge, Jon sut à la lueur sceptique qui y régnait que Père ne le croyait pas. Mais Jon savait qu’il ne racontait aucune bêtise.

\- Je l’ai vue dans mon rêve… dit-il nerveusement avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure dans la frustration. Quand il remarqua que Père l’observait et qu’il avait son écoute, Jon se décida de continuer. « Il y a un tunnel qui descend. Très très profond, et puis… Il y a de la glace qui brille sur les murs et il fait très froid. Mais ensuite, je descends tout en bas et il commence à faire très chaud. La glace sur les murs brille de mille couleurs et il y a de la lave qui coule sur le sol. Vieille Nan a dit que le château était construit sur de la lave et de l’eau bouillante, alors j’essaie de trouver le tunnel… »

Père soupira de déception à l’écoute de son récit et secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Jon, enfin… Tout le château est en panique depuis ta disparition. Tu ne peux pas t’éclipser de cette manière et me sortir ce genre de sornettes.

Jon se sentit aussitôt vexé par les reproches de son père. Plus que cela, le fait qu’il rejetait ses explications était encore plus vexant.

\- C’est la vérité, il y a quelque chose au bout du tunnel, et je…

\- Jon, ça suffit !

Jon se figea dès lors que Père haussa le ton. Il avait saisi d’autant plus fermement ses épaules si bien qu’il avait presque mal sous son emprise.

\- La moitié de mes gens te cherchent dans la ville d’Hiver et dans le Bois-aux-Loups, nous pensions que tu avais été enlevé ! Imagines-tu la frayeur que tu nous as causée ? Ser Arthur est parti en catastrophe avec une cinquantaine de gardes ! Tu ne dois pas fuguer de cette manière, peu importe quelles peuvent être les raisons, Jon !

La sévérité de Père avait laissé place à une sourde colère. Sa voix résonna dans les cryptes et fit trembler son petit corps. Jon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que la culpabilité qu’il n’avait jusqu’alors pas encore ressenti vint le saisir avec force. Il n’avait pas voulu inquiéter Père. Il n’avait pas voulu inquiéter Oncle Arthur, ni même mestre Luwin duquel il avait esquivé la leçon deux heures auparavant. En vérité, il n’avait voulu inquiéter personne. Il voulait juste trouver le tunnel ! Il ne parvint dès lors plus à retenir son chagrin et les larmes se mirent à perler sur ses petites joues tandis qu’il se mit à sangloter devant l’inflexible lord Stark.

\- Je suis désolé, réussit-il à dire à travers ses sanglots, alors qu’il portait ses mains à ses yeux pour essayer de sécher ses larmes. Mais rien n’y fit. « Je ne voulais inquiéter personne, je voulais juste trouver le tunnel. Je suis désolé… »

Jon continua de modérer tant bien que mal ses pleurs devant Père. A un moment donné, ce dernier poussa un soupir puis s’avança. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra avec affection. Jon ne sut pas très bien ce qu’il lui murmura à ce moment-là, mais sa chaleureuse présence libéra le trop plein d’émotion qui l’avait submergé et il fondit en larme dans ses bras.

Quelques instants passèrent ainsi, alors que son père le garda près de lui et sa petite tête contre sa poitrine. Jusqu’à ce que les larmes ne coulent plus et que l’homme l’éloigne avec précaution. Il lui accorda un petit sourire, ce genre de sourire sûr de soi et complice que Père n’accordait qu’à lui et Robb. Ce sourire avait toujours pour effet de le calmer quand il était triste.

\- Ressaisis-toi et allons-y, lui souffla Père avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de les ébouriffer avec affection. « Mes gens nous attendent et tu dois encore des excuses à Mestre Luwin et Ser Arthur. »

Jon se contenta d’acquiescer et de lui accorder un petit sourire triste.

Après quelques minutes, ils remontaient à la surface et entrèrent dans l’une des hautes courtilles de Winterfell, celle où se trouvait l’entrée des cryptes des Stark.

Leur apparition dans la cour fut aussitôt constatée par des dizaines de personnes. Malgré la situation intimidante pour Jon, son père l’enjoignit à avancer, maintenant sur son épaule droite une emprise avenante. Jon sentit les nombreux regards qui se posèrent sur lui et se laissa guider par son père tout en fixant ses pieds. Beaucoup de ses observateurs semblaient être en colère contre lui et il préférait ne pas affronter leur animosité. Le silence se fit progressivement au sein des murs du château tandis qu’il progressa à travers les longues allées de pierre, pour arriver finalement dans la grande cour d’entrée de Winterfell. L’activité y étaient forte : les gens s’agitaient, semblaient crier des ordres aux autres, des hommes montaient à cheval et Jon en vit même deux partir au galop à travers les portes de Winterfell. Jon comprit assez vite que tout ce grabuge était de sa faute et il en eut le cœur dès lors que l’activité cessa à sa vue et celle du lord de Winterfell. La cour plongea rapidement dans le même silence que celui qui s’était mis à baigner dans son dos.

Jon aperçut bien vite Mestre Luwin au milieu de la cour. Il était entouré de Ser Rodrik Cassel, de Ser Martyn Cassel, et de quelques autres hommes dont Jon comprit à leurs uniformes qu’ils étaient des soldats de la garde du château. La pression émise sur son épaule par la main de Père lui fit comprendre qu’il s’était arrêté à leur vue, aussi reprit-il son avancée plus timidement.

S’il trouva un refuge momentané dans le regard rassuré et bienveillant de Ser Martyn, les regards neutres de Mestre Luwin et agacés de Ser Rodrik participèrent à l’intimider. Il n’osa pas s’exprimer et resta alors silencieux.

\- Jon, tu dois présenter tes excuses pour l’inquiétude et les ennuis que tu as causés.

La voix de Père le poussa à regarder ses trois gardiens dans les yeux, non sans mal.

\- Je vous demande pardon…

Le regard irrité de Ser Rodrik le coupa bien vite dans son élan et il se tut presque aussi vite qu’il avait commencé à parler.

\- Pardon pour quoi, Jon ?

La voix de son père était toujours aussi impartiale.

\- Pour ne pas avoir assisté à votre leçon, mestre Luwin… Et pour m’être échappé et pour avoir causé du souci.

Le silence régna quelques instants, instant durant lesquels Jon se sentit jugé par ses trois gardiens. Père finit par acquiescer discrètement et se tourna vers les trois hommes.

\- Est-ce ces excuses vous suffisent, messieurs, ou faudra-t-il que je punisse Jon ?

Jon ne voulait pas être puni. Il savait qu’il le méritait pour s’être échappé mais il espérait que ses trois gardiens ne garderaient pas rancune. L’expression de mestre Luwin restait inchangée et toujours aussi neutre. C’était la même chose avec Ser Rodrik qui le toisait d’une manière toujours aussi irritée. Toutefois, Ser Martyn était souriant et le regardait avec amusement, comme s’il voyait quelque chose en lui de particulièrement drôle. Jon n’avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Ser Martyn souriait toujours autant en sa présence, alors que son frère aîné le traitait toujours aussi sévèrement.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons laisser le petit loup s’en tirer pour aujourd’hui. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, s’exclama alors Ser Martyn.

\- Mon frère, ce n’est absolument pas responsable ! intervint aussitôt Ser Rodrik en se tournant vers son cadet. « Les fauteurs de troubles doivent être réprimandés, surtout quand ils mobilisent la totalité de la garde pour corriger leurs caprices ! »

Jon frissonna à la voix grave de Ser Rodrik. C’était un homme très sévère qui l’intimidait énormément. Père disait qu’il était le principal maître d’arme de Winterfell et que c’était lui qui leur donnerait des leçons au maniement des armes, à lui et Robb, quand ils seraient un peu plus âgés. Jon aurait préféré Ser Martyn, qui était beaucoup plus gentil.

\- Allons, Rodrik. Soyons indulgents, il n’a que six ans, c’est un enfant.

\- Mais c’est un incorrigible récidiviste. La garde de Winterfell n’est pas à sa disposition et il devra l’apprendre à ses dépens !

Jon serra les plis de son pantalon en toile en écoutant les deux frères Cassel débattre de son sort, mais ce fut finalement mestre Luwin qui trancha la situation.

\- Je pense que Jon doit être puni, dit-il d’un ton calme. Ser Rodrik afficha un air satisfait tandis que Ser Martyn n’avait pas l’air content. Jon se mordit la lèvre d’une manière imperceptible, contrarié par la décision de mestre Luwin. A sa gauche, Père semblait inflexible. « Toutefois, Jon ne participera à aucune corvée ménagère, Ser Rodrik, si cette idée vous a affleuré l’esprit. »

\- Mestre, ce garçon…

\- Ce garçon est le fils de notre seigneur, Ser Rodrik. Je vous prie de vous en souvenir.

Ser Rodrik resta muet quelques secondes puis lança à Père un regard incertain. Jon ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais finalement, l’homme acquiesça et se tourna vers mestre Luwin sans même lui épargner un regard.

\- Très bien, faites comme bon vous semble. Je vais prévenir la garde qu’il n’y a plus lieu de chercher, s’exclama-t-il avant de s’incliner respectueusement devant Père. « Mon seigneur. »

Père lui adressa un petit hochement de tête et Ser Rodrik s’en retourna et se retira rapidement de la courtille. Ce fut rapidement au tour de Ser Martyn. « Mon seigneur. Petit loup. » Il les salua chaleureusement et lui ébouriffa même les cheveux, puis il quitta les lieux dans les pas de son frère aîné. Les gardes présents dans la cour se dispersèrent petit à petit tandis que mestre Luwin s’approcha de lui et se baissa.

\- Jon, il faut comprendre que ce que tu as fait ne restera pas sans punition. Je te ferais recopier entièrement le chapitre deux d’ _Histoire des maisons du Bec de Massey_  de mestre Yanol.

\- Mais…

\- Il n’y a pas de mais, mon garçon.

Jon remarqua que Père le fixait. Il était d’accord avec la punition et Jon se rendit compte qu’il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

\- D’accord, mestre Luwin…

\- Bien. Je m’attends à te voir présent dans la bibliothèque après le déjeuner.

Au moment où mestre Luwin se relevait et qu’il se tournait vers son père pour lui demander de prendre congé, un cavalier entra en catastrophe dans la cour et attira l’attention de l’ensemble des personnes présentes. Il ne s’agissait de nul autre qu’Oncle Arthur. Il fut rapidement suivi de quelques gardes à cheval qui devaient certainement l’avoir prévenu qu’il avait été retrouvé. En l’apercevant au côté de Père, Oncle Arthur descendit dans un saut de sa monture et se précipita dans sa direction sans même s’intéresser à ce qu’il advenait du cheval. Un palefrenier situé non loin s’occupa de calmer la bête.

\- Jon ! s’écria-t-il. Il se jeta presque sur lui, l’air presque ahuri. Il le tenait par les épaules de la même manière que son père auparavant. « Les dieux soient loués, tu n’as rien ! Où était-il ? »

Son oncle s’était tourné vers son père, sur un ton qui frisait presque l’exigence. Si le seigneur de Winterfell s’en offusqua, il ne le laissa pas transparaître. « Dans les cryptes. Il vadrouillait. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Son oncle se retourna vers lui, et le regard mauve de l’homme plongea dans le sien. Oncle Arthur était le seul à avoir des yeux semblables aux siens. Puis le Dayne soupira de soulagement.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça, Jon. Je te l’ai dit. Je te l’ai redis, et pourtant, tu le fais encore. Mais par tous les dieux, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris cette fois pour que tu ailles dans les cryptes ? Les cryptes, de tous les endroits !

Alors Jon lui répondit. Il lui répondit la même chose qu’il avait tout d’abord exprimé à son père. Mestre Luwin et Oncle Arthur l’écoutèrent et l’observèrent, affichant des expressions plus ou moins déroutée. Comme s’ils ne comprenaient pas. Mais alors que mestre Luwin semblait relativement indifférent à son récit, la réaction d’Oncle Arthur fut inattendue. Il lui posa une question.

\- Combien de fois as-tu fais ce rêve ?

Jon le regarda incertain. Pourquoi son oncle lui posait-il cette question et surtout comment savait-il qu’il avait fait plusieurs fois ce rêve ? Père fronça les sourcils à la question d’Oncle Arthur puis lui adressa un regard curieux, comme pour l’enjoindre à répondre. Alors Jon répondit.

\- Je ne sais pas… Beaucoup.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

De nouveau, Jon ne sut pas comment interpréter la question de son oncle. Mais il acquiesça. Il faisait le même rêve depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être vingt.

\- Excusez-moi Ser Arthur, mais en quoi ces questions sont-elles pertinentes ? demanda alors mestre Luwin.

Son oncle ne répondit pas et continua à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard dur commença finalement à s’adoucir. Il entendit Père respectueusement congédier mestre Luwin. Alors le vieux mestre se retira, quoique déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse de la part de son oncle. Les deux hommes restants regardèrent le vieux mestre s’éloigner avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur lui. Son oncle se releva alors et se tourna vers son père.

\- Lord Stark, j’aurais besoin de vous parler quand vous serez disponible.

Jon se rappelait que son frère Robb lui avait dit qu’Oncle Arthur ne parlait en fait jamais à personne et qu’il était le seul dans le château avec lequel il se comportait normalement. Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, puisque son oncle parlait en fait assez souvent à son père, quand il était en leur présence conjointe. C’était grâce à ces échanges courts mais réguliers que Jon avait compris qu’Oncle Arthur et Père ne s’aimaient pas beaucoup. Jon avait surpris plus d’une fois les deux hommes en venir aux cris à l’issu de discussions qui le concernait. Il n’avait jamais bien compris pourquoi ils n’étaient pas d’accord, mais depuis, il remarquait facilement le regard de Père toujours fermé en la présence de son oncle, et réciproquement, une lueur qui frisait entre mépris et méfiance était toujours présente dans les yeux de son oncle lorsqu’il confrontait Père.

Ce fut avec ces connaissances à l’esprit que Jon observa avec curiosité le regard presque complice que s’échangèrent les deux hommes.

\- Je vous attendrais dans mes quartiers cet après-midi.

\- Père ? Oncle Arthur ?

Son oncle se retourna très vite dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés. Jon reconnut très vite ce regard et manqua de déglutir.

\- Quant à toi, s’exclama tout à coup son oncle. « Tu ne t’en tireras pas comme ça. Je te l’ai dit la dernière fois, Jon. Que si tu refaisais un coup de la sorte, je te le ferais regretter en doublant la longueur de ton parcours. Je vais m’en tenir à mes mots, mon garçon ! »

Jon acquiesça d’un air penaud et résigné. S’il avait évité les corvées ménagères de Ser Rodrik, il n’aurait pas la chance d’éviter les épreuves que lui ferait passer son oncle. Des épreuves au cours desquelles son oncle le forçait à courir de longues distances, lui faisant escalader des obstacles ou le forçant à ramper jusqu’à ce qu’il s’écroule de fatigue. Père s’était disputé avec son oncle à ce propos, mais il avait fini par l’accepter. Alors Jon n’avait eu d’autre choix que d’obéir et de faire de que son oncle lui disait.

Et tandis que son père l’entraînait à sa suite dans le château, Jon ne put s’empêcher de se sentir frustré. Il aurait accepté sans bronché toute punition, toute corvée ; il aurait accepté de courir autant que son oncle le lui exigeait et d’effectuer autant de dictées que mestre Luwin le lui demandait, si seulement il avait pu trouver l’entrée du tunnel.

Il aurait sans doute plus de chance la prochaine fois.

 

* * *

 

**LE LOUP SILENCIEUX**

**289 A.C**

 

Eddard se rappelait encore des visages hantés d’Arthur Dayne, d’Oswell Whent et de Gerold Hightower lorsque lui et ses compagnons les avait retrouvés à Dorne, au pied de la tour de la Joie, il y avait maintenant cinq ans. A l’époque, il ne les connaissait que de nom. Il avait naïvement pensé, dans sa stupide logique d’homme du nord et de frère aîné plein d’illusions, qu’ils étaient les ravisseurs de sa tendre Lyanna, sa chère petite sœur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Encore aujourd’hui, Eddard se posait la question. Une question qu’il ne s’était pourtant jamais posé en presque deux ans de campagne. Il savait que ressasser le passé lorsqu’il était douloureux n’était pas une bonne chose à faire et qu’on y trouvait davantage de remord qu’on n’y puisait de sagesse. Mais sa frustration était souvent telle qu’Eddard ne pouvait faire autrement. Alors il s’emmurait dans le silence et s’isolait à l’ombre du grand baral de Winterfell ou de son bureau, et il retournait alors dans quelques moments clés de son passé, là où tout avait basculé. Tout comme maintenant, alors qu’il fixait sans grande volonté les piles de dossiers qui reposaient sur son bureau et qui nécessitaient son attention particulière. Comme s’il pouvait se concentrer à l’instant même.

«  _Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ?_  » Eddard n’avait de cesse de se répéter cette question. Il vivait avec cette question. C’était pourtant si logique. Sa «  _tendre_  » Lyanna, avait-il alors pensé. Mais Lyanna n’avait jamais été tendre. C’était une image fantasmée d’elle qu’il s’était fait, notamment sous l’influence de son ami Robert alors que ce dernier s’éperdait en rêves et en fantasmes d’un avenir romantique qui n’aurait jamais existé. Souvent, Eddard pensait qu’il était responsable de la mort de Lyanna. Martyn et Howland lui avaient systématiquement dit que ce n’était pas sa faute, qu’elle serait morte en couche de toute manière, mais Eddard en doutait fortement. L’accouchement avait certes été un facteur de la mort de sa sœur cadette, mais c’était la tristesse de perdre les siens et de savoir Rhaegar Targaryen mort au combat qui avait eu raison d’elle. Et dans cette mort-là, Eddard avait certainement sa part de responsabilités. Car c’était à lui et non pas à Robert que l’émissaire de Rhaegar Targaryen était venu demander des pourparlers en faveur de la paix juste avant la bataille du Trident. La sécurité et le bien-être de Lyanna lui avaient été garantis, mais trop aveuglé par son désir de vengeance et par la haine viscérale que les siens et notamment Robert portaient envers les Targaryen, Eddard avait choisi de ne pas croire le prince et avait rejeté son émissaire sans davantage de cérémonie. Et le lendemain, le dernier dragon mourait de la main de Robert lui-même.

L’horreur de ses décisions lui était apparue au pied de cette triste tour et au chevet de sa triste sœur. Sa triste sœur mourante, terrifiée à l’idée que son cerf de prétendant ne vienne massacrer son petit dragon. «  _Promets-le, Ned…_ » Et il avait enfin réalisé, en tenant le petit Aegon… «  _Promets-le-moi…_  » En tenant Jon dans ses bras et en voyant le regard plein d’amour et de peine de Lyanna à leur vue, à quel point il avait été stupide. Stupide de croire que Lyanna aurait pu aimer Robert. Stupide de convaincre leur père Rickard de la fiancer au Baratheon. Stupide de croire que Lyanna se serait laissée enlever et violer par Rhaegar tout autant que de croire Rhaegar capable d’un tel acte. Et stupide de croire que Jon n’allait pas être le fils de son père.

Des « rêves de dragon ». C’était ainsi qu’Arthur les avait appelé. Jon avait des rêves de dragon. Arthur Dayne lui avait certifié que les Targaryen n’avaient jamais perdu leur magie, en dépit du fait que les dragons avaient disparu depuis plus d’un siècle et demi. De nombreux Targaryen avaient été sujets à ces rêves mystiques, souvent amenés à en être des victimes. Le prince Daeron, dit l’Ivrogne, en avait été un parfait exemple : ses lubies nocturnes l’avaient poussée à l’insomnie, à l’alcoolisme puis à la mort. Arthur lui avait dit que Rhaegar lui-même avait été sujet au même genre de rêve que Jon ; que ces rêves prophétiques l’avaient d’une manière ou d’une autre mené à rencontrer Lyanna.

En temps normal, en situation normale, Eddard se serait moqué de telles affirmations. Il n’était pas un homme pieux ou un homme superstitieux. Lointaines étaient les années de sa jeunesse, celles-là même où il frissonnait à l’écoute des histoires de Vieille Nan, le soir lorsque lui, Brandon et Benjen allaient se coucher. Il avait certes foi dans les Anciens Dieux, mais la magie appartenait à un âge désormais révolu et il en était mieux ainsi. Pourtant, Arthur Dayne avait été clair et formel, tant et si bien qu’Eddard n’avait pu mettre en doute sa parole. Et ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait donné à son neveu « Jon » comme nom d’usage qu’il n’en était pas moins Aegon. Un Targaryen.

\- Mon amour, tu es là ?

Eddard délaissa ses pensées mélancoliques dès lors qu’il entendit la voix mélodieuse de sa femme. Regardant l’entrée ouverte de son bureau, il n’attendit que quelques secondes avant de la voir apparaître dans le couloir et passer le seuil de la porte. Catelyn Stark se tenait devant lui, cet air toujours aussi digne et humble émanant d’elle.

\- Cat, la salua-t-il familièrement.

La vue de sa douce épouse l’égaya assez vite. Catelyn Stark était vraiment belle, et peu importait à quel point il pouvait la contempler chaque jour, Eddard ne se lassait jamais à sa vue. Ses longs cheveux auburn, signe clair de son ascendance Tully de Vivesaigues, étaient chatoyants de couleur et tendaient vers une vive et chaleureuse rousseur. Tombant en cascade sur ses fines épaules, ils encadraient un visage fin et lisse respirant de beauté et de fraicheur. Catelyn était une femme épanouie et pleine de vie, une femme très fière aussi. La fierté qu’elle tenait de sa noblesse se reflétait dans ses grands yeux bleus, de beaux yeux qu’elle avait donnés à leur fils aîné Robb et à leur fille Sansa. Elle était la mère de ses enfants et sa dame.

Eddard avait fini par voir ce que Brandon avait vu en elle. En l’espace de quelques secondes, les tristes fantômes de sa famille s’évaporèrent pour laisser place à d’heureux souvenirs. Brandon s’était déjà vanté des qualités de Catelyn, alors qu’ils n’étaient que fiancés. S’il pensait à l’époque que Brandon exagérait, surtout à en juger la promiscuité que ce dernier entretenait alors avec lady Barbrey Ryswell, il s’était rendu compte que son frère avait été plus que clairvoyant. Mais ce n’était pas un grand exploit, puisque sa douce Catelyn exsudait ses qualités sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. Elle avait été éduquée pour être une parfaite lady, tant et si bien qu’Eddard avait parfois peur de ne même pas être à la hauteur.

La jeune femme approcha de quelques pas lents et observa avec curiosité son espace personnel. Eddard réalisa que Catelyn ne se rendait pas souvent dans cette partie de Winterfell et encore moins dans son bureau. La plupart des visiteurs étaient ses lieutenants et ses bannerets, lorsqu’il n’était pas dans la salle du trône d’hiver à écouter les doléances de ses sujets. Elle tenait son ventre enceinte assez distraitement, vision qui fit sourire Eddard. Difficile de ne pas rayonner de fierté en sachant qu’il était l’unique auteur de cet état et que Catelyn l’exposait avec fierté à qui bien voulait le voir. Depuis la naissance de Sansa, il y avait maintenant trois ans, lui et Catelyn s’étaient rapprochés. Ce qui était à l’origine un mariage de devoir s’était lentement transformé en un mariage d’amour.

Peut-être avaient-ils été destinés. Dans ses moments de romance et de piété, Catelyn le lui affirmait. Parfois, quand ses souvenirs n’étaient pas hantés par de beaux yeux mauves du passé, Eddard ressentait l’envie d’y croire.

\- Je te cherchais, mon amour, lui souffla-t-elle avec affection.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Lord Dustin, lord Reed, lord Mormont et Ser Ryswell sont arrivés au château il y a quelques minutes. Je leur ai dit de patienter le temps de venir te chercher.

\- Oh, tu n’aurais pas dû Cat, répondit-il avec douceur. « Tu devrais te reposer. Mieux vaut éviter de te surmener. »

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Je fais attention, je souhaitais juste marcher un peu.

Au regard tendre de son épouse, le seigneur de Winterfell sut qu’elle avait compris qu’il se souciait de son état de grossesse. Il voulait lui éviter tout effort superflu, surtout ceux qui pouvaient incomber à de simples gardes, mais il savait que Catelyn était une femme diligente et serviable. Il ne la méritait vraiment pas.

\- Très bien, conclut-il dans un acquiescement formel. Prenant appui sur ses genoux et inspirant calmement, il se leva de son siège. « Je vais donc aller rencontrer ces seigneurs. »

Eddard invita Catelyn à quitter la pièce, ce qu’elle fit docilement. La suivant dans le couloir, il ferma la porte de son bureau derrière lui et la verrouilla. Il rejoignit alors son épouse, qui l’attendait sur le palier. Lui accordant un sourire, il s’occupèrent de descendre l’escalier, le seigneur de Winterfell s’adaptant au rythme calme de sa dame.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ensuite ? demanda-t-il au détour d’un couloir.

Les quelques domestiques et gardes qui croisaient leur chemin s’inclinaient respectueusement, se décalant sur les côtés pour les laisser passer.

\- Je pense aller chercher Sansa. Il est temps pour sa leçon auprès de septa Mordane.

Eddard fronça aussitôt les sourcils mais ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il finit toutefois par intervenir, dès lors qu’il se rendit compte à l’apparence vieillissante des murs qu’ils atteignaient le donjon et qu’ils se sépareraient bientôt.

\- Sansa est encore jeune, Cat…

\- Ned, nous en avons déjà parlé de nombreuses fois. Je peux accorder le fait que notre Robb soit formé selon les coutumes guerrières du Nord, puisqu’il est ton héritier, mais Sansa doit devenir une dame vertueuse. Tu m’as déjà promis qu’ils seraient éduqués à la lumière des Sept.

Eddard manqua de soupirer et se félicita aussitôt pour sa retenue. Catelyn aurait certainement très mal pris une telle réaction, d’autant plus en constatant la manière avec laquelle elle se mettait sur la défensive à chaque fois qu’il abordait le sujet. C’était peut-être l’un des seuls points sur lesquels Eddard s’opposait encore assez viscéralement à Catelyn.

Catelyn était une femme particulièrement pieuse et traditionnelle. Cela n’aurait pas eu beaucoup de conséquences si Catelyn n’était pas née Tully et originaire du Conflans. Car la nouvelle dame de Winterfell revendiquait avec zèle ses origines andales et ses pratiques sudières, et notamment sa foi. Catelyn n’était pas du Nord et ne croyait pas en leurs dieux. Si elle les tolérait, par soucis de s’adapter à son nouveau pays, elle était toutefois restée une croyante dévouée de la foi des Sept et n’avait pas accepté que leurs enfants soient uniquement éduqués dans la culture nordienne des Premiers-Hommes et dans la foi des Anciens Dieux. Le fait qu’elle ait amené une septa aussi doctrinaire que Mordane le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

C’était toutefois frustrant de voir leur fille immergée si tôt dans cet ensemble intolérant de dogmes et de contraintes. Une fille de la maison Stark du Nord ne devrait pas vivre son enfance dans une chapelle, entourée d’encens et de bougies, à prier des idoles en pierre. Lyanna le lui avait fait comprendre.

\- Je souhaite juste ce qu’il y a de meilleur pour nos enfants. Peut-être serait-il sage d’attendre avant de remettre notre Sansa à septa Mordane.

Ils s’étaient arrêtés à l’angle d’un passage qui menait à la salle du trône d’hiver. Un escalier qui rejoignait la pouponnière, plus bas dans le château, s’apercevait à quelques mètres. Catelyn et lui s’observèrent quelques secondes.

\- Je sais bien que tu souhaites le meilleur. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que Sansa en a besoin. J’ai commencé mes leçons très tôt également, et septa Mordane n’est pas une dévoreuse d’enfant. Elle la traitera bien.

Eddard se retint de remettre en question l’opinion de son épouse. Il ne partageait pas cette observation. Septa Mordane n’était sûrement pas une dévoreuse d’enfant, mais c’était une femme sévère et intolérante qui ne devrait pas seoir au poste de tuteur d’un Stark. Les Stark étaient du Nord. Mais il rangea au fond d’une case ces quelques pensées et inspirant calmement, il acquiesça solennellement aux mots de sa suderône de femme. Satisfaite à la vue de son consentement, elle se pencha et vint l’embrasser affectueusement, avant de s’en retourner en direction de l’escalier. Eddard la regarda partir distraitement, l’adorable petite bouille de sa Sansa lui revenant à l’esprit. Ils auraient l’occasion d’en parler davantage une fois l’hiver enfin terminé et le Nord en sécurité.

Cette pensée le laissa incertain et soucieux, et le Nord en tête, il reprit sa route en direction de la salle du trône. Les présences conjointes de lord Dustin, lord Reed et lord Mormont n’était pas pour présager quelque chose de bon. Si Ser Ryswell était aussi présent, cela signifiait qu’il portait la parole des Ryswell et des Flint de Pouce-Flint. Cela ne pouvait signifier que le pire. Les corbeaux en provenance du sud n’étaient déjà pas de bon augure, aucun d’entre eux n’ayant été de couleur blanche. «  _Noirs ailes… Noires nouvelles…_  »

Eddard finit par atteindre la lourde porte en bois qui le menait au donjon, lui faisant comprendre qu’il était déjà dans la citadelle de Winterfell. L’empoignant fermement, il poussa alors un bon coup sur l’imposante porte et en traversa le seuil. Il fut aussitôt saisi par la froideur mordante des vents d’hiver. Il venait de sortir à l’extérieur, la porte donnant sur les remparts intérieurs de la citadelle et sur une passerelle pierreuse dont il apercevait l’issu plus loin et donc une entrée vers l’agrégat d’immenses tours carrées et rondes qu’était le donjon de Winterfell. Eddard s’avança et vint se tenir devant les créneaux des remparts, observant en contrebas la haute-cour principale de Winterfell.

La neige qui chutait abondamment depuis quelques jours laissait place à de la boue sous les passages des hommes, des chevaux et des charrettes. Çà et là, le seigneur de Winterfell percevait les sons du commun, les éclats de voix, les bruits des enclumes, les hennissements des chevaux et les grincements des roues de bois traînant charrettes de vivres et autres carrosses. Tout comme les basse-cours à l’extérieur de la citadelle du château, l’activité y était vive et la présence de la vie importante, à l’exception d’animaux tels que les cochons ou les poules.

Winterfell… Son château. Souvent, Eddard avait du mal à croire que cela lui appartenait. Il était né second fils et n’aurait jamais dû obtenir une telle place forte et autant de terres. Un puîné tel que lui n’aurait jamais rêvé d’un tel destin, tant et si bien qu’Eddard s’était toujours résolu de son enfance jusqu’à la guerre à ce que sa destinée ne soit pas celle d’un seigneur. Ses ambitions n’avaient jamais été aussi hautes. Posséder une couronne entière, un pays entier qui ne répondait qu’à lui et autant de bannerets et de vassaux… Non, il fut un temps où il ne rêvait que de sud, de voyages et de chaleur. Il se serait exilé dans le bonheur et l’amour, dans les bras chaleureux d’une femme aimante et dont les beaux yeux mauves auraient trahi le fait qu’elle était aussi rêveuse que lui. Une femme aimante qui lui aurait donné peut-être une fille, ou un fils, au bon gré des vents chauds de la mer d’Eté et de leurs longs voyages. Mais ce rêve était mort depuis longtemps, loin dans ce même sud, dans la solitude et le désespoir.

Se délestant de pensées et de souvenirs aussi moroses, Eddard préféra reprendre sa marche. Traversant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte du donjon, il salua sur son passage les quelques gardes qui se tenaient là et surveillaient depuis les hauteurs les cours se tenant de part et d’autre des remparts.

Les longs corridors du donjon n’étaient en soit pas si différents du reste des intérieurs de la forteresse. C’était dans ces couloirs qu’Eddard croisait le plus de ses sujets. Le donjon de Winterfell était la partie du château la plus fréquentée par ses habitants. En substance, c’était là que la famille Stark et ses invités séjournaient. Les dortoirs et les cuisines, lieu de vie et de travail de la plupart des gens du château, se trouvaient aux étages les plus bas, tandis que les étages les plus hauts étaient réservés à la noblesse et la maison Stark. La salle du trône d’Hiver et les nombreuses salles de réception qui accueillaient les nombreux banquets estivaux et les fêtes nocturnes se trouvaient au centre du donjon ; il ne fallait pas franchir moult escaliers pour y parvenir, car leur accès était simplifié par un passage central menant directement à la Haute-cour.

Traçant son chemin, c’est ce passage qu’Eddard rejoignit, sous les regards surpris de ses sujets qui ne s’attendaient pas à le voir surgir par quelques portes dérobées. Il accorda à ses sujets quelques hochements de tête et des regards de reconnaissance, ces derniers s’inclinant et lui faisant docilement place. Il entra alors dans la salle du trône d’Hiver par la grande porte.

C’était une très grande salle au plafond haut qui ressemblait en substance aux grandes salles d’audience royale. Très loin d’être aussi spacieuse que ne l’était la salle du trône de Fer, dont l’immensité restait la plus vertigineuse de toutes, la salle du trône d’Hiver restait tout de même un lieu impressionnant. Assez grande pour accueillir trois cent personnes, son centre dont le sol était formé de grandes et élégantes dalles pierreuses couvertes de reliefs nordiques évoquant des loups-garous, géants, mammouths et autres créatures magiques étaient disposés de sorte à incarner l’ensemble du Nord. Devant cet espace mis en évidence se tenait le trône d’Hiver lui-même, sur lequel avait siégé l’ensemble des seigneurs de la maison Stark et des rois de l’Hiver lorsque le Nord était encore un royaume indépendant. Il s’agissait d’un grand siège de bois, orné d’ébène et d’acajou, décoré de reliefs évoquant le mythique loup géant de la maison Stark et des rois de l’Hiver.

Un trône sur lequel il se tenait désormais presque chaque jour, et devant lequel venaient s’agenouiller ses sujets pour implorer ses faveurs et celles de la maison Stark. Et à cet emplacement spécifique se tenaient aujourd’hui dans l’attente les hommes qu’il était supposé recevoir. Ils étaient cinq et leurs visages lui étaient familiers. Eddard n’eut même pas le temps de s’annoncer que les cinq hommes se retournèrent dans sa direction pour l’accueillir.

\- Le fils prodigue du Nord nous fait enfin grâce de sa présence ! Nous l'attendions avec impatience ! s’exclama alors l’un d’eux en s’avançant, venant à sa rencontre.

Eddard se sentit sourire devant le regard rieur de son exubérant invité. Un coup d’œil lui avait suffi pour le reconnaitre. Il ne s’agissait de nul autre que lord William Dustin, jeune seigneur de la maison Dustin et sire de Tertre-bourg. Il était l’un des plus puissants seigneur du Nord, et plus important encore, l’un de ses plus proches amis ; un homme de grande taille qui arborait avec une excentrique fierté les traits les plus emblématiques des hommes du Nord : il portait la barbe, plus volumineuse encore que ne s’en souvenait Eddard, assortie à une longue et hirsute chevelure châtain foncé. Ses grands yeux bruns semblaient presque cachés sous d’épais sourcils, mais des lèvres charnues et arqués dans un sourire à demi-moqueur ressortaient en dépit de ses épaisses moustaches. Sa tenue était toute aussi épaisse que son physique, presque emmitouflées dans de lourdes fourrures.

Quiconque voyait apparaître William Dustin devrait être impressionné et intimidé à sa vue, mais le seigneur de Winterfell qu’il était n’était pas dupe. Sous cet attirail austère que les gens du sud classifieraient aisément de barbare nordique se cachait un homme particulièrement raffiné et à l’écoute. William vint rapidement le serrer dans ses bras dans un grand rire, accolade et rire auquel Eddard répondit facilement.

\- Will, dit-il sur un ton rieur avant de l’observer. « C’est bon de te revoir, mon ami. »

\- Ah, Ned ! Fichu loup du Nord, ça faisait longtemps ! répondit l’homme avec enthousiasme. « J’ai vu Cat ! Elle a l’air au sommet de sa forme, cette bonne dame du sud. Par les dieux, déjà deux louveteaux, vous ne perdez pas votre temps ! »

Eddard émit un petit rire amusé. Peu importait les années, William ne semblait pas changer. L’homme avait été un grand ami de son frère Brandon avant d’avoir été le sien, mais les pertes et la guerre les avait énormément rapprochés. Il fut un temps où ce même homme courtisait Lyanna, tant et si bien que n’ayant pas oublié ses affections ou sa loyauté, il partit sans hésiter à ses côtés en direction du sud.

\- Il va falloir suivre le rythme avec lady Barbrey.

\- Ah ! Comme tu dis… Mais tu connais la dame, elle est capricieuse et je suis loin d’être aussi vigoureux qu’un jeune loup le serait sur une jeune et belle truite !

Ils rirent de nouveau. L’attitude grivoise et provoquante de l’homme n’était pas pour changer elle non plus. Dire qu’il était celui qui avait porté Catelyn durant leur cérémonie du coucher… Cette nuit-là, alors qu’il ne connaissait même pas vraiment Catelyn et qu’il la voyait toujours comme la fiancée de son frère. Et ce rustre de Dustin avait osé dire le lendemain, devant leurs amis, qu’il regrettait d’être sevré.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que ses autres invités se manifestent. Et c’était Howland Reed qui s’était avancé.

\- Eddard, le salua-t-il avec douceur.

\- Howland, répondit le Loup Silencieux de Winterfell sur le même ton.

Ils vinrent se serrer amicalement dans les bras quelques secondes, William faisant place au paludier. Se tenant par les épaules, ils s’observèrent mutuellement. Howland n’avait pas changé. Les années semblaient généreuses pour lui, en dépit de la dureté de la vie dans les étendues labyrinthiques et marécageuses du Neck.

\- J'ai eu vent de la naissance de votre fils Jojen. Lady Jyanna doit être ravie. Mes félicitations, Howland.

Jojen Reed. Il était heureux de savoir que son ami disposait enfin d’un héritier. L’attention sembla émouvoir le paludier.

\- Merci, Eddard. Je vous les renvois. Félicitations pour votre fille Sansa, je ne doute pas qu'elle deviendra aussi belle que sa mère et sa tante.

Les mots du Reed à l’honneur de son épouse et de sa sœur l’égayèrent. Plus que quiconque, Howland avait le droit de faire vivre la mémoire de la défunte Louve de Winterfell. Cette dernière en plus de lui avoir une fois sauvé la vie, s’était battue pour venger son honneur. Si Sansa pouvait ne serait-ce qu’être la moitié de ce qu’avait été Lyanna de son vivant, Eddard serait un homme comblé.

Howland tourna la tête sur sa gauche et laissa place à un troisième homme, dont la vue égaya d’autant plus le cœur d’Eddard.

\- Bonjour, lord Eddard.

\- Ser Mark… C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Ser Mark Ryswell se tenait souriant devant lui. Cet homme lui avait sauvé plus de fois la vie que quiconque sur cette terre. Le chevalier du Nord, c’était ainsi que les nordiens aimaient le nommer, tant et si bien que ce nom avait même ses échos dans le sud. Le chevalier qui s’était illustré dans la bravoure et l’honneur, terrassant honorablement ses adversaires et épargnant tout aussi dignement ceux qui se retrouvaient à sa merci. Mark avait toujours été d’une loyauté, d’un soutien exemplaire et l’avait suivi sans ne jamais faillir. Il l’aurait sans doute suivi dans la mort s’il s’était retrouvé confronté à un tel dilemme.

Mark Ryswell était tout ce que l’on pouvait attendre d’un chevalier, dans ses stéréotypes idéalisés. Mark était un bel homme, de grande taille,  au visage long et au nez aquilin. Son menton angulaire et une mâchoire haute donnaient à son visage une symétrie dont la propreté et la beauté qui en ressortaient ne passaient jamais inaperçues. Sur ce point spécifique, il n’avait rien à envier à des hommes tels que Jaime Lannister. Le Ryswell ne jouait toutefois pas de ses avantages et semblait laisser en friches ces qualité physiques derrière une sobriété typiquement nordienne. S’il se rasait, il ne semblait pas être maniaque de netteté. Ses cheveux bruns étaient très longs et il les attachait parfois à la manière nordienne, dans un chignon, pour éviter qu’ils ne l’entravent dans ses mouvements. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu vif et il en ressortait une lueur de conscience et d’intelligence assez évidente.

Son physique engageant était à la hauteur de sa personnalité raisonnée. Mark était un gentilhomme conscient de sa place dans ce monde de contraintes et de hiérarchies. De situation puînée tout comme lui, Mark avait fait le choix de devenir chevalier. Les Ryswell suivant la Foi des Sept, l’opportunité lui avait été toute indiquée, et du fait de son talent martial reconnu, il avait été adoubé avant même d’atteindre les seize ans. C’était un homme bon, d’une abnégation sans pareil et d’une éloquence remarquable. Sans ses mots justes aux pieds de la tour de la Joie, Eddard doutait du fait qu’ils seraient tous en vie aujourd’hui. Eddard n’aurait pas été prompte à la diplomatie si ça n’avait pas été pour lui, or en négociant avec l’inflexible Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Mark Ryswell leur avait une fois de plus sauvé la vie.

\- Un plaisir partagé, lord Eddard. Winterfell est toujours aussi impressionnant à voir.

\- Comme vous dites. J'espère que ma femme vous a tous bien accueilli.

\- Bien sûr. C’est une dame charmante. Ser Martyn était également là pour nous occuper.

Comme pour répondre à la mention l’invoquant, Ser Martyn Cassel s’approcha d’eux, posant affectueusement ses mains sur les épaules de Mark et de Howland. Il accorda un regard de reconnaissance à William, qui se tenait à la droite de leur ami paludier. Et les voyant tous les quatre devant lui, Eddard se rendit compte qu’il était en présence de ses amis les plus chers, de ses compagnons les plus vaillants et de ses protecteurs les plus dévoués. Il ne manquait plus que la présence d’Ethan Glover et de Theo Wull, mais le chef du clan Wull n’avait pas quitté ses montagnes du Nord depuis longtemps et les contraintes de la région n’étaient hélas pas propices aux déplacements. Quant à Ethan, il se trouvait loin au sud, à gérer pour la maison Stark l’héritage de Jon qu’était l’île de Peyredragon.

\- Bonjour, Ned, le salua le Cassel.

Ser Martyn Cassel… Capitaine de la garde et chevalier de Winterfell. Son bras-droit et confident. L’homme qui savait tout de ses projets et qui veillait avec un zèle bienveillant à la sécurité de ses enfants, de son épouse et de tous les gens de Winterfell et de ville d’Hiver. S’il existait un homme à qui Eddard pouvait confier sa vie sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir, c’était bien Martyn Cassel.

\- Bonjour, Martyn. Merci de les avoir occupés en mon absence.

\- Rien d'insurmontable pour le capitaine de la garde Stark.

Satisfait de la réponse enjouée du Cassel, Eddard intima du regard à ses camarades de s’écarter, pour qu’il puisse rencontrer son dernier invité, non pas moins important que les autres. Attendant patiemment que le sire de Winterfell ait fait ses retrouvailles avec les braves compagnons que le Nord lui connaissait, l’homme s’était tenu humblement à l’écart.

Eddard aborda ledit homme avec respect, lui accordant un regard de reconnaissance plein de respect. Un regard qui lui fut rendu avec autant de cérémonie. Il s’agissait de lord Jorah Mormont, seigneur de la maison Mormont et sire de l’Île-aux-Ours. C’était un grand homme, le plus grand de tous ici présent. Il était aussi leur aîné d’environ une décennie, mais les années semblaient être généreuses avec lui dans la mesure où il ressemblait toujours au jeune et seyant seigneur qu’Eddard se rappelait de lui. Un début de calvitie commençait à se remarquer sur les lignes hautes de son front et harcelait une tignasse brune déjà clairsemée, mais c’était un maux commun aux hommes. Jorah Mormont était un homme solide, à la carrure très forte, et sa lourde tenue de fourrures d’ours ne semblait pas même réussir à dissimuler ne serait-ce qu’un peu l’épaisseur musculeuse de ses bras et de ses épaules. Eddard jurerait que le Mormont pouvait le soulever lui et Howland en même temps s’il le voulait.

Même si le seigneur des Mormont n’avait pas eu l’opportunité de s’illustrer au cours de la guerre contre les Targaryen, nombreux avaient été les témoignages rapportés narrant sa bravoure, sa discipline et ses décisions tactiques raisonnées. Eddard ne le connaissait que très peu, mais il était l’un de ses bannerets les plus fiables et Eddard le savait bon et juste.

\- Lord Mormont, bienvenue à Winterfell.

\- Merci, mon seigneur. Je vous apporte des nouvelles de l'Île-aux-Ours. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la situation.

\- Oui. Du moins en partie. J'ai hâte que vous me soumettiez votre rapport.

Les corbeaux qu’il recevait de la côte ouest devenaient de plus en plus précis. Et la présence de Jorah Mormont sous son toit ne laissait désormais plus beaucoup de place au doute. Le début de cette deux-cent-quatre-vingt-neuvième année, qui voyait une fin possible de l’hiver et donc un durcissement des basses températures avant la venue du printemps, laissait la situation du royaume des Sept-Couronnes dans une étrange suspension.

Eddard vit Howland et Mark s’acquiescer mutuellement dans un accord tacite. Son ami paludier prit ensuite la parole.

\- Nous vous apportons également des nouvelles des Flint et du Neck, Eddard. Elles... Elles ne sont pas bonnes.

\- Je m'en doutais… soupira-t-il, la lassitude envahissant déjà son esprit. « J'ai moi-même reçu des nouvelles du roi ainsi que des maisons Glover et Tallhart. Venez, mes seigneurs. Il est temps de parler. »

L’instant d’après, le seigneur de Winterfell menait ses bannerets et amis vers ses quartiers.

 

***

 

                Cents hommes et femmes d’arme avaient perdu la vie dans la défense de Fort-aux-Ours, la principale place forte tenant la côte sud de l’Île-aux-Ours. L’attaque avait été expéditive et meurtrière. Sept bourgades avaient au préalable été victimes de raid, leurs populations passées au fil de l’épée, vieillards et enfants. Les femmes avaient été épargnées et mises en cages, torturées et violées, s’il était pertinent de faire la distinction entre la torture et le viol. Dans la confusion de ces divers assauts, les forces en garnison parmi les forts côtiers s’étaient déployées pour chasser un ennemi invisible. L’envahisseur, enhardi par l’effet de surprise, semblait avoir cru pouvoir prendre l’île, et les méfaits éclairs sur les populations civiles avaient laissé place à des manœuvres de conquêtes et de sièges. Mais la maison Mormont avait tenu, fidèle à sa devise. « Ici nous demeurons », disait-elle, et ici ils avaient demeuré, inflexibles qu’ils étaient devant la mort et le danger. Inflexibles qu’ils furent, devant les Fer-Nés.

Des razzias avaient été effectuées sur toute la côte, les lieux visés par les excursions ayant comme points communs d’être des foyers de populations peu défendus. Les fjords de Piquesel qui occupaient le large de la baie d’Enfer étaient actuellement en état d’occupation Fer-Nés et les maigres garnisons Flint avaient été contraintes au repli général, au détriment des populations insulaires locales qui subissaient désormais l’occupation étrangère. Les forces Glover qui tenaient traditionnellement la presqu’île de Merdragon s’étaient repliées avec plus de chance, puisqu’ils avaient réussi à organiser l’évacuation des bourgades exposées au risque de raid dans la région. De nombreux villages de pêcheurs de la côte des Roches avaient été rasés devant l’impuissance des Ryswell, des Dustin et des Tallhart. Ce qui aurait pu être interprété comme une hausse des raids Fer-Nés du fait de la rudesse de l’hiver ne pouvait désormais plus l’être. Cette somme d’attaques sans merci n’était autre qu’une somme d’actes de guerre.

Eddard avait reçu des corbeaux de tout le royaume. Le nombre de raids Fer-Nés n’était pas un phénomène propre au Nord. L’ensemble des couronnes occidentales avait été touché. Les îles du bouclier dans le Bief avaient essuyées de très lourdes attaques, de même que le reste des côtes du Bief. Plusieurs des points les plus septentrionaux des côtes de l’Ouest semblaient avoir subi des attaques et des tentatives d’occupations mais la flotte de l’Ouest mouillant à Port-Lannis avait dissuadé jusque-là toute tentative Fer-Née plus audacieuse dans la région. Le Conflans ne devait sa relative stabilité qu’à la forteresse de Salvemer, qui protégeait ses côtes occidentales sous la gestion habile et la supervision rigoureuse de la maison Mallister. Le dernier corbeau en date qui lui était parvenu était un appel au calme de la couronne, doublé d’un message personnel de Robert Baratheon, qui lui demandait en tout amitié de préparer la mobilisation des forces du Nord.

Eddard ne savait pas ce que prévoyait Balon Greyjoy, seigneur de Pyke et actuel seigneur suzerain des Îles de Fer. Si les raids Fer-Nés s’étaient multipliés, ils n’étaient à la hauteur de Westeros que quelques conflits peu situés… Mais Eddard connaissait bien Robert et ne doutait en aucun cas de sa clairvoyance quand il était question de guerre. Or, si le roi Baratheon lui conseillait une mobilisation progressive du Nord, cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : Les Sept-Couronnes partiraient bientôt en guerre.

L’idée ne l’enchantait guère.

\- Ce Balon Greyjoy est un idiot s’il pense qu’en provoquant l’ensemble des soutiens de Robert Baratheon il en incitera certains à lâcher les Sept-Couronnes. Seul un idiot penserait que provoquer Robert en début de règne l’affaiblirait suffisamment pour avoir une chance contre lui.

Les mots de William Dustin avaient saisi le silence installé dans la pièce. Eddard sortit aussitôt de ses pensées, pour observer ses quatre amis assis en face de lui, de l’autre côté de son bureau. Jorah Mormont s’était retiré il y avait déjà un moment, laissant les quatre compagnons discuter entre eux et profiter du silence en sa présence bienveillante.

\- C’était ce que je pensais également, enchaîna Howland sur le ton soucieux que lui connaissait Eddard. « Ses manœuvres sont loin d’être rationnelles. Sa tentative d’occupation de Merdragon n’a aucun sens… Il ne fait que gâcher ses troupes et saper le moral de ses hommes avant même qu’une guerre ne se déclenche. »

\- Ce n’est pas pour ça que nous ne devons pas rester vigilants, répliqua Eddard. « Je vais répondre à l’appel de lord Galbart Glover. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les intentions des Fer-Nés sur la presqu’île, mais nous devrons les y chasser le plus vite possible. »

\- Galbart Glover est un lâche… maugréa William dans sa barbe. « Ethan n’aurait jamais laissé les Fer-Nés pénétrer aussi loin dans les terres… »

\- Peut-être bien, lord William, mais je pense que lord Galbart a agi justement en évacuant les bourgs les plus à risque. Mieux vaut la sécurité de nos gens au détriment de l’intégrité de nos terres. Nous aurons tous le temps de chasser les pillards, mais nous ne pouvons pas remplacer les morts.

Les mots de Ser Mark étaient toujours aussi justes. William n’y trouva rien à dire et se pencha pour saisir la chope remplie de bière posée devant lui sur le bureau. Un serviteur était venu depuis les cuisines pour leur apporter du vin et de la bière. Autant dire que William n’était pas le plus modéré parmi eux cinq en matière de consommation.

Le silence revint assez vite et Howland comme Martyn en profitèrent pour saisir leurs verres de vins et en boire quelques gorgées. La mention d’Ethan Glover évoqua à Eddard le fait qu’il était si loin d’eux au sud. En voyant ses quatre camarades devant lui siroter avec plus ou moins d’entrain leurs boissons, le sire de Winterfell aurait apprécié que leur groupe soit reformé au complet. Le bon Theo Wull et son impétueuse joie de vivre aurait certainement changé l’ambiance presque contemplative de cet instant.

Eddard sentit au bout de quelques secondes l’attention plus que marquée de Mark sur lui. Il croisa alors son regard dont la lueur analytique était plutôt explicite.

\- Lord Eddard, j’ai vu Ser Arthur, tout à l’heure…

Sa remarque attira aussitôt l’attention de leurs camarades. Eddard soupira d’avance.

\- Moi aussi, maintenant que vous le dites… répondit Howland en le regardant avec hésitation.

\- Cet homme a l’air toujours aussi sévère, prononça William avant de poser sa chope à demi pleine sur le bureau. « Il n’a pas l’air d’être heureux dans le Nord. Mais bon, c’est un dornien, donc ce n’est pas étonnant. »

Martyn émit un rire à cette réplique et enchaîna.

\- Il est surtout trop occupé à encadrer Jon. Il a à cœur de le discipliner, mais ce garçon est tout simplement indomptable.

Si Martyn avait voulu égayer l’atmosphère, il se rendit compte qu’il avait en fait réussi à faire l’inverse. Eddard ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car Jon était en vérité un enfant charmant. Mais son existence était lourde d’enjeux politiques et de blessures du passé.  Lui-même avait souvent du mal à regarder Jon dans les yeux, tant il y voyait Rhaegar et Lyanna. Ou était-ce sa propre culpabilité ?

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda tout à coup Howland d’un ton doux. Eddard sut aussitôt en voyant son regard à demi-perdu que le Reed se remémorait Lyanna. « Je n’ai pas pu le voir en arrivant. On m’a dit que ses yeux sont encore plus vifs qu’ils ne l’étaient à sa naissance… »

\- Il va bien… répondit Eddard, délivrant à son ami un sourire se voulant rassurant. « Nous essayons de gérer ses excentricités mais… Il tient de ses parents sur ce point-là. Et oui, la couleur de ses yeux s’est affirmée en grandissant. Il semble avoir également hérité de la beauté naturelle des Targaryen. A moins que ce ne soit celle de Lyanna… »

Car si les yeux éthérés de Jon qui luisaient comme mille améthystes aux reflets indigos et étoilés étaient déjà suffisamment remarquables à eux seuls, le garçon avait également obtenu les traits clairement surnaturels et nobles de ses ancêtres valyriens, ceux-là qui faisaient la renommée de sa famille paternelle. Mais parfois, Eddard doutait duquel de ses parents Jon avait tiré son enivrant charme. La réputation de plus belle femme des Sept-Couronnes perdurait encore vivement aujourd’hui lorsque l’on évoquait la défunte Lyanna Stark, la belle Louve. Si belle qu’elle en avait envoûté l’étincelant prince d’Argent. Il voyait tant des deux dans leur fils qu’il peinait souvent à regarder ce dernier dans les yeux.

La vérité demeurait que les traits du garçon étaient dérangeants pour tout un chacun. Même s’ils ne le manifestaient ouvertement, les gens de Winterfell lui épargnaient souvent un second regard lorsqu’ils l’apercevaient errer dans le château. Au fil des années, certains de ses sujets ou de ses invités de passage étaient venu le féliciter de l’enfant que lui avait légué une tendre étoile du sud, à laquelle on reliait aisément les beaux traits, bien que ces mêmes personnes se gardaient par prudence de lui épeler un nom. Ils adressaient assez souvent les mêmes hommages au supposé oncle de l’enfant… Un beau louveteau doublé d’un envoûtant petit météore, disait-on. Si seulement le monde savait.

Dans tous les cas, sa confirmation sembla inquiéter ses trois invités, qui se regardèrent dans des expressions incertaines. Le Loup Silencieux de Winterfell n’eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. D’autant qu’Howland mit en lumière la cause de leur inquiétude, la sienne luisant clairement dans ses yeux verts de Reed.

\- A-t-on déjà posé des questions indiscrètes sur... ses origines ?

Martyn semblait voir la difficulté qu’il avait à répondre à cette question, aussi se permit-il de répondre à sa place pour lui éviter de prononcer le nom de fantômes du passé.

\- Pour l’instant, les quelques personnes curieuses à ce sujet semblent relier Jon à… Ser Arthur et les siens. Les yeux mauves des Dayne ont jusque-là toujours fait grande illusion.

\- Jusque-là… souffla alors William avant de s’enfermer dans un mutisme opaque.

\- Jusque-là, répéta simplement Martyn d’un ton très peu enthousiaste.

Ils savaient tous ce que cela impliquait.

\- Alors puisse ce jusque-là durer aussi longtemps que possible, déclara dignement Mark, avant de lever son verre.

Ils trinquèrent tous à cela.

 

* * *

 

**LE PALUDIER**

**289 A.C**

 

                Les seigneurs du Nord étaient arrivés au fur et à mesure que les jours s’écoulaient, au gré des sordides nouvelles en provenance du Sud. Avec les Lord venaient leurs suites et leurs propres chevaliers fieffés, voire leurs maisonnées entières pour les plus cérémonieux d’entre eux. Si lord Jon de la noble maison Omble, dit le Lard-Jon, s’était contenté de sa grande troupe de guerriers nordiens à cheval, exposant la soldatesque d’Âtre-lès-Confins dans une fierté propre aux intrépides Omble, d’autres seigneurs du Nord ne s’étaient pas retenus dans le faste et la richesse. En ce sens, lord Wyman de la puissante maison Manderly de Blancport était venu accompagné de l’intégralité de sa maisonnée et plus encore, de l’ensemble de ses chevaliers fieffés et de leurs propres suites, soit presque trois mille personnes. D’autres seigneurs tout aussi puissants que ces deux derniers s’étaient modestement contentés d’un détachement personnel et de quelques dizaines de servants et d’écuyers, comme cela avait été le cas de lord Roose de la maison Bolton de Fort-Terreur, dont la réputation n’était déjà plus à illustrer.

Winterfell était désormais surchargé par les premières formations du ban du Nord, tant et si bien qu’une partie des invités s’était installée au sein des établissements d’accueil de la ville d’Hiver, les suites les plus serviles des seigneurs le plus généralement. La petite ville qui abritait à l’accoutumé autour de dix mille habitants et qui comptait aux alentours du double lors des hivers avait presque quadruplé. Près de quarante mille personnes logeaient ainsi autour de l’ancestral château de la maison Stark et de son bourg éponyme.

Partout, l’activité fusait. Dans chacune des rues de la ville d’Hiver, le bruit des forges, les hennissements des chevaux, les éclats des voix, la musique en provenance des tavernes et émise par multitudes d’instruments et de ménestrels. Même le bordel de ce bourg était plein à craquer, à tel point que les hommes faisaient la queue, à ce qui se disait ! Mais la vérité demeurait dans le fait qu’il était désormais difficile de trouver quelconque lieu de calme et de répit, quelque endroit à l’abri des activités incessantes des hommes et des femmes, et du bétail et de tout le reste. A part peut-être l’accueillant et confortable bois sacré de Winterfell, le plus grand du Nord et réputé pour en être le plus ancien.

Lord Howland Reed avait toujours apprécié cet endroit. Ici, la présence des Anciens Dieux semblait authentique et une atmosphère de magie virevoltait entre les feuillages. Un grand étang dont les eaux semblaient noires tant elles étaient sombres se trouvait au centre du bois sacré et de grandes roches ressortaient du sol, invitant les visiteurs à s’asseoir et contempler les lieux. Et l’arbre-cœur ! Ô immense et grandiose barral, dont le bois était blanc comme la neige qui recouvrait les vastes plaines nordiennes et les feuilles écarlates comme le sang des sacrifices bovins aux fêtes de la moisson. Sa vue était impressionnante et l’aura qui en émanait choquait toujours Howland à chaque fois qu’il pénétrait dans cet ancestral lieu de culte des Premiers-Hommes, demeure de l’ancienne magie.

Il aurait adoré pouvoir contempler l’expression de ses enfants dans ce lieu. Ils étaient tous les deux si sensibles à la magie. Sa fille Meera Reed était une puissante change-peau dont les pouvoirs s’étaient manifestés très tôt, avant même qu’elle n’atteigne ses trois ans. Sa femme Jyanna, alors enceinte de leur fils Jojen, était précipitamment venue le voir pour l’amener à leur fille. Depuis lors, rares étaient les jours où sa douce fille ne vivait pas entouré de lézards et autres varans des marais. Elle s’était même liée avec un petit alligator !

Le potentiel de leur fils Jojen était encore plus grand puisque les Anciens Dieux semblaient s’éveiller en sa présence, et ce depuis sa naissance. Que pourrait-il bien se passer si jamais Howland présentait Jojen au bois sacré de Winterfell ? Ici-même, là où les rois de l’Hiver avaient été présentés à la naissance, avaient grandi et s’étaient mariés ? Ici-même, où ils avaient mis à mort leurs plus grands ennemis ?

Howland Reed se rappelait d’un temps où il n’aurait jamais même imaginé rencontrer un homme tel que Ser Arthur Dayne en pareil lieu. Et il était sûr que Ser Mark Ryswell n’en pensait pas moins. Et pourtant ils étaient là, tous les trois. Quelle époque étrange.

\- J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans des circonstances plus sereines, Ser Arthur. Je pense que lord Howland partage mon sentiment.

Son vieil ami avait parlé sagement, comme toujours. Howland se contenta d’acquiescer avant d’adresser un sourire humble à Arthur Dayne. L’homme l’impressionnait toujours autant. Même sans son imposante armure de garde royal, même sans la prestance que lui donnait sa longue cape blanche et immaculée, Ser Arthur Dayne semblait toujours aussi royal. Il émanait toujours autant de lui le Sud, grandiose et chevaleresque comme on pouvait l’imaginer. Il était grand et semblait toujours aussi puissant et inflexible qu’Howland s’en rappelait.

Entre l’Arthur Dayne qu’il avait connu au grand tournoi de Harrenhal et le même homme aujourd’hui, rien n’avait changé. C’était le même homme qui, en compagnie du Prince Rhaegar, les avait surpris lui et Benjen au retour secret de Lyanna après l’imprudente participation de cette dernière sous l’identité du Chevalier d’Aubier rieur.

Ce même homme avait passé la dernière décennie à protéger Lyanna et son héritage.

\- Nous n'y pouvons rien. Sans la maison Targaryen pour cimenter les royaumes, de telles choses sont amenées à se produire, avait répondu le Dayne en se replaçant plus à l’aise sur le rocher qui lui servait de siège. « Balon Greyjoy est un mégalomane impulsif. Il serait tôt ou tard entré en rébellion, même sous les Targaryen. »

Ils étaient tous les trois installés devant l’arbre-cœur du bois sacré, Howland se trouvant au plus près du tronc et de son mystérieux visage pleureur. Ici, isolés de la forteresse et des nombreux convives, ils pouvaient parler sans barrière. Personne ne viendrait ni les déranger ni les espionner car l’espace était suffisamment large et éclairé pour voir venir quiconque.

\- Espérons simplement que Doran Martell ne suive pas son exemple.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, Ser Mark. Croyez-moi, Doran Martell n'est pas si stupide. Il ne risquera jamais la maison Martell dans une rébellion contre l'Usurpateur.

Le Reed vit son ami Ryswell broncher, quoique de manière imperceptible pour le Dayne, à l’utilisation du dernier terme. « L’Usurpateur », comme ce dernier appelait leur roi. L’ancien garde royal de la maison Targaryen – si tant était que le paludier puisse le considérer ancien quand le Dayne gardait avec zèle l’héritier Targaryen légitime du trône de Fer – était sage de n’utiliser ce terme qu’en leur présence. Car c’était un terme pour lequel plus d’un loyaliste avait perdu la tête ces dernières années.

\- En êtes-vous sûr… ? s’enquit le Ryswell avec hésitation. « Il aurait toutes les raisons de soulever Dorne contre le roi Robert, contrairement aux Greyjoy. »

\- J’en suis certain. S’il l’avait souhaité, il l’aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, répondit simplement Arthur comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.

Howland voulait bien le croire. En plus d’appartenir à la maison Dayne qui gouvernait près de la moitié de Dorne au nom des Martell, il s’avérait en plus que Ser Arthur les connaissait personnellement. Il avait après tout été le garde de la princesse Elia et ses enfants aux côté de Ser Lewyn Martell, il fut un temps, avant que cette tâche incombe à Ser Jaime Lannister. «  _Peut-être qu’ils seraient toujours vivants aujourd’hui si Ser Arthur Dayne était resté leur garde…_ » pensa alors le paludier en observant le Dayne emprunt à de lointains souvenirs. « _Mais il ne serait alors pas ici à protéger le fils de Lyanna._ » Et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point Howland était redevable de ce fait.

\- Le prince Oberyn profiterait certainement d’un moment d’instabilité pour agir contre l’Usurpateur mais le prince Doran n'est pas son frère… poursuivit calmement Arthur. « C’est un perfectionniste. Si la maison Dayne et ses armées ne suivent pas, il ne bougera jamais. Et même alors, je doute qu’il intente quoi que ce soit… De toute façon, je peux vous assurer que mon frère Allyrion ne le suivra jamais sans mon accord. La vie du prince est trop précieuse pour que nous la risquions de cette manière. »

Howland ne pourrait pas être plus d’accord avec cette observation. La vie du fils de Lyanna était inestimable.

\- Quel prince ?

Ser Arthur se leva dans un sursaut tandis qu’Howland sentit son cœur rater un battement et les expressions interloquées de ses comparses démontrèrent leur évident état de surprise. Arthur Dayne était dans un tel état de méfiance qu’il avait même saisi fermement le pommeau de son épée. Puis la surprise laissa place à la raison tandis qu’ils se rendirent compte que non seulement personne n’était entré à leur issu dans le bois sacré mais qu’en plus, la voix particulièrement juvénile avait sonné du dessus. D’un air entendu, ils levèrent tous les trois les trois la tête et firent constat du petit intrus qui les avait écouté depuis qui savait combien de temps.

Howland resta complètement silencieux dès lors qu’il croisa  _son_  regard.

C’était comme si son souffle s’en était allé alors qu’il se contentait d’observer avec hommage la seule personne qu’il avait souhaité rencontré ces deux dernières semaines sans réel succès ; le seul enfant sur lequel apposer un nom aussi naturellement que le faisait Ser Arthur suscitait chez lui un malaise.

C’était le petit prince.

Howland se souvenait que lorsqu’il l’avait vu et tenu, l’enfant n’était alors qu’un nourrisson qu’il aurait sans mal pu tenir d’une main s’il l’avait voulu. Il se rappelait qu’Eddard et lui étaient alors remontés dans le Nord en avance des armées nordiennes avant d’opérer leur séparation en marge de la route royale, peu avant d’atteindre les lisières marécageuses du Neck. Eddard avait ainsi pris la route de Moat Cailin, seulement accompagné de Ser Arthur, le fils de Lyanna soigneusement tenu dans le creux de son bras droit.

Mais Aegon Targaryen, ou Jon Snow tel qu’on le connaissait officiellement, n’avait plus rien du nourrisson. «  _Par tous les dieux, le fils de Lya… Il a tellement grandi._  » pensa-t-il alors. La première chose qui le saisit à la vue du garçon fut son regard profond. Ses yeux étaient tels que les avaient décrit Eddard et Martyn et même plus encore. C’étaient ceux du prince Rhaegar à n’en pas douter. C’était d’autant plus criant qu’Howland avait connu personnellement le prince et qu’il connaissait la vérité sur la filiation du garçon. Sa peau était très blanche et ses traits étaient fins, éperdument valyriens, et là encore Howland dû reconnaître la précision du père adoptif de l’enfant dans ses descriptions : Aegon avait clairement pris du meilleur de ses parents et tellement de son Targaryen de père qu’il serait difficile d’y trouver le nordien. Il était tout simplement, de manière presque déraisonnable, beaucoup trop beau pour cela.

C’était en fait un soulagement que l’enfant n’ait pas hérité des cheveux argentés de son père ; en ce sens, Lyanna avait clairement laissé une trace d’elle dans cet enfant : les cheveux noirs que les Stark transmettaient depuis lady Melantha à leurs enfants. Avec cette couleur, et malgré les yeux et les traits valyriens du garçon, Eddard et Ser Arthur pourraient toujours faire illusion sur les origines du garçon même si elles étaient évidentes pour quiconque était suffisamment informé. Mais un Targaryen aux cheveux noirs n’était pas un fait commun et très peu de nobles des Sept-Couronnes avaient survécu à Duncan Targaryen pour se rappeler de lui et témoigner du contraire. Howland doutait même qu’Aegon serait un jour confronté à des personnes dangereuses comme Tywin Lannister ou Olenna Tyrell, susceptibles de voir à travers son identité factice et y déceler le Targaryen.

«  _Le jour où ils s’en rendront compte, il sera trop tard pour eux._  » se prit-il à espérer. Le jour où la vérité sortirait, et même s’il savait qu’Eddard était frileux à l’idée, le petit prince serait prêt à embrasser son héritage de Targaryen. Howland savait qu’il serait derrière lui et avec lui tout le Neck. «  _Le petit de Lya…_  » Il n’avait pas pu la sauver, il n’avait en fait même pas compris sa détresse. Lya n’avait jamais voulu épouser Robert Baratheon, il en avait pourtant eu conscience. Qui aurait même pu penser que le prince Rhaegar, le prétendu et reconnu « doux et vertueux Prince d’Argent », ait été capable de kidnapper Lyanna Stark. En constatant le bonheur qu’avait eu Lya en tenant son fils dans ses bras, la pensée même était absurde. Elle avait aimé et désiré cet enfant si ardemment. Howland ne l’avait pas réalisé entièrement alors, mais il l’avait compris une fois revenu à Griseaux. Puis il l’avait définitivement constaté trois ans plus tard, lorsque Jyanna avait accouché de leur petit Jojen. Car sa femme avait eu le même regard lors de la naissance de leur fils que Lyanna lorsque le petit prince avait vu le jour.

Un ravisseur et un violeur n’aurait jamais causé de tels sentiments d’amour et de félicité à Lyanna alors qu’elle était aux portes de la mort. Non, seul un prince et mari qu’elle aimait tendrement, lui et le fruit de leur amour.

La surprise de Ser Arthur le quitta bien vite alors que se dessinèrent sur son visage inflexible les signes de la colère.

- … Jon, par tous les dieux, que fais-tu la haut ? Comment es-tu même monté là-haut, et depuis quand !?

Si le garçon les avait abordé d’une manière particulièrement joviale, de toute évidence il le fut beaucoup moins à la réaction du Dayne. Rien de surprenant étant donné son intrusion. Arborant une expression gênée, il se contenta de pointer du doigt l’extension de la lourde et longue branche sur laquelle il se tenait.

\- Je suis passé par là, répondit le garçon

La branche partait dans les feuillages et les branchages étendus d’autres arbres du bois sacré. De toute évidence, le petit Targaryen était passé par les hauteurs en restant suffisamment silencieux dans ses déplacements pour qu’ils ne le remarquent pas. Ce qui motiva Ser Arthur à poser sa question suivante, une question qu’ils se posaient tous les trois.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ? Réponds !

La voix ferme du Dayne avait tonné, marquant les lieux de sa sévérité. Sa rudesse avait été telle qu’il avait presque hurlé sa dernière exigence. Howland regarda le Dayne mal à l’aise. Parler à l’enfant de cette manière n’était peut-être pas la meilleure des façons de le former… Il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais le courage de s’adresser à sa fille ou son fils de cette manière.

\- Je n’ai rien entendu… ! se défendit alors le fils de Lyanna avant de reprendre sous l’impulsion du regard de Ser Arthur. « Juste que vous parliez de Dorne et du prince… Je… J’étais juste… J’étais curieux, Oncle Arthur… »

La lueur sévère du regard du Dayne avait petit à petit découragé le garçon, dissipant en quelques secondes sa joyeuse témérité.

\- Dorne et le prince. C’est tout ce que tu as entendu ? Rien d’autre ? Parle ! insista le chevalier.

\- C’est tout, Oncle Arthur ! Je le jure ! Je ne mens pas !

Arthur Dayne fixa l’enfant quelques secondes, ce dernier implorant le Dayne du regard, avant de leur accorder un regard en biais, relativement imperceptible aux yeux du prince. Ce dernier n’avait heureusement pas entendu leurs propos concernant le roi Robert ou la maison Greyjoy.

Puis il acquiesça.

\- Très bien, je te crois. Mais je te préviens, on en reparlera plus tard. Maintenant, descend de cet arbre avant que je m’énerve.

C’était assez évident que le Dayne punirait son protégé ultérieurement pour cette intrusion. Mais c’était certainement plus sûr de mettre en suspens cette situation tant qu’il était là. A en juger la lueur intelligente dans les yeux du garçon, il était assez clair que c’était un enfant perspicace. Mieux valait éloigner son intérêt de toute information dangereuse.

\- Vous êtes Howland Reed !

Le petit de Lya avait ignoré l’injonction de son gardien dès lors qu’il l’avait repéré. Il ne semblait même pas l’avoir fait exprès tant il était concentré sur lui. Howland se retint de rire en voyant l’air ennuyé de Ser Arthur et le regard curieux, puéril et avide de découverte du petit prince. C’était comme si la détresse que lui avait inspiré la sévérité de Ser Arthur s’était instantanément disspiée dans le néant. Au moins, le problème de l’intérêt envers toute information dangereuse était réglé. Son attention était aussi constante que l’était son humeur.

L’enfant s’était allongé de tout son long contre l’une des grosses branches inférieure de l’arbre-cœur, à deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Ce que la plupart des hommes du Nord verraient comme une offense aux Anciens Dieux, Howland le vit comme une innocente excentricité qui lui rappelait d’une étrange manière celle des Enfants de la Forêt… C’était comme s’il était dans son élément, accepté et entouré par les branches et les feuillages de l’imposant arbre millénaire.

\- Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

\- Vous êtes le plus petit ! s’empressa de répondre l’enfant avant de s’installer en tailleur sur sa branche. Le mouvement participa à rendre Ser Arthur encore plus tendu, à en noter son expression. « Et mon père et mestre Luwin m'ont déjà parlé de vous ! Père m'a dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier à votre taille. Que vous êtes un puissant magicien et que cela se voit dans vos yeux verts. Mestre Luwin pense que la magie n'existe plus mais je pense qu'il se trompe. Père a toujours raison et vous avez l'air mystérieux comme un sorcier. Pensez-vous que la magie existe, Sire Howland ? »

Si le fait de se déplacer à trois mètres du sol avait rendu son gardien conscient du danger, Howland manqua de rire en voyant Jon s’agripper à la branche par les jambes et se laisser pendre littéralement tête en bas au-dessus d’eux. Ser Arthur était tout simplement livide et Mark n’était pas des plus confiants non plus.

A cet instant, Howland sut que ce garçon était définitivement celui de Lyanna. Il semblait n’en faire qu’à sa tête et ne vivre que dans son propre monde jusque dans sa manière de se tenir et d’ignorer les effets de l’attraction terrestre. Lyanna était tout bonnement la même quand elle se suspendait aussi naturellement sur la selle de son cheval en ignorant même le danger de mort que représentait une chute. Ces souvenirs encore vivaces gardèrent le paludier serein : le petit Jon ne tomberait pas. Ni maintenant ni jamais, et certainement pas en la présence des Anciens Dieux. Il était dans un lieu trop bienveillant pour cela.

\- Tu poses beaucoup de question pour un petit singe, répondit-il en réprimant ses rires.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un singe ?

La question innocente du garçon s’accompagnait d’un regard toujours aussi curieux et d’un mouvement de tête adorable. Howland partagea son regard avec Mark, qui secoua la tête d’une manière attendrie et détendue. Il avait compris qu’il était inutile de s’inquiéter. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Ser Arthur, qui semblait sur le point d’exploser.

\- Un petit animal d'Essos poilu et enfantin qui s'agrippe aux arbres et qui défie la gravité, tout comme toi, petit loup.

Le garçon de Lya se mit à rire et se balança même davantage. Comment le sang ne lui montait pas à la tête était la grande question. Ce fut sans doute avec le risque de chute grandissant que Ser Arthur craqua pour de bon.

\- Bon ça suffit ! Jon, je t'ai dit de descendre ! Je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois ! s’exclama-t-il tout en se positionnant en dessous du garçon et en tendant les bras. « Allez, descends ! »

Jon observa son gardien dans une petite moue mais s’exécuta silencieusement. Reprenant la branche en main, il se suspendit cette fois avec les bons membres, les pieds en bas. Après quelques secondes, il se laissa tomber, Ser Arthur le rattrapant aussitôt. La tension apparente sur le visage du garde royal se dissipa tout aussi vite dès lors qu’il posa son protégé au sol. Quel garde fidèle et zélé le Dayne s’avérait être.

\- Est-ce qu'il a raison ? avait repris Jon sans attendre, ignorant même la gravité de l’inquiétude de son dévoué protecteur. Ce n’était après tout qu’un enfant.

\- Qui donc, cher Jon ?

\- Père. Que vous êtes un magicien.

Howland ne put s’empêcher de rire, cette fois. Ce garçon était plein de vie et trop curieux pour son propre bien. Et son affection pour Eddard était criante si son désir de croire en tout ce que le seigneur de Winterfell disait était un signe. Alors il lui fit un signe de la main de l’approcher, ce que le garçon fit en s’avançant de quelques pas.

\- Donne-moi ta main droite, demanda-t-il ensuite.

Alors l’enfant s’exécuta et la lui tendit. Durant les secondes qui suivirent, caressant la paume de l’enfant du bout des doigts, parcourant les petits plis et notamment la ligne qui suivait la base de son pouce, Howland se concentra, les yeux fermés dans la méditation. Puis il les ouvrit et regarda le petit prince d’un air amusé. Ce dernier l’observait dans une expectation et une curiosité propre à celle des enfants.

\- Tu possèdes une magie très puissante, cher Jon.

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Assurément. Ce sont les Anciens Dieux qui me le disent. Ils me parlent, après tout !

Désormais, l’enfant avait l’air émerveillé et convaincu. A sa droite, son Ryswell d’ami avait laissé s’échapper un petit rire mais en face de lui, l’air cryptique et hésitant de Ser Arthur lui disait tout ce qu’Howland avait besoin de savoir. Ser Arthur savait qu’il ne plaisantait pas et le croyait.

Et ce n’était pas étonnant, parce qu’en dépit du ton à peine sérieux que le paludier avait adopté, il en restait qu’il n’avait pas menti. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de se concentrer et de méditer pour être conscient de la présence qu’émettait le petit prince. Il ne l’avait fait que pour les apparences et à peine pour ressentir son potentiel.

Car Howland était un vervoyant, doué jusqu’à un certain point de prescience et de perception magique. Au moins un membre de la maison Reed développait un tel potentiel par génération et la quasi-totalité des Reed avaient accès aux pouvoirs des change-peaux. Son petit Jojen avait hérité des mêmes capacités que lui, démontrant une fois de plus que la magie de leur famille était puissante. Le Neck était encore une terre empreinte de magie, en dépit du fait que le Sud comme le Nord avaient oublié l’ancienne voie des Premiers-Hommes. La venue des Andals il y avait un millénaire avait coupé les hommes du Sud de la magie tandis que le Nord l’avait oubliée avec le temps. Mais pas les paludiers.

Et en sa qualité de vervoyant, le Reed s’était retrouvé littéralement submergé rien qu’en regardant le petit prince dans les yeux. Aegon Targaryen exsudait tellement de magie que pour un homme comme lui, ce garçon était comme un phare au milieu de la nuit.

«  _Le pacte de feu et de glace_  » pensa aussitôt Howland avec les origines métisses d’Aegon à l’esprit. Tout en appréciant les lignes bien définies de sa paume, il médita sur le fait que le sang de l’antique Valyria et de celui des rois de l’Hiver y coulait. On disait même des Stark qu’ils descendaient des Enfants de la Forêt. «  _Cregan Stark avait peut-être déjà envisagé de créer un être au sang magique aussi fort._  » Car de toute évidence, si la sensation que lui inspiraient la vue et un simple contact du garçon était un aperçu, le sang mêlé des rois de l’Hiver et des Seigneurs Dragons était source d’un potentiel vertigineux.

\- Ser Arthur, Howland, je suis désolé, Jon s'est éclipsé de nouveau, auriez-vous une idée d'où… !

Ser Martyn Cassel était entré précipitamment dans le bois sacré, rapidement suivi de William. Ils avaient l’air inquiet et en particulier le premier des deux. Le soulagement à la vue de Jon surgit aussi vite qu’ils furent entrés dans le bois sacré. Ils soupirèrent de dépit et s’approchèrent du groupe. Après deux semaines de routine dans le château, Howland avait vite compris quelle était la raison pour laquelle Martyn et souvent d’autres que lui couraient un peu partout à toute heure de la journée. «  _Les deux fils de lord Stark ont le sang de loup, et surtout son bâtard indocile !_  » disaient souvent les serviteurs et les gens du château et de la ville d’Hiver dans des murmures.

Howland se tourna ensuite vers le petit de Lya, dont les pensées semblaient évidemment toujours axées sur la magie.

\- Que dis-tu de cela Jon : Quand tu seras plus âgé, je t'apprendrais à utiliser la magie… Mais seulement si tu es sage et que tu écoutes ton père, lui révéla-t-il dans un clin d’œil complice. Une petite moue apparut sur la bouille encore enfantine du garçon ; ce dernier était clairement conscient de sa manipulation, mais il accepta tout de même dans un acquiescement silencieux. « Maintenant, il faut suivre Ser Martyn. Il te cherchait, à l'origine. »

\- Tu viens Jon ? se manifesta dès lors le capitaine de la garde Stark.

Jon n’avait décidément pas envie de partir, à en croire son regard attaché dans sa direction. Mais William, qui se tenait aux côtés de Martyn, eut la solution toute indiquée pour attirer l’attention du petit Targaryen.

\- Tu nous as dit que tu voulais devenir un chevalier, n’est-ce pas ? Ne veux-tu pas apprendre à manier l'épée ?

« Manier l’épée » ; « Devenir chevalier ». Autant de mots séduisants aux oreilles d’un petit garçon. Et sous l’amusement des adultes, l’enfant mordit facilement à l’appât tendu par le seigneur de la maison Dustin.

\- Si ! s’exclama-t-il instantanément en se tournant vers le lord. « Comme Daeron le jeune dragon qui a conquis Dorne a lui seul ! »

\- Ah ! s’esclaffa William dans un rire. « Alors il va falloir t'entraîner dur! Envahir Dorne n’est pas une mince affaire, petit dragon ! »

\- J’y arriverais !

\- Dans ce cas suis-moi ! L’invasion de Dorne n’attend pas !

Et le prince Aegon quittait le bois sacré, tenant la main de Martyn et de William, sans même saisir à quel point les répliques taquines et ironiques de lord Dustin ne l’étaient pas autant. Leurs rires s’entendirent encore un peu avant de s’éteindre avec la distance, le calme revenant petit à petit dans le bosquet. « Petit dragon », avait-il clamé sous couvert du sarcasme. Ils s’étaient tous tendus à la seconde.

Le silence s’installa alors pendant la minute qui suivit, à peine perturbé par le bruit venant de l’extérieur.

\- Il faut faire attention, marmonna Arthur. « Surtout avec lui. Il n’a pas conscience du danger, il se faufile partout et se volatilise dans la minute si on ne le surveille pas… »

\- Nous avons été imprudent, déclara simplement Mark dans un ton de conclusion. Il ne laissait pas vraiment place à une réponse, non pas qu’ils voulurent répondre. « Vous savez y faire, avec les enfants. » enchaîna-t-il ensuite à son attention.

\- C'est un petit plein d'énergie. Il me rappelle tant Lyanna.

Arthur émit un ricanement sarcastique et contrarié à sa remarque, tout en se passant une main au visage.

\- Et moi le Prince. Honnêtement, cet enfant me cause bien trop de soucis. Il a pris du pire des deux…

Howland observa Arthur Dayne d’un air compréhensif. Parfois, il oubliait que le Dayne connaissait Lyanna autant que lui sinon davantage. Il avait passé plus d’un an en sa compagnie lorsque cette dernière était devenue une princesse Targaryen par le mariage.

\- Si c’est un fait, nous pouvons également noter qu’il a pris du meilleur, fut la réponse de Mark.

Howland voyait exactement ce qu’il voulait dire.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à son père… déclara-t-il pour faire suite aux propos du Ryswell.

\- Beaucoup trop, répondit Arthur Dayne. « Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux qu’il ne soit pas né avec ses cheveux argentés… Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions pu l’expliquer moi ou lord Stark. »

La solution était simple dans l’esprit d’Howland.

\- Nous l’aurions caché, Ser Arthur, tout simplement. J’aurais pu le cacher à Griseaux si c’était nécessaire. La maison Reed se serait fait un plaisir d’accueillir un jeune homme d’un tel potentiel. Et vous aussi, bien entendu.

Arthur Dayne l’observa quelques secondes, comme s’il pesait le pour et le contre de quelque chose dans son esprit. Howland n’eut pas besoin d’attendre longtemps pour savoir de quoi il était question, même s’il avait déjà idée de dont il pouvait bien s’agir.

\- Je vous tiendrais au mot, lord Howland, sur votre proposition de formation magique.

Mark les regarda avec une expression interloquée incroyablement satisfaisante et tout aussi drôle.

\- Attendez, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ? souffla-t-il dans l’incertitude.

Howland l’observa un instant avant de lui sourire.

\- Mon cher Mark, je ne plaisante jamais sur un sujet aussi important.

\- Donc vous y croyez. A la magie…

\- Et vous non, je présume.

\- C'est-à-dire que même si je suis loin d'être le plus fervent d'entre eux, je suis un disciple de la foi des Sept…

Bien évidemment. Il s’agissait tout de même de Ser Mark Ryswell. L’ordre des chevaliers des Sept-Couronnes restait une institution essentiellement andale et répondant à la foi des Sept. Même s’il existait des nordiens « païen » en son sein, leur présence y était exceptionnelle ; les chevaliers du Nord suivaient en réalité les Sept et un chevalier suivant les Anciens Dieux était presque un paradoxe en soit.

\- Je vois. Ce qui explique votre recul quant au concept même de magie… murmura-t-il avec humilité. Ou alors était-ce le caractère de Mark Ryswell que de faire preuve de recul et de discernement devant toute chose. La magie, même pour les nordiens respectant les traditions et les cultes du Nord, restait un sujet à considérer comme de la superstition ou avec méfiance ; voire les deux. Eddard en était un parfait exemple. « Et bien, pour vous répondre sincèrement, je ne crois pas dans quelque chose dont je suis sûr de l'existence, Mark. La magie existe. Elle est partout, elle nous entoure. »

\- Je peux attester de cela, ajouta alors Arthur Dayne dans un acquiescement. « Le Prince pouvait voir l'avenir jusqu'à un certain point. C'est ce qui l'a amené à la princesse Lyanna. »

\- … Vraiment ?

Mark les regardaient incertains mais sa propension à les croire se constatait assez ouvertement. Pour sa part, Howland pouvait certainement croire Arthur Dayne. Le prince Rhaegar Targaryen les avait trouvé, lui, Benjen et Lyanna à l’issu du tournoi, à des lieux d’Harrenhal, dans la forêt. Personne à part lui n’en aurait été capable. Il semblait que le destin même avait amené Lyanna Stark à rencontrer son prince, et réciproquement Rhaegar Targaryen à rencontrer sa princesse. Leur affinité surnaturelle s’était opérée en quelques instants sous leurs yeux ébahis. Le lendemain, le prince d’Argent couronnait la louve et la faisait reine d’amour et de beauté. Arthur Dayne continua alors, principalement à son attention.

\- Le prince Rhaegar disait que le sang Targaryen est magique et que les membres de leur famille sont régulièrement doués de prescience. Il appelait cela des rêves de dragons. Le prince Aegon semble avoir hérité de cette capacité et elle est source de nombre de ses excentricités. Cela m'inquiète pour l'avenir. Rhaegar était déjà un adulte lorsque ses… visions ont commencé à devenir particulièrement intenses. Il avait le discernement nécessaire pour se contrôler. Aegon n'est qu'un enfant. J'ai peur que cette capacité finisse par le submerger. Lord Stark et moi avons déjà beaucoup échangé sur le sujet mais nous hésitons beaucoup sur la marche à suivre.

\- Je vois… souffla Howland avant de plonger dans de profondes réflexions.

\- On a prononcé mon nom ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers un nouvel arrivant. Les yeux gris foncés de Ned Stark luisaient de curiosité. Howland se douta du pourquoi, après tout ce n’était pas banal que de voir le Ser Arthur Dayne discuter aussi librement et familièrement avec lui et Mark Ryswell.

Ils le saluèrent du regard et le laissèrent s’approcher. Le seigneur de Winterfell vint alors s’asseoir à leurs côtés, prenant place sur l’une des quelques pierres qui restaient encore inoccupées au bord de l’étang noir.

\- Je vois que vous avez rencontré Jon, reprit alors Ned à son attention et celle de Mark.

\- Nous parlions justement de lui, lord Eddard, répondit ce dernier dans son ton poli et cordial. « C’est un enfant vivace. »

Eddard plissa les yeux à sa dernière remarque et les observa tous les trois.

\- Vous a-t-il causé des ennuis ? questionna-t-il finalement.

A cela, lui et Mark ne purent qu’émettre un rire gêné tandis que le regard particulièrement contrarié d’Arthur Dayne était suffisamment évocateur. Eddard eut en substance sa réponse, mais Howland décida qu’il devait préciser le pourquoi de leur réaction.

\- Il nous a surpris au mauvais moment. Nous parlions de ses visions et il a failli entendre des choses qu’il ne doit pas entendre maintenant.

Eddard poussa un soupir qui ressemblait presque à un geignement.

\- Que les dieux gardent ce garçon. Il a la fâcheuse tendance à s’inviter dans des endroits où il n’est pas autorisé à aller. Enfin, je vois… Qu'en pensez-vous, Howland ? De ses visions et du reste. Vos capacités de mystique pourraient nous éclairer.

«  _De mystique…_  » s’amusa Howland. Le vocabulaire d’Eddard pouvait être réducteur sans qu’il ne le veuille, même s’il savait que son seigneur Stark n’y voyait aucune insulte. Il était juste étranger à la magie et ses rites. Il vit toutefois que ses compagnons tendaient l’oreille et attendaient son verdict.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous donner de réponses claires, Eddard. Ni à vous, Ser Arthur. La magie est un domaine très vaste… Peut-être qu’il s’agit de rêves verts, mais d’après ce que vous m’avez dit, Ser Arthur, le prince Rhaegar et les Targaryen disposent d’une magie qui leur est propre. Quant au petit de Lya… Les Anciens Dieux sont agités en sa présence mais je ne sais pas encore très bien ce que cela peut signifier, j'en ai bien peur…

Arthur Dayne et Eddard se regardaient incertains. Howland savait que sa réponse n’était pas forcément des plus satisfaisantes. Sans doute s’attendaient-ils à un constat clair et des solutions ou méthodes tout aussi claires. Mais la magie était loin d’être une discipline claire et maîtrisée. C’était un domaine chargé de mystères et d’autant plus maintenant, alors qu’elle avait disparu de la majorité des régions de Westeros et que des groupes restreints – les Targaryens, la citadelle des Mestres, quelques maisons comme les Blackwood ou des populations spécifiques comme les paludiers – gardaient jalousement leurs savoirs et leurs pratiques en la matière.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander conseil à mestre Luwin ? s’enquit alors le paludier. « N’a-t-il pas étudié la magie ? »

\- Nous y avons pensé, naturellement…

La réponse d’Eddard n’était pas très étayée puisqu’il ne parla pas davantage, de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Mais vous ne l’avez pas consulté…

Howland avait laissé sa réplique ouverte à une réponse de la part d’Eddard, mais ce fut Arthur Dayne contre toute attente qui lui répondit à la place du Stark.

\- Parce que nous ne souhaitons pas encore exposer le cas du prince au mestre Luwin. Nous préférons que le sujet vienne naturellement et que mestre Luwin vienne à nous plutôt que l’inverse. Nous voulons être complètement sûrs de ses intentions envers le prince.

\- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

De nouveau, Eddard et Arthur Dayne se regardèrent. Le regard sombre du seigneur de Winterfell était particulièrement inquiétant. Celui-ci intervint alors.

\- Je préfère être prudent. Je fais confiance à mestre Luwin jusque dans une certaine mesure, mais j’ai mes raisons de croire que son prédécesseur… le mestre Wallys, n’avait pas à cœur les intérêts du royaume, de la maison Stark ou de la maison Targaryen. Je veux d’abord être sûr de ses allégeances, nous continuons donc à l’observer. Pour l’instant.

Howland savait qu’il y avait plus à l’histoire mais il n’insista pas. Il comprenait. Confier à un mestre spécialisé dans les connaissances magiques les anomalies qui entouraient le prince, et notamment ses rêves, exposait le secret de sa filiation. Et ils devaient être absolument sûrs de la loyauté du mestre avant d’intenter quoi que ce soit le concernant. Ce fut ce qui le décida à répondre enfin aux demandes de ses deux compagnons.

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre de solide mais si vous me laissez un peu de temps pour y penser, j'aurais peut-être des méthodes à proposer qui l'aideront à comprendre et à maîtriser au moins une partie de ses capacités. Si c’est un change-peau, ces exercices d’esprit lui feront beaucoup de bien et lui permettront également de développer ses capacités. A cet âge, c’est primordial.

Eddard acquiesça, satisfait de sa réponse.

\- Merci beaucoup Howland. Faites votre possible dans la mesure de vos moyens. C'est tout ce que nous vous demanderons. Nous veillerons à ce que vous soyez récompensé en conséquence.

Eddard n’avait même pas besoin de le remercier. En vérité, il n’avait pas non plus besoin d’être payé ou d'être dédommagé de quelque manière que ce soit. La frimousse curieuse et les yeux violets rieurs du petit prince lui revinrent à l’esprit, lui arrachant un sourire tendre.

Pour le petit de Lya, il ferait n’importe quoi.

 

* * *

 

**LE PRINCE CACHÉ**

**289 A.C**

 

                Les frictions de la plume de mestre Luwin sur le parchemin était le seul son qui dérangeait le silence de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. L’expression du vieux mestre était neutre et il paraissait particulièrement concentré sur sa tâche, mais Jon savait très bien que sous cet air avenant se cachait un maître sévère et exigeant. Jon savait que l’homme le réprimanderait à la seconde s’il daignait le déranger, chose qui s’avérait difficile de ne pas faire étant donné l’ampleur de son ennui. Parce que Jon s’ennuyait profondément, mais ce n’était pas si surprenant dans la mesure où il était retenu contre son gré dans cette salle même, en guise de punition, à recopier tout comme le vieux mestre des textes en caractères incompréhensibles pour lui.

Jon avait appris à lire très tôt. Si tôt, en vérité, qu’il avait effrayé mestre Luwin et Père lorsque ces derniers l’avaient surpris en train de lire un vieux livre en langue commune narrant des contes et légendes de Westeros. Il avait alors à peine eu quatre ans. Oncle Arthur l’avait encouragé à continuer, insistant pour que mestre Luwin enrichisse ses leçons, quitte à le prendre davantage en charge que son frère Robb. Jon savait que Robb n’aimait pas beaucoup lire. Il préférait jouer à l’extérieur, avec les fils du forgeron. Au départ, Jon n’avait pas non plus aimé ça, mais l’insistance d’Oncle Arthur avait eu raison de son entêtement et il avait fini par accepter d’être davantage en présence de mestre Luwin même si les leçons d’héraldique l’insupportaient au plus haut point.

Mais s’il y avait bien une chose que Jon détestait par-dessus tout à Winterfell, c’était bien les punitions du vieux mestre lorsqu’il commettait des bêtises ou des fugues, parce que peu importait son engouement éventuel pour la lecture de livres mentionnant les dragons, les loups géant qui accompagnaient les légendaires rois de l’Hiver ou les mystérieux Enfants de la Forêt, il n’était qu’un bien piètre allié lorsqu’il s’agissait de recopier ces fichus grimoires auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Car il s’agissait essentiellement de vieux livres d’histoire et des registres que mestre Luwin possédait depuis de nombreuses années. Il s’était mis en tête de les recopier intégralement pour en préserver le supposé précieux contenu crypté, qu’il affirmait être écrit en langue valyrienne. Ou plus précisément en « Haut-Valyrien », la forme linguistique originelle et antique du valyrien, comme il l’avait expliqué. Une langue morte selon ses mots ; la langue de l’antique Valyria et des Possessions.

Avec l’effondrement de la maison Targaryen, les derniers locuteurs natifs du haut-valyrien s’en étaient allés et il ne subsistait du valyrien que les langues dérivées et bâtardes qui s’étaient construites sur sa disparition, tels que les dialectes parlés dans les Cités libres comme le myrien ou le volantain, ou encore le « Bas-Valyrien », un patois valyrien unifié parlé par les habitants du pays de Ghis. C’était en tout cas ce dont se souvenait Jon, d’après les enseignements que mestre Luwin leur avait apporté à lui et Robb.

Jon était à peu près sûr que Robb avait déjà tout oublié de leurs leçons sur le sujet.

\- Tu as de nouveau la tête dans les étoiles, Jon, s’exprima spontanément mestre Luwin en lui accordant un regard. « Si tu perds trop de temps à rêvasser, il fera noir avant même que tu n’aies fini. »

Jon ne répondit à mestre Luwin et reprit docilement son travail. Exception faite d’une dizaine de caractères, le valyrien était composé des mêmes lettres que celles de la langue commune des Sept-Couronnes. La copie de texte n’était donc en soit pas une tâche particulièrement laborieuse en soit, au-delà du fait qu’écrire depuis maintenant trois heures commençait à épuiser ses petites mains. En revanche, la difficulté de ce travail résidait dans son aspect méticuleux. Jon ne savait pas ce qu’il recopiait, or il était facile de confondre l’ordre ou la forme de certains caractères quand ils étaient étrangers de forme en plus d’être vide de sens. Et même si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il était puni de cette manière, il était toujours facile de se tromper. Et la pensée des regards déçus d’Oncle Arthur avaient convaincu très tôt Jon du fait qu’il n’aimait pas mal faire ce qu’il faisait.

Le temps passa sans même que Jon ne s’en rende vraiment compte. Son esprit s’était égaré plusieurs fois, notamment à la pensée de son frère qui devait actuellement être à l’extérieur en train de jouer avec leur sœur Sansa. Beth et Greta, les cousines Cassel, devaient sans doute être là, ainsi que la petite Jeyne Poole. Il avait beaucoup neigé hier, mais très peu aujourd’hui et le temps avait été clément et doux. Il les imaginait tous ensemble en train de construire des bonhommes de neige. Sansa adorait ça, même si toute naïve et petite qu’elle était, elle tendait à oublier qu’il faisait très froid et qu’elle habillait les bonhommes avec ses propres vêtements, notamment ses écharpes. Souvent, Jon la couvrait lui-même avec son propre manteau pour éviter qu’elle n’attrape froid.

«  _Quoiqu’il puisse advenir, protège toujours ta petite sœur._  » lui avait dit Père. Et Jon avait toujours vécu par ces mots depuis la naissance de Sansa. D’autant plus maintenant que Père était parti à la guerre contre le vil seigneur des Îles de Fer, emportant avec lui Ser Martyn et leurs étranges amis. Lord Howland Reed avait été le plus étrange, à lui poser toutes ces questions sans queue ni tête mais il était resté le plus amusant. De tous, toutefois, c’était Père qui lui manquait le plus.

\- On dirait que tu as terminé, constata mestre Luwin en passant derrière lui. L’homme se pencha et observa ses travaux d’un air concentré, avant d’acquiescer d’un air fier. « Bien. Il semble que ta calligraphie s’améliore. Ce sera assez pour aujourd’hui, Jon. Je continuerais là où tu t’es arrêté plus tard. »

Mestre Luwin se saisit alors des deux livres devant lui, celui dont il recopiait et celui sur lequel il était censé le faire. Les refermant précautionneusement, il partit les déposer sur l’un des étages garni de l’une des bibliothèques fixées aux murs de la pièce. La vue des étagères de la pièce et des nombreux livres et grimoires rangés par ordre alphabétiques sur ces dernières fit se rappeler à quel point le bureau de mestre Luwin était un endroit étrange. Au-delà des quelques étagères particulièrement bien ordonnées, le reste des lieux était un espace poussiéreux et saturé de parchemins et de vieilleries. Des livres reposaient ça-et-là, tant et si bien qu’il s’avérait compliqué de s’installer sur l’une des tables sans ne toucher quoi que ce soit ou faire tomber quelque chose éventuellement important. Jon avait toujours été précautionneux, par politesse envers son aîné mais également pour éviter quelconques réprimandes. Luwin semblait toutefois se retrouver avec aise à travers cet exceptionnel capharnaüm de papier et de tissu, et y passait le plus clair de son temps sans même ne ressentir le besoin de retrouver quelque chose d’égaré. Il retrouvait tout, même si ce n’était pas à la bonne place.

\- Puis-je y aller maintenant, mestre Luwin ?

Le vieux mestre se retourna vers lui dès lors qu’il entendit sa question. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- Je suppose que tu peux partir, prononça-t-il calmement. « Je suppose que tu peux aussi m’accompagner pour rendre visite à la colonie. »

Si Jon avait commencé à partir de la pièce, presque trop impatient d’aller rejoindre son frère et leurs amis, il arrêta tout mouvement dès lors qu’il comprit ce que suggérait mestre Luwin. Il se tourna vers lui et apprécia le regard rieur du vieil homme, devinant avec aisance sa propre expression ravie. Car il n’y avait qu’un seul type de colonie à Winterfell qui valait qu’on la mentionne. Et c’était la même qui pouvait lui faire oublier tout autre passe-temps potentiel, aussi récréatif pouvait-il être.

Se retenant de sautiller d’impatience, Jon sut se faire humble et approcha d’un air docile le vieil homme. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaite vous accompagner… m-mestre Luwin. » L’homme ne tarda pas à rire devant son air formel.

\- Très bien. Suis-moi, petit loup, répondit-il.

Jon fut sans hésitation son obligé et marcha dans les pas du vieil homme. Ce dernier enfonça sa main droite dans la manche gauche de la robe de laine qu’il portait et sembla la fouiller quelques instants. Il finit par en ressortir un lourd trousseau de clés, certaines commençant déjà à être grignotées par la rouille. Lui intimant d’un regard doux de s’écarter, il commençant à fermer à clé la porte de ses quartiers, avant de s’en retourner vers l’escalier qui se trouvait non loin de là, à quelque mètre sur leur droite, menant à l’étage supérieur.

Les quartiers de mestre Luwin se trouvaient dans une partie relativement isolée du donjon de Winterfell. Le flanc supérieur ouest, pour être exact, ce qui mettait à sa disposition pas moins d’une dizaine de pièces et donc un grand espace de travail. Non pas qu’il en avait particulièrement besoin, de ce qu’en avait conclu Jon en y vadrouillant plusieurs fois : la plupart de l’espace était utilisé comme entrepôt, bien qu’une pièce semblait être une sorte de laboratoire, reliée à son bureau, à en croire les nombreuses fioles remplis de liquides parfois fluorescents qui s’y trouvaient. Mais le plus intéressant des quartiers de mestre Luwin restait la fameuse colonie, comme il aimait l’appeler, qui se situait juste au-dessus de son bureau et dont une partie se trouvait à ciel ouvert.

Il ne s’agissait de nulle autre colonie que la rookerie de Winterfell.

Il n’avait même pas deux ans lorsqu’il y avait pour la première fois mis les pieds, Père l’y ayant amené pour stimuler son intérêt sur autre chose que ses jouets d’alors. Et il avait clairement réussi. Cet endroit avait toujours fasciné Jon. Il n’était jamais réellement parvenu à comprendre pourquoi. Robb n’y trouvait qu’un piètre intérêt et Sansa en avait peur. Mais pas lui.

Car il adorait les corbeaux, il adorait leurs plumages aussi sombres et noirs que ses cheveux, il adorait leur silence et leur caractère secret qui lui évoquait sa propre personne. Avec un corbeau perché sur son poignet, il avait cette étrange impression d’être dans son élément, accepté simplement pour qui il était. Il aimait les corbeaux, et les corbeaux semblaient bien le lui rendre.

\- C’est toujours un spectacle de te voir ici, Jon, prononça mestre Luwin en l’observant avec émotion. « D’après ton père, ton arrière-grand-père Edwyle Stark était lui aussi aimé des corbeaux. Pas que lui, d’ailleurs. Ta tante Lyanna passait aussi beaucoup de temps ici. Normalement, la corbellerie est l’apanage des mestres, mais tu pourrais sûrement devenir un très grand corbellier. Tu as vraiment hérité du sang des Blackwood, et les dieux savent qu’ils sont réputés et talentueux en la matière. »

Jon ne répondit pas et se contenta de caresser l’un de ses corbeaux préférés, un mâle d’un an dont il s’occupait depuis qu’il était sorti de son œuf tout en écoutant le vieux mestre. La petite créature à plume avait vraisemblablement gobé son index et le maintenait jalousement dans son bec sans bouger d’un pouce. Un signe clair d’affection s’il en était un. Les corbeaux étaient des oiseaux intelligents.

\- Père dit souvent que je ressemble beaucoup à un Blackwood. Plus que Robb et Sansa.

Mestre Luwin se mit à rire à sa remarque.

\- Oh ça oui, mon enfant. Tes cheveux noirs comme la nuit en sont un trait distinctif. Presque tous les Stark depuis l’époque de Cregan Stark ont hérité de cette couleur. Et Lady Melantha, ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère, était également une Blackwood. C’est le sang d’Aly la noire qui coule dans tes veines.

Lady Alyssane Blackwood. Aly la noire telle qu’elle était connue dans le Nord. La belle corneille qui avait séduit le puissant loup de Winterfell lorsque celui-ci était remonté dans le Nord, à l’issu de la dance des dragons. Jon avait toujours aimé en apprendre davantage sur son ascendance sudière, si tant était qu’on pouvait affirmer que les Blackwood venaient du sud. La vérité résidait dans le fait qu’ils étaient d’origine nordienne et qu’ils étaient jadis les rois et reines du Bois-aux-Loups. Lui, Père et Oncle Benjen partageaient tant en commun avec cette mythique famille. Les Blackwood de Corneilla. Il avait toujours adoré les histoires relatant les aventures de Betha la noire et du roi Aegon l’Improbable, tout comme celles relatant l’histoire du lugubre et dangereux Freuxsanglant, le Targaryen aux mille yeux dont on disait qu’il pratiquait la sorcellerie. Lui aussi était aimé des corbeaux.

\- Robb et Sansa n’ont pas les cheveux des Blackwood, statua-t-il en ayant à l’esprit le teint auburn des cheveux de son frère et de sa sœur. « Ils ont les cheveux de Mère. Cela doit être pour ça qu’elle est distante avec moi. Père me dit souvent de ne pas m’en soucier. »

Mestre Luwin le regarda avec hésitation, son expression changeant à sa dernière réplique et Jon sut assez vite pourquoi. Quand le sujet dérivait sur Mère, Robb et Sansa, mestre Luwin mettait rapidement fin à toute discussion s’il commençait à poser trop de questions. C’était le cas de tous les adultes. Ser Martyn et Ser Rodrik, l’intendant Valyon Poole, et même Père et Oncle Arthur. Personne ne lui disait pourquoi il ne ressemblait ni à son frère ni à sa sœur, ni même pourquoi Mère était si distante avec lui. Jon fit attention à ne pas montrer sa frustration au vieil homme.

\- Et bien… Robb et Sansa ont hérité du sang des Tully de Vivesaigues… C’est pour ça que leurs cheveux sont presque roux et que leurs yeux sont bleus.

La maison Tully. Tout comme la maison Blackwood, c’était une maisonnée du sud du Conflans. Leur siège se situait à Vivesaigues, au confluent de la Ruffurque et de la Culbute. Une maison noble autrement plus importante que celle des dresseurs de corbeaux, puisqu’il s’agissait des seigneur suzerains du Trident et des lords régent du Conflans.

Un silence inconfortable s’établit alors, la mention de Mère ayant comme jeté un froid sur ce moment de détente. Les corbeaux de la rookerie s’occupèrent dès lors de remplir les lieux de leurs croassements, essayant visiblement de compenser l’étrange atmosphère par leur sombre et mystérieuse présence.

Et Gobeur sur son bras.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que Gobeur a grossi, ces derniers jours, mestre Luwin ? demanda-t-il ensuite, par soucis de changer de sujet et de remédier à la situation qu’il avait participé à installer, et cela tout en observant le corbeau toujours aussi sage.

« Gobeur », c’est ainsi qu’il avait nommé le malin qui s’agrippait à lui. Il avait beaucoup rigolé la première fois que l’oiseau avait gobé son doigt. Gobeur était plus petit à l’époque, à peine sorti de son état d’oisillon. Tout comme lui.

\- Les corbeaux grandissent entre la première et la deuxième année. Il fera bientôt le double de cette taille, lui annonça mestre Luwin, à sa grande surprise. Car Gobeur était déjà aussi gros que sa tête et qu’il peinait à le maintenir stable sur son bras. « Bientôt, il pourra prendre son premier envol au-dessus du Nord et livrer ses premiers messages. »

\- Mais comment va-t-il retrouver son chemin ? Il n’a jamais connu que la colonie et ses cages, mestre Luwin.

Mestre Luwin s’approcha et vint caresser l’oiseau.

\- Les corbeaux de Westeros sont des animaux particuliers, Jon. Certains disent que ce sont des animaux d’origine magiques. Les Enfants de la Forêt leur faisaient livrer des messages depuis la nuit des temps et les Premiers-Hommes ont fait perdurer cette pratique même après la venue des Andals. C’est inscrit dans leurs gênes.

\- Ils le sont vraiment ?

Mestre Luwin l’observa, sans comprendre sa question au premier abord. Alors Jon précisa.

\- Quoi donc, Jon ?

\- Magiques, je veux dire. Sont-ils vraiment des animaux magiques ?

Jon regarda Gobeur qui, fidèle à son nom, continuait toujours à gober son doigt et à le fixer de ses yeux rouges. Jon n’était pas un corbeau mais il était prêt à parier que le regard de Gobeur était un regard affectueux. Mais c’était difficile à croire qu’un tel animal était magique. «  _Et pourtant, les corbeaux retrouvent toujours leur chemin et livrent des messages dans des endroits qu’ils n’ont jamais vu…_  » pensa-t-il alors. Il savait qu’il n’en serait jamais capable.

\- Tu vois ça, Jon ? prononça mestre Luwin en pointant du doigt l’un des maillons de l’étrange chaîne qu’il portait autour du torse. C’était un maillon différent du reste : il était sombre, d’aspect fumant, presque noir, comme s’il avait été passé au feu. « C’est un maillon en acier valyrien. Tu te rappelles de notre leçon sur Valyria et les dragons, n’est-ce pas Jon ? »

\- Oui, mestre Luwin. Vous avez dit que l’acier valyrien est un acier d’origine magique et que la manière d’en fabriquer a été perdue après le terrible Fléau de Valyria.

\- Exactement, Jon. Tu as bien retenu ta leçon. Au regard des chaînes que les mestres forgent une fois qu’ils ont complété leurs études, ce maillon d’acier valyrien signifie que j’ai acquis un certain nombre de connaissances sur la magie.

\- Oh !

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, mon garçon, répondit l’homme dans un petit rire. « Hélas, mes connaissances en magie sont bien trop maigres pour éclairer tes questions. Et si la magie a bel et bien existé, son ère est révolue depuis fort longtemps maintenant. Les dragons Targaryen en étaient les vestiges et cela fait bien longtemps qu’ils ont disparu. »

\- Oh…

La curiosité emplie d’entrain qui l’avait animé à l’idée de savoir si oui ou non les corbeaux étaient magiques s’estompa aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Et l’amusement apparent de mestre Luwin, tel qu’il le vit luire dans ses vieux yeux, ne fut pas particulièrement à son goût. Il reporta son attention sur Gobeur, qui avait lâché son index et qui tournait maintenant sur lui-même, observant son environnement sans toutefois s’échapper.

\- Néanmoins… reprit Luwin avec douceur. « Je ne pourrais pas l’expliquer, mais dans une certaine mesure, je pense qu’il réside encore un semblant de magie dans les corbeaux messagers. Il n’y a aucune autre explication selon laquelle un tel animal pourrait trouver sa destination à sa seule mention. »

Son point étant fait, mestre Luwin s’en retourna à ses tâches et vérifia l’état les cages à corbeaux, remplissant les pots de nourriture et d’eau qui paraissaient vides et inspectant avec attention les oiseaux, à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Jon le regarda calmement faire jusqu’à ce qu’il en ait assez et qu’il vienne inspecter les créatures à son tour. Le voyant bouger dans l’intention de traverser la pièce, Gobeur grimpa fièrement sur son épaule gauche et vint s’y tenir dans le silence. Jon accomplit alors un rituel qu’il avait pris l’habitude d’exécuter à chaque fois qu’il se rendait dans la rookerie. Un ensemble de grands pots étaient disposés sur une table qui occupait l’un des angles de la pièce. Jon ouvrit le plus gros d’entre eux sans attendre.

Avant même qu’il n’ait déposé le couvercle du récipient d’argile, Gobeur s’était agrippé à son bord et attendait impatient. Le pot était empli de farine et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Jon le fouille et qu’il en sorte un gros ver gesticulant. L’état d’excitation, tout apparent qu’il puisse être sur un corbeau, lui fut tout à fait perceptible dès lors qu’il offrit à Gobeur la petite bête. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Jon se mit à rire devant les mouvements nerveux et les soubresauts joyeux du corbeau. Gobeur portait bien son nom.

\- Ne le goinfre pas, Jon, entendit-il dans son dos. « Ne l’habitue pas au luxe et la paresse. Les vers de farine sont des sucreries que nous utilisons comme récompense. Cela sert de motivation lorsque nous expédions les corbeaux. Si tu le gâtes de cette manière, il deviendra paresseux et sera d’une piètre efficacité à l’avenir. »

\- Oui, mestre Luwin, répondit-il, refermant le pot presque à contrecœur.

Saisissant Gobeur des deux mains, il l’apporta finalement au vieux mestre. Un dernier croassement de salut et le compère rentrait dans sa cage, retrouvant les siens. Et le contraste de sa taille avec les autres corbeaux se remarqua dès lors, ce dernier ressortant du lot d’une manière étrange, presque intimidante. Le contraste n’échappa aucunement à l’œil vigilant du vieux mestre.

\- Tu as raison, Jon. Gobeur a vraiment beaucoup grossi. Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point. C’est… curieux.

Jon ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, mais il remarqua à la lueur inquiète des yeux de mestre Luwin que ce dernier était déjà plongé dans d’intenses réflexions et qu’à la curiosité supposée se substituait un questionnement incertain et soucieux. Et il se rendit également compte qu’il avait vu juste. Un corbeau ne devrait pas être aussi gros à cet âge, même si on le gavait de ver à farine toute les semaines.

Car c’était comme si le corbeau avait grossi par magie.

 

***

 

\- Encore pris dans tes pensées, prince Aemon !

Le terrible coup auquel Jon échappa de justesse en interposant son épée s’occupa instantanément de le sortir de ses pensées distraites. Il recentra aussitôt son attention sur son terrible adversaire, qui brandissait déjà impitoyablement son arme et dont les rires théâtralement sardoniques emplissaient la courtille. Il ne s’agissait de nul autre que son frère Robb.

\- En garde, vil Morgil Piquemèche ! répliqua Jon en brandissant sa glorieuse lame.

L’affrontement fut terrible. Robb était fort, beaucoup plus fort que lui. Mais Jon avait vite su qu’il était plus rapide. Ce qu’il n’avait pas en férocité, il avait très vite appris à le compenser en vitesse. Les coups plurent et les impacts des glaives en bois résonnèrent à travers la cour enneigée. Et avec eux leurs rires. Ignorant la neige, Jon continua à lutter avec son frère et ils se lançaient des quolibets sur-joués pour mettre en scène leurs personnages. Robb était le terrible Morgil Piquemèche, l’abominable parjure à la solde d’Aegon l’Indigne, et lui était Aemon Chevalier-dragon, le courageux et téméraire prince.

Ils se battaient pour l’honneur de la reine Naerys, que Sansa qui les encourageait en riant sur le côté incarnait sans vraiment en saisir l’enjeu. Elle avait abandonné la construction de son bonhomme de neige pour les observer, laissant les cousines Beth et Greta Cassel ainsi que la petite Jeyne Poole continuer sans elle.

Jon et Robb jouaient souvent de la sorte. Un jour, Père les formeraient à l’épée et ils deviendraient de braves guerriers comme lui. Robb était destiné à succéder à Père et à devenir le seigneur de Winterfell. Jon rêvait quant à lui de devenir un grand épéiste, voire même un intrépide chevalier comme le prince Aemon Chevalier-dragon. Le plus grand bretteur des Sept-Couronnes, comme Oncle Arthur. Il voulait vaincre de redoutables ennemis et revenir en héros.

Il esquiva une estoque de Robb dans un rire que lui renvoya bien vite son frère et ils continuèrent sans vraiment se soucier de ce qui les entourait. Jon était sur la défensive et reculait devant l’assaut de son aîné. Il se doutait qu’il finirait par céder s’il continuait à reculer. Robb l’avait déjà battu de cette manière plusieurs fois. Alors Jon se rappela un mouvement qu’il avait vu son oncle exécuter face à Ser Martyn et laissa une épiphanie gestuelle le saisir. Laissant Robb entrer dans son espace personnel, il dévia un énième coup du garçon et profita de l’élan obtenu via son mouvement pour tourner sur lui-même. Dans un cri accompagnant son geste, il parvint à frapper Robb alors que ce dernier était à sa merci, le flanc à découvert. En un instant, Robb s’écroula dans la neige et Jon ne put s’empêcher de partir dans un fou-rire aigu et jubilatoire.

Incertain et hagard, Robb se redressa avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- C-Comment tu as fais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jon en calmant ses soubresauts hilares. « J’ai juste imité Oncle Arthur. Je l’ai vu faire. »

\- C’était incroyable Jon ! Je ne t’ai même pas venu venir… On aurait dit un chevalier !

\- Jon chevalier, la princesse ! La sauver !

Sansa les approcha en sautillant, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Jon serra Sansa dans ses bras et la souleva dans un petit rire. Lui faisant écho, Sansa le câlina sans attendre. « Vous êtes sauvée, ma reine. » délivra-t-il alors en imitant difficilement le ton d’un chevalier gentilhomme, mais les rires de Sansa et Robb lui suffirent. « Vous gagnez pour cette fois, Prince Aemon, mais un jour je me vengerais et je capturerais la reine ! » Et avec sa réplique, Robb se jeta sur eux avant de commencer à chatouiller Sansa. Les rires de leur sœur s’amplifièrent sans attendre.

Robb et Sansa Stark. Leurs cheveux étaient auburn, presque roux, surtout ceux de Sansa qui semblait les avoir emprunté à Mère. Leurs yeux étaient d’un bleu vif, un peu plus clairs que ceux de Mère, mais ils ressemblaient tant à cette dernière qu’il se sentait parfois exclu, comme s’il n’appartenait pas à la fratrie. Et pourtant Jon les aimait profondément.

Robb était son cher frère aîné, son ami en tout, ils jouaient autant qu’ils le voulaient quand ils le pouvaient et souvent même quand ils n’étaient pas sensé le pouvoir. Robb était beaucoup moins sage que lui et l’entraînait souvent dans de nombreuses frasques et aventures. Ils étaient presque tout le temps ensemble quoi qu’il en fût et cela avait été le cas depuis leur naissance, si ce que Père disait était vrai. Même si Robb était plus âgé que lui, ils avaient toujours relativement fait la même taille. Il n’avait jamais eu le sentiment que son frère était un aîné, malgré que les gens du château n’aient de cesse de le lui préciser pour des raisons incompréhensibles ; Jon avait déjà compris que Robb était l’aîné.

Sansa était son adorable petite sœur, sa petite princesse. Quand elle n’était pas confiée à la garde de septa Mordane ou que Mère ne s’occupait pas d’elle, Jon pouvait être sûr que Sansa viendrait le suivre partout. En fait, elle se démenait à le suivre partout depuis qu’elle avait appris à marcher. Père lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprises qu’il lui incomberait de la protéger un jour, quand ils seraient plus âgés. Jon lui avait répondu qu’il n’attendrait pas d’être grand et qu’il commencerait dès maintenant. Il s’en était tenu à ses mots, et ce qu’il investissait en attention, Sansa le lui rendait en affection. Et souvent, même si Robb semblait prendre leur lien de fratrie pour acquis et écartait sans même le savoir ses inquiétudes, c’était bien l’innocent attachement de sa petite sœur qui le convainquait qu’il était bien à sa place et qui dissipait ses peurs.

«  _Quand la neige tombe et que les vents glacés soufflent, le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit._  » C’était ce que Père lui avait dit avant de partir. Pour Robb et Sansa, il faisait partie de la meute.

\- Robb, Sansa, il est temps pour vos leçons avec septa Mordane.

La voix de Mère résonna dans la cour, les faisant arrêter ce qu’ils faisaient. Lady Catelyn Stark se tenait là et les observait d’un air neutre. Le vieux Valyon Poole, qui était le père de Jeyne et Ser Rodrik, qui était respectivement père de Beth et oncle de Greta, se tenaient à côté d’elle. Les trois adultes semblaient les avoir observés depuis quelques instants.

« Mama !! » s’écria aussitôt Sansa avant de gigoter dans ses bras. La voix de Mère avait sorti sa sœur de ses rêveries. Jon s’empressa de la lâcher, aussi la petite Stark se précipita vers sa mère sans se soucier du reste. Robb s’avança vers Mère et Jon se contenta de le suivre lentement dans le silence, conscient qu’elle ne l’avait pas appelé. Ses soupçons s’avérèrent juste, puisque Mère ne lui épargna aucun regard, préférant se concentrer sur son frère et sa sœur à grand renfort de caresses et autres gestes affectueux. Des gestes qu’elle n’avait jamais eu à son égard.

Jon n’osa pas se manifester et resta à une distance raisonnable, mais lorsque Mère prit Sansa dans ses bras et l’embrassa avec tant d’affection, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se tordre dans la frustration et l’envie. Père lui avait dit d’être patient, qu’un jour il comprendrait et que jusque-là, il devait attendre sagement. Oncle Arthur lui avait dit d’être fort, de devenir aussi solide que l’acier valyrien. Que c’était nécessaire. Mais être confronté à l’indifférence de sa mère était douloureux et le forçait à se poser de nombreuses questions. Le détestait-elle ? Et si oui, le détestait-elle parce qu’il ne leur ressemblait pas, à elle, Robb et Sansa ? Avait-il fait une bêtise grave dont il ne se souvenait pas ? Père ne lui avait jamais répondu et il n’avait jamais osé poser la question à Mère. Il avait peur de sa réponse.

Alors il se contenta de les observer, comme toujours, sur le côté. Sansa semblait particulièrement intriguée par le ventre enceinte de leur mère. Mestre Luwin lui avait révélé qu’ils auraient un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans un peu moins de trois lunes.

Et comme presque chaque jour en milieu d’après-midi, Mère emportait Robb et Sansa sans même lui adresser un seul mot. Le sentiment de solitude qui l’étreignait déjà fortement s’accentua dès lors qu’il vit Sire Poole et Ser Rodrik faire de même avec leurs propres filles et nièce et qu’il se retrouva seul. La présence des quelques gardes Stark dont la tâche était sans nul doute de le surveiller n’y changea rien. A défaut d’une autre occupation, Jon se mit à marcher dans les traces de pas qui se trouvaient çà et là dans la neige, sautillant parfois quand elles étaient trop espacées pour simplement les rejoindre d’un pas.

Depuis que Père et Ser Martyn étaient partis à la guerre, Jon se sentait encore plus seul qu’avant. Bien sûr, Robb était toujours là, mais ce n’était plus pareil. Mère venait les chercher lui et Sansa beaucoup plus tôt et Ser Martyn n’était plus là pour faire des blagues ou lui raconter des histoires sur les chevaliers. Avant, c’était même Père qui venait s’occuper de lui après la récréation de l’après-midi. Parfois, il les amenait lui et Robb aux écuries et leur apprenait à monter à cheval. Il leur avait dit qu’une fois plus grands, ils iraient chasser l’ours tous les trois dans le Bois-aux-Loups comme le faisaient les rois de l’Hiver de jadis, leurs mythiques ancêtres. Jon ne pouvait pas attendre pour qu’un tel moment arrive. Il aurait voulu être grand dès maintenant et chevaucher de lui-même à travers les arbres et au milieu des plaines.

Ce fut sur ces pensées de liberté et d’espace qu’Oncle Arthur apparut à l’angle sud de la courtille. Le sentiment de solitude qui l’étreignait vola aussitôt en éclat, tout comme celui d’impatience qui régnait toujours durant ces instants de transition. « Mon oncle ! » s’exclama –t-il avec excitation. Il vint précipitamment se tenir devant le Dayne, oubliant tout le reste.

\- Tu es seul ? s’empressa de le questionner ce dernier. Il regarda de part et d’autre de la courtille à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu’un. « Où sont Lady Stark et ses enfants ? Ils sont partis ? »

\- Il y a quelques minutes, répondit Jon.

Son oncle resta silencieux et secoua la tête dans un air déçu dont Jon ne comprit pas bien la raison.

\- Allez, ne traînons pas. Il est temps de t’exercer.

Le Dayne ne le laissa même pas répondre et s’en retourna vers l’un des accès de la courtille. Et comme chaque jour à cette heure depuis que Mère récupérait Robb et Sansa beaucoup plus tôt, Jon suivit son oncle, prêt à commencer plus tôt ses exercices physiques quotidiens.

 

***

 

\- Allez, continue ! Encore un peu !

Jon sentit la force dans ses muscles le quitter. Il tenta de tenir comme il pouvait et prit sur lui, essayant d’oublier la caresse du vent frais sur son visage et son murmure dans ses oreilles. Il essaya d’ignorer la sueur dont suintaient ses cheveux et qui dégoulinait jusque sur la pointe de son nez. Les tremblements qui prenaient ses bras comme ses jambes étaient tant de facteurs d’instabilités, tout comme les sensations de brûlures qui tiraillaient les muscles de son dos.

\- Courage et persévérance, jeune homme !

Les encouragements d’Oncle Arthur finirent par être vains car Jon ne put tenir davantage. Sa respiration l’abandonna et l’énergie qui tenait jusqu’alors ses membres endoloris par l’effort s’évapora aussi vite que la sueur sur sa peau. En un instant, il s’écroula face contre terre. Il ne parvint même plus à entendre les réprimandes de son oncle… Il ne sut en fait même pas si son oncle avait dit quelque chose, alors que sa vue se dérobait devant lui et que l’adrénaline qui l’avait maintenue était remplacée par un sentiment incroyablement lourd d’épuisement.

Complètement las, Jon se retourna difficilement sur le dos et lutta mollement contre les vertiges qui lui faisaient tourner la tête alors que son regard se perdait dans les cieux. C’était souvent pareil après les exercices physiques imposés par son oncle. Il avait à chaque fois l’impression de tomber dans le ciel, un peu comme dans ses rêves, sa vision altérée par la confusion et l’épuisement faisant se dérober les nuages et le bleu du ciel dans un étrange tourbillon.

Son oncle lui avait dit que cette souffrance qu’il lui imposait était absolument nécessaire. C’était l’entraînement des jeunes garçons de la maison Dayne, disait-il, celui des meilleurs chevaliers et des meilleurs épéistes des Sept-Couronnes. Cela n’empêchait pas Jon de penser qu’Oncle Arthur était quand même un tortionnaire. En tout cas, il semblait s’amuser en le regardant souffrir et rien que pour cela, Jon était persuadé de son sadisme.

\- On s’arrête là pour aujourd’hui.

La réplique de son oncle lui apparut comme une véritable délivrance, comme à chaque fois que l’Epée du matin mettait un terme à leur entraînement quotidien. Luttant pour ne pas régurgiter le contenu de son déjeuner, Jon finit par s’asseoir. Il était tellement échauffé qu’il ne sentait même plus l’air froid ou les flocons de neige.

Oncle Arthur le regardait de son air impassible habituel, mais Jon le connaissait bien. Jon savait à l’entendre que son maître actuel n’était pas satisfait de sa performance.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à endurer la douleur Jon. Il faut que tu sois combattif et que tu tiennes jusqu’au bout. Tu ne peux pas abandonner, tu dois essayer… Tu dois le  _faire_.

Jon fronça les sourcils, vexé du verdict injuste de son oncle. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux, il en était sûr. Oncle Arthur était cruel. Ce qu’il demandait était tout simplement trop dur ! Comment pouvait-on tenir sur ses bras et ses jambes en équilibre aussi longtemps ? Et de toute façon, à quoi est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui servir ? Puis les mots du chevalier lui revinrent aussitôt à l’esprit. «  _Tu me remercieras quand tu seras plus grand, mon garçon. L’endurance que tu développes deviendra ta meilleure défense et ton corps deviendra ton arme. Un épéiste n’a pas de meilleure épée que la solidité de son bras et la fermeté de son appui sur le sol._  »

\- Ce n’est pas juste mon oncle… J’ai fait de mon mieux.

\- Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux, répondit calmement l’homme. « Mais tu dois faire encore mieux que ça. Il faut que tu m’écoutes. Tu ne peux pas te contenter du maximum. Tu dois aller au-delà. »

\- Mais ce n’est pas possible ! C’est trop dur !

\- Si, c’est possible, Jon. Tout se passe dans ta tête, continua le Dayne en accompagnant sa réponse d’un tapotement de son index sur le coin son front.

Jon se laissa retomber au sol et y reposa sa tête, avant de regarder de nouveau le ciel. Son esprit était déjà un peu plus clair.

\- Ne te repose pas maintenant, s’exclama alors l’homme. « Il commence de nouveau à neiger. Si nous restons là, on va attraper froid. Rentrons d’abord au château. »

Jon faillit soupirer de lassitude mais se retint à l’idée que son oncle l’entende. Ce dernier ne manquerait pas de lui faire des reproches sur son attitude, comme à chaque fois qu’il faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. «  _Père n’est pas si méchant et sévère lui… Au moins quand il était là, je faisais du cheval avec Robb._  » Il se languissait de sa bienveillante présence et de son regard scrutateur, par-dessus la cour, depuis la palissade qui menait vers le donjon de Winterfell. Il y était toujours à les observer lui et Robb quand ils jouaient ou que Ser Rodrik et Martyn leur donnaient quelques leçons de tir à l’arc. Il se languissait de son affection, lorsqu’il les amenait dans son bureau pour leur conter des histoires sur les Sept-Couronnes et sur la maison Stark. Ils grimpaient alors sur ses genoux et l’écoutaient tout en le câlinant. Dans ses bras, il se sentait à sa place, accepté, protégé, à un point tel qu’il s’était même souvent endormi contre lui. Père lui manquait tant.

Jon se releva finalement et se mit à suivre l’oncle qui ne l’avait pas attendu bien longtemps. Accélérant le pas, il vint se caler tant bien que mal sur le rythme de son oncle et observa leur position. Ils avaient tous les deux couru pendant peut-être une heure avant de s’arrêter où ils se trouvaient. Il n’y avait rien ici, à part la toundra et l’incroyable panorama du Nord. Ville d’Hiver se voyait au loin, au-devant de leur chemin et Winterfell se trouvait encore derrière, dominant l’étendue immense du fief central de la maison Stark. Derrière eux se trouvait au loin la silhouette immense et sombre du Bois-aux-Loups, lieu de mystères et de dangers.

Jon n’y était jamais allé, mais Père tout comme Oncle Arthur et Ser Martyn lui avaient garanti qu’il s’y rendrait un jour, comme tous les Stark avant lui. «  _Mais avant même d’y penser, tu dois devenir plus fort et tu dois m’écouter ! Le Bois-aux-Loups n’est pas pour les petits garçons qui ne savent pas manier une épée ou tirer à l’arc._  » lui rappelait toujours le Dayne, à sa grande frustration. Sur ce point-là, toutefois, Jon ne répondait jamais. Car il savait bien que le Bois-aux-Loups était un endroit dangereux, il n’était pas stupide après tout ! Et puis il fallait s’y rendre à cheval, et Père ne leur permettait jamais à lui et Robb de monter longtemps sur autre chose qu’un poney…

\- Pensez-vous que Père et ses bannerets reviendront bientôt, mon oncle ?

Jon ne s’attendait honnêtement pas à ce qu’Arthur Dayne en ait la moindre idée, ni même qu’il lui réponde clairement. Il avait posé cette question davantage pour rompre le silence qui lui devenait insupportable.

\- Qu’en saurais-je, répliqua le Dayne sans vraie surprise. « Je sais qu’il ne sera pas de retour avant l’année prochaine. Une campagne militaire peut prendre beaucoup de temps, Jon. Surtout quand beaucoup de troupes sont mobilisées et qu’il est question de les embarquer. »

Oncle Arthur lui avait quand même répondu. Parfois, Jon avait l’impression qu’un rien pouvait l’énerver. Le Dayne était un homme de peu de mots et très peu féru de contact qu’il soit physique ou verbal. Il préférait le silence et la solitude. Jon pouvait se vanter d’être le seul à pouvoir le faire autant parler, à part Père. Et peut-être les bannerets de Père, aussi. Jon se souvenait qu’Oncle Arthur avait été très loquace en leur présence, même s’il n’avait pas très compris pourquoi Dorne avait été leur sujet de discussion privilégié.

Son autre oncle était beaucoup plus gentil, lui. Jon ne le connaissait pas très bien parce que ce dernier n’était jamais à Winterfell. Mais Oncle Benjen était sans doute la personne la plus affectueuse que Jon n’avait jamais connue. A chaque fois qu’il était à Winterfell, ce dernier ne le lâchait jamais. Ils jouaient constamment, Oncle Benjen l’emmenait même en balade sur son cheval et ils vadrouillaient pendant des heures tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Père lui avait dit que Benjen était un transfuge entre Winterfell et ses frontières, qu’il organisait la reconstruction de Moat Cailin au sud et de bien d’autres forteresses, et notamment celles en ruines du Mur. «  _Je préférerais qu’il soit plus présent à la maison… Quand il est là, Oncle Arthur est moins sévère et méchant avec moi._  » C’était sans doute la première chose que Jon avait remarqué.

Mais Oncle Benjen était parti dans le sud depuis longtemps maintenant. Soi-disant pour aider un vieil ami à eux nommé Ethan Glover à rénover un fief au-delà de la mer, d’après ce que Père avait bien voulu lui répondre quand il avait posé la question. Et toujours selon ce dernier, son gentil oncle ne reviendrait pas avant deux ans. Il avait été très frustré en l’apprenant.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à proximité de la ville d’Hiver. Avec le départ des bannerets de Père, la ville semblait presque éteinte. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans l’avenue principale, mais comme l’après-midi commençait, c’était relativement normal. Les gens étaient chez eux ou partis au moulin travailler le grain. Quant à tous les autres, ils avaient sûrement suivi l’armée rassemblée par Père en partance du sud. D’après ce qu’il avait compris, une partie devait faire jonction à Moat Cailin tandis que l’autre descendait vers Salvemer dans le Conflans pour défendre le royaume des vils Fer-Nés.

Remontant la route de Winterfell, Jon et Arthur arrivèrent finalement devant les portes ouvertes de Winterfell, qu’ils traversèrent sous les regards et les salutations des quelques gardes Stark en présence.

\- N’oublie pas ce que tu dois faire plus tard, Jon. Je vais être particulièrement occupé aujourd’hui et demain, donc je compte sur toi pour ne pas causer de problème. J’ai demandé à Ser Rodrik de te surveiller et il ne sera pas tendre avec toi si tu prévois quoique ce soit. Donc que je ne te reprenne pas à fuguer !

\- Oui, mon oncle… répondit Jon.

\- Et pense à faire les exercices que t’as suggéré lord Howland quand mestre Luwin t’amène à la rookerie. Et ceux à faire le soir avant de te coucher. Tu te souviens desquels ?

\- Oui, mon oncle… répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

Arthur Dayne acquiesça satisfait et ne dit plus rien. Jon ne chercha pas à le solliciter davantage et profita de cet interlude silencieux pour le dévisager. Ces temps-ci, ce dernier était souvent indisponible. Il venait le voir pour parfaire ses entraînements mais il ne semblait plus se trouver dans son sillage. Désormais, Oncle Arthur passait le plus clair de son temps dans ses quartiers, à écrire des choses étranges sur des parchemins à message. C’était bizarre de ne plus le sentir le suivre dans l’ombre comme c’était souvent le cas.

Il s’était faufilé un jour dans la chambre d’Arthur et avait fouillé dans les piles de documents mais n’avait trouvé rien d’intéressant. Ce n’était même pas écrit en caractères valyriens mais cela ressemblait à des lettres. Mais Jon se rappelait encore des étranges caractères et surtout, de cet énorme oiseau en cage qui l’avait observé silencieusement tout du long. Un rapace qu’il avait reconnu dans l’un des manuels de biologie de mestre Luwin. Un Tête-Brune des Montagnes Rouges… Un aigle originaire de Dorne. Jon ignorait jusqu’à ce qu’il le voit et qu’il aperçoive à côté de la cage un gant de fauconnerie que son Oncle s’y connaissait en dressage de rapace. Il n’avait même jamais vu cet oiseau avant ce jour. Puis son oncle l’avait surpris et lui avait fait jurer de n’en parler à personne. Alors il n’avait rien dit pour ne pas être puni, car Oncle Arthur pouvait être vraiment terrible quand il était en colère.

Penser à cet oiseau lui rappela les exercices que Lord Howland lui avait vivement suggéré de pratiquer avant de partir avec Père. Le paludier lui avait dit de passer davantage de temps avec Gobeur et de le sortir de sa cage plus souvent. Puis il lui avait dit de faire plusieurs exercices de méditation en présence de son corbeau puis les mêmes le soir, de préférence chaque jour. Il lui avait explicitement dit, en présence même de Père et d’Oncle Arthur, de ne pas en parler à mestre Luwin pour l’instant.

Ce n’était pas comme si Jon aurait refusé, de toute manière. Il adorait Gobeur. Gobeur était son meilleur ami après Robb. Ou peut-être avant Robb, mais c’était un peu stupide d’avoir un corbeau comme meilleur ami. C’était sans doute plus précis de dire que Gobeur et lui étaient comme des partenaires. Ces derniers jours, c’était comme s’ils se comprenaient mieux que personne, à tel point que Jon ressentait même le désir de liberté du corbeau. Il était ravi de sortir de sa cage et déchiré entre l’idée de rester dans la colonie et l’idée de s’envoler au-dessus du château. Oui, ils se comprenaient mieux que personne, car parfois c’était aussi son désir le plus intense. Ce même désir qui le poussait à fuguer de manière irrationnelle.

Celui de s’échapper, de s’envoler et de parcourir les cieux, comme le ferait un oiseau.

Ou un dragon.

 

* * *

 

**LA DAME DE WINTERFELL**

**289 A.C**

 

                Les neiges étaient tombées bien moins souvent ces dernières semaines et l’air s’était réchauffé de manière substantielle. Les journées semblaient être devenues plus longues et les gens du domaine avaient remarqué des bourgeonnements parmi les branches des nombreux arbres du fief. Des témoignages qui venaient corréler avec les observations de sire Valyon Poole, qui lui avait rapporté la floraison d’un certain nombre des rosiers d’hiver dans les jardins de verre du château. Pour les gens du commun, tout laissait à penser que l’hiver qui durait depuis maintenant presque trois ans était sur le point de laisser place à l’Eté et que la vie allait enfin pouvoir reprendre son cours.

En ce sens, même si les habitants du Nord priaient plutôt ces dieux des arbres et des pierres étranges et effrayants, lady Catelyn Stark s’était rendu compte qu’ils n’étaient pas si différents de ceux du Sud. Ils craignaient l’hiver comme les gens du Sud, bien qu’encore plus que quiconque dans le reste des Sept-Couronnes. L’Hiver vient, indiquait l’austère et intimidante devise de sa maison d’accueil… Le Nord vivait par les mots de la maison Stark plus qu’elle ne l’aurait jamais pensé possible. Mais le Nord se souvenait, avait-elle souvent entendu dans la bouche de ses nouveaux sujets à maintes occasions. Catelyn le gardait donc également à l’esprit. Ils n’avaient peut-être plus de couronnes, mais les Stark de Winterfell étaient toujours considérés comme les rois de l’Hiver de jadis.

Catelyn n’était toutefois pas aussi dupe que les petites gens et surtout ceux du Nord, qu’elle trouvait simples et superstitieux. Les subtilités des saisons ne leur apparaissaient pas plus qu’elles ne les intéressaient, d’autant que Catelyn avait remarqué qu’il pouvait même neiger en été ici dans le nord. Mais ce qu’elle savait au contraire de la plupart, en tant que Tully de Vivesaigues et fille du Conflans, c’était que ce réchauffement abrupte et inattendu des températures n’était pas gage de l’été, ni même du printemps, et ne pouvait s’avérer être que le signe d’un printemps trompeur. Car elle avait déjà été confrontée à un tel phénomène et elle s’en souvenait aussi clairement que l’on se souvenait d’un évènement daté de la veille.

«  _Comme ce printemps-là… Ce faux printemps qui nous a tant pris._  » Ce sinistre printemps encore frais dans bien des esprits. Pas assez chaud pour être considéré comme un été, mais pas assez froid pour être considéré comme un hiver. Une phase de transition lugubre qui avait fait languir les espoirs et qui les avait fait mourir dans les feux de la guerre. Certains l’avaient nommé le « printemps tragique », d’autre très ironiquement le « printemps d’Harrenhal ». Les éclaircis étaient arrivés de manière aussi fortuite que ces derniers jours. Les gens s’étaient mis à fêter la venue de l’été, priant les Sept pour d’abondantes et luxuriantes récoltes, pour la fortune et pour le bonheur en toute chose. «  _Et ils n’ont rien eu de tout cela. Ils n’ont trouvé que la ruine._  » Car ce fut cette année-là que la noble maison Whent d’Harrenhal de laquelle était originaire sa mère avait organisé le plus grand tournoi qui n’avait jamais eu lieu auparavant dans l’histoire des Sept-Couronnes.

Le grand tournoi d’Harrenhal. Le sinistre tournoi d’Harrenhal. « Le tournoi qui a vu les sourires s’éteindre. » Un tournoi splendide, se souvenait-elle, d’un faste incroyable. Toutes les maisons nobles des Sept-Couronnes y avaient envoyé des représentants ou des participants, tous exaltés, tous heureux ! Ô, qu’ils l’étaient, mais ils ne le furent pas bien longtemps. Car comme le printemps trompeur qui faisait illusion de son apparente chaleur et qui dissimulait un retour fulgurant à un hiver encore plus rude, le faste et les passions du tournoi avaient habilement caché la tension qui couvait… Une tension qui avait laissé place à la guerre. Une guerre qui lui avait pris son Brandon. «  _Mais qui m’a donné Ned…_  » se corrigea-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle n’avait pas connu Ned, à l’époque. Elle n’avait jamais rencontré que Brandon Stark. Son beau et fort Brandon, avec qui il ne lui avait fallu que deux rencontres dont leur présentation pour qu’elle tombe sous son charme. Elle se souvenait encore de lui et de sa beauté virile. De sa personnalité enjouée et sans filtre, que d’aucuns auraient qualifié de vulgarité mais à travers laquelle Catelyn avait senti une joie de vivre bouillonnante. Lors du grand tournoi d’Harrenhal, Catelyn n’avait eu d’yeux que pour lui. Pas même le prince Rhaegar Targaryen, aussi beau avait-il pu être, avait détourné son attention de Brandon. C’était aussi la première fois que Catelyn avait expérimenté le sentiment de jalousie.

Catelyn se rappelait encore de son visage fin et ovale, de ses lèvres charnues libérant un sourire ravageur et si séduisant que septa Mordane en aurait été outrée. Sa peau lisse et claire, arborant un teint particulier et élégant, avait trahie ses origines de dornienne rocheuse. Mais c’étaient ses yeux qui l’avaient marqué plus que tout… Ses yeux mauves et rieurs la hantaient toujours. Elle avait été l’attraction des premiers jours du tournoi et l’égérie même du premier grand bal, faisant tourner toutes les têtes des hommes, jeunes comme âgés, qu’ils soient héritiers, seigneurs, puînés, ou simples chevaliers fieffés ou errants. Elle avait été le sujet de toutes les dames et leurs suivantes, son nom passant de groupe en groupe. Ashara Dayne.

La réputation d’Ashara Dayne l’avait laissé indifférente, au départ. Oui, elle était l’une des plus belles femmes du royaume, mais Catelyn ne pensait pas être prétentieuse en se considérant elle-même comme une femme d’une grande beauté, et d’autres dames pouvaient également concourir et rivaliser en ce terme, comme c’était le cas de Cersei Lannister. Être jalouse de la beauté d’Ashara Dayne aurait été une réaction mesquine qui ne seyait pas aux manières que sa dame mère, puis son seigneur père après sa mort, lui avaient inculqué. De plus, elles étaient toutes surclassées par la beauté absurde et hors catégorie de la jeune et fougueuse Lyanna Stark.

Mais alors Brandon s’était intéressé à elle et lui avait tourné autour et tout à coup, Catelyn était devenue particulièrement consciente de ses propres qualités mais aussi de ses propres limites. On lui avait déjà rapporté les expériences et les lubies de Brandon. C’était un jeune homme à l’esprit libre et sauvage, qui aimaient les fêtes et qui ne boudaient en aucun cas ses désirs et ses besoins. Ainsi étaient faits les hommes. Mais alors le frère cadet austère de Brandon était entré dans l’équation et avait balayé en une soirée toutes ses angoisses.

C’était la première fois que Catelyn avait vu Ned. Cette soirée-là, dansant avec la ravissante Ashara Dayne qui s’était alors empressée de se perdre en faveur pour le puîné des Stark. Leur affichage d’affection et leur absence continue les jours suivants avaient été un sujet de potins sans limite pour tout un chacun. Les ragots comme quoi le puîné Stark avait déshonoré la Dayne avaient couru les jours suivants sans interruption.

Comment était-ce possible ? Après tout, Eddard Stark n’avait rien de Brandon. Il n’était pas aussi grand, pas aussi musclé, pas aussi séduisant, pas aussi charismatique à en juger ce que les gens disaient de lui : il était silencieux, secret et timide. Catelyn avait ri plusieurs fois à l’idée que l’égérie des Météore s’éprenne du plus insipide des Stark. Comment un homme aussi simple avait pu prétendre à l’impénétrable forteresse qu’était le cœur de lady Dayne quand des hommes comme son Brandon étaient monnaie courante durant le tournoi ? Mais au final, cela avait été pour le mieux, car Ashara Dayne ne serait plus là pour s’immiscer dans l’harmonie naissante de son mariage à venir.

«  _Quelle ironie du sort… Si j’avais su…_ » pensa alors Catelyn en se rappelant comment la jeune et confiante dornienne avait attiré son anxieux prétendant en marge du bal, de la même manière qu’un chat aurait capturé un canari, prêt à le malmener et le manger. Cette Ashara Dayne n’aurait fait qu’une bouchée de ce pauvre Ned Stark, naïf qu’il était de croire qu’une femme aussi courtisée qu’Ashara Dayne s’enticherait de lui. «  _Non, je n’avais pas idée, à l’époque. Comment aurais-je pu ?_  »

Mais il n’avait fallu qu’un seul jour pour que tout dégénère.

Ainsi qu’une couronne de roses d’hiver.

Catelyn se souvenait qu’il y avait eu un avant et un après et que les personnes qu’elle pensait connaître ne révèlent des part d’elles-mêmes encore insoupçonnées. Des parts plus sombres, des parts mesquines. Et après tant d’années, Catelyn supposait qu’elle n’avait rien à envier d’elles.

Quand Rhaegar Targaryen couronna Lyanna Stark durant ce maudit tournoi, tout changea pour le pire. Brandon auprès de qui elle pensait s’être rapprochée devint distant et colérique. Il avait vécu le couronnement de sa sœur comme reine d’amour et de beauté par le prince héritier comme un affront et une humiliation, et ce en ignorant le fait que sa sœur cadette semblait apprécier jusqu’à un certain point le vaillant prince dragon qui lui avait consacré son énergie et sa bravoure. Son père, le brave Hoster Tully, encore plus déterminé et obstiné à ce qu’elle épouse son Brandon dans les plus brefs délais. Sa sœur, sa douce et innocente Lysa, qui changea du jour au lendemain, d’une jeune fille pleine de vie à une jeune femme brisée.

Tout était devenu plus sombre et les affres du printemps trompeur commençaient déjà à apparaître. L’air d’été n’avait été qu’un mensonge, une illusion, alors que l’ombre dorée et éphémère du soleil faisait oublier les durs vents des nuits de l’hiver. Et que la guerre soit déclarée.

Catelyn ne se rappelait pas bien cette période. Trop de choses étaient arrivées en même temps ou dans un laps de temps si court qu’elle ne pouvait en discerner l’ordre. Lyanna Stark avait été enlevée par le prince Rhaegar. Son Brandon était parti comme le garçon fou et sauvage qu’il était, au-devant du péril sans même le réaliser. Il était mort des mains du roi Aerys II, aux côtés de lord Rickard Stark venu pour plaider sa cause. «  _Le monstrueux roi fou._  » avait-elle déjà entendu à maintes reprises. Comment Brandon avait-il pu être aussi téméraire ? Elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de le pleurer que son père l’avait fiancée à son insipide frère cadet.

Ce frère qui était passé du puîné en retrait à cet inflexible et charismatique général d’armée, gouverneur militaire et seigneur suzerain du Nord et dirigeant de l’armée rebelle.

Catelyn ne l’avait pas vu tout de suite. Elle avait fait son devoir, à défaut de pouvoir faire un deuil convenable. Alors Ned l’avait prise. Il n’avait pas été méchant, il avait même été très respectueux avec elle, mais la nuit de noce qu’elle avait tant fantasmée et les rêves d’un mariage romantique étaient morts définitivement au moment même où les lèvres de son nouveau mari se posaient sur les siennes. Il n’y avait pas eu l’ombre de passion, pas même l’ombre d’affection. Catelyn avait pensé à en vouloir à son père de ce triste mariage la condamnant à une vie sans amour. Mais son sort avait été plus enviable à celui de sa sœur, sa pauvre Lysa, défaite et désespérée. Mariée peu après elle à lord Jon Arryn, Lysa n’avait plus prononcé un seul mot avant de les quitter sans adieux pour les Eyriés.

Robb était né neuf mois plus tard, aux premières lueurs du printemps, à l’abri dans les murs de son enfance, à Vivesaigues. La guerre avait alors fait rage dans tout le royaume. Dans le Bief et l’Orage, les affrontements les plus âpres avaient vu les défaites les plus cuisantes de l’armée rebelle et des forces de Robert Baratheon. Mais Ned avait transformé cette succession de grandes défaites en une succession de victoires brillantes, défaisant par deux fois l’armée royale, à Pierremoûtier durant la terrible bataille des Cloches puis à la bataille du Trident.

«  _Mon Ned est l’artisan de la victoire du roi Robert._  » pensa fièrement Catelyn. Si le roi Robert avait la réputation d’être un guerrier d’excellence et lord Arryn celle d’un excellent seigneur suzerain, Ned s’était affirmé pour devenir un stratège et un général d’armée aussi fédérateur que rusé. Avec l’exil de lord Connington suite à son humiliante défaite et la mort du prince Rhaegar, le reste de la maison Targaryen s’effondra et avec elle ses soutiens. A la toute fin, deux ans après les premiers combats, la dynastie Targaryen disparaissait et avec elle trois cent ans d’histoire.

Catelyn pensait honnêtement que les jours heureux seraient désormais devant elle et que les mauvais souvenirs se dissiperaient avec le temps. Elle le pensait sincèrement. Mais pour elle, le printemps n’était pas venu.

Venir à Winterfell, s’installer dans son nouveau fief et dans son nouveau pays, intégrer sa nouvelle famille, tout recommencer… Elle avait parcouru avec sa suite la route royale, pleine d’espoir, prête à faire découvrir à son petit Robb le royaume vaste et sauvage dont il serait un jour le maître absolu.

Mais à la lueur de ces yeux violets et mauves qui la hantaient, Catelyn avait découvert avec horreur qu’elle avait été faite cocue par un fantôme avant même de vivre son mariage, et que ce même fantôme s’était permis de donner un cadeau empoisonné à sa famille.

« Jon Snow », tel que Ned l’appelait. Ce petit bâtard errait dans le château de la maison Stark comme s’il était plus qu’un simple bâtard ! Comment Ned avait-il pu avoir l’indécence de l’appeler « Snow » ? Il avait même prétendu que l’enfant était du Nord et serait donc un Snow ! «  _Et pourquoi pas un Stark pendant qu’on y est ?_ ». Ce garçon était né à Dorne et aurait dû s’appeler « Sand » comme tous les bâtards qui voyaient le jour dans ce pays reculé et abandonné de la décence des Sept. Mais pour ajouter l’injure à l’indécence, son seigneur mari permettait à son odieux oncle de littéralement coloniser les murs du château comme si c’était le sien. Arthur Dayne n’avait aucun respect pour elle et il ne faisait rien pour s’en cacher.

Elle les détestait tous les deux. Le grand comme le petit. Pourquoi ne restaient-ils pas au sud, sur les rives de la Torrentine, ou dans les Montagnes Rouges ? A vrai dire, peu importait bien où leur fief ensablé se trouvait, du moment qu’ils y retournaient et y restaient à jamais. Leur présence lui rappelait ses faiblesses. Leur présence lui évoquait ses limites. Leur présence lui évoquait cette image de Ned, amoureux, qui dansait avec Ashara Dayne.

Ned ne l’avait jamais regardé comme ça. Même après la naissance de Sansa. Même après que leur mariage ait pris une tournure plus… engageante. Elle savait que la défunte dame des Météores occupait encore l’esprit sinon le cœur de son mari et la jalousie à cette simple pensée devenait insupportable. Il élevait le bâtard de cette femme au côté de leur fils légitime, il le formait comme il formait son héritier, comme s’il n’y avait aucune différence entre l’héritier de Winterfell et le bâtard de Winterfell. Il ne semblait même pas voir la graine du désastre. N’avait-il donc pas appris ce qui se passait lorsque l’on faisait goûter à un bâtard les mêmes privilèges que leurs frères et sœurs légitimes ?

Le potentiel de cet enfant l’effrayait et l’attention qu’il recevait de la part des bannerets de Ned comme des gens de Winterfell était tout aussi inquiétante. Ser Martyn Cassel était incroyablement attentionné avec l’enfant et elle avait vu lord Howland Reed tout autant que lord William Dustin rester à ses côtés comme s’il était un enfant prodigue. Le garçon avait appris à lire correctement à peine après avoir fêté ses trois ans. Mestre Luwin redoublait d’effort pour lui enseigner l’histoire, les mathématiques et même les héraldiques des Sept-Couronnes. Au détour des couloirs, les serviteurs du château, les gardes, les visiteurs… Tous parlaient de l’enfant, souvent en bien, félicitant ses beaux yeux violets, ses cheveux noirs de Stark ; un trait dont n’avait même pas hérité Robb ou Sansa. «  _Ils le louent comme s’il était l’héritier de Winterfell._  »

Catelyn était terrifiée à la simple idée que ses enfants soient déshérités au profit de cet enfant bâtard, qui se considérait déjà inconsciemment comme le frère légitime de Robb et de Sansa. Elle savait que ce n’était pas crédible, que Ned n’oserait jamais, que son père ne permettrait jamais à son mari de faire une telle chose, mais parfois, en voyant l’enfant… Elle avait peur. Peur qu’il prenne tout à ses propres enfants, tout comme Ashara Dayne avait pris le cœur de Ned sans même essayer et le gardait toujours pour elle, même morte.

Un souffle de vent particulièrement froid ramena Catelyn à la raison et lui fit se rappeler qu’en dépit de la venue de ce printemps trompeur, l’hiver persisterait encore. Surtout quand on se tenait comme elle sur les remparts extérieurs du château, à regarder les activités de la basse-cour en contrebas. De l’autre côté s’étendait les grandes plaines du Nord et l’agglomération de la ville d’Hiver, dont un sentier à peine dissimulé par les couches de neiges la reliait aux portes sud-ouest de Winterfell.

Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel et la dame de Winterfell se rappela au bout d’un moment que les leçons de septa Mordane devraient être sur le point de s’achever. Il était temps d’aller chercher Sansa avant que l’un des serviteurs du château fasse l’erreur de la confier à Mestre Luwin ou Valyon Poole. Tandis qu’elle appréciait les deux hommes et notamment le premier en tant que conseiller, ils considéraient le bâtard avec trop de bienveillance et lui permettaient de rester avec Sansa beaucoup trop de temps à son goût. Portant une main à son ventre déjà lourd de presque sept mois de grossesse, Catelyn se rassura en pensant que le petit ou la petite Stark qui grandissait actuellement en elle ne grandirait pas avec la présence ostentatoire de son demi-frère bâtard.

Alors Catelyn descendit des remparts par les escaliers taillés à même la façade intérieure de la muraille et se mit à marcher en direction de la citadelle et du donjon, où se trouvait le septuaire et donc Sansa. « Lady Stark » entendit-elle par moment alors qu’elle passait dans les allées du château et qu’elle croisait le chemin de ses sujets. Elle répondait parfois avec éloquence, prenant de leurs nouvelles, comme se fut notamment le cas avec le forgeron du château, Harrol, dont les deux fils étaient des compagnons de jeu de son Robb. «  _Et du bâtard, dans une moindre mesure._ »

Ce fut à ce moment-là même qu’elle le vit à une vingtaine de mètre de là, dans une petite allée à l’angle du mur intérieur et qui servait essentiellement au passage des chevaux de la garde du château. Le garnement errait une fois de plus dans le château comme s’il lui appartenait de faire comme il souhaitait. Il sautait à pied joint et à cloche pied dans les traces de pas qui se tenaient çà et là. Valyon Poole était supposément en charge de sa surveillance ces derniers temps mais devait l’avoir perdu. Mais à voir l’air calme du garçon, il devait lui avoir laissé un temps libre sous condition de son bon comportement. «  _Bien. Ce bâtard ne mérite pas le gâchis de temps et de ressources de la garde._  »

Mais alors le garçon porta son regard sur elle.

Son regard odieusement violet.

Le silence régna quelques secondes avant que Catelyn décide de continuer et se détourne de l’enfant. Elle ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec lui et préférait l’avoir le moins possible dans sa vue si possible. Supporter sa présence l’après-midi durant les quartiers libres de ses enfants était déjà suffisant.

Mais contre toute attente, le garçon fit quelque chose qu’il n’avait encore jamais fait avant.

\- Mère, attends !

Il se jeta alors sur elle. Et la serra dans ses bras, les yeux clos et le visage plissé dans un air paniqué.

Catelyn n’eut qu’un seul réflexe.

Un seul.

Le bruit d’une violente gifle résonna à travers la courtille.

Le garçon, l’air hagard, porta sa main à sa joue rougie à l’impact. Les larmes naquirent dans ses yeux déjà embués par la confusion mais elles ne provoquèrent en Catelyn qu’un soulagement empli de satisfaction personnelle. Il était temps que ce garçon apprenne sa place.

\- Ne me  _touche_  pas, petit bâtard ! tonna-t-elle d’un ton méprisant et sévère. « Je ne suis pas ta mère ! »

Entamant un mouvement de recul, tremblant, le petit bâtard se mit à fuir sans ne prononcer un seul mot. Il avait disparu au détour d’une allé en moins de cinq secondes. Qu’il reste dans son coin et qu’il réfléchisse à deux fois désormais avant d’oser la toucher ou l’approcher de nouveau, elle ou ses enfants.

Satisfaite, Catelyn s’en retourna vers le donjon et reprit son chemin. Le printemps n’était pas encore venu, mais c’était à croire qu’il approchait. Mais une chose était sûre : Ashara Dayne ne serait pas plus son printemps trompeur qu’elle n’avait été son hiver.

Les jours suivants, Valyon Poole lui rapporta que le bâtard était tombé malade et était victime de très lourdes fièvres et de délires nocturnes. «  _Il est sujets à de terribles cauchemars._  »

Soi-disant, trois dragons, un noir, un rouge et un argenté, le poursuivaient et l’enserraient jusqu’à l’étouffement.

 

* * *

 

_Le message qui suit est crypté selon le code blanc. Je sais que c’est un code contraignant, mais je ne peux pas faire confiance à ton aigle pour transporter une information aussi précieuse._

_Arthur,_

_Willem Darry est un homme incroyablement prudent. Il a brouillé toute piste de son passage à quatre reprises. Une fois à Pentos, en vendant son navire et en libérant de leurs services ses hommes les moins fiables. Il a rejoint Myr par terre avec une suite de trente personnes puis sa piste disparait._

_Nous avons retrouvé leur trace à Lys. Il semblerait qu’il y ait fait escale avec un groupe encore plus petit. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, des morts ou des désertions, ou autre chose. Toutefois la description des enfants en sa compagnie correspond. Et surtout, une jeune femme d’origine valyrienne les accompagne, et je suis prêt à parier qu’il s’agit de lady Laena. Les descriptions concordent._

_Gerold pense que Darry les a emmenés à Volantis et qu’il cherche un soutien militaire auprès des triarques. J’ai beau essayé de le raisonner, nous connaissons tous les deux l’entêtement légendaire de notre lord commandant. Il ne connaissait pas Darry, mais moi si. Je sais qu’il ne les aurait jamais emmenés dans ce nid de vipère qu’est Volantis. L’Usurpateur aurait tôt fait de les trouver là-bas._

_Si lady Laena est avec eux, c’est encore plus clair pour moi. Je suis sûr qu’ils sont caché à Braavos. J’espère juste qu’il n’est pas trop tard. Nous ne sommes apparemment pas les premiers sur la piste. D’autres ont enquêté au même endroit avant nous et ont posé des questions similaires._

_Le temps joue contre nous._

_Protège le prince._

_Oswell_

 

_***_

 

_Allyrion,_

_Nous avons de nouveaux objectifs. Je sais que notre mère va te dissuader de faire quoique ce soit mais elle a toujours été beaucoup trop prudente._

_Oswell pense qu’ils ont été devancés et j’ai mes soupçons sur qui. Essaie d’enquêter sur les derniers mouvements des Martell et tiens-moi au courant. En particulier sur le prince Oberyn. Je préférerais honnêtement qu’il s’agisse de lui et pas de cette vipère de Varys._

_J’ai également une faveur à te demander. J’aimerais que tu affrètes un navire pour Myr et que tu transporte quelqu’un pour moi en direction de Blancport. J’ai besoin d’un soutien à Winterfell pour éduquer le prince. Fais demander à tes hommes Elina Vhassar à l’auberge du vieux port. Elle sera là. C’est une personne de confiance._

_Porte-toi bien mon frère,_

_Arthur_

 

_***_

 

_Ser Arthur,_

_Ses crises de panique et ses terreurs nocturnes sont des symptômes. Ne laissez surtout pas mestre Luwin ou qui que ce soit lui prescrire du lait de pavot ou de coquelicot, même s’il ressent des douleurs. Que ce soit des rêves verts ou non, il est préférable de les laisser suivre leur cours. Les canaliser avec des substances malsaines pourrait provoquer des dommages irréversibles. Faites en sorte que mestre Luwin le comprenne._

_Je ne peux pas vous certifier pourquoi il fait ces crises mais ce n’est en aucun cas la faute des exercices spirituels qu’il pratique avec son corbeau ou seul. Quelque chose en particulier a dû les déclencher. Un facteur traumatisant ou angoissant. Peut-être s’est-il battu avec quelqu’un ? Un des enfants du château ? Il faut que vous en parliez avec lui. Si la cause vient de là, en parler résoudra au moins partiellement ses troubles._

_Mais quoi qu’il arrive, il faut qu’il continue ses exercices. Être doué de telles capacités vient avec un fardeau. Je pense que les membres de sa famille paternelle subissent leurs dons, à défaut de les maîtriser. Son éveil sera un mal pour un bien._

_Lord Reed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre est bien plus long que ce que je voulais. En vérité, je voulais faire peut-être le double, en terme de matière scénaristique. On peut donc dire que j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux.
> 
> Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était la première partie de la vie de Jon dans le Nord. On apprend à connaître ses soutiens locaux et l'angle vers lequel il tend aller, en terme de personnalité. C'est un petit garçon ouvert, épanouie et très protégé. Il ne savait en fait même pas qu'il était de souche "bâtarde" officiellement, et bien entendu encore moins qu'il est en fait de sang royal et légitime. Il est quelque part plutôt surprotégé, mais c'est l'atmosphère et le cadre de Winterfell qui veut cela. Pour l'instant, tout du moins. La fin du chapitre d'une part puis la venue future d'éléments contradictoires (*tousse* Théon *tousse* Cat *tousse*) viendront bouleverser son petit monde.
> 
> Mais je veux toutefois montrer que Jon ne se développe pas seul, au contraire des livres. Enfin, il n'est pas seul dans les livres, mais il abandonne très vite ses sentiments d'appartenance à la maison Stark et devient très, voire trop, conscient de sa condition de bâtard. Ce qui le pousse à rejoindre la garde de nuit sur des sentiments de perdition très viscéraux. Mon Jon sera un Aegon jusque dans le nom. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que prévoient des hommes comme Ser Arthur Dayne ou Howland Reed (dans moindre mesure ceci dit, et pour différentes raisons), qui sont prêts à le former très tôt pour qu'il entre dans les cases le moment venu. Il ne sait pas qui il est, mais il sera prêt pour l'être.
> 
> J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'était "Un prince dans le Nord". Le chapitre suivant sera son miroir. "Des princesses dans le Sud" et sera donc focus sur Daenerys et Rhaenys. A la fin du chapitre, nous étions fin 289 et Catelyn s'apprête à accoucher de Arya Stark. Jon a donc 6 ans, Dany 5 et Rhaenys 9. 
> 
> A la prochaine ! 
> 
> Etsukazu


	3. Une princesse dans l'Est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retour sur l'enfance à Braavos de Daenerys Targaryen. Introduction de son jeune frère aîné le prince Viserys, de lady Laena Velaryon et de ser Willem Darry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Princesse d'Argent : the Silver Princess (and not Princess of money, which is ridiculous)  
> La Dame d'Argent : the Silver Lady (same, not Lady of money...)

**LA PRINCESSE D’ARGENT**

**290 A.C**

 

                Daenerys s’appuya sur le rebord en pierre surélevé du pont et regarda en contrebas le bateau de pêche qui passait par-dessous. C’était assez amusant de voir les hommes présents sur le bateau se débattre pour empêcher les mouettes de chaparder des poissons. Leurs piaillements tantôt enjoués tantôt nerveux sonnaient dans les airs et s’enchaînaient dans un rythme effréné, au gré de leurs humeurs. Ils constituaient ensemble un véritable concert de sons alors que se transmettaient le long des canaux une symphonie de cris parfois rieurs, parfois pleureurs, tous pleins de vie. Des dizaines, des centaines de petits points blancs s’apercevaient dans toutes les directions et se réverbéraient sur l’eau bleue aussi bien qu’ils composaient le lointain lumineux de la ville et du ciel céruléen. Ici, alors que Daenerys était postée sur ce pont qui donnait sur le large, sa vue panoramique sans véritable transition entre l’océan et le ciel tout autant immaculés l’un que l’autre lui donnait souvent cette impression vertigineuse d’immensité.

Au loin, l’immense Titan de Braavos semblait comme pourfendre les cieux de son épée brisée. Tourné vers le nord-ouest et faisant dos à la ville, il obstruait bien des jours le soleil couchant et le séparait en deux dans une vue à couper le souffle. Mais ce matin-là, le puissant guerrier étincelait de mille feux sous le zénith. Hoplite céleste, tout de bronze et d’argent revêtu, garant de la liberté et de la paix. Celui qui apercevait les navires au loin et les guidait de ses flammes durant la nuit, tel un phare ; celui qui gardait l’entrée de la grande lagune et qui arrêtait les envahisseurs venus de la mer, telle une forteresse. C’était le même titan qui avait fait renoncer à l’antique Valyria, nation de ses ancêtres dragonniers, son ardent désir de châtier la cité aux cent îles pour son audace. Ou alors était-ce ce que le vieux Willem avait dit en lui racontant des récits à la gloire de la plus grande Cité Libre du Détroit : leur ville d’accueil, Braavos.

La ville était immense. On lui avait dit que vivaient sur ses îlots urbains ouest plus de deux millions d’habitants et qu’autant vivaient de l’autre côté, au-delà du grand canal. Daenerys n’arrivait même pas à imaginer l’ampleur de ce chiffre, et pourtant elle avait appris à compter jusqu’à cent quand elle n’avait que deux ans. Willem lui avait dit que c’était normal, que personne à moins de le voir à l’œil nu ne pourrait visualiser un groupe d’un million de gens.

Mais depuis le pont ouest du canal des Héros, la petite Targaryen pouvait déjà avoir un bon aperçu de l’immensité de Braavos. Si ce n’était pas pour son Titan, la crique elle-même était impressionnante, entre l’immense îlot de l’arsenal de Braavos qui s’apercevait aux pieds du Titan et l’île plus petite qui abritait le Port Echiqueté, la porte d’entrée de la ville. Le vieux Willem disait que c’était par là qu’ils étaient arrivés, quand elle était toute petite. Les bateaux de pêcheurs qui sillonnaient le canal des Héros en contrebas paraissaient si petits en comparaison avec les monstres de bois, de rames et de toiles qui gardaient l’entrée du lagon. Ils étaient immenses et leurs voiles bleues à l’effigie du casque hoplitique du Titan étaient magnifiques.

Muña les avait appelé « Quinquérèmes de Braavos ». C’était des navires de guerre composés d’équipages de trois cent rameurs qui manœuvraient cinq rangées superposées de rames et d’une cinquantaine de marins qui s’occupaient des mâts et de leurs grandes voiles, sans compter les deux cents soldats fantassins qui vaquaient sur le pont supérieur, prêts à se battre. Muña disait que Braavos était la seule Cité Libre au monde à savoir produire des navires conjuguant aussi bien puissance que vitesse, et contre lesquels même les robustes trières de la maison Velaryon, dont elle était originaire, ne pouvaient espérer rivaliser. Le vieux Willem quant à lui les adorait et passait son temps à en parler. Même vu d’ici, alors qu’elle se trouvait à au moins une lieue des grands bâtiments de guerre les plus proches, ils semblaient invincibles aux yeux de Daenerys. C’était incroyable de penser que Braavos disposait d’une centaine de ces mastodontes en plus des milles trières de la Grande flotte braavienne.

 _« Mais le bois et la toile ne valent rien contre les dragons »_ se rappela-t-elle. C’était ce que Viserys lui disait toujours, que peu importait bien la taille d’un navire ou le nombre de soldats qu’il y avait dessus, car les puissants dragons de sa famille les détruiraient toujours sans mal. En tout cas, son grand frère le lui avait affirmé et il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les dragons de leur famille.

\- Dany ?

Daenerys sortit de ses pensées et tourna aussitôt la tête sur sa droite dès lors qu’elle entendit la voix douce et familière de sa tante. Cette dernière se trouvait à quelques mètres d’elle sur les dalles qui marquaient la démarcation entre l’îlot urbain et le premier pont du canal des Héros, et elle la surveillait avec ce regard éternellement bienveillant et maternel. Car il ne s’agissait de nulle autre que de Tante Laena, ou lady Laena Velaryon, dame de Lamarck et de Marée Haute, telle qu’elle avait été connue dans les Sept-Couronnes il y avait longtemps. Mais pour Dany, ce n’était que Muña.

Daenerys laissa ses pas la guider et elle se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme, qui s’empressa de la réceptionner dans de petits rires attendris. Muña vint affectueusement couvrir son front de baisers et gratifia son cuir chevelu de tendres caresses et de gratouilles. Daenerys enfouit son visage sans attendre dans la robe turquoise de sa tante, profitant de son parfum délicat et rassurant qui lui évoquait les tulipes de leur jardin et de la douceur de sa poitrine, qui formait comme un coussin moelleux contre lequel se frotter représentait à cet instant comme le plus grand des luxes. Et Muña de répondre à ses câlins en la serrant tout aussi affectueusement. Daenerys adorait la tendresse de sa tante.

\- Il est temps d’y aller, ma chérie, prononça alors sa tante de son ton toujours aussi doux et aimable. « Notre gondole ne nous attendra pas, pas plus que le marché, si nous tardons. »

Par soucis d’obéir à sa tante, Daenerys défit son étreinte et la laissa se relever. Tante Laena s’occupa de dépoussiérer les pans inférieurs de sa robe durant les secondes qui suivirent puis saisit le panier en osier posé sur le côté, celui-là même dont elles se serviraient pour ramener leurs emplettes futures. Puis se retournant vers elle, cette dernière la prit par la main et elles partirent toutes les deux, prenant un escalier qui se tenait non loin entre les quelques immeubles de pierre qui se tenaient au bord de l’îlot. Le silence régnait dans les ruelles et le pâté de maison semblait tout à fait désert, mais Daenerys se rappelait ce que Tante Laena et Willem disaient souvent à propos des habitants de Braavos. Les hommes partaient pêcher à l’aube et les femmes faisaient le marché ; les quartiers résidentiels étaient donc relativement calmes le matin, surtout celui du nord-ouest où se trouvait la maison, car il était aussi bien éloigné du Port Pourpre au nord que du Port du Chiffonnier au sud-ouest.

Ayant traversé le petit quartier central de leur îlot, Tante Laena leur fit prendre un second petit escalier qui descendait de nouveau et elles arrivèrent toutes les deux au bord d’un petit canal à l’ombre de deux lignes de maison. Plus loin sur la gauche, Daenerys apercevait le grand canal des Héros.

\- Rytsas, lady Velaryon, entendit tout à coup Dany.

C’était une voix d’homme. Se détournant de l’intrigante vue du canal des Héros, elle se concentra sur ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Un monsieur se tenait là en équilibre, un pied sur le quai du canal et un autre sur ce que la jeune fille reconnut être une gondole de Braavos. C’était un petit bateau, haut en couleur mais bas de niveau. Peint de rouge et de noir à l’effigie de vagues, c’était à croire que de simples vaguelettes pourraient renverser l’étrange petit navire. Pour autant, il n’en était rien, et c’était le moyen de transport privilégié des Braaviens au sein de la ville.

\- Rytsas, Syrello, répondit aimablement Tante Laena. « Comment allez-vous ? »

\- Très bien, madame. Syrello vous attendait, lui dit-il en acquiesçant dans un grand sourire. « Je suppose qu’elle est petite dame dont vous et maître Darry avoir parlé ? »

\- C’est bien elle, continua Tante Laena avant de se tourner vers elle. « Ma chérie, voici Syrello Orlas. Il est notre gondolier et notre protecteur quand nous nous rendons au marché. »

Daenerys se tourna alors vers l’homme, ledit Syrello, qui l’observait tout sourire. C’était un homme plutôt grand, dont le teint mat évoquait sans mystère celui des habitants d’Essos. Ses cheveux bruns et courts étaient frisés et tendaient à crêper sur le dessus tandis que ses yeux sombres étaient grands et rieurs. Son accent braavien avait été particulièrement équivoque mais plus que cela, c’était le fait qu’il s’exprimait en langue commune qui avait retenu son attention. Peu de gens à Braavos parlaient la langue commune et les seuls mots de commun que l’on était susceptible d’entendre ici s’inséreraient davantage dans une discussion entre deux marins pratiquant la langue du commerce. Toujours était-il qu’en dépit de l’amusante manière avec laquelle il roulait la lettre R et prononçait divers autres lettres,  l’homme parlait très bien la langue commune. «  _Et il a l’air gentil._  » pensa-t-elle innocemment. En tout cas, il avait l’air de bien s’entendre avec Muña. Et toute personne qui s’entendait bien avec elle devait forcément être gentille.

\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, sire Orlas, s’exprima-t-elle alors avant de faire la révérence à l’homme. « Je suis Daenerys du Typhon de la maison Targaryen. »

Syrello la regarda quelques secondes puis se mit à rire de bon cœur. Daenerys se vexa un instant de sa réaction avant que l’homme ne lui rende sa révérence en s’inclinant avec respect. Il semblait toutefois toujours amusé pour une quelconque raison.

\- Vous être bien élevée mais inutile de faire la révérence à un serviteur tel que celui-ci, ma princesse. Cet humble-ci n’est que Syrello le braavien, lui dit-il avant de lui adresser un petit clin d’œil. « Valar dohaerys. »

Daenerys s’était mise à rougir dès lors que l’homme s’était adressé à elle en utilisant son titre avant de se sentir un peu idiote. Viserys lui aurait sèchement rappelé qu’elle ne devait pas accorder de respect aux roturiers et aux indigents car elle était une princesse de sang royal des Sept-Couronnes, mais elle n’aimait pas être irrespectueuse ou impolie. Muña était toujours cordiale et chaleureuse avec tout le monde. De plus, Syrello semblait être quelqu’un de très gentil.

Ledit Syrello se saisit alors d’une longue rame qu’il fixa à l’arrière de la gondole puis se tourna vers elles.

\- Syrello vous en prie, mesdames, montez quand vous le souhaitez.

\- Allons-y ? lui proposa alors sa tante, comme si elle attendait son aval.

Aval qu’elle lui donna très naturellement dans un acquiescement vigoureux. Ce serait la première fois que Daenerys monterait sur une gondole et elle avait hâte.

Muña monta en premier sur la gondole et vint s’asseoir sur la banquette composée de deux sièges occupant le centre de la barque. Se tournant vers elle et lui tendant la main, elle l’aida à monter à son tour. L’aide fut la bienvenue car Daenerys craignait de faire un faux pas sur le bois et de tomber à l’eau. Cela ruinerait assurément cette matinée si bien commencée. Saisissant avec confiance la main de sa tante, la petite Targaryen s’avança et se hissa sur le petit navire. Elle vint sans attendre se nicher contre la Velaryon, qui lui accorda un sourire.

\- Vous être bien installées ? demanda alors Syrello. Il se tenait debout sur l’arrière surélevé de la barque, même si Dany se demandait bien comment il arrivait à tenir en équilibre sur une surface aussi instable. « Bien, dans ce cas, c’est parti ! »

L’homme plongea alors son étrange rame dans l’eau tout en s’aidant du support qui la maintenait pour la manœuvrer et le bateau se mit à bouger. En quelques secondes, il avançait, et ils étaient partis. Le sentiment de se sentir bouger au-dessus de l’eau fut une découverte incroyable et d’autant plus fascinante dès lors que la gondole s’extrayait du petit canal pour s’engouffrer dans l’immense canal des Héros. Le soleil les éclaira aussitôt de toutes parts tandis que l’eau scintillante lui apparut comme une mer de diamants et de saphirs.

Daenerys se pencha sans attendre par-dessus le rebord pour fixer son reflet sur ce grand miroir liquide mais sa propre image lui échappa aussi vite que lui apparurent les silhouettes des algues qui poussaient sur le lit du canal. Daenerys crut même apercevoir un petit banc de poisson. Partout autour, les activités des gens de Braavos grouillaient. Çà et là, bien d’autres gondoles se trouvaient sur le canal des Héros, le quittant ou le rejoignant au gré des multiples petits canaux qui se trouvaient sur le côté. Sur les quais, des gens pêchaient le poisson à la canne. Des mouettes flottaient sur l’eau, en particulier au centre du fleuve, et il arrivait qu’elles s’envolent lorsqu’un bateau de pêche ou une gondole s’approchait trop près d’elles.

Syrello s’était mis à chanter une chanson traditionnelle en braavien dès lors qu’ils avaient passé le premier pont du canal des Héros, celui-là même sur lequel elle s’était tenue pour observer la crique. Les ponts qui surplombaient le canal s’enchaînaient les uns après les autres, reliant l’île nord de la ville à l’île centrale, et le jeu de perspectives qu’imposait la distance les faisaient se superposer comme les marches d’un escalier. Daenerys eut le sentiment d’être minuscule à cette vue et sentit assez vite le vertige la saisir.

Les mains de sa tante se trouvèrent aussitôt dans son dos et la retinrent de vaciller, lui faisant se rendre pleinement compte que dans son excitation à observer tout autour d’elle les rives de la cité, elle s’était dressée sur le dossier de son siège et tenait clairement en équilibre.

\- Fais attention ma chérie, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes à l’eau, prononça alors Muña avant de l’aider à se remettre correctement sur son siège.

Daenerys décida qu’il était plus sage d’écouter sa tante et contint son excitation comme elle le put. Elle resta docilement assise sur son siège, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle se rendit toutefois compte qu’il était alors plus intéressant d’observer les expressions de Muña. Cette dernière bougeait à peine, et à part les modestes caresses qu’elle lui délivrait de temps en temps en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle continuait à regarder droit devant elle.

Muña était si belle. C’était la plus belle femme que Daenerys connaissait et elle était sûre qu’elle était la plus belle femme du monde. Cette dernière accueillait ses compliments avec amusement à chaque fois, lui répondant qu’il existait en ce monde beaucoup de belles femmes, mais Daenerys en était vraiment sûre et Viserys était d’accord avec elle. Viserys lui avait dit que la maison Velaryon était la maison sœur de la maison Targaryen. Lady Laena de la maison Velaryon avait l’air d’une dame de la maison Targaryen. Elle avait de beaux et longs cheveux argentés tout comme elle et son frère, qu’elle coiffait toujours de manière très élégante ; un long collier de perles bleues les parcourait à hauteur de sa tête et venait les regrouper dans une légère attache à hauteur de sa nuque. De là, ils coulaient telle une cascade d’or et d’argent sur ses fines épaules et son dos, ses boucles formant autant de petites vagues scintillantes. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu céruléen vif et, tel que l’on était en droit de l’attendre des yeux bleus des Velaryon, révélaient aux lueurs de l’aurore et du crépuscule un flot de couleurs oscillant entre le rose et le violet.

Les traits de sa tante étaient tout aussi fins que les siens et ceux de Viserys : elle avait le même nez fin et droit et les mêmes pommettes hautes qui donnaient à leurs visages une élégante forme longue et en cœur. Certains Velaryon arboraient ce trait particulier, trait en revanche commun chez les Targaryen. Sa peau était tout aussi claire que les leurs ; bien que celle de la Velaryon bronzait légèrement au soleil, ce qui n’était pas leur cas à elle et Viserys.

Remarquant qu’elle la dévisageait, Tante Laena lui adressa un sourire et vint l’embrasser de la même manière qu’une mère. Il fut un temps durant lequel elle avait cru que Laena l’était bel et bien. Après tout, elles se ressemblaient tellement et Laena s’occupait d’elle en tout temps et lui accordait tant d’amour. C’était sa tante qui faisait son éducation et qui lui avait appris à parler le haut-valyrien, sa langue natale. Le vieux Willem disait même que c’était elle qui l’avait nourrie au sein quand elle était petite en plus d’avoir été la première personne à l’avoir porté dans ses bras. Elle s’était donc très tôt et naturellement mise à l’appeler Muña. Et pourtant, Daenerys avait fini par comprendre que Laena Velaryon n’était pas sa mère ; qu’elle était la fille de feu la reine Rhaella Targaryen, une dame qu’elle n’avait jamais connue, qui était morte en la mettant au monde.

Penser au fait qu’elle avait été la cause première de la mort de sa mère rendait Daenerys toujours mélancolique, à cette tristesse s’ajoutant la déception d’apprendre que celle qu’elle avait toujours pensé être sa mère ne l’était pas. Mais sa tante lui avait dit de n’être ni triste ni déçue. «  _Rhaella t’aimait de tout son cœur avant même que tu ne viennes au monde._   _Et je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que quand tu es née._  » lui avait-elle confié le soir où elle avait compris. «  _Et même si je ne suis pas ta mère, je serais toujours Muña._ »

Au final, Tante Laena avait eu raison. Rien n’avait changé.

\- Dany, regarde ! prononça tout à coup cette dernière en pointant du doigt la rive sur leur droite.

Daenerys tourna sa tête sur sa droite et observa la rive sud du canal, ou alors l’avait-elle pensé ; car ce qu’elle voyait ne ressemblait en rien à une rive. Le canal des Héros s’élargissait en direction du Sud et Daenerys se rappela des leçons de Willem qui mentionnaient qu’il avait une fin et se déversait dans le Long Canal. Un dernier pont se trouvait au loin devant eux, certainement celui qui lui avait fait penser qu’ils se trouvaient toujours dans le canal des Héros, toutefois, Daenerys se rendit compte qu’il ne reliait pas au sud de Braavos mais à une île ; ou pour être plus précis, un ensemble de petites îles étroitement reliées et sur lesquelles reposaient d’immenses structures.

La plus grande d’entre elles était si haute que Daenerys eut le vertige rien qu’à en observer le sommet. C’était un bâtiment, immense et large, bâti dans un marbre blanc et décoré d’un relief en argent étincelant sous la lumière du soleil. La base centrale de l’édifice était large et constituait comme une ziggourat rectangle de forme et autour de laquelle fusionnaient quatre bâtiments circulaires, construits dans les mêmes matériaux. L’ensemble supportait un dôme argenté gigantesque couvert de vitraux d’or, sur lesquels la petite Targaryen reconnut les différentes phases de la lune, dépeintes de manières cycliques et faisant le tour de la coupole.

Daenerys observa ce qu’elle conclut sans difficulté être la grande porte du palais. Car si les immenses portes d’une couleur aussi pure que celle du diamant n’étaient pas un signe suffisant, deux colossales statues de femmes qui lui évoquèrent la Jouvencelle de la foi des Sept se tenaient de part et d’autre du chemin pavé menant aux portes. Vraisemblablement vêtues de magnifiques toges peintes en blanc et toutes deux auréolées de couronnes en pierre de jade taillées de manière à évoquer le laurier, elles tenaient un symbole d’or en forme de croissant de lune qui devait bien faire cinq fois la gondole sur laquelle elle, Tante Laena et Syrello naviguaient.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que la petite Targaryen ne s’émerveille, muette et bouche bée dans la fascination. L’ensemble était un joyau qui brillait comme la lune et le soleil.

\- Magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? entendit-elle dans son émerveillement.

Muña s’était penchée et lui avait susurré dans l’oreille tout en la serrant. Elle acquiesça distraitement, son regard se perdant et passant des statues au dôme d’argent.

\- C’est le temple des Chantelunes, continua alors sa tante, collant sa joue à la sienne et fixant tout comme elle l’incroyable édifice. « Il me fait penser à toi à chaque fois que nous passons devant. Il est tout pur et tout argenté, tout comme toi. »

Daenerys prit le compliment de sa tante pour acquis et se complut dans sa soyeuse étreinte tout en continuant à observer le grand temple.

\- Muña, pourquoi ce temple est-il si grand ?

\- Ceci être longue histoire, petite princesse, répondit Syrello contre toute attente. Il avait arrêté de chanter et observait avec humilité la structure de marbre et d’argent. « Chantelunes sont cœur spirituel de Braavos. Jadis, habitants de Braavos étaient pauvres esclaves fuyant les seigneurs dragons de Valyria, vos ancêtres. Prêtresses de la lune étaient celles qui guidèrent habitants de Braavos après de grandes visions, ici dans le brouillard, loin et à l’abri des dragons. Elles étaient deux, très belles et venaient de très loin. La première se nommait Sha’an-ak’ma et venait de Bayasabhad, la ville des serpents. La deuxième s’appelait Hyrkan et venait de Shamyriana, la ville des vierges. »

Daenerys le regarda quelques instants avant de se concentrer sur le temple et les statues des deux prêtresses, car elle avait deviné que c’était de ces deux-là dont Syrello parlait. Elles avaient de drôles de noms et venaient d’endroits aux noms tout aussi étranges. Et pourtant, la petite Targaryen ne put empêcher son intérêt de s’éveiller. Ces prêtresses avaient-elles vu des dragons qui volaient dans le ciel tout comme elle quand elle dormait ? Car les trois dragons – un rouge, un blanc et un argenté – la harcelaient constamment, et Viserys lui avait dit que les Targaryen de leur famille étaient doués de rêves prophétiques et de magies. Daenerys ne pensait pas que Viserys mentait ; après tout, il savait énormément de choses.

\- Où est-ce que se trouvent Shamyrania et Baya…

\- Bayasabhad, la ville des serpents et Shamyriana, la ville des vierges, ma princesse, répondit Syrello avant de faire un mouvement ample avec sa rame. La gondole traça dès lors un arc de cercle tandis qu’ils contournèrent l’îlot et s’engouffrèrent entre lui et une île voisine. « Elles se trouver très loin à l’est, au-delà de la grande forêt de Qohor, au-delà même de la grande mer Dothrak, dans les montagnes qui séparent le monde en deux que l’on appelle les Os. En venant se mêler à ancêtres de Braavos pour les sauver, Sha’an’ak-ma et Hyrkan apportèrent la foi dans la lune. »

\- Mais pourquoi la lune ?

\- Culte de la lune être culte ancestral de Hyrkoon, avant que destructeurs Jogos Nhai, peuple nomade terrible et puissant le détruise. Bayasabhad et Shamyriana être les vestiges de Hyrkoon.

\- Mais pourquoi la lune et pas le soleil ? répéta Daenerys en insistant. « Et qu’est-ce que Hyrkoon, et pourquoi les Jogos Nhai l’ont-ils détruit ? »

\- Une petite princesse pose beaucoup de questions, s’amusa alors Syrello. « Et Syrello n’est pas science infuse. Il n’est après tout que Syrello le braavien. »

\- Une princesse ne pose pas autant de questions à son protecteur, Dany, intervint ensuite Muña bien que Daenerys reconnut l’éclat d’amusement dans sa voix. « Laisse donc Syrello naviguer. »

Daenerys manqua de faire la moue à l’argument de sa tante mais se conforma. Elle poserait la question plus tard à Willem. Le vieux Willem savait tout sur tout et ne manquait jamais de lui répondre et bien plus encore puisqu’il lui racontait milles histoires à chaque fois qu’elle avait du temps libre et lui tendait l’oreille.

Ils continuèrent alors à tracer leur chenal au confluent des milles sillons d’eau de la ville. Ils passèrent devant ce que Muña déclara être le temple du Maître de la lumière, un dieu rouge fait de feu et de vie. Le bâtiment semblait lui-même briller d’un feu intense ; plus petit que celui des Chantelunes, il rivalisait toutefois en ampleur. Ses façades hautes et riches en relief de flammes et de cœurs nimbés de feu étaient serties d’or et de rubis. C’étaient les immenses brasiers situés dans des grandes coupes autour du temple et sur son toit qui avaient au préalable attiré son attention. Le Maître de la lumière semblait être un dieu terrifiant, mais Daenerys était sûre que le feu-dragon était encore plus impressionnant.

Juste après ce temple de feu s’était trouvé le Septuaire d’Outremer, érigé à la gloire des Sept. Le temple rivalisait avec ses contemporains dans son faste presque outrancier. Le vieux Willem lui avait déjà parlé de l’étincelant Septuaire de Baelor de Port-Réal et même du Septuaire Etoilé millénaire de Villevieille ; la foi des Sept et ses zélotes n’épargnaient aucune fortune à la gloire des Sept Divins et le Septuaire d’Outremer de Braavos n’était pas en reste. Ses murs étaient de marbre blanc et de granite scintillant. Brillant au jour comme les étoiles la nuit, des reliures aux effigies du Père, de la Mère et de la Jouvencelle étaient gravées et serties à même la pierre, évoquant l’histoire glorieuse des andals et de leurs idoles. « Quand Ser Willem se sentira mieux, nous le visiterons avec Viserys. » lui avait déclaré Muña. Après tout, la foi des Sept était celle de leur royaume. Aegon le Conquérant, le fondateur de leur lignée royale, avait été couronné dans un septuaire.

Contournant l’île du Septuaire d’Outremer, Syrello les avait ensuite dirigés vers le sud, leur faisant quitter l’ensemble d’îlots qu’elle avait appris à connaître sous le nom d’Île des Dieux. Syrello n’avait jamais parlé de la dernière  île, mais Daenerys l’avait vu au loin, ainsi que son étrange temple. Après tout, ce dernier semblait presque hors de place, en surplomb sur une colline et impersonnel au possible. Il n’y avait pas de fenêtres comme le temple du Maître de la lumière ni même de vitraux comme celui des Chantelunes. C’était un bâtiment austère et gris, d’allure plutôt cubique et au toit couvert de tuiles d’un noir de jais à l’aspect huileux.

Sa vue avait provoqué comme une peur inconsciente en elle, un soupçon d’effroi qui avait grandi comme un souffle de vent qui sortait d’une maison hantée en pleine nuit noire, tant et si bien qu’elle s’était blottie contre sa tante et n’avait pas quitté son flanc depuis lors.

Elle avait alors regardé les hautes statues des Seigneurs de la Mer de Braavos s’enchaîner presque inlassablement le long de la rive est de la ville, puis les cimes vertigineuses du Palais de la Vérité, dont la toiture d’un vert forêt éclatant correspondait harmonieusement à l’île sur laquelle il avait été fondé.

Et c’était alors que Daenerys l’avait réalisé pour la première fois : le Long Canal portait bien son nom.

 

***

 

                Si le nord de la lagune de Braavos était grouillant d’activités du fait de la présence du Port Pourpre couvrant la façade nord de la ville et du Port du Chiffonier qui en couvrait la façade ouest, Daenerys s’était aperçue que la partie sud de l’immense cité n’était pas en reste. C’était le district de la Ville Ensablée, l’un des quartiers d’habitations les plus densément peuplés de Braavos. D’après Syrello, c’était également là que se trouvait le fameux Marché aux Poissons ; l’endroit pour lequel elle et Muña avaient décidé de se déplacer aussi loin de chez elles.

Ici, une fragrance persistante de poisson saturait l’air, venant se mêler à l’odeur déjà puissante du sel et aux effluves marins. Si les mouettes étaient déjà nombreuses à l’entrée du canal des Héros, le ciel semblait désormais en être composé tant il y en avait. A certains moments, c’était à croire qu’il était difficile de s’entendre tant elles criaient de concert, se perdant en harcèlements le long des étals, chassées par les marchands autant qu’ils le pouvaient tandis qu’elles essayaient par vagues successives de voler dans les bacs, les réserves et même sur les comptoirs exposés les précieux produits ainsi présentés à qui voulait bien les acheter.

Les allées étaient comblées de tant de gens qu’il était presque impossible de marcher en ligne droite et de voir ce qui se trouvait devant elles. Tante Laena la tenait fermement par la main et elles sillonnaient comme elles pouvaient à travers l’épaisse foule, marée de couleur et forêt de corps. On aurait pu dire que toute la ville se trouvait là ; des milliers de gens venant des quatre coins de Braavos, voire même des quatre coins du monde si ce que lui avait dit Syrello était vrai. Et Daenerys le croyait volontiers : ici, elle observait toute sorte de gens. Il y en avait des blancs, des marrons, même des gens à la peau noire ce qui semblait presque surnaturel – même si le vieux Willem lui avait dit que c’était la couleur des habitants des Îles d’Eté, et même des gens à la peau jaunâtre et mouchetée ! De ceux-là, même Syrello n’en avait jamais vu.

Sur le côté, une succession d’imposants établis et plans de travail délimitait l’espace des produits Ibbéniens. Les vendeurs éponymes étaient sans doute les plus étranges de tous parmi la foule de gens étranges que Daenerys avait l’occasion d’apprécier : Ils étaient petits, trapus, poilus. Ils avaient des traits particulièrement protubérants, presque grossiers et ne ressemblaient à aucun autre homme ; leur peau était d’un naturel livide et laissait apparaître leurs veines bleu foncé. Leurs accents en langue du commerce ou en braavien étaient particulièrement marqués et systématiquement appuyés par une tonalité rocailleuse qui leur était propre.

\- Viande de baleine Ibbénienne ! Prix exceptionnel ! Cinquante fers la livre ! Dix fers l’once ! comprit-elle de la part de l’un d’eux, en surplomb sur l’un des établis. Son accent ibbénien était prononcé mais ses mots en langue du commerce restèrent perceptibles.

L’avantage d’être une locutrice naturelle du Haut-Valyrien permettait à Daenerys de comprendre plus ou moins bien ses nombreux dérivés. La langue du commerce, quant à elle, était un agrégat modulable de langue commune et de valyrien ; en ce sens, elle était compréhensible de tous et servait pour les échanges commerciaux et le négoce dans l’ensemble des comptoirs commerciaux des côtes, de Port-Lannis dans les Sept-Couronnes jusqu’à la cité de Quarth, loin à l’est, dans les portes de Jade.

\- Un fer le poisson ! Cinq le calmar ! Spécialité de Tyrosh ! s’exclama un autre homme plus loin en braavien, mais sa manière marquée d’accentuer les « o » trahit une origine tyroshi.

De l’autre côté, de nombreux étals de marché et des bacs remplis de sel exposaient d’étranges créatures difformes et allongées, composées de tentacule et doté d’yeux globuleux. Certains pendaient, suspendus en évidence par des crochets. La plupart des vendeurs arboraient des barbes et des chevelures décorées de nœuds et teintes de couleurs vives, souvent du bleu ou du vert criard, mais également du rouge, du orange, du jaune et même du rose. Muña lui avait dit que c’était dans les traditions des habitants de Tyrosh que de se teindre avec des couleurs aussi vives, aussi Daenerys en déduisit que ces derniers venaient de là.

L’atmosphère semblait festive ; presque comme si l’on pouvait sentir l’excitation dans l’air. Les éclats de voix qui virevoltaient au gré du vent et du brouhaha régulier des mouettes trahissaient souvent des rires et autres exclamations joyeuses. Car le Marché aux Poissons de Braavos était pour bien des raisons une attraction locale et particulièrement lors du rassemblement régulier de la confédération des pêcheurs du Détroit et d’Ibben, le dixième soleil de chaque lune.

Les passants se tournaient en longeant les étals. Beaucoup s’arrêtaient, rendant la circulation d’autant plus lente. Mais à aucun moment Daenerys ne se sentit frustrée et à en juger l’expression sereine de sa tante, elle non plus.

Quelque chose attrapa alors l’attention de Dany, au-delà des groupes amoncelés de clients, sur l’un des étals étiquetés de Tyrosh. Les mêmes calmars en plus petit y étaient présentés, amputés de leurs tentacules et le corps mis en brochette. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle en voyait depuis leur arrivée sur le marché et sa curiosité commençait à poindre grandement. Surtout en voyant certains enfants présents en compagnie de leurs aînés consommer le met sans réserve.

\- Hey, petite, tu en veux ?

L’un des vendeurs, un grand Tyroshi au teint mat et aux cheveux bleu turquoise l’avait alpagué comme le faisaient des centaines de marchands avec les clients ici-même. Son regard engageant et des haussements de sourcils complices ne reçurent que le silence de sa part. Timide et prise au dépourvu, Daenerys ne sut comment réagir… D’autant que c’était Muña qui disposait des précieuses pièces de monnaie en fer.

\- Dany ?

Intriguée par son arrêt, sa tante s’était retournée. Partageant un regard éphémère avec l’homme de l’autre côté du comptoir puis jugeant les calmars en brochette d’un œil analytique, elle émit un petit rire.

\- Je vous en prendrais trois, mon bon sire, annonça alors la Velaryon à l’attention du marchand.

Muña lui adressa un petit clin d’œil sous lequel Daenerys ne put que se sentir rougir. Après tout, elle n’avait pas osé demander à sa tante de lui prendre l’intriguant met, de peur de montrer un caprice qui ne seyait aucunement à son statut princier. Et malgré cela, Tante Laena avait compris en une seconde. Le marchand s’empressa d’échanger ses trois brochettes marines contre son maigre dû. S’en saisissant, la Velaryon lui en tendit une sans attendre et se tourna vers Syrello, qui les suivait docilement depuis leur arrivée sur les lieux. La surprise fut assez claire dans ses yeux lorsque sa tante lui présenta une brochette et il hésita même à dire quelque chose, au vu du mouvement nerveux et indécis de sa bouche.

\- Je vous en prie, Syrello, prononça doucement Muña en présentant un charmant sourire. « Pour vos bons services et votre amitié. »

\- Oh, dans ce cas, merci à vous, lady Velaryon, répondit-il après un petit rire. Il avait l’air touché par l’attention de Muña. Après tout, Muña était si gentille.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin à leur rythme, prenant bien soin de savourer leur opportun encas.

\- Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? demanda alors Laena au détour d’une allée moins fréquentée qui leur permettaient de parler et de s’entendre.

Le regard de la dame de Lamarck était assez équivoque, à en juger sa lueur amusée. Cette dernière, tout comme Syrello derrière elles, avait visiblement déjà fini sa brochette. Daenerys essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer un spectacle trop indigne d’elle. En temps et lieux, en de meilleures circonstances, elle n’aurait ni touché la nourriture avec ses mains du fait d’une argenterie fournie ni affiché non plus sa bouche barbouillée de sauce. Comment sa tante avait-elle pu manger aussi vite et proprement sa part ? Comme pour répondre inconsciemment à son questionnement, celle-ci vint essuyer les surplus d’un mouchoir tandis qu’elle finissait sa bouchée actuelle.

\- C’est vraiment bon, Muña, répondit-elle alors dans un grand sourire.

\- Parfait. Continue donc, ma chérie. Je ne te dérangerais plus.

Non pas que sa tante la dérangeait. L’idée était même vraiment bizarre. Comme pour le montrer, ce fut elle qui poursuivit.

\- Où allons-nous maintenant, Muña ?

Après tout, elles avaient déjà vu beaucoup de choses et le panier d’osier de sa tante comptait déjà de nombreux poissons, cachés sous le mince tissu de lin qui les couvraient. A sa question, la Velaryon se mit à glousser.

\- Au traiteur des saumons de Blanchedague, bien sûr, s’exclama-t-elle sur un ton plein d’humour mais également débordant de tendresse. « Si nous n’en prenons pas, c’est notre cher Viserys qui sera mécontent. »

A cela, Dany répondit par un même gloussement. Maintenant, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait pourquoi Laena se rendait personnellement à ce marché alors que c’était normalement la tâche de leurs serviteurs. Qui d’autre qu’elle pour s’occuper avec autant d’attention des goûts spécifiques de son frère aîné ?

Même si Viserys n’était pas le plus silencieux des Targaryen quant à l’expression de ses désirs et de ses envies princières. Au moins, Daenerys serait fière de ramener d’elle-même à son frère les ingrédients de son plat préféré.

\- Finis donc ta brochette, ma puce, et hâtons-nous de rentrer.

En sachant ce qui l’attendait à chaque retour de promenade, la petite princesse ne se fit pas prier.

 

***

 

                Il y avait bien une chose que Daenerys adorait à Braavos. Une chose susceptible de lui faire perdre sa grâce et sa dignité de princesse comme le disait souvent Viserys – même s’il avait prouvé qu’il n’était pas mieux qu’elle en ce sens ; une chose qui, comme le disait Muña, ferait toujours d’elle sa petite « puce en sucre qui sautille partout ». Et seuls les Quatorze de Valyria savaient vraiment à quel point Dany n’aimait pas quand sa tante l’annonçait à qui voulait bien l’entendre. Elle n’était pas une puce mais un dragon ! Et pourtant, Muña continuait à la taquiner à chaque fois.

Ce n’était pas faute d’essayer d’être patiente, mais quelque part, l’attente faisait aussi partie du plaisir. Et comme chaque jour, elle sautillait effectivement comme une puce dans l’espoir que sa tante hâte le pas du retour, et cette fois sur le quai à attendre que Laena descende de leur gondole rouge et noire et mette pied à terre.

\- Muña, allez ! Sinon Viserys va tout manger !

Car Viserys n’avait aucune manière quand il était question du gâteau !

Le « gâteau », voilà ce qu’elle aimait plus que tout le reste.

Tout avait commencé par une envie passagère et sans enjeu de Willem, qui avait alors cuisiné un petit gâteau au citron au retour d’une longue promenade, surtout pour lui-même. Mais leurs regards curieux, à elle et Viserys, avaient convaincu le vieil homme de le partager en plusieurs parts pour qu’ils y goûtent tous. Cette première expérience s’étaient avérée être un délice et c’était Muña qui avait fait le suivant, encore meilleur.

Depuis lors, le gâteau au citron de l’après-midi était devenu une sorte de rituel que Dany ne voulait rater pour aucune raison. Surtout avec son goinfre de frère !

\- Muña ! répéta-t-elle en sautillant.

\- Oui, oui, attends un peu veux-tu, vilaine ? répondit la Velaryon en riant, avant de se tourner vers leur gondolier en pointant du doigt leur panier en osier rempli à ras-bord du bon poisson qu’elles avaient acheté. « Syrello, si vous voulez bien ? »

L’homme ne se fit pas prier et tendit le lourd panier après l’avoir soulevé. Sa tante le prit dans un petit effort avant de s’éloigner du bord de l’eau.

\- Vous m’excuserez mon cher, mais nous partons devant, prononça-t-elle à l’attention de l’homme, mais son regard était tourné vers sa silhouette sautillante.

\- Faites donc madame, répondit Syrello dans un rire. « Syrello doit de toute manière attacher la gondole. Nous nous verrons plus tard. »

Et elles étaient alors parties. Le soleil était déjà en déclin dans le ciel et de rouges lueurs s’observaient sur la couronnes des quelques nuages traversant le ciel bleu de Braavos, annonçant la fin de l’après-midi.

La voix et les avertissements de Laena furent la seule raison pour laquelle Daenerys se retint de courir. Il ne fallait pas que sa tante la gronde à la place, sinon la journée serait gâchée et elle n’aurait pas ce qu’elle voulait. Mais la vue des nombreux enfants de son âge vadrouillant dans le quartier et jouant à chat perché ne l’aida pas à se faire sage, mais si la raison l’emportait sur le reste. Elles finirent toutefois par atteindre toutes les deux leur destination, et la raison cessa dès lors.

\- Dany ! s’écria sa tante mais trop tard puisqu’elle s’était précipitée.

Car la maison était en vue, en haut de la rue. Sa toiture était composée de tuiles bleues et ses murs en pierre étaient beiges et bruns, comme la plupart des bâtisses et des maisons de ville de leur îlot. Un très beau jardin se trouvait devant, son intimité préservée des yeux indiscrets des passants par un muret où le lierre était maître et au-dessus duquel d’épais buissons siégeaient. Le grand citronnier était toujours à la même place, ses feuillages parcourus des précieux et délicieux fruits jaunes qu’elle aimait tant.

Ô, elle avait hâte. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. S’engouffrant dans le jardin par le portail grand ouvert, Daenerys ignora les réactions surprises des serviteurs et des gardes présents et se précipita vers la porte rouge. « Jeune maîtresse. » la saluèrent les gardes présent de part et d’autre de l’entrée. Muña était non loin derrière. Se rappelant ses manières, Daenerys fit le choix de l’attendre plutôt que d’entrer tout de suite comme une sauvage.

\- Dany, enfin, souffla-t-elle en la rejoignant. « Le gâteau ne s’envolera pas, tu sais ? »

Elle ne rajouta toutefois rien avant de la dépasser. L’un des deux hommes présents devant la porte s’empressa de l’ouvrir pour leur permettre le passage et en quelques secondes, elles trouvèrent le chemin des cuisines. Elles y trouvèrent alors le vieux Willem et son frère, déjà attablés. Le premier se leva aussitôt qu’il les vit, s’inclinant respectueusement et lui accordant tout particulièrement une humble révérence.

Ser Willem était un vieil homme à la stature fébrile, rendant son mouvement presque hésitant. Daenerys l’avait toujours connue de la sorte ; Viserys disait qu’il était encore plus vieux que leur grand-père le roi Jaehaerys, ce qu’elle avait du mal à croire puisque grand-père était mort bien avant leur naissance. Pourtant, en observant son visage vieillissant à la peau pâle semblable à celle du vieux parchemin et son crâne à peine couvert que de quelques touffes de cheveux translucides, elle voulait bien reconnaître que Willem était vraiment très vieux.

En comparaison, Viserys était l’inverse. Le contraste était drôle, surtout lorsque le vieux chevalier était à côté de son frère. Viserys lui ressemblait énormément, mais c’était normal puisqu’il était son frère. Laena avait plusieurs fois dit que là où elle avait pris de feu leur mère la reine Rhaella, Viserys avait pris de feu leur père le roi Aerys. Le visage de Viserys était un peu plus long et moins en forme de cœur que le sien. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi argentés et tendaient même à boucler. Willem avait dit que c’était aussi le cas de feu leur frère, le prince Rhaegar et de leur nièce la princesse Rhaenys. Néanmoins, plutôt que d’hériter du regard de leur aîné et de leur père, un violet améthyste profond et parfois presque indigo, Viserys avait tout comme elle hérité des yeux de leur mère, dont la couleur violette chatoyait non pas d’indigo mais de lilas. Viserys s’était souvent plaint de leurs yeux, y voyant une « couleur de femme » qui ne saurait « seoir à un roi de la dynastie Targaryen » ; il avait rapidement changé de discours lorsque Muña lui avait dit qu’elle les aimait.

\- Vous revoilà, lady Laena, princesse. Nous devenions impatients, surtout le prince, prononça-t-il d’un ton doux, presque éteint. « Venez donc vous installer, que nous goûtions ce délicieux gâteau. Je pense m’être surpassé aujourd’hui. »

Dany le tint pour dit et ne se fit pas attendre. Elle vint s’asseoir dans la précipitation à la gauche de Viserys, lui épargnant à peine un regard et ignorant les habituels bougonnements qu’il émettait. De toute manière, dès lors que leur tante vint s’asseoir de l’autre côté et embrassa son frère sur la joue, ses bougonnements se changèrent en bégaiements avant qu’il ne se taise dans un lourd rougissement. Son frère était vraiment bizarre quand il était en présence de leur tante.

De l’autre côté de la table, les observant avec tendresse, Ser Willem s’occupa de couper leur gâteau en de nombreuses parts et les servit chacun leur tour, distribuant argenterie et petites assiettes en porcelaine blanche.

Et comme chaque jour, ils dégustaient tous les quatre leur fameux met acidulé, dans cette quiétude qu’elle aimait tant et parlant de tout et de rien.

Ce jour-là, le citron dans le gâteau fut particulièrement savoureux.

 

* * *

 

**LA DAME D’ARGENT**

**290 A.C**

 

Il y avait encore dix ans, alors qu’elle était encore dame de compagnie de son amie et reine Rhaella Targaryen et qu’elle servait au Donjon Rouge de Port-Réal, Laena Velaryon n’aurait jamais même imaginé qu’elle serait devenue ce que l’on appelait désormais dans les Sept-Couronne un « fugitif loyaliste ». La dynastie Targaryen était alors promise à un grand avenir, en dépit de la folie du roi, de ses excentricités sanguinaires indéniables et des tensions qu’elles engendraient entre les gouverneurs militaires et les seigneurs suzerains du royaume. Le royaume était alors stable, relativement prospère, et mis à part le défi de Sombreval en l’an 277 et les quelques révoltes de la Fraternité Bois-du-Roi en l’an 281, le royaume n’avait plus vu de conflit armé depuis plus de vingt ans. Nul n’aurait envisagé à cette époque que la dynastie Targaryen disparaisse dans une tragédie sanglante et dans les flammes de la rébellion. Et pourtant, les fantasmes morbides et les peurs puériles devinrent réalité. Le royaume se souleva et le prince Rhaegar mourut au combat. Puis ce fut le tour du roi et de la princesse Elia, tristement assassinés. Et tout avait changé. Aujourd’hui, lady Laena Velaryon était là, en exil et en fuite, à veiller sur les enfants de sa reine, lestée des enjeux du passé tout autant que de ceux de l’avenir.

Les premières années s’étaient déroulées dans la peur et une crainte démesurée de représailles. La guerre avait été perdue et la reine était morte. Au sortant de l’an 284, les vestiges de la flotte Targaryen encore présents autour de Peyredragon avaient été achevés par le même typhon qui avait vu la naissance de la dernière princesse du royaume. Dans leur bonté, les Sept avaient également coulé la flotte rebelle dans le typhon, permettant alors aux derniers loyalistes Targaryen d’emporter dans une fuite désespérée les derniers héritiers du Trône de Fer, loin de la furie vengeresse des Stark et des Baratheon. Loin des serres impitoyables et félonnes des Lannister. Ils avaient alors errés, de repères en repères, de villes en villes, hors des Sept-Couronnes, pendant presque deux ans. Ils s’étaient cachés où ils pouvaient, abandonnés par plusieurs des leurs en chemin et en délaissant tout autant dès lors que leur loyauté semblait compromise. Ils avaient alors cherché autant de soutiens que possible, n’en trouvant jamais assez, ou jamais d’assez fiables. Ser Willem Darry était un homme plein de ressources, mais il était trop naïf s’il pensait pouvoir réunir une armée de loyalistes Targaryen dans des terres aussi lointaines et dangereuses qu’Essos. Seule comptait la survie.

Ici, tout avait un prix, même la liberté et même l’âme. A Myr, Laena avait remarqué que les citoyens libres exploitaient souvent jusqu’à la mort les hommes serviles pour alimenter leurs industries de pointes. Une lentille en verre poli valait plus que la vie d’un homme, tant et si bien que mourir au travail pour un esclave était parfois aux yeux de son maître autant une vertu qu’un impératif industriel nécessaire. La vie humaine n’y avait plus aucune valeur et l’on y préférait la productivité d’un corps. A Tyrosh, elle avait vu des centaines d’hommes réduits à l’état vulgaire de rameurs, au point même que leurs maîtres les ferraient comme du bétail à leurs bancs jusqu’à ce mort s’en suive. Les rames que ces esclaves actionnaient devenaient l’unique raison de leurs existences, et les navires sur lesquels ils vivaient finissaient inévitablement par devenir leurs tombeaux. Ils ne connaissaient nulle famille, nulle femme et nuls enfants. A Lys, ces même femmes et enfants étaient réduits à l’état d’objets de plaisir, soumis à l’hubris et aux caprices des hommes ; si leur sort n’était pas aussi systématiquement funeste, il n’en demeurait pas plus enviable. Ils ne faisaient que troquer les fers pour des draps.

Chaque escale au-delà du Détroit signifiait chaque fois toujours plus de risques. Risques d’être retrouvés par les usurpateurs peut-être sur leurs traces pour finir ce qui avait été commencé dans la pouponnière du Donjon Rouge. Risques d’être poignardés par leurs propres serviteurs, dont la loyauté était mise à l’épreuve toujours plus par la précarité que leur imposait cette éternelle errance. Risques d’être trahis par leurs propres hôtes, dont les mots courtois dissimulaient souvent bien d’autres intentions. Plus que tout le reste, c’étaient d’eux que Laena avait eu le plus peur. Car les loyalistes Targaryen n’avaient que peu à gagner d’être accueillis par d’anciens soutiens de la Couronne et tout à perdre, car leurs vies pourraient se vendre à prix d’or. Et si non à l’usurpateur Baratheon, aux esclavagistes les plus offrants et les plus excentriques des Cités Libres, les condamnant à vivre des vies de souffrances. Certains magisters, autres princes marchands ou encore des sorciers ne pouvaient que rêver avoir en leur possession des esclaves de sang Targaryen. Cela, Laena ne le permettrait jamais. Pas pour les doux enfants de la reine Rhaella.

Alors Laena avait gagné du temps. Autant de temps qu’elle pouvait le rendre possible. Elle avait imposé à Ser Willem Darry de ne jamais rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Ils avaient quitté Myr au bout de trois lunes, puis Lys au bout de quatre. Ils n’étaient pas même restés une lune à Tyrosh, leurs hôtes d’alors ne lui inspirant aucune confiance et les valeurs de la cité en matière d’esclavage étant aux antithèses de ce qu’étaient les Sept-Couronnes. Il n’avait jamais été question d’aller à Volantis ; si Ser Willem avait été tenté par l’idée, le danger potentiel que le Vieux-Sang Volantain avait inspiré à Laena avait convaincu le vieil homme de l’inutilité de prendre autant de risque. De plus, si le climat de vie à Tyrosh était particulièrement violent, il n’était rien en comparaison de la société Volantaine, qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu’avait été Valyria et ses possessions. Elle ne pourrait jamais exposer Viserys et Daenerys à une telle inhumanité ambiante. Ils avaient alors errés, perdant toujours plus de leurs suivants, lassés de l’expédition. Jusqu’à finir seuls, à dépendre des restes de la fortune de la reine et à se déplacer en empruntant caravanes côtières et navires marchands itinérants. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent ici, à Braavos.

Laena regarda avec distraction les cimes vertigineuses du nord de la ville, quartier que les locaux appelaient « Citadelle », se perdre dans les cieux. Parfois, au moment où le soleil perçait les brumes matinales et qu’apparaissait clairement la voute céruléenne par-dessus les hauteurs brumeuses grisâtres, la grande Cité Secrète prenait des allures célestes. Traversant le ciel blanc, l’astrale luminescence du jour braavien s’observait dans le lointain, presque palpable, libérant un faisceau de lumière qui venait illuminer de toute sa force les hautes cimes d’argent de la ville. La première de toute était celle qui s’observait peu importait où l’on se trouvait à Braavos : la structure surélevée et dominante de la Banque de Fer, immense palais forteresse de presque cinq cent pied de hauteur, auréolé en permanence de lumière dès que le soleil se levait à l’horizon. Alors s’illuminaient à leur tour les autres mastodontes de la cité, le palais du Seigneur de la Mer de Braavos, puis plus au sud le Palais de la Vérité, les temples de l’Île des Dieux puis enfin le grand Titan, qui apparaissait lorsque les derniers vestiges du brouillard se dissipaient autour de lui.

Cette netteté grandiose n’était que le reflet de ce qu’était Braavos. Ici, nul esclavage et nulle tuerie. Les guerres que menaient certaines des armées braviennes contre d’autres Cités Libres, principalement Volantis, n’avaient eu que très peu d’impact au-dessus des contrées d’andalos, la vaste région continentale septentrionale qui séparait Braavos du reste du continent. Quant à l’accueil qui leur avait été réservé par le gouvernement braavien, à leur arrivée sur le Port Echiqueté à la fin de l’an 285, il avait été particulièrement cordial et chaleureux. Un manoir inutilisé qui faisait partie du patrimoine de la maison Prestayn leur avait été confié en toute bonne foi et Willem Darry le gérait au nom du Seigneur de la Mer, leur permettant par la même occasion d’y loger.

Depuis lors, leur vie dans la Cité aux Cent Îles s’était révélée particulièrement paisible et les jours s’étaient suivis dans une harmonieuse fluidité.

Laena Velaryon aurait préféré que cela dure indéfiniment.

\- Lady Velaryon… souffla Syrello dans l’embarras.

Ce dernier se trouvait en accueil devant le portail de la villa, en tenue de garde braavien. La Velaryon ne l’avait vu qu’une seule fois dans un tel accoutrement. Et il n’était pas seul. De part et d’autre, une dizaine d’hommes d’armes étaient disposés dans la rue. Leurs tenues hoplitiques conjuguant de lourds linothorax blancs sur lesquels étaient fixés d’impressionnantes cuirasses musclées en fer ou en bronze ne trompèrent pas, pas plus que leurs casques d’hoplites assortis dont les crêtes dressées et en crin de cheval étaient teintées de pourpre. De longues capes pourpres, rouges et bleues recouvraient leurs épaules, ajoutant à leurs apparences guerrières une allure noble. Les quelques riverains de passage, comprenant qui ils étaient, ne s’attardaient aucunement sur les lieux et continuaient aussitôt leurs chemins. Personne ne leur en aurait voulu quoiqu’il en fût.

Laena partagea un regard incertain avec Syrello et s’avança, passant le portail de la villa d’un pas rapide. Plus de gardes se trouvaient dans le jardin et additionnés à ceux gardant l’extérieur, la Velaryon en compta bien une trentaine. Si elle avait douté quelques secondes de leur identité, la grande bannière plantée dans l’herbe arborant la Pourpre Seigneuriale et le casque hoplitique braavien assura à Laena qu’il ne s’agissait de nulle autre que la garde d’élite du Seigneur de la Mer.

\- Muña ! entendit-elle alors.

Laena vit Daenerys se diriger vers elle en courant, suivie de Viserys. Les deux jeunes Targaryen l’avaient visiblement attendu sur la terrasse non loin de l’entrée principale de la villa. « Dany… » souffla-t-elle alors que la petite se jeta dans ses bras. Laena ressentit assez facilement son inquiétude. L’expression de Viserys était on ne pouvait plus ferme, mais il ne suffit que d’une caresse de sa part sur la joue du garçon pour qu’il s’apaise, en dépit de l’étrangeté de la situation.

\- Muña, il y a tous ces soldats effrayants dans la maison ! s’exclama alors Daenerys en relevant la tête. « Pourquoi sont-ils là ? »

Confuse, Laena interrogea Viserys du regard mais ce dernier ne fit qu’hausser les épaules, l’air incertain.

\- Nous n’avons pas tout vu, nous étions dans les jardins extérieurs, se décida-t-il à dire. « Mais Ser Willem discute avec leur représentant en ce moment-même. Les gardes ne m’ont pas laissé entrer. »

«  _Que peuvent-ils vouloir ?_  » pensa-t-elle alors avant de reposer son regard sur les nombreux hommes devant la villa. Certains de leurs serviteurs les observaient depuis les fenêtres, les regards soucieux. «  _Est-ce que cela concerne la Banque de Fer… ? Non, ils seraient venus avant._ » Syrello Orlas s’approcha d’elle, tenant son casque contre son flanc. Il avait l'air si fringant pour un si honnête homme que c’en fut presque effrayant. Une telle démonstration ne l’amena qu’à une seule plausible conclusion. « _Non, il ne peut s’agir que du royaume._  »

\- Ne nous attardons pas, lady Velaryon. On vous attend, prononça le braavien.

Laena acquiesça, se séparant de Daenerys tout en la rassurant d’une caresse dans ses fins cheveux argentés. Faisant signe à deux gardes de Braavos présents, Syrello ouvrit la voie et entra en premier dans la villa. Laena le suivit, tenant Viserys et Daenerys chacun par une main, et les deux soldats fermèrent la marche. Laena se rendit compte qu’autant d’hommes se trouvaient à l’intérieur du manoir qu’à l’extérieur et même s’ils ne semblaient pas ouvertement hostiles, leur manière de se positionner et de bloquer les axes aux serviteurs du manoir lui fit se rendre compte de la menace sous-jacente qu’ils renvoyaient. Bien qu’ils ne montèrent en réalité qu’à l’étage, ce court déplacement fut aussi long et pesant qu’une marche d’expiation et ils arrivèrent finalement devant les quartiers de ser Willem Darry.

\- Votre sérénissime Seigneurie, annonça alors Syrello en entrant et en s’inclinant. « Lady Velaryon est arrivée. »

«  _Votre sérénissime Seigneurie._  » pensa-t-elle. C’était la manière avec laquelle on devait absolument s’adresser au Seigneur de la Mer. Alors il était bien là. «  _C’est forcément le royaume. Que s’est-il passé ? Est-ce grave ?_  » Laena ravala ses angoisses pour ne pas les montrer à ses protégés. Dany était trop jeune pour se soucier de leurs problèmes et il pouvait encore rester quelques années d’insouciances à Viserys avant qu’il ne s’inquiète du sort de la maison Targaryen et de son rôle d’héritier. « Faites-la entrer. » crut-elle entendre. Dans tous les cas, Syrello se retourna vers eux et lui fit un signe de tête avant de se déplacer sur le côté pour l’inviter à entrer. Alors Laena s’exécuta.

Le salon de réception des quartiers de Willem Darry était un lieu des plus accueillants. Quelques coussins disposés sur de confortables fauteuils autour d’une table basse sur laquelle étaient disposées de l’argenterie et quelques tasses de porcelaine au contenu fumant ; du thé très certainement. La salle respirait un certain luxe tout en restant suffisamment formelle pour les réunions. Laena trouva bien évidemment ser Willem Darry installé sur l’un des fauteuils. En face de lui, tout aussi confortablement installé, se trouvait l’homme qui occupait depuis peu les pensées de la dame de Lamarck.

L’actuel Seigneur de la Mer de Braavos, celui-là même qui les avait personnellement accueilli à Braavos et qui depuis s’avérait être leur protecteur en toutes choses : lord Ferrego de la maison Antaryon. Derrière lui, se tenant debout et droit, se trouvaient deux hommes portant de légers mais seyants pourpoints, couverts de reliures dorées. En cela, ils portaient la même tenue que lord Ferrego. De magnifiques sabres étaient attachés à leurs hanches. «  _Les lames de Braavos. Les compagnons de Syrello._ » conclut-elle aussitôt.

\- Lady Velaryon, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! l’accueillit Ferrego Antaryon, tout en se levant. « Comme toujours, vous êtes ravissante. » rajouta-t-il ensuite, un sourire se tissant sur son visage.

\- Votre sérénissime Seigneurie, prononça-t-elle en réponse tout en lui adressant une respectueuse révérence.

\- Inutile d’être aussi formelle, lady Velaryon, lui lança-t-il avant d’observer Syrello. « Je vois que ma troisième lame remplit bien son devoir. Je suis ravi de vous l’avoir assigné. »

Laena se contenta d’acquiescer. D’un mouvement de la main, Ferrego Antaryon désigna alors les deux hommes qui l’entouraient.

\- Vous n’avez pas encore été présentés, en dépit de votre séjour prolongé dans ma cité. Voici Syrio Forel, première lame de Braavos et mon compagnon le plus cher, dit-il en désignant l’homme à sa droite. En dépit de sa position et de son titre, l’homme était étrangement petit. Ferrego semblait avoir compris ses pensées puisqu’il libéra un rire. « Ne vous laissez pas tromper par son apparence. Syrio est sans nul doute le meilleur bretteur de Braavos à l’heure actuelle, et j’ose espérer, le meilleur d’Essos. »

\- Je n’en doute pas, lord Ferrego… répondit-elle aimablement tout en adressant un regard de reconnaissance au concerné. Syrio Forel semblait inflexible, à en constater son air sévère.

\- Quand à ce gentilhomme-ci, il ne s’agit de nulle autre que de Quarro Volentin, ma seconde lame, apprenti du premier et fils héritier de la maison Volentin de Braavos.

\- Enchanté, lady Velaryon, enchaîna le dénommé Quarro. Il était plus loquace que son maître.

Le regard du Seigneur de la Mer se posa alors sur ses protégés. Son regard fut assez difficile à interpréter, mais il fut évident qu’ils avaient été l’objet de la discussion antérieure à leur arrivée.

\- Leurs Altesses royales semblent bien se porter. C’est bon à savoir… Mais trêves de convenances. J’ai à vous parler, lady Velaryon. Installez-vous.

Laena comprit aussitôt que ce n’était pas une requête en dépit du ton calme du braavien, aussi s’avança-t-elle pour prendre place là où l’homme l’avait enjointe du regard de s’installer. Un problème se posait toutefois et ce fut Viserys qui le fit remarquer le premier.

\- Et nous ?

C’était une question simple mais pourtant si importante. Lord Ferrego ne répondit pas, se contentant de l’observer en silence. Laena vit la gêne dans les yeux fatigués de ser Willem puis se concentra sur son petit prince.

Viserys était intelligent. Laena sut qu’il avait compris pourquoi le seigneur de Braavos restait silencieux.

\- Vous allez discuter de notre cas, n’est-ce pas ? continua-t-il tandis que sa voix flanchait. Il semblait indigné. « Je suis le prince héritier de la maison Targaryen, le roi légitime des Sept-Couronnes ! J’estime avoir le droit d’entendre ce qui est dit, surtout lorsque cela nous concerne, moi et ma sœur ! »

\- Vous avez raison, prince Viserys. Vous êtes légitimement le prince héritier de la maison Targaryen. Mais, corrigez-moi si j’ai tort, il me semblait que la maison Targaryen n’était plus au pouvoir dans les Sept-Couronnes depuis désormais sept ans ? Ou alors je dois m’être mépris, mon prince. Votre frère le prince Rhaegar n’est pas mort au Trident, vos parents sont encore en vie et vous n’êtes pas ici en tant que réfugié loyaliste des Sept-Couronnes.

Laena trembla aux mots durs de lord Antaryon. Ser Willem semblait s’être recroquevillé. Quand elle regarda ses petits protégés, frère et sœur étaient devenus pâles.

\- C’est… C-C’est…

Le braavien leva la main pour interrompre le jeune Targaryen avant même qu’il ne puisse se reprendre et répliquer.

\- Nous sommes à Braavos, mon prince, pas dans les Sept-Couronnes. Ser Willem et lady Laena sont vos régents et sont suffisamment qualifiés pour s’occuper de toute question concernant vos intérêts. S’il-vous-plait, veuillez-vous retirer. Syrello, raccompagnez leurs Altesses royales dans leurs appartements.

Le cœur de Laena se serra quand elle vit la frustration peinte sur le visage de son petit prince. Viserys était encore jeune et les souvenirs de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon encore si frais dans son esprit. Il n’avait que huit ans à l’époque. Ce dernier la regarda, comme pour l’appeler à l’aide. Alors Laena lui adressa un regard doux et apaisant. «  _Tout va bien, mon prince. Laisse-moi m’en charger._  » essaya-t-elle de lui transmettre par la pensée et le regard. Viserys se résigna alors, et d’un vague acquiescement, l’air défait, il se retira tout en prenant Daenerys par la main.

Syrello se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de disparaître à son tour. Le silence revint alors dans la pièce, à peine interrompu par le tintement sporadique de la cuillère en argent de lord Ferrego alors qu’il l’égouttait contre sa tasse de thé.

\- Vous vous doutez que ma venue ici n’est pas une simple visite de courtoisie, dit-il calmement.

\- Cela concerne le royaume, n’est-ce pas ? Il s’est passé quelque chose… Autrement, vous ne seriez pas ici et certainement pas avec une telle escorte.

Lord Ferrego ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il se saisit de sa tasse et en but une légère gorgée. Il la reposa ensuite et se concentra sur elle. Il semblait particulièrement contrarié, à en croire son expression.

\- Comme je viens d’en parler avec Ser Darry, la situation a changé, lady Velaryon. La victoire de Robert Baratheon contre Balon Greyjoy à Pyke change tout.

Laena sentit son cœur s’emballer et partagea un regard inquiet avec Willem. L’Usurpateur et ses fidèles faisaient face à une rébellion généralisée des Îles de Fer depuis un an. La nouvelle avait atteint Braavos que Port-Lannis avait été attaqué et que la flotte de l’Ouest avait été détruite avec la ville durant l’attaque. Selon les marins qui avaient apportés ces nouvelles, Balon Greyjoy s’était même autoproclamé Roi du Sel et du Roc.

Pour autant, Laena ne comprenait pas en quoi la défaite des Greyjoy aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit. Robert Baratheon demeurait toujours le roi.

\- Vous doutiez de sa victoire, lord Ferrego ? demanda-t-elle alors.

L’expression contrariée de ce dernier s’amplifia davantage à sa question. Il reprit sa tasse en main et avala d’une traite ce qui restait du thé.

\- Le problème n’est pas du fait qu’il ait gagné, lady Velaryon, mais comment il a gagné. Et de quelle manière cela vient même jusqu’à me compromettre politiquement au sein de ma propre ville !

Il avait commencé à lui répondre méthodiquement, d’un ton rationnel et retenu, mais il avait augmenté d’un ton dès la moitié de sa réplique. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait l’air impatient et inquiet. Laena n’aurait pas eu besoin d’être vive d’esprit pour s’en rendre compte. Syrio Forel et Quarro Volentin n’avaient en revanche pas bougé d’un pouce. Elle attendit quelques secondes mais l’homme sembla comme happé dans de nombreuses réflexions personnelles, comme sujet à de nombreux calculs.

\- Votre Seigneurie… ? questionna-t-elle humblement.

Dans l’incertitude, Laena jugea qu’il valait mieux qu’elle reste respectueuse. Le Seigneur de la Mer émergea vraisemblablement de ses songes à l’entente de sa voix et vint se rasseoir assez vite.

\- Votre Seigneurie, comment la victoire de Robert Baratheon sur les Fer-Nés pourrait contrarier votre position ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- En temps normal, je ne le comprendrais pas moi-même, et pourtant c’est bien le cas, répondit-il précipitamment, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement contre le bras de son siège. « Comme je vous l’ai dit, le problème n’est pas sa victoire en tant que telle. Mais comment il a obtenu une telle victoire. Lady Velaryon, en tant qu’ancienne dame de Lamarck, vous comprenez mieux que quiconque ce qu’il en est des rapports de force entre les puissances du Détroit. A votre avis, au regard de la victoire de Baratheon sur les Fer-Nés, écrasante victoire s’il en est une, quelle pourrait-être la raison pour laquelle ma position est compromise ? »

Laena partagea son regard un instant, mais l’air contrarié du Seigneur de la Mer de Braavos était suffisamment équivoque en tant qu’indice pour la mettre sur la bonne voie. Elle était l’ancienne dame de Lamarck. «  _Il n’y aurait qu’une chose liée à la maison Velaryon qui pourrait contrarier à ce point un seigneur de Braavos._  »

\- La flotte de Peyredragon a été entièrement coulée par un typhon, votre Seigneurie… Lors de la naissance de la princesse Daenerys.

Les yeux plissés de mécontentement du seigneur de la maison Antaryon firent comprendre à la Velaryon qu’elle avait mis le doigt sur le problème.

\- Cette flotte a été reconstruite, lady Velaryon. Cette flotte a été reconstruite, augmentée et optimisée ! Elle a été déployée avec succès au cours de la guerre et a coulé par le fond près des trois quarts de la flotte de Fer au large de Belle Île.

«  _Comment est-ce possible ?_  » pensa-t-elle aussitôt. La suzeraineté de Peyredragon et ses vassalités avaient été cédées à la maison Stark… Pire encore, pour faire insulte à la maison Targaryen et ses soutiens, c’était visiblement le fils bâtard de lord Eddard Stark qui était destiné à hériter du fief et de ses possessions. Ce Jon Snow n’était encore qu’un enfant, à peine plus âgé que la princesse et ses régents actuels étaient des seigneurs du Nord… Aucun seigneur du Détroit n’aurait accepté de financer une reconstruction complète de la flotte de Peyredragon, surtout pas pour un bâtard de la maison Stark. Laena savait que son cousin Monford Velaryon ne l’accepterait pas.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle alors. « Je suis certaine que mon cousin Monford aurait refusé de produire des navires pour la maison Stark. Et il n’est pas le plus obstiné des seigneurs du Détroit. Lord Ardrian Celtigar préférerait se taillader les veines que de céder une once de sa fortune à l’Usurpateur ou ses chiens de garde. »

\- Ni votre cousin ni le Crabbe Rouge n’ont participé à la reconstitution de cette flotte. Officiellement, le constructeur et propriétaire de cette flotte est la maison Stark de Peyredragon. Officieusement, c’est le Nord qui a constitué cette flotte de son propre financement et c’est lord Benjen Stark qui en exerce le commandement. »

Ser Willem se tenait là, penaud. Le Darry ne ressemblerait pas plus au vieil homme qu’il était que lorsqu’il revêtait cette expression contrite et défaite. Une expression qu’elle avait apprise à lui connaître en de rares occasions. Elle fronça les sourcils en le fixant. «  _Il savait. Il le savait, et il ne m’a rien dit. Il me l’a caché._  » réalisa-t-elle. «  _Depuis combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ?_ »

\- Combien de navires… ? hésita-t-elle à demander.

\- Assez pour imposer la suprématie navale à la flotte de fer une fois combinée à la flotte de la Treille. Mes sources m’ont signalé près d’une centaine de navire, si ce n’est plus.

Laena ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre pourquoi cette flotte était un problème.

\- Qu’est-ce que cela va signifier pour nous… ?

Par « nous », ils comprirent tous qu’elle faisait référence aux Targaryen.

\- Vous êtes intelligente, lady Velaryon. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire, répondit-il. « La présence de cette flotte dans le Détroit a fait reconsidérer son attitude passive à la Banque de Fer. Quant à mes rivaux, ils l’utilisent déjà pour me nuire. En vous accordant le refuge aux frais de Braavos… Non, en vous accordant le refuge tout court, certains m’accusent de nuire aux intérêts de la cité. Les Prestayn m’ont déjà remis une demande d’expulsion, sachant que cette propriété leur appartient. »

Laena se sentit pâlir à vue d’œil.

\- Non… C’est… ! Lord Ferrego, allez-vous nous chasser ? Qu’allons-nous devenir ? Nous n’avons nulle part où aller !

Et malgré cela, le braavien resta inflexible. Laena commença à se sentir amère, amère et crédule. Elle savait que le seigneur de la maison Antaryon avait profité de leur présence pour dorer sa prestance et son image au sein des milieux politiques et mondains de la cité. Offrir le refuge aux derniers héritiers légitimes du trône de Fer. Aux descendants d’Aegon le Conquérant. «  _Est-ce là la limite des soutiens Targaryen ? Être soutenu et utilisé jusqu’au moment où ça ne rapporte plus rien politiquement_  ? »

Lord Ferrego émit alors un autre soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas cruel au point de vous laisser aux loups. Je ne vais pas vous chasser de la ville, à moins que le trône de Fer ne l’exige, mais je suis en revanche dans l’obligation de cesser mon soutien. J’ai avais déjà parlé avec Willem Darry. C’est pour ça que je suis là aujourd’hui : pour vous aider à négocier une alternative.

De quoi parlait-il ? Quelle alternative y avait-il à l’expulsion ? Ils n’avaient aucun fond sinon les maigres réserves financières et objets royaux laissés par la reine. Soudain, Laena commença à se sentir anxieuse. Le visage de Willem Darry, le regard opaque de Ferrego Antaryon, ses mentions d’entrevues précédentes… «  _De quoi parle-t-il ? De quoi a-t-il parlé avec Darry ? Quelle alternative_   _?_ »

\- Faites-le entrer, s’exclama alors Ferrego Antaryon, tandis que Quarro Volentin acquiesçait et se dirigeait vers l’une des portes de la pièce.

«  _Quoi ? Faire entrer qui ?_ »

Laena crut faire une attaque lorsqu’elle vit passer par le pas de la porte l’une des dernières personnes qu’elle aurait voulu voir. Elle se mit à trembler mais elle ne sut pas exactement de quoi. De peur, de frustration, de colère. Mais elle sut qu’elle était couverte de sueurs froides, alors que son regard bleu croisa celui, sombre, du prince Oberyn Martell de Dorne.

Elle se releva aussitôt, toisant avec fureur le Seigneur de la Mer de Braavos et ser Willem Darry. «  _Ils m’ont piégé ! Quelle folie, ils m’ont piégé !_  »

\- Willem, comment osez-vous !? Êtes-vous devenu fou !? Quelle mouche vous a piqué pour que vous preniez contact avec les Martell !?

\- Lady Laena… souffla-t-il difficilement. Il n’oserait rien dire de plus, cet inconscient.

Quant à Oberyn Martell, il s’approcha nonchalamment d’eux, une expression presque satisfaite sur le visage. Laena entama aussitôt un mouvement de recul.

\- N’approchez pas de moi ! s’exclama-t-elle, et pourtant il continua.

\- Lady Velaryon, si j’avais voulu tuer la maîtresse du roi fou, vous seriez morte depuis des semaines, répliqua-t-il. « Si votre mari avait été présent, en revanche… »

\- Lucerys n’était pas mon mari, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. « Je refuse de considérer cet homme vile comme mon _mari_  ! »

\- Et pourtant, il l’était, tout comme vous étiez la maîtresse du roi fou.

«  _Peste soit de cet homme, comment ose-t-il ?_  » Laena fixa de nouveau Willem Darry, lui transmettant par le regard toute l’indignation qu’elle ressentait à sa trahison.

\- Je n’ai rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à la princesse Elia ou ses enfants, rien ! Alors que voulez-vous de moi ?

\- Lady Velaryon, s’il-vous-plait, calmez-vous, et asseyez-vous, clama finalement lord Ferrego. « Le prince fait partie de la raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas encore complètement abandonné. Alors par tous les dieux, asseyez-vous. »

Laena serra les poings et les dents. Elle essaya en dépit du regard perçant du prince de Dorne de mettre fin aux tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, puis elle retourna s’asseoir.

Et elle écouta alors.

Maudits soient-ils tous.

 

***

 

\- Vous êtes fous !

\- Lady Laena… Ecoutez-moi…

\- Non, Willem ! Vous, vous allez m’écouter. Ce que vous avez fait, c’est une trahison et un acte de pure folie. Ne vous en rendez-vous pas compte ?

Le prince Oberyn, lord Ferrego Antaryon et sa suite étaient partis du manoir depuis bien des heures, mais il avait fallu à Laena une période de calme et de solitude pour pouvoir accepter ce qui venait de leur arriver. «  _Mais la trahison de Willem, c’est autre chose. Je ne pourrais jamais l’accepter._  »

\- Contacter Dorne… Mais qu’est-ce que vous pensiez ? tonna-t-elle finalement. Les murs des appartements de Willem resteraient suffisamment épais pour que sa voix ne soit entendue par personne d’autre que lui.

\- Je suis un vieil homme, lady Laena… Je sens ma fin venir. Je n’arrivais pas à avoir le cœur tranquille, sachant que je laisserais bientôt ces enfants sans rien. Nous avions besoin d’aide…

Laena voulut s’arracher les cheveux à cette réplique. «  _Et moi ? Ne suis-je pas aussi là pour veiller sur eux ? Qui de nous deux a obtenu une audience avec Antaryon ?_ » Ce vieil homme aurait pu les emmener rencontrer les Triarques de Volantis si elle n’avait pas été là pour l’empêcher de commettre l’irréparable. Elle s’approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel du soir.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu faire ça sans me le dire. J’ai passé presque sept ans à protéger ces enfants, Willem, sept ans ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez même conscience de la gravité de ce que vous venez de faire.

Le regard hésitant de Willem lui démontra qu’il n’en savait rien. «  _Evidemment ! Il n’était que le maître d’arme du Donjon Rouge. Comment pourrait-il même savoir quoi que ce soit de compromettant sur les royaux ?_  »

\- Ser Willem… Lucerys Velaryon, mon _mari_ , était le maître des navires des Sept-Couronnes. L’un des rivaux… non, l’un des ennemis les plus zélés du prince Rhaegar. Un homme aussi fou et déviant que son roi, tant et si bien qu’il m’a jeté sans une seconde pensée, comme une vulgaire catin, dans les bras d’Aerys, quand ce dernier n’était pas occupé à brûler de pauvres gens ou violer sa reine ! Lucerys est l’une des principales raisons pour lesquelles la princesse Elia et ses enfants ont été retenus à Port-Réal, en dépit des ordres donnés par le prince Rhaegar de les faire partir en même temps que la reine. Et vous, sans me consulter, vous prenez contact avec la maison Martell ? Qu’est-ce qui les empêche de nous tuer tous les deux et de s’emparer des enfants, maintenant qu’ils savent où nous nous sommes réfugiés ? Dites-moi, Ser Willem ! »

Le vieil homme ne répondait pas. Il ne la regardait même pas, en vérité. Cet homme ignorait les pires des choses dont elle, la reine ou même le prince avaient été victime. «  _Et maintenant que les Martell savent… Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que Varys ne l’apprenne ? Que ferons-nous alors ? Il nous faudra fuir. Aussi loin que possible._ »

\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez négocié dans mon dos pour leur vendre les enfants.

\- Lady Laena… Comment pourrais-je… ?

\- N’est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait ? Des fiançailles entre le prince Viserys et la princesse Arianne Martell ? Que demanderont-ils ensuite ? Des fiançailles entre la princesse Daenerys et le prince Quentyn Martell ? Je sais qu’ils le feront. Ou alors la vendront-ils aux Tyrell pour infuser du sang Targaryen dans leur lignée et ainsi garantir une précieuse alliance au bénéfice de leur reine Martell. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour le leur refuser avec la plus grande force. Vous ne condamnerez pas Daenerys !

\- Madame, assurément, de telles fiançailles ne sont pas aussi négatives que vous le pensez. Votre affection pour les enfants obscurcit votre jugement.

\- Et vous, Ser Willem, votre nostalgie du royaume obscurcit le vôtre. Le royaume est mort. La maison Targaryen est détruite. Et la maison Martell n’est pas celle que vous idéalisez. Vous leur accordez bien trop de confiance. Et ce n’est pas le pire. Le pire dans tout cela, c’est que vous nous avez réintroduits dans le jeu alors que j’ai passé sept ans à nous en tenir éloignés.

\- Le jeu, madame… ?

\- Oui, Ser Willem. Le jeu des trônes.

 

* * *

 

**LA PRINCESSE D’ARGENT**

**291 A.C**

 

                Syrello était le premier homme qu’elle avait vu mourir.

Les adultes disaient souvent qu’elle était trop jeune pour entendre ou voir certaines choses, mais Daenerys ne l’était pas au point de ne pas savoir ce qu’était la mort. C’était d’autant plus vrai qu’elle avait fini par apprendre que Braavos était la seule ville au monde qui vénérait la mort comme une déesse. «  _Que disons-nous à la mort, petite princesse ?_  » Cela avait été ses derniers mots, alors que le parvis du petit septuaire non loin de la villa était encore maculé de son sang. _Pas aujourd’hui._

Les serviteurs de Willem étaient partis les uns après les autres au fils des semaines et les couloirs de la villa étaient désormais presque déserts. Seuls étaient restés quelques gardes, trois femmes de chambres, le vieux cuisinier qui l’aidait à faire des tartes au citron l’après-midi. «  _Je suis désolé, madame ! Ils ont tout pris en s’enfuyant, s’il-vous-plait, ayez pitié !_ » avait-elle entendu au détour d’un couloir du premier étage, alors qu’une femme de chambre se prosternait aux pieds de Muña. Alors que Muña les avait emmenés se promener sur l’Île aux Dieux, elle et Viserys, le vieux Willem était tombé soudainement malade et s’était écroulé. Beaucoup de serviteurs s’étaient enfuis en prenant beaucoup de choses précieuses.

Muña n’avait rien dit et Daenerys n’avait plus jamais revu la jeune femme.

\- Votre Altesse, lui souffla l’une des trois servantes restantes. C’était celle du vieux Willem ; elle s’appelait Tyana. « Le maître vous demande. Il est avec lady Velaryon. »

Daenerys acquiesça silencieusement et mit fin aux mouvements de la balançoire attachée au grand chêne qui dominait le jardin arrière de la villa. Elle posa ses petits pieds dans l’herbe fraiche tandis que la jeune servante l’aida à mettre ses souliers de cuir blanc.

Angoissée, se retenant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, la petite princesse Targaryen rejoignit la villa et monta au premier étage, guidée par la servante. Les murs autrefois couverts de riches tapisseries et de portraits étaient pour la plupart désormais nus, ne laissant que des parois au plâtre beige et rose craquelé selon les endroits. Bientôt, elle arriva devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Willem. « _Je les cacherais le temps qu’il faudra. Je ne laisserais jamais Varys mettre la main sur eux tant que je vivrais, soyez en sûr, Willem._ » crut-elle entendre.

\- Maître, son Altesse est là, annonça la servante en frappant à la porte.

\- Faites la entrer, je vous prie, Tyana… répondit le vieux chevalier d’un ton faible.

Alors Dany entra.

Ser Willem était alité. Il était très pâle, il semblait décharné. Muña était assise à son chevet, sur une petite chaise. La vue du vieil homme affaibli lui provoqua une montée de larmes. Les deux adultes la regardèrent, le premier souriant en dépit de son état tandis que la seconde la regardait avec tendresse.

\- Approchez, mon enfant… Venez-vous asseoir…

Alors Daenerys approcha, tandis que Muña se leva. Passant devant elle, elle lui donna un doux et tendre baiser sur le front, avant de quitter la pièce suivie de Tyana.

\- Ne pleurez pas, douce princesse, prononça alors Willem. « Je suis vieux, très vieux. J’ai fait mon temps. J’ai accompli beaucoup de choses durant ma longue vie, beaucoup de choses. Je suis heureux. J’ai eu l’honneur de vous voir grandir, vous et le prince Viserys, et de vous voir devenir de beaux enfants plein de vie. Cela me suffit. »

Daenerys ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle avait peur que Willem parte, qu’il ne soit plus là pour lui lire ou lui raconter de nombreuses histoire sur les dragons, les Sept-Couronnes ou sur Essos. Qu’il ne soit plus là pour chanter avec elle tandis qu’elle apprenait à jouer de la harpe comme son frère aîné le prince Rhaegar.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant, Willem, s’entendit-elle dire entre ses sanglots. « Ne nous laissez pas tous seuls, Viserys sera triste et Muña sera inquiète. »

Elle mentait. C’était elle qui serait triste et inquiète, mais Viserys aimait beaucoup Willem aussi alors ce n’était pas un gros mensonge. Willem se mit à rire entre deux quintes de toux mal contenues par son mouchoir en lin, puis il vint poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ma chère, ne me regrettez pas. Vous aurez une longue vie, pleine d’aventures et de bonheur, j’en suis sûr… J’ai demandé à Tyana de faire une tarte au citron ce matin. Cela vous dirait d’en manger quelques parts, tandis que je vous raconte une histoire sur les Sept-Couronnes… ?

Séchant ses larmes, Daenerys acquiesça et essaya tant bien que mal de rester souriante comme une princesse. Willem parut ravi à son accord.

\- Vous ai-je déjà narré le fabuleux duel entre le légendaire Ser Arthur Dayne et le sinistre chevalier Badin… ?

Tyana leur apporta alors la tarte au citron déjà découpée, et alors qu’elle mangeait timidement, ser Willem Darry, le vieux maître d’arme du Donjon Rouge, lui narra sa toute dernière histoire.

Willem mourut le lendemain, dans son sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous.
> 
> Je poste le chapitre en l'état, c'est à dire : amputée de la partie Rhaenys Targaryen, qui viendra plus tard. J'ai été occupé ces derniers mois et pour mille raisons, je n'ai pu que très peu écrire sur Princes Dragons. Titre qui d'ailleurs va sûrement changer pour "Le Prince de Peyredragon".
> 
> Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était la première partie de la vie de Daenerys en Essos. On apprend à connaître qui elle est, qui elle aime, ses angles de personnalité, ses soutiens. C'est une petite fille épanouie qui évolue dans le cadre paisible de la société bravienne. Le Seigneur de la Mer parraine sa maisonnée et elle vit à l'abri des menaces... Et bien, jusqu'à la fin du chapitre, bien entendu. 
> 
> J'ai pris quelques liberté à l'égard du personnage de Willem Darry ; selon ce qu'en rapporte Dany dans les livres, c'était un homme tout en masse, d'une stature correspondant à son titre de chevalier et de maître d'arme royal. Même en étant très âgé et en étant malade, l'homme hurlait ses ordres aux serviteurs de la villa, qui lui obéissaient diligemment. Le Willem Darry de mon chapitre semble assez éloigné de ce constat, toutefois les circonstance changent avec la présence de Laena : Willem Darry tombe malade et meurt plus tard (un an après au moins, alors que dans les livres, il meurt entre l'an 289 et l'an 290, laissant Viserys et Dany très tôt). Je pense que Willem Darry est mort du cancer, lentement, ce qui a expliqué son affaiblissement et son alitement rapide d'après ce que nous rapporte Daenerys... 
> 
> Dans tous les cas, Daenerys a la chance de vivre dans un climat familial apaisé : dame Laena Velaryon de Marée-Haute est là pour elle en tant que figure maternelle, une jeune femme qui canalise par ailleurs avec aisance les frustrations princières de son frère aîné. 
> 
> Bien entendu, la fin du chapitre laisse planer une grande incertitude sur son avenir. La présence des Martell et ce que cela implique n'est pas de bonne augure pour eux (bien évidemment, ils ne soupçonnent pas l'existence de Rhaenys, donc aux yeux de Laena Velaryon, les Martell sont loin d'être des alliés inconditionnels de la cause Targaryen et sont donc par conséquent, des menaces). On retrouve Daenerys, Viserys et Laena dans un chapitre ultérieur.
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si comme toujours, les chapitres du point de vue d'un enfant sont très difficiles à écrire. J'espère donc que les POV Daenerys vous ont paru crédibles. J'ai adoré décrire Braavos, également. J'espère un jour pouvoir y revenir (peut-être même à dos de dragons, tiens, haha).
> 
> Le chapitre suivant devrait concerner soit le Nord et les Stark, soit Dorne et les Martell. J'hésite encore un peu entre les deux. A la fin de ce chapitre, nous étions en 291 : la rébellion des Greyjoy est donc bel et bien terminée ; Arya et Bran sont déjà nés. Jon a donc 8 ans, Dany 7 et Rhaenys 11.
> 
> A très bientôt je l'espère,
> 
> Etsukazu


	4. Une princesse dans le Sud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction de Rhaenys, des aspics des sables (Sand Snakes), de Arianne Martell et de sa suite. Naissances, fiançailles, rituels et amour à l'ombre de Roche-Panachée (Shandystone) et de Lancehélion (Sunspear).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Princesse Soleil : The Sun Princess

**LA PRINCESSE SOLEIL**

**294 AC**

 

                Rhaenys suivit du regard le nénuphar solitaire qui lentement dérivait le long de la Sang-Vert. Sa fleur était grande et belle, d’un bleu aussi vif que le ciel azur et dépourvu de nuages de Dorne ; elle contrastait avec les tons verdâtres et terreux du lit de la rivière et les grandes dunes rouges qui s’amoncelaient dans le lointain, vers le Sud, et qui s’élevaient par-dessus les vergers d’oliviers et d’arbres à agrumes. La pauvre avait dû se perdre plus loin en amont, attirée par le courant en dépit des eaux stagnantes des canaux séculaires ; les nénuphars poussaient rarement ailleurs que dans ces eaux-là, où le limon était tendre, le courant faible et l’eau riche.

Les plus indigents de Bourg-Cabanes, en aval de la rivière, ne se priveraient pas de ramasser la précieuse fleur et d’en faire de la teinture : si la fleur bleue ne représentait que bien peu de valeur aux yeux d’une fille Haute-née comme elle, ce n’était pas le cas des gens du commun de Lancehélion, qui s’échangeaient à grand prix la noble teinture une fois celle-ci raffinée et appliquée sur de belles et fines robes en dentelle de Myr. Elle avait retroussé la sienne jusqu’aux cuisses tandis que ses mollets baignaient dans l’eau.

Çà et là, Rhaenys voyait diverses barges à faible tirant d’eau descendre le cours de la rivière. Chargées presque à ras-bord de paniers d’olives ou d’amphores de vin de Dorne, elles provenaient le plus probablement du port fluvial de La Grâcedieu, fief de la maison Allyrion. _La famille de Daemon. Autant qu’il aime s’en vanter, il n’a pas beaucoup plus de chances d’en hériter qu’il n’en a d’obtenir la main d’Arianne._ Rhaenys avait souvent vu les mêmes barges faire le trajet inverse, remontant tant bien que mal le cours d’eau. Leurs propriétaires se démenaient, le plus clair du temps seulement munis d’une perche, dont ils se servaient pour s’appuyer à même le lit de la rivière et ainsi pousser leurs embarcations de fortune. Quand ces dernières étaient chargées de poissons ou de fruits de mer, Rhaenys avait fini par comprendre qu’elles venaient de Bourg-Cabanes ou de Lancehélion. En revanche, quand elles étaient chargées d’agrumes, généralement des citrons, alors elles provenaient de Boycitre, fief de la maison Dalt. _La famille de Drey. Il s’en vante moins que Daemon et il en héritera certainement._

La brise de terre qui se souleva apporta avec elle l’air chaud et aride du Voi et du désert de sable du Sud-ouest. Ajouté au soleil naissant du matin, toute personne qui n’aurait pas détenu comme elle le sang de Rhoynar aurait bientôt qualifié le climat de fournaise. Mais Rhaenys avait déjà vécu bien pire chaleur et l’eau fraiche de la Sang-Vert qui coulait paisiblement autour de ses jambes nues l’aidait à ne pas trop se concentrer sur l’agressivité des rayons naissant du soleil de Dorne qui tapaient constamment sur sa peau dorée.

L’eau fraiche, mais aussi ces amusantes barges colorées qui occupaient sa vue, chacune d’entre elles arborant son propre dégradé de peinture verte et ses propres formes originales, mettant à l’honneur l’histoire et le folklore des peuplades d’orphelins ; les « Orphelins de la Sang-Vert », c’était ainsi qu’ils s’étaient nommés. Plus rhoynais que les Dorniens salés et sableux réunis, ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment intégrés au sein de Dorne. Ils vénéraient encore les dieux de Rhoynar et considéraient encore la lointaine rivière Rhoyne comme leur mère déifiée, en dépit du fait qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais vu et ne la verraient jamais plus. C’était de là qu’ils tiraient leur étrange nom. Souvent, Rhaenys voyait leurs enfants jouer sur leurs bateaux, chahutant entre les paniers d’agrumes et courant après les mouettes sous les regards attentionnés de leurs parents. Ils semblaient éloignés de la cruauté de ce monde. _J’aurais tout donné pour être ce genre d’orpheline, et non pas le genre que je suis devenue._

Une paire de bras qui l’enlaça à niveau de ses épaules se chargea bien vite de l’extraire de ses pensées. Ils étaient minces et si clairs en comparaison des siens qu’il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Rhaenys pour deviner qui en était détenteur. L’empreinte humide laissée sur son épaule nue par une suave paire de lèvres acheva définitivement de le lui faire comprendre.

\- Nym, prononça simplement Rhaenys.

\- Nym, c’est tout ? lui souffla l’intruse à l’oreille alors qu’elle raffermissait son étreinte. « Quatre mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vues et pourtant tu es si froide, Shaera. »

Rhaenys émit un petit rire, loin d’être contrariée par la réplique de la jeune femme appuyée contre son dos. Le reproche que cette dernière venait d’émettre ne sonnait pas comme tel au regard de son ton enjoué et de la chaleur de son étreinte. Rhaenys s’abandonna très vite à elle, se penchant en arrière et laissant sa tête reposer sur l’épaule claire et dénudée de sa charmante escorte. Elle croisa aussitôt une grande paire d’yeux sombres et violacés qui respiraient l’Antique Valyria.

En un instant, Rhaenys rapprochait d’un mouvement de main le beau visage clair de la fameuse Nym du sien et l’embrassait. Celle-ci se fit tendre et gloussa tandis qu’elles partageaient lèvres et langues. Elles rompirent leur lien quelques secondes après, à demi-haletantes aussi bien l’une que l’autre. _Nymeria aura toujours ce goût de citron._

Car il s’agissait de Nymeria Sand, sa « sœur » ainée. Sa cousine, en vérité, mais la beauté rhoynaise ne le saurait jamais, pas plus qu’une seule autre de ses cousines.

\- Voilà, maintenant je reconnais ma petite sœur préférée, prononça-t-elle avec contentement en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne te serais jamais froide, Nymeria, prononça alors Rhaenys avant de se tourner vers elle et d’afficher un sourire particulièrement taquin. « Mais comment peux-tu être si sûre que je suis ta préférée ? Je suis pourtant certaine que Tyerne est meilleure que moi quand il est question de faire plaisir à une femme. »

Nymeria se mit aussitôt à rire, mais si elle riait de dédain ou pas, Rhaenys n’en fut pas si sûre ; les rires de Nymeria étaient compliqués à comprendre.

\- La seule femme que Tyerne amènerait diligemment à l’orgasme porte le titre de princesse et s’appelle Arianne, lui lança la jolie Sand avec sarcasme. _Je porte le titre de princesse moi aussi, mais je ne m’appelle pas Arianne_. « En outre, je ne savais pas que je basais mes critères de préférences fraternelles en fonction de la manière dont mes sœurs me lèchent l’entrejambe. »

\- Mince, j’aurais juré.

Cette fois, le rire de Nym fut cristallin. Rhaenys avait toujours dit que Nymeria avait le plus jolie rire de toutes les Martell – quand ses rires étaient sincères, cela dit, et toutes les vipères de Roche Panachée savaient qu’ils n’étaient pas bien nombreux.

\- Que faisais-tu ici toute seule au milieu de nulle part ? Sarella et moi te cherchions depuis quelques minutes, demanda ensuite Nymeria. « Obara, aussi… »

\- Qu’en est-il d’Obara ?

\- Tu la connais… Elle a sellé son cheval et est partie en catastrophe, déclarant qu’elle allait ouvrir la voie tout en allant te chercher. Elle pensait que tu étais partie sans nous. Je pense que même sous un ciel sans nuages, les Sept finiraient par la foudroyer si elle reste au même endroit plus de deux minutes.

Ce fut à Rhaenys de rire, cette fois. Mais l’idée qu’Obara prenne la foudre à cause de l’inertie était tout simplement hilarant en plus d’être tout à fait possible. L’aînée des filles d’Oberyn Martell semblait comme éternellement poursuivre quelque chose qu’elle ne saisirait jamais, et chaque excuse était bonne pour relancer la chasse. La chasse de quoi, tout le monde se le demandait.

\- Pour te répondre, j’attendais, tout simplement. Je suis là depuis une heure, je pense. Je regardais l’eau.

Nymeria la regarda avec confusion.

\- Qu’a-t-elle d’aussi intéressant pour la regarder une heure d’affilée ?

Rhaenys lui fit un petit sourire avant de s’en retourner vers les enfants qui couraient le long des barques d’Orphelins, insouciants de la misère.

\- La vie.

Nymeria resta silencieuse à sa réponse, ne sachant que dire.

\- Tu es la plus bizarre de nous toutes, Shaera, déclara-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Pas autant que toi, _Lady Lèche_ , rétorqua Rhaenys avant de se jeter sur elle.

\- Tu n’as pas le droit, souffla Nymeria dans un rire alors qu’elles chahutèrent sans y mettre grande force, parfois en se chatouillant, parfois en se volant un baiser à la dérobée. « On avait toutes promis qu’on oublierait ce sobriquet, Shae ! »

\- Hm, je ne sais pas ! Tu le rends difficile à oublier, avec cette langue pécheresse, Nym…

En fin de compte, Rhaenys s’était retrouvée à califourchon sur elle, à la dominer de son ombre et un silence s’était installé entre elles tandis que sa longue mèche d’argent, qu’elle avait choisi de ne jamais couper, venait chatouiller le visage de Nym. Rhaenys ne sut pas vraiment quand, peut-être était-ce quand Nymeria s’était mise à enrouler distraitement sa mèche autour de son index avec affection, mais elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau à s’échanger un langoureux baiser, partageant souffle et salive sans grand scrupule.

Nymeria était sa cousine préférée. Elle était la plus intelligente d’entre elles et concourrait assez aisément au classement des plus belles de leur portée avec Arianne, Tyerne et elle. Cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu’elle n’était pas liée avec les autres ; comme une question de fait, la proximité charnelle qu’elle entretenait avec Nym, elle l’entretenait également avec Arianne et Tyerne. Quant à Sarella, cette dernière était sa meilleure amie, en dépit du fait qu’elles n’avaient jamais été physiques malgré leur même âge.

Mais avec Nym, il y avait quelque chose d’un peu plus. Une complicité qui s’était installée naturellement et qui l’avait convaincu, à l’aube de son adolescence, de laisser sa cousine aînée la familiariser aux plaisirs de la chair de la même manière qu’Arianne et Tyerne s’étaient mutuellement découvertes. _Peut-être est-ce notre héritage valyrien en commun. Mon sang de dragon doit certainement résonner avec le sien. Le Sang de l’Antique Valyria et l’Ancien Sang de Volantis._

\- Que dirait notre oncle, s’il vous voyait ?

Nymeria et elle se séparèrent prestement à l’entente d’une voix tierce, essuyant tout aussi vite le fil de salive qui avait un bref instant relié leurs bouches. Sarella se tenait là et les observait avec amusement. Et tandis qu’elle et leur aînée de six ans se redressaient, Rhaenys eut au moins la décence d’afficher un air embarrassé. Nymeria, pas vraiment.

\- La réponse est simple, petite sœur, s’exclama-t-elle sur le même ton ironique. « Il ne dirait rien. Il serait trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit. »

Le rire de Sarella était moins cristallin que celui de Nym, mais les sincères étaient plus faciles à décrocher. _Sarella est la plus facile à vivre de nous toutes._

Sarella Sand, cousine du même âge, n’avait pas beaucoup changé si ce n’était sa taille. Mais elle avait toujours ces jolis yeux noirs si caractéristiques, cette fascinante peau aux reflets ébènes et ces cheveux denses, crépus et frisés qui témoignaient de son héritage de femme d’Été.

\- S’il ne soupçonne rien pour commencer, rajouta ensuite Nym d’une manière plus cryptique. « Vu le temps qu’il a passé à nous observer aux Jardins Aquatiques, je douterais de ses qualités de Prince régnant de Dorne s’il n’était pas au courant de ce qu’il s’y passe. D’ailleurs, Arianne et Tyerne sont trop voyantes, et Garin parle trop. Tout le monde sait qui a astiqué sa queue à la fin de chaque lune. »

Maintenant, Sarella s’était mise à rire ouvertement. Et dans la mesure où elle faisait partie de celle qui avait accordé ses faveurs les plus avenantes au séduisant mais non pas moins bavard garçon de la Sang-Vert, c’était assez compréhensible. Doran avait sûrement dû entendre parler de l’aspic d’ébène plus que de raison. Le rire de Sarella fut contagieux, puisqu’elle finit par la rejoindre et Nymeria après elle.

Sarella les approcha finalement et elles se serrèrent toutes trois dans les bras, entre rires et baisers.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, toutes les deux, cela faisait trop longtemps, déclara-t-elle après s’être séparée d’elles.

\- Tu nous as manqué aussi, Sary, répondit-elle joyeusement.

Deux ans auparavant, au cours de la sixième lune, juste après avoir fêté leurs douze ans, Sarella était partie avec sa mère. Elle était allée découvrir sa contrée maternelle, sur les Îles d’Eté, par-delà les mers. Elle était revenue il y avait deux lunes mais, bien qu’elles avaient entendu parler de son retour et même de ses frasques répétées avec Garin, elles n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de se revoir depuis. Rhaenys avait suivi son oncle Oberyn jusqu’à Denfert, en compagnie de son amante de cœur, Ellaria Sand ; quant à Nymeria, elle avait décidé de séjourner à Touche-au-Ciel, fief de la maison Poulet, en amont de la Princière. Compte tenu de ses escapades répétées avec les jumelles Poulet, Jeyne et Jennelyn, Rhaenys se doutait bien du pourquoi.

Rhaenys croisa le regard de sa cousine du même âge et lui partagea un brillant sourire. Sarella la contemplait avec curiosité et Rhaenys avait remarqué que la Sand avait fixé par deux fois sa mèche. Les gens de Lancehélion ou des Jardins Aquatique l’appelaient parfois Shae Mèche-d’Argent, du fait de sa curieuse mais non pas moins magnifique mèche latérale, aussi vive que le platine. Le signe le plus distinctif de ses gènes valyriens, si on omettait la finesse de ses traits et de sa silhouette, qu’elle avait en commun avec Nym.

Toujours était-il qu’elles s’étaient toutes les deux quittées en filles et qu’elles se faisaient désormais face en femmes. Car elle avait grandi, elle aussi. Un peu trop à son goût par ailleurs, sa poitrine ayant doublé de volume ces six dernières lunes pour d’obscures raisons, raisons que seuls les mestres les plus éclairés en la matière seraient en capacité d’expliquer. L’attention qu’elle en tirait des hommes n’était pas toujours la bienvenue. _Sarella voulait être mestre, avant qu’oncle Oberyn ne lui révèle que la Citadelle n’admettait que les hommes. Peut-être qu’elle saurait, elle. Elle était déjà la plus érudite de nous toutes quand nous n’avions que douze ans._

\- Et maintenant, je suppose que nous allons devoir retrouver Obara, prononça ensuite Sarella. « C’est Arianne et sa cour miniature qui vont se plaindre, sous ce soleil. »

\- Surtout Sylva Mouchette, je pense. Enfin, si elle n’est pas encore morte de déshydratation, répondit Nymeria. « Si je ne savais pas qu’elle était une Santagar de Bois-Moucheté, je jurerais qu’elle n’est pas dornienne. »

\- A ce point-là ?

\- A ce point-là. J’ai fait une partie du trajet le long de la Princière avec elle, en direction de Touche-au-Ciel. Avant qu’elle ne bifurque en direction de son fief familial, j’ai eu le droit à toute sorte de plaintes. Cette fille est comme Arianne. Elle gémit autant qu’elle fond. Et malheureusement pour ses amants, je doute que ce soit la même chose au lit.

Rhaenys ne put s’empêcher de rire aux remarques à moitié acerbes, à moitié moqueuses de sa cousine aînée.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te faire entendre d’Arianne quand il est question de Sylva, Nym… prévint-elle à demi sérieuse. « Sylva n’est peut-être pas Tyerne, mais Arianne mordra comme une vipère si quelqu’un s’en prend à ses proches. »

\- J’aimerais bien voir ça, tiens, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

Rhaenys et ses deux cousines s’éloignèrent par la suite de la rivière. Réarrangeant sa robe et remettant ses souliers, la princesse Targaryen rattrapa d’un pas rapide ses deux cousines. Les deux Sand avaient attaché leurs chevaux à côté du sien, à l’ombre d’un petit refuge construit sur le côté du sentier sablonneux qui longeait la Sang-Vert d’est en ouest. Des abreuvoirs y étaient installés pour les montures en besoin de repos des voyageurs, qu’il était facile de remplir avec la rivière à quelques mètres. Et ils servaient bien, à en constater l’enthousiasme des trois équidés qui s’y désaltéraient.

Il s’agissait de trois beaux palefrois dorniens qui leur avaient été offert par Oncle Oberyn. Ceux de Nym et de Sary étaient aux couleurs de Dorne, leurs belles robes brunes présentant des tons roux caractéristiques des chevaux des Montagnes Rouges. C’était sa jument, toutefois, qui faisait souvent sourire Rhaenys. Elle se souvenait encore du regard contrarié d’Oncle Doran lorsqu’elle avait été présentée à son onzième anniversaire et ce, devant une grande partie de leur maisonnée. Les intentions cachée d’Oberyn avaient été plutôt claires en la lui offrant ; une jument noire de jais, tout comme l’avait été son précieux chaton. _Une couleur de dragon_. _Je voulais la nommer Meraxes… Mais Oncle Doran a raison, ça n’aurait pas été très intelligent. Une Sand dont la mère est supposément originaire de Lys ne devrait pas nommer sa monture d’après celle d’une reine Targaryen si elle ne veut pas attirer l’attention._

Une Sand, car c’était aujourd’hui son nom : Shaera Sand. C’était toutefois à Oncle Doran qu’elle devait son nouveau prénom. Ce dernier avait contre toute attente tenu à sublimer au moins jusqu’à un point sa nature de dragonne, et lui avait donné pour cela le prénom de son arrière-grand-mère, la reine Shaera Targaryen. Une reine dont il se souvenait avec tendresse, si ce qu’il disait d’elle était vrai. Un nom Targaryen suffisamment méconnu et neutre pour n’éveiller aucun soupçon.

\- Shae ?

\- Oui ? répondit mécaniquement Rhaenys dès lors qu’elle entendit Sarella l’appeler. Sa tête dépassait du dos de son palefroi tandis que Nymeria encore derrière était occupée à seller le sien. « Pardon, j’étais dans mes pensées. »

\- Voilà une chose qui ne changera jamais. Ça et ta jolie mèche d’argent, s’amusa sa cousine, ce qui lui valut un sourire de sa part. _Je ne couperais ma mèche pour rien au monde, au diable la prudence._ « Nous allons partir maintenant. Connaissant Obara, elle est sûrement sur le retour. On la retrouvera en chemin. »

Et Sarella avait raison. Après avoir sellé leurs montures et avoir fait quelques minutes de route entre les dunes parsemées de touffes d’herbes et d’arbustes à moitié calcinés, la silhouette de leur aînée s’aperçut au loin, galopant librement sur la piste ensablée, harcelant les flancs de son coursier gris de coups d’éperons comme si elle était elle-même coursée. Même le vent n’allait pas si vite par ici.

Rhaenys constata très vite qu’Obara n’avait pas changé. Elle était toujours vêtue de la même cuirasse de cuir que la dernière fois qu’elles s’étaient vues et ses cuisses étaient encore plus lourdement protégées par une jupe composée de ptéryges en cuir bouilli et plaquées de bronze. Un bouclier aux contours de bronze vif était attaché dans son dos et un fouet était enroulé et fixé à sa cuirasse. Quant à sa lance, celle-là même que Rhaenys lui avait toujours connu, elle était fixée à sa selle. _Si une guerre devait commencer aujourd’hui, Obara serait prête._

\- Enfin vous voilà ! s’exclama-t-elle de sa voix impérieuse, chargée du dédain habituel qu’elle lui connaissait. « Entre la clique d’Arianne et vous, nos chevaux seront tous morts déshydratés avant d’atteindre Roche Panachée ! »

\- Possible mais le tiens mourra avant les nôtres, répondit Nymeria sans attendre, ce qui lui valut un rire de la part de Sarella, toujours bon public.

Ignorant la réponse narquoise de Nymeria, Obara se concentra sur elle et sur Sarella.

\- Mes sœurs, prononça-t-elle simplement en leur accordant un hochement de tête. « Ravi de vous revoir. »

Rhaenys remarqua aussitôt quelque chose d’assez évident. _Elle n’a pas l’air ravie._

\- De même, sœur, déclara Sarella.

\- Ravie de te revoir, Obara, répondit-elle à son tour pour faire bonne figure, habillant sa réplique d’un sourire cordial qu’Obara n’aurait pas été capable de donner. Cette dernière ne souriait presque jamais et la plupart de ses sourires n’étaient généralement que pour accompagner moqueries et propos dédaigneux.

Obara Sand était la plus âgée des filles d’Oncle Oberyn et de presque dix ans son aînée. Paradoxalement à son ancienneté, elle était la moins intégrée du groupe. Si c’était dû à son physique ou à son caractère – ou aux deux à la fois – Rhaenys n’avait jamais vraiment su. Le fait demeurait qu’Obara Sand n’était pas des plus gracieuses et en ce sens faisait assez tâche une fois mise en comparaison avec ses sœurs et ses cousines.

Pas qu’elles en avaient beaucoup l’occasion, car Obara ne passait jamais assez de temps à la cour de Lancehélion ou aux Jardins Aquatiques. D’après ce que Nymeria lui avait dit – et quand il était question de secrets, Nym était la plus douée d’entre elles pour les débusquer – Oncle Doran avait eu un rôle à jouer là-dedans, du fait des origines serviles de leur aînée. _Obara est la fille d’une putain de Villevieille, qui l’a élevée de la même manière… Si en plus, notre oncle lui a fait comprendre qu’elle n’a pas vraiment sa place parmi nous, ça explique au moins en partie pourquoi elle est toujours si frustrée._

\- Bien. Si ce n’est pas trop demandé à ces princesses, hâtons-nous, reprit ensuite Obara. « Je ne tiens pas à faire attendre Père davantage. »

Sans attendre de réponse, leur aînée fit peu cas de leurs retrouvailles et éperonna les flancs de son coursier. La monture partit dans un sursaut, s’éloignant de leur petit groupe et emportant l’impatiente Sand au-devant du sentier. Elles partirent à leur tour au trot, marchant dans les pas de la lancière.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle peut être aussi active sous ce soleil, maugréa Nym. « Tout ce que je voudrais, c’est m’allonger à l’ombre et me baigner dans l’eau fraiche. »

\- Et boire un vin ambré de Jhala ou de Xon… rajouta rêveusement Sarella. La Sand remarqua bien vite leurs regards curieux à elle et Nym. « Dans les îles d’Été. Parmi les meilleurs que je n’ai jamais goûtés. Je vous ferais goûter quand nous serons de retour à Lancehélion. J’en ai fait ramener suffisamment pour qu’il en reste même après le banquet de naissance de Loreza. »

\- Ca a dû te plaire, les Îles d’Été, Sary. Toi qui a toujours eu soif de découverte, comment était-ce de poser le pied pour la première fois hors de Westeros ?

Sarella la regarda un instant, la réflexion peinte sur son visage brun, avant de se concentrer sur la route. Obara s’apercevait au loin.

\- C’était effrayant, au départ. Lorsque le navire a quitté Bourg-Cabanes, une tempête s’est levée et a couvert le ciel d’épais nuages. L’océan était très agité… Mais c’est vite devenu grisant. J’étais comme la princesse Nymeria lorsqu’elle guida ses dix mille navires à travers la mer d’Été. Nous sommes passées d’île en île. Nous sommes même allées sur l’Île des femmes, où nos ancêtres sont arrivés jadis en fuyant Valyria et ses dragons. Toi aussi Shae, tu te serais plu, au-devant des vagues.

Rhaenys resta silencieuse et essaya quelques instants de s’imaginer, fièrement dressée sur la proue d’un navire, à dominer les vagues tel Corlys le Serpent de Mer ou Alyn Poingdechêne. Les deux Velaryon avaient sillonné les mers avec leurs trières et leurs caraques, puis étaient revenus couverts de gloire et de richesses. Le premier avait épousé la Reine qui ne le Fut Jamais, la princesse Rhaenys Targaryen ; le second avait épousé l’intrépide princesse Baela Targaryen, sa cousine. Les Mers étaient leur domaine. _Mais je suis une Targaryen. Même sans dragons, mon domaine sera toujours les Cieux._

\- Un jour, peut-être, je vous accompagnerais toi et ta mère, Sary. Si notre oncle le prince nous l’autorise, répondit-elle. _Un tel jour ne viendra jamais. Oncle Doran ne me laissera jamais partir._

\- Je viendrais également, se manifesta Nymeria. « Nous pourrions aller à Volantis, pour retrouver ma mère. Au passage, nous irions enfin rencontrer la tienne à Lys. Je suis sûr que Père viendrait aussi. »

\- Ce serait merveilleux, conclut-elle en taisant la douleur qui menaçait de poindre. Le poids du mensonge et le poids de la vérité faisaient mauvais mélange. _Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de retrouver Mère et Egg à Lys ? Et Père, aussi. Trop souvent._

La piste sablonneuse longeant la Sang-Vert et sur laquelle leurs montures trottaient laissait progressivement place à un sentier de terre mieux défini au fur et à mesure que le chemin s’éloignait du rivage. Obara les avait déjà semé, mais aucune d’entre elles ne s’en inquiétèrent dans la mesure où elles retrouveraient la lancière plus loin, à leur prochain point d’arrêt, situé au carrefour de la route fluviale et de la route de Dorne.

Le climat changea petit à petit alors que les minutes passèrent et commencèrent à se compter en dizaines. L’air chaud mais non pas moins humide des terres arables avait en effet laissé place à un air sec et plus accablant ; derrière elle s’étendait la région de Lancehélion et de l’embouchure fertile de la Sang-Vert ; devant elle, les deux déserts dorniens : au nord, le désert de roche qui couvrait le pays de la Sang-Vert jusqu’à la mer de Dorne ; au sud, de la Sang-Vert en passant par le Voi, et cela jusqu’au Souffre, le désert de sable qui valait à Dorne sa réputation infernale de vaincre toutes les armées d’envahisseurs.

Soucieuse de préserver son état, Rhaenys imita ses cousines et ramena son châle de soie et de dentelle par-dessus sa tête ; elle éviterait ainsi les éclats du soleil trop agressifs et les grains de sable qui tendaient à s’agglutiner dans les cheveux, les yeux, le nez et la bouche lors des déplacements à cheval.

Le carrefour de la route de Dorne finit par s’apercevoir au loin, grande piste bien entretenue et droite, qui reliait le pays d’ouest en est en suivant la Sang-Vert. Un abri s’y trouvait, plus grand que le dernier, et Rhaenys ne mit pas bien longtemps avant d’apercevoir la silhouette cavalière d’Obara, entourée d’une poignée d’autres personnes montées. Il leur fallut encore moins de temps pour se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait d’Arianne Martell et des siens. Sylva Santagar, dite Mouchette, se tenait juste à côté d’elle comme c’était presque toujours le cas. De l’autre côté, Rhaenys reconnut le fier Garin grâce à son turban vert et sa peau sombre d’Orphelin. Quant à Andrey Dalt, dit Drey, un peu plus clair de peau, toujours aussi beau garçon, il se tenait là avec calme, gardant les arrières de sa chère princesse comme un véritable garde royal. _Mais d’une vertu un peu plus contestable, le joli Drey._

Arianne fut aisément reconnaissable, même de loin, du fait de la belle jument blanche qu’elle montait et qu’on lui avait toujours connue. Si ça n’était pas assez, son élégante robe orange arborant l’emblème de la maison Martell – un soleil flamboyant rouge percé d’une lance jaune –, la longue chevelure noire et bouclée qui lui tombait jusqu’aux fesses, ses yeux de biche tout aussi sombres et le ton délicieusement mat et soyeux de sa peau furent assez de signes princiers pour deviner qu’il ne s’agissait de nulle autre que la somptueuse héritière de Dorne. Rhaenys remarqua très vite le sourire de cette dernière, ses beaux yeux noirs focalisés sur elle. La lueur particulière qui en émanait était suffisamment explicite pour arracher un sourire à la fille d’Elia. _Renarde lubrique. Sa tête est déjà parcourue de pensées encore plus obscènes que celles de Nym._

\- La cavalerie est arrivée, et il était temps ! s’exclama Garin d’un air fanfaron dès lors qu’elles rallièrent le carrefour.

\- Dis celui qui nous a ralenti parce qu’il était trop occupé à butiner le fruit de Cedra.

Le commentaire spontané de Drey prit de surprise l’ensemble du groupe si bien que la plupart d’entre eux ne purent lutter contre le fou-rire. Rhaenys nota la surprise dans le regard de Sarella.

\- N’as-tu pas honte ? Tu as trouvé le temps de coucher l’innocente Cedra malgré tout ce qu’on a fait aux Jardins Aquatiques ? questionna rapidement cette dernière, mais si elle était dédaigneuse ou amusée, Rhaenys n’en fut pas sûre.

\- Non ! s’empressa de répondre le garçon. « Enfin, ce n’était pas Cedra. C’était Frynne… Et je n’ai pas couché avec elle ! »

\- Encore heureux, autrement nous serions toujours en attente à Lancehélion, reprit Drey avec ironie avant de l’approcher, le sourire charmeur. « Et je ne pourrais jouir de la présence de Shae. »

Le jeune homme la regardait dans les yeux avec une affection chargée de respect. D’entre tous, Drey était le plus courtois et le plus sincère. Sa physionomie ouverte, ses traits avenants, son teint mat et son regard clair accompagnaient avec aisance son caractère dévoué et sensible. Où Garin était fanfaron, il était jovial, où Daemon était prétentieux, il était confiant. Il lui tenait à cœur de succéder avec dignité à son père en tant que Chevalier de Boycitre, mais il le faisait avec toute la subtilité d’un jeune homme au service de la plus sulfureuse des princesses. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il était le favori de Tyerne ; le temps que cette dernière ne passait pas dans le lit d’Arianne, elle le passait dans celui de Drey. Et Rhaenys pouvait aisément la comprendre, après tout Andrey Dalt était le seul à avoir fait d’elle une femme lorsqu’elle avait eu treize ans. De ce précieux moment, Rhaenys ne gardait que tendresse.

\- Ravie de te revoir aussi, Drey.

\- Le temps est bon avec toi, douce Shae, dit-il avec galanterie. « Tu deviens plus belle chaque jour et le contraste qu’offre ta longue mèche d’argent sur ta peau d’olive ne cesse de ravir mes yeux. »

Rhaenys ne put s’empêcher de glousser aux mots séducteurs du Dalt, et elle n’eut aucun mal à entendre Sarella et Nymeria faire de même derrière elle. Sans ignorer la chaleur de Dorne et de ses femmes, il cultivait tout de même les codes de l’amour courtois. Peu se risqueraient à se ridiculiser en public avec un verbe trop prononcé, mais s’il pouvait leur arracher un rire, Andrey Dalt n’en faisait pas grand cas.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse lui répondre, Arianne s’interposa bien vite entre elle et le beau chevalier.

\- Allons Drey, ce n’est pas raisonnable de monopoliser mon adorable cousine et me rendre jalouse aussi tôt dans la journée.

\- Loin de moi l’intention de vous contrarier de si bonne heure, ma princesse. Si cela vous sied, nous pouvons toujours partager.

\- Cette proposition m’apparait être la plus raisonnable, déclara précipitamment Nymeria avec humour. « Je serais tout aussi contrariée si l’on m’ôtait Shae aussitôt après l’avoir retrouvée. »

Si leur attention n’était pas aussi touchante, Rhaenys aurait pu faire la moue à entendre leur manière de négocier son monopole. _Je le saurais si j’étais un plat ou un territoire que l’on peut s’arracher. Les Terres Disputées se trouvent de l’autre côté du Détroit._

\- Non ! trancha Arianne, coquette. « Je déclare solennellement en ma qualité de princesse de Dorne que Shaera Sand m’est exclusive pour la matinée. »

Et ladite princesse de sauter de sa selle sans attendre pour occuper la sienne. « Princesse ! » entendit-elle, reconnaissant la voix inquiète de Sylva, alors qu’Arianne s’asseyait derrière elle, la serrant aux hanches et enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Elle n’eut même pas le temps de vraiment demander à Arianne ce qu’elle pensait faire que cette dernière lui avait volé les rênes de sa jument et en éperonnait les flancs.

\- En avant, Sȳndor !

A l’entente de la voix enjouée de sa fougueuse cousine, sa jument s’élança et elles filèrent sous le vent en un instant. Sȳndor était son nom. Noire de jais, telles les ombres. Telles les ombres devait être son prénom ; et en haut-valyrien, la langue natale de sa famille. Sȳndor pour Ombre. _Un nom de dragon sans en être un._

Elle n’eut pas vraiment le temps de se soucier davantage du nom de sa jument alors qu’Arianne mordillait son oreille. Elle était remontée depuis sa clavicule dans une série de petites morsures indolores, laissant sur son passage le long de son cou autant de petites traces de salive qui la faisaient frissonner sous la caresse du vent que de petites chatouilles qui la faisaient rire.

\- Shae, tu m’as tant manqué… ! se languissait-elle à son oreille. « Où étais-tu, tous ces mois loin de moi ? Comment as-tu pu ? »

Le talent de sa cousine pour apparaître dramatique lui fit presque croire qu’elle était tout à fait sérieuse, mais sa manière de tripoter son ventre et de se frotter dans son dos lui rappela qu’il s’agissait tout de même d’Arianne.

\- Une fille devait suivre son père à Denfert et faire son devoir, lui répondit-elle avec humour, imitant la manière de s’exprimer des habitants de Lorath.

\- Qu’est-ce que le devoir d’une fille face à l’amour d’une princesse ?

L’intonation boudeuse de sa cousine manqua de la faire rire.

\- Une princesse avec autant de cousines désireuses auprès d’elle ne devrait pas être aussi gourmande, lui dit-elle en se penchant sur son épaule. Grossière erreur, puisqu’Arianne n’attendit pas même une seconde avant d’attaquer ses lèvres, les capturant dans un baiser tout aussi langoureux que celui qu’elle avait partagé avec Nym moins d’une heure avant.

L’espace d’un instant, elles oublièrent la route qui les menait à Roche Panachée, où les attendait Oncle Oberyn, Tyerne et Elia. Elles oublièrent aussi les membres de leur groupe familial qui suivaient sûrement. En vérité, Rhaenys ne pensait même pas au vent qui amenait avec lui sa fraiche caresse et les grains de sable qui s’amoncelaient au cours du galop dans leurs châles et leurs cheveux. _Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus doux que les lèvres pulpeuses d’Arianne ?_

\- Une princesse est trop gourmande, reprit-elle lorsque la fille aînée du prince Doran la laissa être.

\- Une princesse est une princesse, répondit ravie la renarde. « Au diable Drey et ses manières. Je suis la princesse, Shae, je passe toujours en premier. »

\- C’est Tyerne qui va être jalouse, Ari.

\- Voilà qui est improbable. Tyerne et moi partageons tout, après tout, répliqua la princesse d’un air satisfait.

\- Voilà qui est contrariant, car il me semblait pourtant que je te serais solennellement exclusive toute la matinée.

Le rire d’Arianne rivalisait de mélodie avec celui de Nymeria. Sa cousine princière se fit plus tendre et moins taquine, cette fois, dans son étreinte.

\- Tu m’as manqué, Shae, pour de vrai.

Elle l’avait admis comme on admettait une faiblesse, et Rhaenys savait qu’Arianne ne prenait ce ton que lorsqu’elle voulait amadouer ses pairs par les sentiments. Elle serra les mains de sa cousine contre les rênes de Sȳndor et la tira quelque peu pour l’amener davantage contre son dos. _Renarde manipulatrice que tu es, mais je ne t’échangerais pour nulle autre._

\- Les Jardins Aquatiques sont derrière nous, mais maintenant que Loreza est née, nous serons toutes de nouveau réunies à Lancehélion. Tu ne devrais pas être si maussade. Je serais là avec toi tous les jours pour au moins un an.

Rhaenys sentit le sourire coquin de sa cousine revenir au cours de sa réplique. _Tu es trop prévisible, Ari…_

\- C’est tout ce que je voulais entendre, avoua-t-elle alors à son oreille, comme si ça n’avait pas été une évidence. « Oh, ma douce cousine, ma douce Shae, qui prend tant soin de sa princesse. »

\- Si tu continues à gigoter sur la selle on va tomber toutes les deux. Tombe si tu le souhaites mais tombe seule, je te prie.

\- Tu es si froide, Shae !

\- C’est curieux, Nym m’a dit la même chose.

Arianne libéra quelques petits rires sans pour autant cesser de la serrer contre elle. Emportés par le galop de Sȳndor, cela n’empêcha pas Rhaenys de les entendre. Quand Arianne était heureuse, elle riait facilement.

C’était agréable.

 

***

 

                Leur petit groupe avait suivi la route vers le nord, s’éloignant de la route de Dorne et progressant dans les hauteurs ensablées du désert. La grande route de terre qui reliait Lancehélion à La Grâcedieu avait laissé place à une succession de pistes de sable qui sillonnaient entre les dunes rouges et les vallons rocheux arides. Il leur avait fallu une bonne poignée d’heures pour atteindre un peu plus de la moitié du chemin, sortant des dédales informes de petits abîmes rocheux et accompagnés de l’ascension inéluctable du soleil de Dorne au travers de la voute céleste. La grande plaine rocheuse du nord, où nulle vie ne régnait, s’était ainsi ouverte à eux – et au loin, les massifs rocheux de basse-altitude où étaient situées les ruines de Roche Panachée.

Obara avait fini par les rattraper en cours de route et, fidèle à elle-même, avait élancé son coursier gris pour ouvrir la voie entre les roches. La course naturelle et agile de l’animal leur avait démontré que l’aînée des Sand était rompue à ce genre d’exercice. Peu après, le reste de leur groupe les avait finalement ralliées tandis qu’Arianne avait fini par lui laisser les rênes de Sȳndor. Elle n’avait pas regagné sa propre selle pour autant, préférant occuper la sienne et la coller. Non pas que Rhaenys avait été déçue par son choix, car elle savait qu’une fois que sa cousine princière avait une chose en tête, il était compliqué de l’en dissuader ; en outre, ses attentions étaient plus que bienvenues pour lui faire oublier la lourdeur de l’air aride et l’intensité toute relative de l’astre céleste.

Au final, après une âpre avancée au travers du reg dont les confins semblaient infinis, ils parvinrent à destination, alors que s’élevait au-dessus du désert le sommet de la tour de Roche Panachée.

Oncle Oberyn, qui appréciait particulièrement l’endroit, leur avait révélé que le manoir fortifié et les galeries irriguées sur lesquelles il était bâti avaient servi à accueillir les réfugiés dorniens lors des guerres d’unification. Cachée dans le désert, la pierre rouge de ses structures la camouflant au sein du pays de sable et de roche, Roche Panachée était passée plusieurs fois inaperçue des forces d’invasions des rois Targaryen. Par deux fois, les terrifiants dragons d’Aegon le Conquérant et de la reine Visenya, Balerion et Vhagar, avaient été aperçus dans le ciel sans que leurs cavaliers ne notent la présence du puits. Un vrai miracle, avait-on assuré, car pour venger leur défunte sœur, les deux seigneurs dragons auraient sans l’ombre d’un doute réduit cet endroit en cendre, n’épargnant ni femme ni enfant, comme ils l’avaient déjà tant fait auparavant à maints endroits de Dorne. _Pour venger Mère et Egg, qu’aurais-je fait dans les mêmes conditions ? Sûrement autant._

Le site avait abrité un vieux puits fortifié en amont de la colline et sa vue surplombante permettait de surveiller les étendues du reg à plusieurs dizaines de lieues à la ronde. Cela faisait toutefois un siècle désormais que le puits s’était tari et que les lieux avaient été abandonnés par ses quelques habitants. Ironiquement, son abandon correspondait à l’unification de Dorne par le roi Daeron II, faite à l’occasion du grand mariage entre le prince Maron Martell et la princesse Daenerys Targaryen, sœur du roi. C’était comme si les eaux qui maintenaient Roche Panachée en activité avaient compris qu’elles ne seraient plus nécessaires, la paix définitive tant attendue entre Dorne et les Sept-Couronnes ayant enfin été atteinte. _Ils disent que le peuple de Rhoynar était maître de la magie des eaux._

La nature y avait ainsi repris ses droits, le sable s’immisçant à travers les bâtisses et recouvrant même le vieux puits de moitié. Quelques rares végétations comme le lierre des sables avaient colonisé avec parcimonie les allées et les murs ombragés et de vieilles souches d’arbres calcinées et fossilisées se repéraient çà et là, mortes depuis longtemps, présentant des formes lugubres et inquiétantes la nuit tombée et autant de cachettes pour les vipères des sables. Car il s’agissait là de la spécificité de Roche Panachée aujourd’hui : ses vipères.

Sȳndor s’agita d’ailleurs dans un hennissement en en repérant une qui gesticulait à quelques mètres. Elle était imposante et sa couleur rouge était parcourue d’anneaux blancs ; une morsure venimeuse de cette petite chose tuerait quiconque en moins d’une heure, après une terrible et douloureuse agonie.

\- Hēzīr, aōle lykemās, Sȳndor ! lança-t-elle à sa monture d’un ton impérieux.

Son injonction de se taire en haut-valyrien fit aussitôt effet et sa monture équine se calma sans attendre. Rhaenys sentit bien vite l’emprise de sa cousine autour d’elle se raffermir. De toute évidence, son haut-valyrien n’avait pas seulement atteint sa jument.

\- Ton valyrien est encore plus mélodieux que celui de Nym, souffla sa cousine princière dans son dos. « J’aimerais avoir un tel timbre quand je le parle. »

Rhaenys embrassa sa passagère sur la joue avec tendresse.

\- Je suis de Lys, répondit-elle d’un ton doux. « Et Nym de Volantis. C’est notre héritage et notre devoir de bien le parler. »

Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, mais ce n’était pas tout à fait faux non plus. Eût-elle réellement été de famille lysienne, ce qu’elle venait de dire aurait été un pieux mensonge. Les lysiens de noble naissance ne parlaient pas le haut-valyrien et lui préféraient depuis longtemps le lysien. Quant aux volantains appartenant à l’Ancien Sang tels que les membres de la famille maternelle de Nymeria, alors qu’ils parlaient le haut-valyrien, ce n’était pas davantage qu’une langue cérémonielle utilisée lors d’occasions spécifiques qui se faisaient toujours plus rares.

En vérité, les Targaryen avaient été certainement les seuls à préserver la tradition de parler couramment le haut-valyrien, mais ils ne l’avaient guère parlé qu’entre eux. Sa famille était d’ailleurs réputée pour cela, étant donné qu’ils l’apprenaient naturellement dès la petite enfance et avant même de ne prononcer leurs premiers mots en langue commune. Au-delà des cris erratiques de son grand-père suppléés de ses longs rires sardoniques, c’était sans nul doute ce dont Rhaenys se souvenait le plus de son enfance. Les voix de son père et de sa grand-mère alors qu’ils s’adressaient à elle dans la langue des dragons. _Je ne faisais guère de distinction entre Grand-mère et Mère à l’époque. Elles étaient toutes deux Muña._

Passant le portail pierreux de la propriété et suivie des autres cavaliers de son groupe, Rhaenys traversa la colline et atteignit en quelques secondes le manoir de Roche Panachée et sa courtille. Imitée d’Arianne, puis de Nymeria et de Sarella, Rhaenys posa pied à terre. Obara se trouvait déjà là et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour repérer les autres occupants des lieux.

\- Sous les sables, elles se cachent, puis jaillissent les crocs sortis. Pitié soit de leurs proies, car à Roche Panachée, de nouveau réunies sont les Aspics…, lança joyeusement le seul homme du groupe d’accueil. Il ne s’agissait de nul autre qu’oncle Oberyn.

Son sourire fut contagieux et Rhaenys s’élança dans de grands pas pour aller le serrer dans ses bras sans attendre. Libérant de doux rires, le prince de Dorne lui rendit avec enthousiasme son étreinte, venant lui murmurer «  _douce nièce_  » à l’oreille. Elle émit un petit sourire dans sa poitrine, le ton joueur du prince ne cachant rien de tout le bien qu’il pensait d’elle. Elle pouvait être sa nièce mais il n’y avait aucune différence dans l’amour qu’il lui portait ; elle était sa fille en tout point, le _trésor d’Elia_ comme il aimait le dire.

Il la relâcha non sans lui accorder un baiser sur le front et se tourna vers Arianne qui attendait à un pas d’eux. Entouré de ses filles en attente et de sa nièce, il fut aisé à Rhaenys de reconnaître les beaux traits de la maison Martell. Le prince Oberyn ressemblait à ses filles et à ses nièces. Elles avaient toutes le même nez fin et aquilin que lui, jolie chose dont on aimait mordiller l’arrête, un trait Targaryen caractéristique que les Martell avaient hérité de la princesse Daenerys Targaryen. C’était sûrement ce nez Martell, en vérité Targaryen d’origine, qui faisait croire à tous qu’elle était la fille de son oncle, en dépit du fait que ses traits valyriens plus marqués, tels que ses paupières hautes et son front, la distinguait par rapport ses « sœurs » quand on faisait plus attention.

\- Douce nièce, répéta-t-il à Arianne mais cette fois d’un ton enjoué et ouvert.

\- Mon oncle, répondit Arianne tout en venant le serrer à son tour dans ses bras tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient sur les joues. « Quel plaisir de vous revoir. J’ai manqué votre présence. »

\- J’espère dans ce cas rattraper les moments perdus, douce nièce.

Tout sourire, Arianne acquiesça avec satisfaction et laissa sa place à Nymeria et Sarella, qui s’empressèrent à leur tour de prendre Oberyn dans leurs bras. Contrairement à elle, qui avait suivi son oncle à Denfert, ses deux cousines n’avaient eu l’occasion de jouir de la présence de leur père ces derniers temps. Les retrouvailles furent aussi chaleureuses que Rhaenys l’avait imaginé. Sarella se jeta même sur l’intrépide prince, qui l’avait tout simplement soulevé dans ses bras dans de grands rires, la faisant tournoyer autour de lui. _Cela fait deux ans qu’ils ne se sont pas vus._

Quant à Arianne et elle, leur apparente position éloignée ne le resta pas indéfiniment, alors que les fins bras d’une belle mais silencieuse vipère aux cheveux de blés et aux yeux bleus s’enroulèrent autour de la taille d’Arianne.

\- Si j’étais venimeuse, je t’aurais déjà mordu, souffla ladite vipère aux oreilles d’Arianne tandis qu’elles se retournèrent toutes les deux vers elle.

Le regard presque prédateur de Tyerne Sand n’avait pas changé. Bleu d’azur mais scrutateur comme celui d’un serpent, c’était sans doute la fille d’Oberyn qui avait le plus pris de son père de ce côté. Mais de toutes les filles Martell, c’était également elle qui avait le moins pris du rhoynais et le plus de l’andal. Sa peau était blanche comme l’ivoire et ses cheveux blonds étaient clairs, leur couleur de blé s’illuminant au soleil et se soulevant au vent comme un linceul d’or. C’était comme si les Sept avaient insufflés une part d’eux-mêmes quand elle était née, fait d’autant plus étrange si l’on prenait en compte ses origines, puisque Tyerne était issue d’une Septa.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin d’être venimeuse pour mordre, si mes souvenirs sont bons, ne put s’empêcher de marmonner Rhaenys, attirant l’attention de son éthérée cousine.

Le rire d’Arianne prit aussitôt tandis que Tyerne s’approcha d’elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Sans lui épargner une leste caresse le long de son dos, son sourire promettait bien des choses, mais elle accueillit son commentaire en premier lieu par un silence contemplateur.

\- Il semblerait que cette langue soit devenue plus audacieuse encore, avec le temps, petite sœur, prononça-t-elle finalement. « Nous allons devoir y remédier. »

\- La même conclusion m’est apparue, Tyerne, ajouta rapidement Arianne avec malice avant de venir également l’étreindre, comme pour assister leur cousine. _Ces deux-là font tout ensemble, parfois sans même le réaliser._ « N’est-ce pas aux aînées que le devoir incombe de discipliner les cadettes ? »

\- C’est le cas, confirma Tyerne dans un acquiescement alors que ses mains baladeuses additionnées à celles d’Arianne commencèrent à la chatouiller.

Evidemment, il fut difficile à Rhaenys de contenir ses rires alors que ses deux cousines aînées s’adonnèrent à leur taquineries.

\- Je n’ai pas peur de vous, répliqua-t-elle sans cacher son amusement.

\- Tu devrais, car malheur à celle qui se gausse des vipères et des princesses des sables sans craindre de représailles.

Les trois cousines passèrent quelques secondes ainsi avant que la troisième des filles du prince Oberyn ne se calme, restant immobile dans les bras de sa cadette. Elle lui déposa finalement un baiser soyeux sur la joue droite et se retira.

\- Il était temps que vous arriviez, prononça-t-elle ensuite tout en saisissant la main d’Arianne. « Père et Elia s’impatientaient, et la présence de Daemon rend la situation étrange, surtout depuis qu’il a appris que tu venais, Ari. »

Le gloussement d’Arianne fut assez équivoque. Daemon Sand, fils bâtard de Ser Ryon Allyrion, héritier de La Grâcedieu, avait été le seul à déflorer Arianne. L’audacieux n’avait pas mis bien longtemps avant de le revendiquer publiquement et de demander la main d’Arianne au nom de l’amour qu’ils se portaient. Présente à la cour le jour de son audace, Rhaenys ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait trouvé le plus fou à l’époque : l’idée qu’Arianne et lui étaient amoureux, ou l’idée que le Prince régnant de Dorne daigne faire d’un bâtard son gendre. _Sûrement le flegme avec lequel Oncle Doran a renvoyé Daemon sans s’offusquer. Tout autre inconscient aurait perdu la tête. Daemon a eu beaucoup de chance ce jour-là. Ca, et le fait qu’il est l’écuyer d’Oncle Oberyn._

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute s’il pensait réellement que Père lui donnerait ma main. Et cela fait déjà trois ans, c’est loin derrière nous.

\- Pas pour lui, répondit simplement Tyerne.

Arianne se contenta d’hausser les épaules. Leur cousine princière ne s’ankylosait que rarement de remords superflus, d’autant que Daemon s’était fourvoyé s’il avait cru pouvoir occuper plus de place dans le cœur d’Arianne que Garin ou Drey. Le premier était son frère de lait et le second un ami d’enfance. Les deux concernés posèrent d’ailleurs pied à terre non loin, imités par Sylva, et les trois s’approchèrent finalement de leur groupe. Rhaenys reconnut aisément le regard complice que partagèrent Drey et Tyerne, mais nuls mots ne furent davantage échangés entre eux deux que de modestes salutations. Rhaenys savait évidemment pourquoi. _Leurs retrouvailles se feront plus tard, dans des draps de soie._

Epaulé de Sarella et de Nymeria, Oncle Oberyn vint par la suite les rejoindre une fois ses retrouvailles avec ses filles achevées. Obara se tenait juste derrière, cultivant son habituel retrait. Souriante, Nymeria s’empressa de venir à nouveau lui tenir compagnie. Le décret princier informel et enjoué d’Arianne sur son exclusivité était arrivé à terme.

\- Si cela convient à tout le monde, hâtons-nous donc de délester vos chevaux de leurs bagages avant de rejoindre notre vigoureuse petite Lady Lance qui doit certainement mettre à rude épreuve les talents de lancier de mon triste écuyer.

Rhaenys adressa à Nymeria un sourire taquin à l’entente du surnom que son oncle se plaisait à donner à sa cinquième fille et la réaction contrariée discrète mais perceptible de Nym la laissa satisfaite. « Lady Lance », car c’était ainsi que la maisonnée Martell s’était habituée à nommer la jeune mais impétueuse Elia Sand, dont le maniement de la lance dornienne commençait à montrer des signes de virtuosité tels que ceux qu’avait manifesté son père au même âge.

Ils eurent tous tôt fait d’abriter leurs chevaux à l’ombre des écuries de Roche Panachée avant de déposer dans la foulée leurs nombreux bagages dans le hall d’entrée ombragé du manoir. Rhaenys regretta rapidement son atmosphère fraiche lorsque le groupe ressortit dans la cour arrière du domaine, où se trouvait le vieux puits. En dépit de l’heure avancée de la journée et de la descente amorcée du soleil, la chaleur de la région demeurait tout à fait suffocante. Et ce fut sur cette chaleur qu’ils rejoignirent Daemon Sand et sa jeune cousine, alors que ces derniers s’entraînaient à la lance sous la lumière accablante du jour ; comment ils en étaient capables, Rhaenys nullement ne le sut.

Elia était impressionnante la lance à la main, comme toujours. Elle n’avait pas dix ans, mais elle en paraissait le double tant elle brillait par son talent. C’était un spectacle d’arcade que de l’observer alors qu’elle tournait sur elle-même tout autant qu’autour de Daemon Sand. Ce dernier semblait comme peiner à la contenir alors qu’ils échangeaient coups et estoques, la petite vipère s’agitant telle la princesse Nymeria Martell au-devant de la bataille contre les roitelets de Dorne.

Oncle Oberyn accordait un temps substantiel à l’entraînement aux armes de chacune de ses filles, l’âge venu. Obara avait épousé ses enseignements comme l’on adoptait une religion et avait fait du maniement de la lance dornienne son mantra. Nymeria s’était spécialisée dans les arts de la dague et Sarella leur avait préféré le tir à l’arc. Rhaenys doutait qu’aucune des trois ait présenté le même potentiel la lance à main que l’impétueuse Lady Lance. Obara pouvait avoir la force physique, mais Elia était aussi agile de corps qu’elle n’était virtuose de ses mains. Tyerne, quant à elle, avait délaissé toute pratique martiale pour se concentrer sur les poisons, autre spécialité de son père.

Pour faire bonne mesure et dissimuler qu’elle était fille d’Elia, oncle Oberyn lui avait aussi apprise à se battre ; elle avait bien assez tôt fini par préférer les épées aux lances, se fantasmant déjà Visenya brandissant Noire Sœur. Toutefois, en dépit du temps passé l’arme à la main, Rhaenys avait dû admettre la réalité : elle ne serait jamais une combattante plus qu’elle n’était une princesse, et ne détenant nul intérêt pour le poison, elle ferait une piètre empoisonneuse. De son père le prince, elle n’avait tiré que l’habileté des doigts aux contacts des cordes d’une harpe. Ca, elle savait faire, au point même d’attiser la jalousie puérile de sa cousine. _Arianne est peut-être meilleure à la viole, mais elle ne surpassera jamais à la harpe et au chant la fille de Rhaegar._

\- Je pense que c’est assez pour aujourd’hui, s’annonça la Vipère Rouge alors qu’ils approchèrent des deux jeunes combattants. La fille et l’écuyer s’arrêtèrent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers eux, la première tout sourire, le second soulagé.

\- Père ! Mes sœurs ! Princesse ! s’exclama aussitôt la première en les reconnaissant tous, un immense sourire sur le visage. En un instant, lâchant sa pique dornienne, Lady Lance s’approcha d’eux d’un pas leste, permettant à Rhaenys de la dévisager tandis qu’elle les saluait à tour de rôle.

Elia Sand ressemblait à Mère, d’après ce que ses oncles et les gens de Lancehélion disaient souvent. Elle était la première des filles d’oncle Oberyn avec son amante de cœur Ellaria Sand, née après la rébellion : une enfant issue de l’amour, bâtarde mais désirée ; accueillie dans la félicité au sein de Dorne. Son oncle l’avait nommée en l’honneur de sa mère et la petite Sand avait fait plus que prendre le nom de sa tante disparue à l’en croire. Rhaenys se trouvait bien impuissante pour le confirmer, hélas. _Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me souviens plus du visage de Mère. De Père, oui, mais pas de Mère._

En revanche, ce qui était tout à fait clair, c’était qu’Elia ressemblait énormément à son père. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux sombres et lisses de la même manière que Nymeria, en une longue queue de cheval tressée qui laissait ses pairs apprécier les traits délicats son visage à la peau claire et à la forme bel et bien Martell. Ses yeux n’étaient toutefois pas violacés comme ceux de Nym ou céruléens comme ceux de Tyerne mais bien d’un noir d’onyx, comme ceux d’Oberyn et de Doran. _Comme ceux de Mère._

\- Bonjour, Shaera, prononça la jeune Sand d’une voix fluette.

Rhaenys la prit dans ses bras en lui adressant un grand sourire. Elia pouvait être redoutable la lance à la main mais n’était pas plus qu’une petite fille une fois l’arme déposée. L’incarnation même d’une petite sœur que l’on adorait pouponner.

\- Bonjour à toi, Elia, lui souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre. « As-tu été sage durant mon absence ? »

\- Bien sûr. J’ai même aidé Daemon dans ses tâches d’écuyer.

Sur leur gauche, Rhaenys nota l’approche du mentionné et son salut hésitant à Arianne, tandis que cette dernière discutait avec Oncle Oberyn et Tyerne. Il semblait presque penaud, ce qui n’étonnait pas Rhaenys étant donné son passif avec sa sulfureuse cousine princière. A quelques mètres de là, c’était Nymeria qui jouait de son personnage social, animée dans de grands gestes et rires, sûrement pour taquiner Obara à en juger le regard énervé de cette dernière. Quant à Garin, Andrey et Sylva, ils se tenaient derrière leur princesse et écoutaient la discussion enjouée qu’elle tenait avec son oncle.

\- C’est ton grand jour, tu sais ? J’espère que tu es prête pour ce soir, reprit-elle alors en replaçant une mèche isolée des cheveux sombre de sa cadette derrière son oreille droite.

L’expression pleine d’anticipation de Lady Lance fut suffisante pour qu’elle sache que oui. De fait, leur présence à tous dans le domaine de Roche Panachée n’était pas anodine : aujourd’hui, Elia Sand devenait une Aspic des Sables.

\- Obara m’a dit que j’étais prête… Je me montrerais à la hauteur de vos attentes, Shaera.

 _Je n’en doute pas_ , pensa-t-elle en passant les mains dans les cheveux de son intrépide cadette. Si Sarella et elle avaient pu y arriver alors Elia le pouvait aussi. _Et puis ce ne sera pas aussi terrible qu’Obara le lui dit. Obara pense qu’elle ne fait peur qu’aux petites filles, mais Obara fait peur à tout le monde._

A cet instant, son oncle, Tyerne et Arianne les approchèrent, suivis du reste du groupe. Le premier prit la parole d’un ton enthousiaste.

\- Je pense que nous avons suffisamment profité du soleil tapant, s’exclama son oncle avec enthousiasme en imitant son geste d’embroussailler de la main les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Oncle Oberyn parle vrai, enchaîna Arianne. « Je me languis d’un lit de banquet soyeux et d’un délicieux La Treille Auré. »

\- Je crains que nous n’ayons pas de tels vins ici, Arianne. Du brandevin peut-être, de la vinasse aigre telle le fumevigne qu’Obara aime, certainement, répondit Nymeria avec un amusement proportionnel au mécontentement de sa sœur aînée à sa boutade. « Nous t’avions prévenu que Roche Panachée n’était pas un lieu de luxe. »

\- Le brandevin sera bienvenu, dans ce cas… hésita à répondre la princesse, adressant une œillade un peu gênée à Obara.

\- Voilà qui me semble prometteur, douce nièce, enchaîna vivement Oberyn en frappant dans ses mains comme pour donner le coup d’envoi. « Et cela, tandis que nous profitons du doigté harpiste et de la voix délicieuse de Shaera. Qu’en penses-tu, _douce fille_  ? »

L’expression d’Arianne à la réplique enjouée de leur oncle se révéla boudeuse et Rhaenys ne put contenir son ricanement, lui haranguant un sourire taquin et provoquant. Elle s’assurerait de lui faire oublier son mécontentement jaloux et enfantin plus tard, alors que les cordes d’argent de la grande harpe de la salle de banquet de Roche Panachée vibreraient sous ses doigts agiles. _Comme ceux de Père._

\- Cela me convient, _Père_.

 

***

 

Le soleil chaud de Dorne avait commencé à décroître et s’était dissimulé derrière l’horizon plat du désert au cours de l’heure de la chauve-souris. L’heure de l’anguille avait vu les nuages perdre progressivement de leurs tonalités roses et crépusculaires pour se colorer d’un bleu de nuit toujours plus sombre. L’étoile de Nymeria, blanche et incandescente, était alors apparue suivie de la bande laiteuse et éthérée que les dorniens se plaisaient à imaginer être ses dix mille navires. Annonçant l’heure des fantômes, la constellation de l’Etalon dont la forme évoquait celle d’un étalon cabré s’était élevée dans les cieux, suivie de celle du Dragon de Glace, cisaillant la nuit de son corps étendu, son museau d’étoiles blanches et les deux étoiles bleues représentant ses yeux pointant au nord. A Roche Panachée, où les lumières parasites que l’on était habitué à voir s’élever de la ville ombreuse de Lancehélion n’existaient nullement, le ciel nocturne du désert de Dorne était aussi lumineux d’étoile qu’il était sombre.

Le lointain désertique d’ordinaire rouge et ocre avait inversé ses tons, donnant aux sables et aux roches l’apparence de l’océan et de ses vagues. La lune, éthérée et étincelante comme la Jouvencelle, apposait par le biais de son rayonnement comme un linceul qui devenait presque palpable au gré des formes des dunes. Nul mirage causé par les cuisantes agressions solaires n’aurait délivré de telles impressions ; ici sous les étoiles, la beauté seule était accablante, tandis que s’étendaient devant eux les grandes dunes d’argent de la nuit.

Obara avait été la première d’entre elles à descendre, put noter Rhaenys en rejoignant la courtille du manoir. L’aînée de ses cousines se tenait à l’affut comme si la nuitée lui avait fait recouvrer ses sens tandis que ses yeux sombres brillaient à la lumière sélénite. Lorsque les couleurs s’émaciaient à la venue du soir, c’était à cet instant plus que tout autre que l’on pouvait deviner la filiation de la première-née des aspics : son regard aux lueurs reptiliennes se percevait au reflet des étoiles exactement de la même manière que celui de ses sœurs et de leur père.

L’occasion fut de mise de pousser une telle similitude, car loin de porter au clair ses qualités viriles par le biais de lourdes armures, Obara avait revêtu une robe myrienne du même genre que celles que l’ensemble des cousines Martell aimait porter. Elle était bleue et légère, lui descendant aux chevilles et épousant la forme tout à fait convenable de ses hanches et de ses seins. Obara n’était certainement pas la plus belle de ses cousines, mais Rhaenys pensait sans ambiguïté qu’elle gagnerait à assumer ses traits féminins, car elle n’était pas non plus la plus hideuse des femmes. _Mais encore faut-il qu’elle daigne lâcher prise sur ses origines serviles._

Après elles, Nymeria et Arianne furent les suivantes à rejoindre la courtille. Si la première ne fit aucunement réagir par sa présence leur aînée, la seconde provoqua chez Obara une visible réaction de dédain. Elle n’en fit rien vocalement, mais de là où elle se trouvait, il fut aisé pour Rhaenys de repérer sa silencieuse mais acerbe protestation. Le rituel d’initiation des aspics devrait demeurer entre aspics, c’était du moins ce que la lancière avait proclamé, en vain, leur cousine étant la princesse de Dorne. Et si la princesse de Dorne désirait, la princesse de Dorne obtenait. Non pas qu’une seule autre des aspics avait protesté au désir d’Arianne de suivre ses cousines, et Rhaenys la dernière. Elle n’était pas plus une aspic des sables qu’Arianne, après tout.

Nymeria et Arianne ne dérogeaient qu’à peine de leurs allures habituelles. Pour l’occasion, la couleur bleu sombre de la nuit avait remplacé les tonalités chatoyantes habituelles de leurs robes myriennes, Nymeria laissant de côté les tons dorés exprimant ses origines filiales volantaines tandis qu’Arianne avait délaissé l’orange vif et le soleil rouge des armoiries de la maison Martell. Comme elle et Obara, les deux cousines portaient la coiffe traditionnelle dornienne : un foulard en coton, enroulé autour de leur tête et serré à niveau du front par un agal, permettant à la pièce de tissu de cascader sur leurs épaules. Leurs dégradés de bleu semblaient presque indigo sous les étoiles, lui évoquant les yeux de son père. _Sombres et indigos, tels mille améthystes réfléchissant les lueurs de la lune_ , se souvenait-elle.

Sarella suivit alors, portant la même tenue que toutes les autres mais ayant adjoint à sa robe un châle en soie aux tons bleutés, parcouru de paillettes argentés et légèrement transparent. Rhaenys se rendit compte qu’elle en portait quatre autres dans les mains et qu’elle les leur destinait. « La nuit pourrait être froide. » déclara-t-elle dans un souffle à Arianne, qui fut la première à s’en saisir d’un pour s’en couvrir. Nymeria l’imita et Obara s’y résolut après de brèves réflexions. Sarella vint lui tendre le dernier dans un sourire accompagné d’un clin d’œil, et Rhaenys s’en couvrit sans plus de réflexion. Sarella avait eu raison : le tissu voilé était aussi soyeux qu’il tenait chaud.

Enfin, Tyerne et Elia se présentèrent, la seconde essayant tant bien que mal d’évacuer le sommeil de ses jolis yeux noirs. Elles étaient déjà prêtes et vêtues, portant les mêmes robes et déjà couverte des mêmes châles.

\- Nous sommes toutes là ou doit-on attendre d’impromptus invités ? questionna sèchement Obara.

Rhaenys réalisa qu’elle s’adressait à Arianne, mais cette dernière haussa des épaules d’un flegme presque puéril comme elle savait parfois si bien l’afficher : provoquante sans l’être ouvertement, le tout dans une relative indifférence. Mais Obara avait reçu sa réponse et là-dessus, Arianne ne serait pas outrancière. La Martell savait bien évidemment que la cérémonie de passage avait du sens pour les filles d’Oberyn. Elles pourraient accepter la présence de leur cousine, qui partageait tout comme elles le sang de Nymeria, mais personne d’autre.

\- Dans ce cas, hâtons-nous. Il nous faudra galoper un temps avant de rejoindre l’autel de l’Aube, poursuivit Obara.

Sellant leurs montures dans le silence de la nuit, il régnait dans l’air une atmosphère singulière, pleine d’appréhension et de complicité. Le regard d’Arianne était léger et coquin ; elle s’amusait même dans le silence tandis qu’elle observait ses cousines. Quant à Elia, elle avait déjà repris vie, concentrée comme elle était sur sa tâche, ses yeux remplis d’une excitation juvénile caractéristique. Elles partirent toutes les sept après quelques minutes, sans ne prononcer nuls mots, et l’allure soutenue se transforma en une impétueuse course à travers les dunes sombres et les rochers épars, en direction du nord.

L’horizon était perceptible et invariable, offrant un paysage presque lunaire, succession de dunes dans le lointain qui transformait le désert en un océan aux houles agitées. Leurs chevaux n’eurent aucun mal à évoluer dans l’espace, leur galop effréné soulevant dans l’air des nuées de sables tandis qu’ils se suivaient les uns les autres de vingt pieds de distance. Etant la cinquième de la file, Rhaenys percevait à peine les premières, certainement Obara et Nymeria, dont les silhouettes s’entremêlaient d’ombres, disparaissant parfois par-delà les dunes. Elia était juste devant elle, et Arianne juste derrière. C’était Tyerne qui fermait la marche.

Bientôt, aux dunes et aux plaines arides de Roche Panachée se substituèrent les dénivelés et les vallons du désert, alors que le son du sable enfoncé par les sabots de Sȳndor se fit de plus en plus caillouteux. La lune disparut sous un nuage, plongeant les environs dans une obscurité qui lui rendit presque périlleuse leur avancée. Rhaenys parvint toutefois à repérer Elia du regard et à surveiller son avancée ; viendrait-elle à dévier du chemin, ce serait son rôle de la rattraper et de l’y remettre. Tyerne ferait de même avec Arianne si jamais la princesse de Dorne perdait Sȳndor de vue.

Encore quelques minutes s’écoulèrent, certainement une quinzaine, et les vallons laissèrent de nouveau place aux plaines. Mais cette fois, une ombre grandissante et immense s’étendait dans le lointain, celle des falaises rocheuses au sein desquelles sillonnaient des abimes labyrinthiques. La lune resurgit alors, éclairant de tout son faste les hauteurs escarpées, avant que Rhaenys ne remarque au loin Obara réduire le rythme de son allure. En quelques secondes, leur colonne avait comblée ses espaces tandis qu’elles avançaient au trot.

Alors Obara mit feu à la torche qui avait jusque-là reposé dans la sacoche de sa selle et s’élança à travers le passage obscur dans la falaise. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que Nymeria s’y engouffre à son tour, puis Elia, et à l’acquiescement silencieux de Sarella, Rhaenys lui emboita le pas. Elle vit du regard Sarella allumer une torche et la suivre, servant quant à elle de chaperonne à Arianne et Tyerne, les guidant de sa lumière.

Les dédales du désert étaient dangereux, et nombreux étaient ceux qui s’y étaient perdus et qui étaient morts de soif ou de faim avant d’en retrouver l’issue. Mais au détour des angles, la fille d’Elia n’eut que peu de mal à repérer l’avancée confiante d’Obara à travers le labyrinthe. Nerveux, Sȳndor suivit à vue la silhouette du cheval de sa cousine lancière, éclairé de la torche incandescente que cette dernière tenait haut par-dessus sa tête.

Les parois du passage commencèrent à se rapprocher l’une de l’autre au fur et à mesure que leur file progressa et se firent presque suffocantes. Leur groupe descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre, le plafond d’étoile qui apparaissait par-dessus la crevasse se faisant de plus en plus ténu ; la lumière naturelle de la lune était devenue anecdotique, pour ne pas dire inexistante, tandis que celle instable des torches d’Obara et de Sarella dessinait leurs ombres sur la roche. Parfois, les cavités inégales du dédale les rendaient monstrueuses, leur donnant griffes et crocs et queues serpentines. L’instant lui parut éternité.

Puis elles sortirent alors, le passage débouchant sur une immense cavité circulaire à ciel ouvert qui évoquait comme un genre d’arène, de courtille ou d’antichambre. A en juger les constructions troglodytes disséminées le long des parois et qui se repéraient aux petits escaliers menant à des entrées et des fenêtres en surplomb, Rhaenys avait toujours supposé qu’il s’agissait d’une courtille. Plus loin, au fond de la cour, se tenait une grande porte d’au moins six pieds de haut, de construction brute et angulaire, taillée à même la roche et richement décorée de reliures imagées et de glyphes étranges.

Tout comme le reste du site, rien dans son architecture carrée et simple n’évoquait Dorne et Rhoynar, dont les architectes préféraient les formes rondes, bulbeuses et longiligne ; la porte en elle-même différait de tout le reste, car son cadre et ses gonds de pierre étaient sombres, d’aspect huileux et surnaturel. La nuit, comme actuellement, la pierre réfléchissait la pénombre, évoquant un sentiment étrange et inquiétant, mais Rhaenys se souvenait que le jour, la matière était sourde et inerte, aussi opaque que le charbon, et ne renvoyait rien.

\- Voici la porte de l’Aube. L’autel est derrière. C’est ici que la cérémonie aura lieu, prononça Obara à l’attention d’Arianne et d’Elia, tandis qu’elles démontèrent toutes et qu’elles approchèrent de l’immense porte.

Obara saisit les rênes de chacune des montures avant que Nymeria vienne à son aide.

\- Cet endroit n’a rien de dornien. Il ne ressemble à rien de ce que je connais, commenta alors Arianne d’un ton qui témoignait d’une certaine perplexité.

\- Car il ne l’a jamais été, intervint Sarella. « C’est un lieu qui remonte à l’époque où les Premiers Hommes sont arrivés à Westeros. D’après ce que j’ai lu, les glyphes présents sur les gonds sont des runes et les Premiers Hommes les utilisaient avant la venue des Andals. »

Plutôt que de répondre, leur cousine passa sa main sur la surface huileuse. L’étonnement sur son visage rappela à Rhaenys celui qu’elle avait eu jadis. La pierre était tout aussi huileuse à l’aspect qu’au touché.

\- Quelle étrange pierre… Est-ce de l’obsidienne ? rajouta la princesse.

\- Je ne crois pas. Il semblerait que cette porte soit faite de la même matière que la base de la Grand-Tour de Villevieille ou que les ruines de Moat Cailin, dans le Nord. Selon Mestre Theron, le trône de Grés de Pyke est aussi composé de cette roche. Il affirme dans son livre que tous les sites du même genre ont été construits par une civilisation potentiellement antérieure aux Premiers Hommes.

Rhaenys croisa le regard hésitant d’Arianne et lui adressa un petit sourire. _Sarella part souvent du principe que l’on est aussi érudit qu’elle._

\- Mestre Theron ? questionna donc Arianne.

\- Ah ! Hm… C’était un Fer-Né, auteur du livre _Pierre étrange_. Il est mort il y a longtemps. L’œuvre de sa vie tourne autour de ce genre de pierre.

\- Je vois… Sa vie ne devait pas être bien palpitantes s’il l’a dédié à ce point à de vieilles pierres, répondit alors la Martell d’un air suffisant. « Mais je suppose que c’est attendu, venant d’un mestre qui a troqué son désir pour la connaissance. »

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas souvenir d’avoir troqué mon désir pour la connaissance, et je trouve tout de même ses recherches intéressantes.

Sarella lui avait répondu d’une manière amusée, ce qui poussa dès lors Rhaenys à se manifester.

\- Tu es un cas à part, Sary, lança-t-elle. « Mais tout de même. Je sais qu’entre la queue de Drey et un livre sur des pierres, je choisirais Drey. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi. »

L’aspic d’ébène émit un petit rire, vite suivie d’Arianne et de Tyerne.

\- Sarella a raison pourtant ! rétorqua Elia, leur rappelant sa présence. « Moi aussi je choisirais le livre ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je choisirais un garçon stupide. Et puis les garçons n’ont pas de queue, Shae. Ce ne sont pas des animaux. »

Le silence revint un instant alors qu’elles partagèrent toutes un regard. Arianne fut la première à céder au fou-rire, suivie de Sarella. Il ne fallut pas davantage que le sourire mince de Tyerne, qui se contorsionnait du visage pour ne pas les imiter, pour que Rhaenys cède à son tour.

Et l’expression d’Elia n’arrangea rien à leur affaire.

\- Qu’ai-je dit de si amusant ? Pourquoi riez-vous ? demanda-t-elle vexée, ce qui ne fit qu’aggraver leur réaction.

L’expression offusquée et confuse de leur cadette s’amplifia petit à petit, si bien qu’elles essayèrent avec difficulté de se maîtriser pour ne pas malmener davantage son égo. L’innocence touchante de leur petite Elia était une bénédiction.

\- Rien, Elia, rien, souffla finalement Sarella avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de leur cadette. « Tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus grande. »

Et d’une manière ou d’une autre, cette réplique permit à la petite Sand de plus ou moins apaiser son agacement naissant, aussi n’insista-t-elle pas davantage.

Obara et Nymeria les rejoignirent alors, et le silence se fit dès lors qu’elles remarquèrent les sacs en toile maintenus à leurs épaules.

\- La lune brille, commença Obara. « Et aucun nuage ne viendra mettre fin à l’éclairci avant un temps. Profitons-en. »

Sarella et Tyerne acquiescèrent mécaniquement à l’injonction de leur aînée, qui ne se fit pas prier avant de passer la grande porte. Nymeria lui adressa un clin d’œil passager avant de suivre la lancière, avant d’être suivie par l’aspic d’ébène. Prenant la main d’Arianne, l’aspic des blés emportant sa sœur de cœur à son tour dans le silence. Alors Rhaenys se tourna vers Elia.

\- Prête ?

Sa cadette acquiesça vigoureusement, aussi lui prit-elle la main et elles fermèrent la marche, s’engouffrant à leur tour dans ce lieu de mémoires oubliées.

Les murs étaient sombres, recouverts de glyphes faisant références à des temps si lointains qu’il en était difficile de cerner les époques. Des Enfants de la Forêt y apparaissaient, dansant autour de grands barrals, l’Arbre Cœur si cher aux nordiens, dont les feuillages les couvraient de toutes leurs étendues. Çà et là, vouivres, basiliques, mammouth et géants décoraient les grandes fresques murales obscures, et les Premiers Hommes, rois de ce monde magique, siégeaient en maîtres et circulaient entre ce bestiaire de légendes et monstres. Et les Autres, discrets, en retrait, mais que l’on reconnaissait aux grandes araignées de glace qu’ils montaient. _Il ne manque à cette fresque féérique que les Targaryen et leurs dragons. Nous y aurions été rois des rois._

Obara avait disposé plusieurs torches sur des flambeaux muraux à leur passage, éclairant leur avancée et mettant à nue toujours plus de fresques, certaines plus lugubres que d’autres, y mettant en scène les créatures de l’océan : tritons, sirènes, selkie et même les Profonds des mythes horrifiques qu’aimait tant Sarella, variante marine des Autres s’il en était une.

Elles arrivèrent alors dans la pièce de l’autel de l’Aube, qui portait bien nom. C’était une salle circulaire, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une table rectangulaire en pierre noire, qui contrastait avec les murs et le sol en marbre poli. La nuance entre le noir et le blanc évoquait étrangement la personnification de la mort par les habitants de Braavos, mais Rhaenys n’avait jamais su si cela relevait de la coïncidence ou de la corrélation. Et au-dessus de leur tête, la salle qui s’avérait à ciel ouvert présentait une vue large sur la voute céleste et sur la lune, grande et luisante.

Ce fut autour de cet autel qu’elles prirent place, se tenant debout et patientant les unes aux côtés des autres. Elia s’installa à sa gauche, et Arianne à sa droite. Sarella vint prendre sa place à la gauche d’Elia tandis que Rhaenys ne manqua pas le regard contrarié d’Obara à l’intention d’Arianne lorsque cette dernière avait pris place. Tyerne était installée à la droite d’Arianne, et Nymeria à la gauche de Sarella. Obara se trouvait à l’extrême opposée tandis qu’elles formaient toutes un cercle. Quand elles étaient plus petites, et à cause des racontars d’Obara, Sarella et elle avaient un instant craint qu’elles assisteraient à un sacrifice. Elia n’avait pas été dupe en dépit des tentatives répétées de leur aînée de l’intimider plus que de raison. _Elia est moins crédule et plus courageuse que nous au même âge._

Toujours fut-il que la scène parut impressionnante, même pour elle, alors qu’éclairée par la seule pénombre issue des quelques torches disposées plus loin, Obara sortit des sacs de toiles les instruments cérémoniels qu’elles avaient toutes connues avant Elia : La dague sacrificielle en obsidienne, sombre et opaque, menaçante de noirceur ; le calice de cristal, clair et transparent, symbole de pureté. Les deux objets avaient été richement façonnés de la main d’un grand orfèvre, du moins c’était ce qu’elle avait toujours pensé en les contemplant.

Tandis qu’Obara présenta les deux instruments cérémoniels et qu’elle les disposa sur la surface noire et polie de l’autel, Nymeria sortit du second sac deux flacons. _Le vin et le venin_ , reconnut Rhaenys. Le premier reposait dans un large flacon transparent. Un vin blanc de Lys, un lysargent, si le rituel n’avait pas changé. Le second reposait dans un flacon plus petit, sa couleur orange ressortait de la surface en verre d’autant plus vivement à la lueur des torches. Une seule et unique substance présentait une telle couleur.

Lentement, Nymeria défit le flacon du vin avant de le verser dans le calice. Sa consistance translucide parvenait à se voir même à travers le cristal. Puis elle le déposa devant Obara, qui fixait Elia dans les yeux. La cérémonie avait officiellement commencé.

\- Le sang du basilic, souffla-t-elle. « Agressif et mortel. D’orangé, telle la couleur de notre maison. »

L’aînée versa alors le flacon de venin dans la coupe. Le vin se teinta alors progressivement d’orange, le liquide venimeux et mortel se diluant à vue d’œil.

\- Une seule goutte entraîne une lente descente aux Enfers, agonie douloureuse semée de crises meurtrières. Le sang appelle le sang.

Obara saisit alors la dague, qu’elle tint en évidence sous les yeux apeurés d’Elia. Puis elle se coupa très légèrement la paume. Le sang coula le long de la lame, puis Obara en fit couler quelques gouttes dans la coupe.

\- Le sang de l’aînée, déclara-t-elle, avant de tendre la lame d’obsidienne à Nymeria.

\- Le sang de l’aînée, répéta cette dernière.

D’un geste adroit, Nym s’ouvrit la paume et teinta la dague de son sang, dont elle fit à son tour couler quelques gouttes dans le calice.

Lentement, une nappe rougeoyante sillonna à travers l’orange, tel le soleil sur l’étendard.

\- Le sang de l’aînée, souffla Tyerne à son tour avant de répéter les mêmes gestes.

\- Le sang de l’aînée, suivit Sarella juste après que Tyerne lui ait confiée la dague ensanglantée, et le sang coula.

Le visage d’Elia avait pâli petit à petit, alors que l’échéance approchait. Sarella lui tendit la dague, que Rhaenys se résigna à prendre. Fixant sa cadette dans les yeux, elle serra les dents et s’ouvrit le plus adroitement possible la paume de la main gauche, ignorant le sursaut de douleur que l’obsidienne provoqua dès lors qu’elle fendit sa peau. Retenant une grimace, Rhaenys attendit quelques secondes, observant avec une fascination morbide son propre sang couler sur la lame.

\- Le sang de l’aînée… conclut-elle, avant qu’elle ne fasse couler les dernières gouttes nécessaires au sein du calice de cristal.

Le vin blanc ne l’était plus. Orange et rouge, il semblait être le sang de Nymeria revenu. Le sang de Ny Sar, le sang des princes de la Rhoyne ; mélange mortel, annonciateur d’une agonie certaine.  Et ce fut Obara qui but la première gorgée.

\- Une gorgée pour l’aînée, annonça-t-elle d’un flegme à toute épreuve.

Le sang luisait sur sa lèvre inférieure, seule preuve de la boisson empoisonnée.

\- Une gorgée pour l’aînée, l’imita Nym.

\- Une gorgée pour l’aînée, poursuivit Tyerne.

\- Une gorgée pour l’aînée, prononça Sarella à son tour.

Chacune avait bu une gorgée.

Le regard fasciné d’Arianne contrastait avec l’expression craintive d’Elia. Les deux l’observèrent dans l’expectative dès lors que la coupe passa dans ses mains.

Le liquide encore présent tourbillonnait, les deux couleurs épaisses s’entremêlant. Pour Rhaenys, c’était comme si son sang de Martell et son sang de Targaryen se battaient pour la domination.

\- Une gorgée pour l’aînée, répéta-t-elle avant de porter la coupe à ses lèvres.

Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, presque chaud, mais elle ne sut pas vraiment s’il s’agissait de l’alcool ou du venin.

Les spectres, les dégradés de couleur et les silhouettes apparurent aussitôt.

\- Le lysargent annule les propriétés mortelles du sang du basilic, reprit Obara, mais sa formulation plus lente trahissait l’effet qu’avait déjà sur elle le venin. « Mais accélère son absorption. Et ses effets hallucinatoires. En en buvant une gorgée, nous t’accompagnerons, mais cette épreuve est la tienne, Elia. Bois. »

« Bois. » répétèrent-elles toutes.

La peur laissa alors place à l’audace et au courage.

Et Elia but.

En un instant, ses yeux se voilèrent alors que commencèrent ses hallucinations. Elle poussa un râle venu d’ailleurs avant de se contorsionner, tandis que la coupe de cristal désormais vide lui échappa des mains et roula sur l’autel. Elle se pencha et se mit à gémir des propos à peine compréhensibles, se tenant la tête. Elle ne perdit pas connaissance, en tout cas pas aussitôt comme cela avait été son cas, mais elle était aussi bonne qu’évanouie à en croire son expression indisposée. «  _Le serpent… Le poison !_ » gémit-elle néanmoins à un moment. «  _La montagne, la montagne !_  » Elle ne prononça plus rien d’intelligible après cela.

Et tandis que leur cadette hallucinait des scènes peut-être épiques ou cauchemardesques, Rhaenys sentit les siennes revenir aussi intensément qu’elles ne lui venaient lors de ses pires nuits de sommeil sous une lune pleine.

Des scènes hautes en couleur et aux perspectives vertigineuses.

Des scènes de danses dans les cieux, où le soleil vibrait de plaisir et de liberté.

Des scènes de dragons, alors que trois d’entre eux, d’Ivoire, d’Obsidienne et d’Argent, se contorsionnaient dans une lutte sans fin.

 

* * *

 

**LA PRINCESSE DE DORNE**

**294 AC**

\- L’affection que Ser Walter porte à Shaera est si touchante. J’aimerais tant qu’un homme m’aime de la même manière…

Sylva avait accompagné sa réplique d’un soupir doucereux, détournant Arianne des chuchotements qu’elle avait entretenus avec Tyerne. Ses yeux de dornienne, aux couleurs ambrées frisant avec l’ocre et le jaune, lui rappelaient ceux de Shaera. C’était à leur couleur toutefois que la comparaison s’arrêtait, car Shae n’avait jamais eu les yeux emplis de lueurs aussi candides. En outre, Shae n’avait pas non plus les pommettes recouvertes de taches de rousseur comme Sylva, qui portait son fief jusque sur ses joues élégamment potelées. Sylva Mouchette qu’elle se faisait appeler le plus clair du temps, un surnom fort difficile à dénier.

Par principe, Arianne observa tout de même l’objet d’intérêt de son amie. Sa cousine Shaera se trouvait non loin, vers le centre de la salle, à danser au bras du prince Oberyn. Il y avait dans l’aura qu’elle émettait en toute sobriété un charisme enivrant, qui avait à l’instant pour seul égal la sensualité qui émanait de son corps. Car elle était belle, Shaera, et surtout séduisante. Et comme souvent dans les soirées mondaines, les hommes se retournaient au moins une fois pour lui accorder un regard, sinon bien deux. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

Père et fille semblaient si bien accordés, mais l’affection toute particulière du prince pour sa cinquième fille n’avait jamais été un mystère pour aucun des membres de la maisonnée Martell. Le peu de mots que le prince Oberyn accordait envers la femme noble de Lys qui avait engendré Shaera, il le compensait en mentionnant à quel point il était fier de leur fille. Si elle s’était méprise sur son oncle comme bien des gens, Arianne aurait très bien pu conclure que Shaera était née princesse, et non bâtarde.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Shaera ignore un garçon si sensible… rajouta la Santagar, cachant tant bien mal la frustration qui s’était frayée un chemin sur son visage.

\- Parce qu’elle ne l’aime pas, répondit mécaniquement Arianne avec un certain désintérêt.

Le fameux Walter était installé à sa table, entouré des siens, tous plus lugubres les uns que les autres. Rien n’était cependant plus lugubre que les armoiries transparaissant sur les nappes disposées à leur tablée : d’Or à une vipère noire, enroulée autour d’une jambe dénudée et en mordant le talon. Le blason provocateur de la maison Wyl, qui retraçait l’origine de leur maison et des odieuses fosses à serpents au-dessus desquelles ils avaient la tradition de suspendre dans des cages de fer leurs prisonniers, fussent-ils vulgaires bandits ou princes Targaryen.

Et Ser Walter Wyl, héritier de Wyl, le garçon en question, observait sa cousine Shaera d’une manière appuyée, que d’aucuns auraient qualifié d’obsessionnelle et lubrique. Ce n’était pas faute d’avoir été subtilement refusé maintes fois par elle, car cet homme n’était rien sinon persistant et acharné. _Tout le monde à Lancehélion sait que Walter Wyl veut prendre Shaera Sand pour amante. Et tout le monde sait aussi qu’un Wyl, fut-il seigneur, ne sera jamais digne de Shaera._

\- Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l’aimer ? Il est pourtant si séduisant, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux sombres. Et il sera seigneur !

Arianne partagea un regard discret avec Tyerne, qui se tenait sur sa droite. Sa cousine préférée se contenta d’hausser les épaules dans le silence, comme elle le faisait souvent. Les goûts de Sylva en matière d’homme ne correspondaient certainement pas aux leurs. En tout cas, Arianne savait qu’elle ne prendrait jamais Walter Wyl pour amant et ne serait d’ailleurs jamais aussi indulgente que Shaera qui le laissait la courtiser, quoiqu’avec contrecœur. Malheureusement pour sa cousine bâtarde, il était inconvenant de repousser publiquement les avances d’un seigneur et donc de l’humilier, surtout lorsque l’on était une bâtarde, et ce même à Dorne. _Et surtout celles d’un seigneur lugubre et dangereux comme un Wyl._

\- Séduisant, Walter Wyl ? Tu entends ça, Obara ?

Attirée par la voix de Nymeria, qui avait percé à travers les bruits ambiants, Arianne l’observa venir s’asseoir en grande pompe à leurs côtés, Obara se trouvant avec elle. Cette dernière avait répondu à sa sœur cadette par un ricanement dédaigneux.

\- Il n’y a rien à ces vipères contrefaites sinon de la traîtrise et de la lâcheté. A-t-on déjà vu à Dorne ou ailleurs un Wyl manipuler ses propres serpents ? Je ne pense pas, s’exprima ensuite Nymeria.

\- Et pourtant, ce sont de grands seigneurs de Dorne, venant d’une maison couverte de prestige ! rétorqua aussitôt Sylva.

\- Un prestige qu’ils ne tirent que de rapts sanglants et de leur opportunisme déshonorant. Ils sont la honte de Dorne, voilà ce qu’ils sont. Cela me dépasse, qui pourrait sincèrement aimer un Wyl ?

\- Une chèvre.

Mouchette se réfugia aussitôt dans un mutisme boudeur à la réplique soudaine d’Obara. En réaction, Arianne adressa un regard sec et sévère à sa cousine lancière, mais loin de détourner son regard, cette dernière lui rendit une lueur acerbe de défi, avant de se désintéresser d’elle pour observer la pièce et les seigneurs et dames qui dansaient. Quant à Nymeria, elle avait observé l’altercation avec jubilation et ne paraissait nullement plus impressionnée par son tacite rappel à l’ordre qu’Obara.

Ce n’était pas un grand secret que les deux Sand détestaient les Wyl pour ce qu’ils représentaient dans les Sept-Couronnes. Si la juste cruauté était un concept qui parlait autant à l’une qu’à l’autre, la malveillance qui renvoyait à des hommes tels que Tywin Lannister et ses horribles bannerets ne leur évoquait qu’un sourd mépris. Et le fait que l’héritier de Wyl tournait en plus autour de leur douce cadette depuis trop longtemps n’était pas pour arranger leur cas. Alors Arianne n’insista pas davantage.

En outre, bien que moins tranchée en la matière, elle était plutôt d’accord avec ses cousines. Pour ce qu’elle avait observé de leurs caprices constant à la cour de son père, les Wyl de Wyl n’étaient fréquentables d’aucunes manières.

\- Quoiqu’il en soit, il y a des familles rocheuses plus intéressantes que les Wyl, décida-t-elle d’intervenir pour le salut de son amie. « Sans vouloir prendre parti, je serais beaucoup plus soulagée si c’était Mors Forrest qui courtisait notre cousine avec autant d’enthousiasme, Sylva. »

\- Ce serait toujours mieux qu’un Wyl, approuva Nymeria.

La Sand tira sans surprise des sourires de ses sœurs et un froncement de sourcil de Mouchette.

\- Je suppose… céda toutefois cette dernière.

Il était après tout difficile de dénier à la maison Forrest de La Tombe-du-Roy sa réputation prestigieuse au sein de Dorne et même à l’extérieur. La princesse Elaena Targaryen, fille d’Aegon III, avait même épousé lord Michael Forrest par amour. Plutôt qu’une réputation de sordides et violents, ceux-là en détenait une de romantiques et cultivés, en dépit de l’étrange et non pas moins lugubre blason si typique des maisons nobles rocheuses de Dorne : de Sable, un crâne blanc souriant et portant une couronne d’or sertie d’émeraudes, de rubis et de diamants. Ils tiraient leur blason, leur réputation et le nom de leur fief à leur défense acharnée de leurs terres, du temps des roitelets dorniens, contre un roi du Bief de la dynastie Jardinier, qu’ils avaient défait et tué dans son attaque.

Ser Mors Forrest observait également Shaera mais sa manière de la regarder était moins insistante et lugubre que Walter Wyl. La table Forrest était particulièrement fréquentée, nota-t-elle, puisqu’une partie des maisonnées des montagnes rouges s’y trouvaient et discutaient avec grand entrain. Les Forrest étaient plutôt seyants, leurs habits aux couleurs évoquant celles des joyaux de leur blason ressortant à la lumière des chandeliers de la grande salle. Par ailleurs, tout comme son père lord Dagos Forrest et son frère cadet Dickon, Mors Forrest faisait partie de la suite du prince Oberyn Martell. En ce sens, ils étaient des connaissances, voire même des amis pour plusieurs membres de leur maisonnée. _Et donc mille fois plus fiables qu’un étranger comme ce vile Walter._

\- Shae pourrait tout aussi bien épouser un Dayne.

Toutes se tournèrent sur leur droite, alors que venait s’installer Sarella en bout de table. C’était elle qui s’était manifestée. Voyant qu’elles attendaient toutes qu’elle poursuive, Sarella reprit assez vite.

\- Shae ressemble déjà beaucoup à une Dayne avec ses mèches argentées. Elle aime l’escrime, aussi. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être une Dayne cachée que cela ne me surprendrait pas, vous savez ?

Certaines de ses cousines reportèrent leur attention sur Shaera, mais pour sa part, l’attention d’Arianne se porta sur d’autres. Sur les Dayne, qui se trouvaient installés à leur propre table dont la nappe partageait ses armoiries entre le blason de leur maison – la Blanche Epée croisée d’une étoile filante à son manche, sur un fond violet –  et l’Eclair fourchu violet qui brisait un ciel noir parcouru d’étoiles blanches à quatre branches : le blason de la maison Dondarrion de Havrenoir. Une maison des terres de l’Orage.

Arianne aperçut Ellaria Sand, amante de cœur de son oncle, danser plus loin en compagnie de Ser Andrew, un chevalier de la maison Estremont de Vertepierre et cousin, contre toute attente, de l’Usurpateur. Manfrey Martell, gouverneur de Lancehélion, un cousin de son père, discutait en marge des festivités avec plusieurs représentants des maisons orageoises, et Arianne reconnut parmi eux lord Harbois Fell, sire de Felbois, et Ser Aemon Estremont, héritier de Vertepierre ; un autre cousin de Robert Baratheon. Assis aux côtés de son père le prince Doran, lord Allyrion, seigneur de la maison Dayne, parlait tout bas et à demi-mot avec son suzerain.

Ce qui lui fit se rappeler le pourquoi de cette grande réception. Car tant de maisons nobles de Dorne et de l’Orage se trouvaient ici céans, en sa présence en tant que princesse héritière de Dorne ; en la présence de son père en tant que prince régnant ; en la présence de son oncle Oberyn et d’une grande partie de la maisonnée Martell. Et cela s’expliquait par deux choses : la naissance d’une part de sa cousine cadette, Loreza Sand, et les fiançailles, d’une autre, de lady Allyria de la maison Dayne et de lord Beric de la maison Dondarrion, qui se trouvaient à leur table conjointe, entourés des leurs. Ces fiançailles d’ampleur liaient pour la première fois depuis la rébellion de l’Usurpateur la principauté de Dorne avec l’Orage.

Mais plus inattendue encore que la présence de tous ces seigneurs de l’Orage à Lancehélion fut la présence du même homme qui vint à cet instant lui présenter une main tendue et courtoise. Celui-là même à qui elle réservait depuis l’ouverture du banquet la première danse de la princesse héritière de Dorne.

\- Princesse Arianne, me feriez-vous l’honneur de m’accorder votre première danse ?

Ser Renly Baratheon se tenait devant elle et Arianne lui adressa un sourire courtois en engageant.

\- Avec grand plaisir, lord Renly, répondit-elle satisfaite, avant de se redresser et de saisir sa main avec la délicatesse et la grâce qui seyait à une princesse de Dorne.

Elle adressa à la volée un discret regard fier et victorieux à ses cousines et s’en retourna vers l’espace de danse, le bras du frère cadet de l’Usurpateur serré contre elle. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que son regard ne croise celui méfiant de son père, qui ne manquait pas de l’avertir silencieusement de ne pas outrepasser ses droits. Et elle ne manqua pas en retour de lui renvoyer une œillade acerbe et fière. _Arianne Martell, princesse héritière légitime de Dorne, ne sera contrôlée par personne et surtout pas par toi, Père._

En un instant, et alors que le jeune cerf la saisissait à la hanche avec l’assurance d’un homme fait, ils commencèrent à danser sous les yeux de leurs vassaux. Renly Baratheon, héritier présomptif d’Accalmie. Le futur seigneur de l’Orage, si tant était que son frère aîné Stannis restait sans héritier mâle. Il était un très beau jeune homme, que l’on disait avoir pris des même bons traits que son frère le roi : grand, au physique des plus avenants, au regard vrai et clair, et foncé de cheveux comme Arianne les aimait. Renly Baratheon représentait les deux extrémités du spectre des hommes qui lui plaisaient : honnête et juste de personnalité, sérieux quand il devait l’être mais doté d’un grand sens de l’humour. Il était charismatique, un peu à la manière de Drey, et surtout, comme aurait dû l’être son sanguinaire frère royal. _S’il pouvait avoir cette lueur de désir qu’ont tous les hommes en m’admirant, il serait parfait._

\- Nombreuses sont les rumeurs qui circulent quant à votre beauté, princesse, mais je me dois de vous avouer qu’elles ne font pas honneur à la réalité.

\- Merci, monseigneur, répondit-elle avec coquetterie. « Je vous retourne le compliment. Bien des courtisanes qui reviennent d’Accalmie attestent du charisme de Ser Renly. Je ne peux leur donner tort. »

\- Vous m’en voyez soulagé, déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire. « L’idée de ne pas être présentable devant la princesse héritière de Dorne m’horrifie depuis mon départ d’Accalmie. »

Arianne laissa un rire lui échapper à la réplique théâtrale du jeune Baratheon. Satisfait de sa réaction, le jeune homme afficha un sourire satisfait. _Il aime mon rire, c’est un bon signe._

Il arbora une expression un peu plus sérieuse toutefois.

\- Vous n’êtes pas sans ignorer les inimitiés historiques entre nos deux couronnes. Beaucoup de mes seigneurs partaient avec de tristes à priori. Certains avaient même peur que vous cherchiez à vous venger de nous durant notre séjour pour ce qui est arrivé durant la rébellion.

\- J’ose espérer que vous n’en pensiez rien et que vos seigneurs ont depuis changé d’avis. Notre hospitalité à l’égard des Sept-Couronnes a changé depuis que mon ancêtre Maron Martell a épousé la princesse Daenerys Targaryen.

Le jeune orageois la regarda quelques secondes avec surprise dès lors qu’elle mentionna ses origines targaryennes. Contrairement à l’Usurpateur qui préférait ignorer l’ascendance qui lui valait sa légitimité royale, les Martell avaient toujours aimé rappeler aux gens qu’ils tiraient une partie de leurs origines d’Aegon le Conquérant. _Et cela ne changera pas sous Arianne Martell._

\- Et ils ont changé d’avis. Quant à moi, princesse, je n’en pensais effectivement rien. J’ai toujours considéré Dorne comme une grande couronne, et je regrette que mon frère Robert ait ainsi rompu nos liens avec vous.

 _En faisant massacrer ma tante et ses deux enfants_ , se risqua-t-elle à penser. Elle n’avait pas répondu mécaniquement au jeune héritier de l’Orage, mais son expression dut la trahir puisque ce dernier lui présenta une expression de condoléance. Renly Baratheon était un homme attentif.

\- La confiance ne pourra être rétablie sans réconciliation ni pardon, se hasarda-t-il à lui dire avec peine. « Je sais qu’un jour mon frère Robert daignera enfin reconnaître les torts faits à Dorne et rendre la justice. Je l’aurais déjà fait, si j’étais roi. »

\- Mais vous n’êtes pas roi.

\- Mais je ne suis pas roi, répéta Renly, un sourire gêné en guise d’expression. « Je ne suis que Ser Renly Baratheon d’Accalmie. Je ne peux parler qu’au nom de l’Orage, et encore. »

Arianne ne répondit pas et se contenta simplement de suivre ses pas, au rythme de la musique et de la danse, observant la moindre de ses réactions faciales. S’il était en difficulté devant un sujet miné ou véritablement peiné quant à ce qui était arrivé durant la rébellion, Arianne n’en savait rien. Le seul représentant du trône de Fer ayant sincèrement éprouvé du regret et de la compassion à l’égard de la princesse Elia n’avait jamais été que lord Jon Arryn. Que valaient au demeurant de vaines paroles de soutiens quand tout ce qu’avaient désiré les Martell était de mettre tous les coupables de cet odieux crime à l’épée ?

Soucieuse toutefois de ne pas les égarer tous les deux dans des sujets propices à trop de gravité et de dissension, Arianne balaya d’un grand sourire inimitié naissante potentielle et incertitude.

\- Quoiqu’il en soit, les douleurs du passé sont derrière nous. Aujourd’hui est un jour de fiançailles et de naissances, après tout. Parlez-moi de vous, monseigneur ! Que pensez-vous de Dorne? La nourriture y est-elle à votre goût ? Le temps vous plait-il ?

\- C’est un pays absolument incroyable, lui répondit aussitôt Renly tout en l’emmenant dans un pas de danse compliqué qui lui arracha un petit rire. « Le temps y est certainement meilleur que dans mon fief d’Accalmie, pour commencer. »

\- Y a-t-il autant d’orages qu’on le dit ?

\- Et plus encore, princesse, j’en ai bien peur. Et il y fait froid, pas comme à Dorne. Oserais-je dire que ce n’est pas une terre propice aux baignades… À moins de prendre le risque d’être noyé dans d’horribles typhons.

Elle émit un petit rire à sa réplique enjouée.

\- Encore mieux, je n’ai pas à supporter mon triste frère Stannis ici.

\- Triste frère ? Pourquoi cela ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Vous le verriez et vous comprendriez, répondit-il dans un rire dédaigneux. « Le concept même de loisir lui est étranger. Les orageois ont oublié l’art de vivre et de s’amuser sous sa suzeraineté. Il serait horrifié à la vue de ce banquet et le premier à nous accuser de participer à des pratiques débauchées et dénuées de foi. »

\- Parce que nous dansons ?

\- Parce que nous dansons.

Arianne ne put s’empêcher de rire au ton mort que prit Renly en lui répondant.

\- Mais c’est absurde ! Nous ne faisons que danser !

\- En effet, mais allez donc raisonner avec un seigneur suzerain dont l’un des premiers édits a été d’abolir les maisons closes dans chacun des fiefs de l’Orage pour cause de dépravation. L’édit n’a tenu que six mois avant qu’une assemblée de seigneurs et de petites gens ne se présentent à Accalmie pour lui réclamer de mettre un terme à cette loi. Un peu plus, et nous aurions été assiégés par une armée de putains et leurs clients. Quant aux Terres de l’Orage, elles n’auraient été appelées ainsi que du fait des geignements des hommes qui ne peuvent plus vider leurs bourses.

\- Alors c’était vrai ? Je pensais que ce n’étaient que des racontars ! Je n’ai rien entendu d’aussi absurde de toute ma vie, friser une rébellion pour des maisons closes ? s’exclama-t-elle entre deux rires, avant de reprendre avec humour. « Dorne doit bien vous changer de l’Orage, vous et vos seigneurs. Pas étonnant qu’ils aient changé d’avis sur notre hospitalité. »

Le jeune homme la suivit aussitôt dans son rire.

Il avait un rire charmant, ce Renly Baratheon.

\- Je m’étonne que vous ne soyez pas déjà fiancé. Comment est-ce possible, vous qui êtes héritier de l’Orage ?

\- Héritier présomptif, la corrigea-t-il respectueusement. « Je ne serais hélas héritier de l’Orage que tant que mon pisse-vinaigre de frère n’en produit pas. Et ce serait à moi de vous poser cette question, princesse. Légions sont les jeunes hommes qui se rêveraient prétendants officiels de la somptueuse princesse de Dorne, qui n’est toujours pas fiancée, par le plus étrange des hasards. »

\- Les jeunes hommes, et même les moins jeunes, déclara-t-elle avec dérision, provoquant la surprise chez son cavalier. « Hélas, les projets de mon père pour moi s’arrêtent à une liste de vieillards moribonds que je verrais davantage en aïeuls qu’en maris. Il ne semble pas vouloir trouver pour moi chaussure à mon pied et privilégie les alliances dynastiques de mon insipide frère cadet avec les Ferboys. »

\- Vous m’en voyez navré. Je crains que nous ayons un point commun des plus pittoresques quant à nos relations fraternelles. Il gèlera au plus profond des sept enfers avant que le grand Stannis Baratheon de l’Orage n’autorise le pauvre Renly à se marier maintenant. D’aucun dirait que je menace sa fébrile emprise sur notre couronne. Vous devez savoir ce que c’est.

Arianne n’en dirait rien à personne, mais elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c’était, que de n’être vue que comme une menace par son suzerain ; son père, qui lui préférait pour d’obscures raisons son stupide et inutile frère cadet et qui prévoyait de l’évincer au profit de cette vile grenouille. Mais en ce qui la concernait, et comme l’avait si bien formulé l’avenant Renly Baratheon, les sept enfers gèleraient avant qu’Arianne Martell ne laisse l’imbécile Quentyn Martell lui spolier son héritage.

Ils continuèrent tous les deux à danser au rythme, échangeant aux accalmies des ménestrels quelques paroles sur l’Orage ou sur Dorne, et sur bien d’autres sujets qui leur tenaient à cœur. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’Arianne conclue que Ser Renly fût un prétendant tout à fait adéquat, suffisamment conscient de lui-même pour ne jamais empiéter sur ses prérogatives, d’autant que sa position d’héritier de l’Orage n’était pas des plus stables. _Il ferait un bon prince consort de Dorne, comme le fut Mors pour Nymeria, pour peu que Père cesse de s’immiscer dans mes affaires. Que ferait-il pour me contrarier s’il l’apprenait, cette fois ? Proposer ma main à lord Walder Frey ?_

Lorsque le temps des premières danses vint à terme et que les musiciens qui officiaient pour son père le prince se retirèrent, les deux héritiers se séparèrent, tout sourire.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, princesse. Les liens entre les maisons Martell et Baratheon devraient toujours demeurer solides. J’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de faire plus ample connaissance.

\- Nous l’aurons, l’assura-t-elle, lui réservant un sourire promettant bien d’autres choses.

L’acquiescement consciencieux que lui renvoya Renly la frustra quelque peu, toutefois. Pour d’étranges raisons, le jeune Baratheon semblait résister à tous ses charmes apparents. Pas une seule fois ne s’était-il risqué à regarder beaucoup plus bas que ses yeux. Elle était belle et très séduisante, pourtant, elle le savait. _Alors pourquoi ?_

Quand elle revint à sa table, ses cousines semblaient ricaner entre elles. Elle les avait vues du coin de l’œil la regarder alors qu’elle dansait avec le séduisant cerf. Obara et Nymeria avaient toujours ce regard taquin à outrance, le même regard que leur père quand il se gaussait d’une pauvre victime. Sylva semblait embarrassée et n’osait pas la regarder alors qu’elle approchait. Mais ce fut bien le regard de Tyerne qui lui mit la puce à l’oreille, cette dernière la regardant d’une lueur pleine d’amusement. _C’est de moi qu’elles parlent. Que disent-elles ?_

\- Alors, cousine, commença Nymeria d’un air jubilant. « Le cerf est-il à ton goût ? »

Arianne se risqua à hausser un sourcil à la question de la métisse volantaine. La question était attendue, mais elle ne comprenait pas la nature du ton qu’avait pris cette dernière. C’était comme si quelque chose l’amusait profondément.

\- C’est un garçon fiable et un parti tout à fait intéressant, commença-t-elle fièrement. « Il me plait bien. Plein d’esprit, beau et jeune. Et il a certainement plus de dents que l’ancêtre Rosby que m’a proposé Père. »

Obara se mit soudainement à ricaner et l’air de Sylva se fit d’autant plus penaud.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait donc ricaner, Obara ?

Ce fut Sarella, l’air neutre, que se décida à lui répondre. D’une petite tape de la main sur son épaule, elle attira son attention d’une œillade vers le fond de la pièce. Ser Renly se trouvait là, à discuter auprès de quelques bannerets de l’Orage et de Dorne. Oncle Oberyn et ses écuyers Daemon Sand et Deziel Dalt, le petit frère de Drey, se trouvaient parmi eux.

\- C’est Ser Renly et Oncle Oberyn. Qu’en est-il ?

\- Regarde, Arianne.

Elle se fit silencieuse et fit comme Sarella le demandait. En un instant, elle comprit pourquoi ses charmes n’avaient pas fonctionné. Car les yeux bleus charmés qu’elle s’était attendue à voir de la part du beau cerf, c’était son ancien amant bâtard qui les recevait à sa place. La frustration la prit aussitôt, comme un feu que l’on avivait au tisonnier, et pour la première fois de la soirée, elle se sentit idiote. Elle entendit de nouveau les ricanements d’Obara qui se moquait d’elle, et de Nymeria qui se joignit à sa sœur aînée.

\- Ils disent que l’équitation est l’un des passe-temps préférés de Renly Baratheon, mais ils n’ont pas précisé qu’il préfère être la monture.

La réplique d’Obara déclencha aussitôt les rires de Nymeria et de Sarella, dont Arianne se rendit compte qu’elle s’était retenue jusque-là. Arianne serra les dents, ne laissant aucunement la pique de sa cousine l’atteindre quand bien même l’humiliation fut clairement présente.

\- Cela m’est égal, tant qu’il siège à mes côtés plutôt qu’un vieillard moribond comme Rosby ! rétorqua-t-elle bien que sa voix sonna plus aigüe qu’elle l’aurait voulu.

Comme elle le craignit, ses cousines partagèrent de nouveau des regards hilares à sa réponse, et ce fut Nymeria qui cette fois lui répondit.

\- Mais si c’est Renly, siègera-t-il en tant que prince ou en tant que princesse ?

Et Tyerne, cette vipère, de suivre par une réplique pleine d’esprit :

\- Ser Renly n’est pas très pieux, mais l’on dit qu’il passe beaucoup de son temps à genoux.

 _Traîtresse_ , l’accusa silencieusement Arianne, tandis que les sœurs de cette fille de septa ricanaient à sa plaisanterie comme les vipères qu’elles étaient.

\- Ca suffit, je n’en entendrais pas davantage. Restez donc entre vous ! s’indigna-t-elle avant de se lever.

\- Arianne, reviens ! crut-elle entendre de la part de Sarella, tandis que les autres continuaient à s’envoyer leurs boutades.

Arianne s’éloigna et un besoin d’air frais se manifestant en toute hâte, elle traversa la pièce en direction des terrasses. La princesse de Dorne trouva bien vite satisfaction, dès lors que l’air chaud de la salle de banquet du Palais Vieux se substitua pour l’air frais de l’extérieur.

Il faisait sombre sur la terrasse juxtaposée à la salle de banquet de Lancehélion, mais les étoiles du ciel de nuit n’apparaissaient pas très bien, même de là où elle se trouvait. Loin en contrebas s’étendait la Ville Ombreuse de Lancehélion, et à différents niveaux de la ville, les trois grands murs qui en délimitaient la superficie.

La capitale de Dorne était souvent plongée dans l’ombre le jour, du fait du Palais Vieux, si vaste et si haut qu’on pensait à niveau du sol qu’il atteignait le ciel. C’était de là que le château légendaire de la maison Martell tirait son nom, Lancehélion, alors que la Tour Lance du Palais Vieux, haute de cent cinquante pieds et terminée d’une aiguille d’acier semblait comme percer le soleil à son zénith, illuminant la terre d’un reflet céleste. A cette heure-ci de la nuit, la Ville Ombreuse endormie ressemblait à un miasme sombre entouré de collines bleues. Et la Tour Lance, phare de Dorne de jour comme de nuit, luisait d’une douce lueur sélénite.

Lentement, la frustration qui avait étreint son cœur s’estompa, mais l’amertume demeura en dépit de tout. Parfois, ses cousines pouvaient se révéler insupportables.

_Que m’importe donc si mon potentiel prince consort de Dorne préfère avaler des épées ? Je préfère encore chevaucher un bel hongre docile qu’une vieille mule molle._

 

* * *

 

**LA PRINCESSE SOLEIL**

**294 AC**

 

                La ville ombreuse s’étendait dans le noir, ponctuée de nombreuses petites lueurs, celles des chaumières et des petites allées éclairées qui vadrouillaient entre les habitations au gré des buttes sur lesquelles elles étaient bâties. La ville avait de cela qu’elle dégringolait sur un dénivelé d’une lieue de longueur et que l’on voyait sa périphérie en contrebas, au loin, près des plages. Parfois, alors qu’elle l’observait depuis sa chambre du Palais Vieux la nuit, Rhaenys pensait y revoir le passé.

Cette vue la hantait et c’était encore pire les nuits festives, lorsque la ville flamboyait d’activité. Aux lueurs des foyers en fête se substituaient les flammes et aux bruits ambiants et diffus de musiques et de rires se substituaient les trompettes et les cris. En un instant, les sons des cloches lui revenaient, les sons des pleurs, les sons des armes. La ville était en flamme.

Cette soirée de banquet n’avait pas fait exception. Aussi prévisibles qu’inattendues, ses angoisses avaient brutalement refait surface au détour d’un balcon par-dessus lequel elle avait aperçu le lointain obscur et urbain. Perdant ses moyens, tremblante, elle s’était progressivement convaincue malgré elle qu’elle errait dans les couloirs du Donjon Rouge à la recherche d’un lit sous lequel se cacher en attendant que Père ne vienne la secourir comme il lui avait toujours promis. _Un lit sous lequel je serais morte._

Dieu merci, Oncle Oberyn s’était trouvé là pour l’extraire distraitement de la foule juste avant qu’elle ne suffoque et ne commence à créer une scène de panique. Réprimant larmes et nausées, elle avait docilement suivi son oncle, qui l’avait ramenée dans ses appartements, où nul ne viendrait la déranger si l’on en jugeait la présence des gardes princiers placés à ses portes.

Et elle se trouvait là, à l’ombre de sa chambre, assise immobile sur le bord de son lit à baldaquin, alors que de minces braises crépitaient dans le foyer de sa cheminée. La lueur et le son qu’émettaient les petites flammes qui y dansaient l’avaient toujours apaisée dans ses moments d’angoisse.

Mais plus que tout, c’était elles qui la rassuraient. Ces deux jolies choses, dernier legs de son sang. Elles luisaient d’autant plus dans les flammes, se repaissant de la chaleur et des braises, ou du moins l’espérait-elle.

Rhaenys s’approcha du foyer et les observa.

Ils étaient magnifiques, semblables aux plus belles pierres que n’ait jamais connues cette terre. Amples et pleins, délicieusement ovales et colorés. Lourds aussi, comme l’obsidienne ou le diamant, et tout aussi solides. Mais, quand bien même pouvaient-ils s’avérer incassables, jamais Rhaenys ne les avait malmenés, les manipulant toujours comme s’ils avaient été faits de verre. _Le plus pur des verres._

Ses deux œufs de dragon. _Mes trésors._

Le premier était d’un rouge vif et carmin comme le sang, et des motifs aux reflets orangés aussi élégants que des gravures d’orfèvres parcouraient sa surface, telles des écailles. Il semblait être fait pour elle. Le rouge de son sygil et l’orange de sa contrée maternelle. Targaryen et Martell entremêlés.

Le second était d’un bleu roi aussi profond que l’azur des cieux de la mer d’Été, et des dégradés de noir, couleur des rois, parcouraient sa surface écailleuse de la même manière que l’orange parcourait le rouge de son œuf frère.

Ils leurs avaient été destinés par leur père plein d’espoirs et de rêves. Le rouge à elle, et le bleu à Egg. A son petit prince, à son petit frère adoré. Il aurait été son Aegon, et elle aurait été sa Rhaenys. Elle serait devenue sa Rhaenyra et lui, son Daemon, elle aurait été son Alyssane et lui, son Jaehaerys. Mais il était mort avant même de prendre conscience de l’ampleur et la majesté de ce monde ; de ce monde qui aurait été leur empire.

D’une vie manquée, il ne subsistait que ces deux jolies pierres obsédantes, dont la texture et l’apparence métallique luisaient sous le crépitement des flammes. C’était le seul héritage que dame Tyrone avait pu extirper de la pouponnière avant leur fuite de Port-Réal.

Le commun des gens disait que l’on pouvait s’offrir une armée avec eux. Que l’on pouvait s’offrir un château.

Mais une armée ne suffirait jamais et un château n’était rien pour elle.

Elle désirait mille fois plus que cela.

Elle désirait son royaume.

Elle désirait sa vengeance.

Elle désirait le Feu et le Sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous.
> 
> Voici le chapitre IV du Prince de Peyredragon, Une Princesse dans le Sud. Ce chapitre m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, du fait de l'immensité du PoV Rhaenys I qui m'a demandé un effort narratif considérable. Ce chapitre entérine un changement narratif au niveau de l'histoire, amorcé au chapitre précédant avec le PoV de Laena Velaryon, puisque j'intègre désormais au sein de la narration le point de vue des personnages, ce qui offre une authenticité de leur personnalité plus vrai que nature. Cela me permet personnellement de me projeter davantage dans mes personnage et j'imite par ailleurs la manière de faire de notre très cher G. R. R Martin à qui nous devons cette oeuvre de référence absolument splendide.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'en suis particulièrement fier et j'ai adoré écrire sur Rhaenys et Arianne qui sont des trésors. J'adorais déjà Arianne, j'ai essayé de créer Rhaenys pour qu'elle soit aussi riche que sa cousine. J'adore les aspics des sables, et je kiff tout particulièrement Nymeria, une vraie snipeuse. Obara et elle m'ont donné autant de mal à créer qu'Arianne et Rhaenys, du fait de la richesse de leur sarcasme. Or, je ne suis pas spécialement un homme au grand sens de l'humour. J'espère que l'ensemble des cousines Martell sauront vous faire rire.
> 
> Nous retournons dans le Nord au prochain chapitre. Maintenant que la princesse d'argent et la princesse soleil sont révélés, le temps est venu pour le prince d'obsidienne.
> 
> A la prochaine,  
> Bon confinement,
> 
> Etsukazu


End file.
